Distances et Prises de Bec
by Azzarine
Summary: Suite de Rapprochements. 10 Ans se sont ecoulés. Harry et Drago sont toujours amoureux mais un desir vient bouleverser leur petit vie paisible. Mensonges, surprises et revelations au menu ! Slah & multi MPreg. Epilogue en ligne ! TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre de la suite de "Rapprochements" que vous avez étés des centaines à lire et à adorer ! J'aurais bien evidement aimé atteindre les 400 reviews pour cette fic mais je devrais me contenter des 388, lol ! Bref ! Aller, c'est repartit pour une nouvelle histoire. On reprend les même et on recommence, et j'espere que vous serez pas decu(e)s.

Aller, c'est partit !

PS: Merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewé l'Epilogue de "Rapprochements", je ne vous reponds pas mais merci bcp !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

1er janvier 2009. Dix ans ont passé depuis les derniers évènements qui ont rythmé la vie du plus populaire couple de Poudlard : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, restés ensembles malgré les obstacles qu'ils on eut à franchir durant les deux premières années de vie commune dans la Tour Sud du célèbre collège de Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont plus soudés que tout et, malgré les ennuis habituels que rencontre un couple, ils restent très amoureux et s'occupent de leur fils, Gabriel Christopher Lucius James Potter-Malefoy, du mieux qu'ils le peuvent tout en gérant leurs carrières respectives.

Le 10 août 1999, sous soleil magnifique et un ciel d'un bleu d'azur aussi limpide que les yeux de Drago, ils se sont dit oui officiellement, en même temps qu'Hermione et Alexandre, et ont fait baptiser Gabriel et Andrews, né le même jour à quelques heures d'intervalle et dans des conditions tout de même bien différentes.

Après avoir été le « disciple » du professeur Rogue pendant presque deux années, Drago Malefoy avait décidé que l'enseignement n'était pas pour lui et avait laissé tomber le professorat pour se tourner vers une chose qu'il serait plus à même de faire puisque son père y exerçait déjà : le Ministère de la Magie. Il n'avait eut d'ailleurs aucun besoin de se faire pistonner, « papa Malefoy » l'ayant propulsé à ses côtés à peine le fiston avait-il voulu entrer au Ministère. Drago dirigeait à présent une poignée d'Aurors spécialisés dans la recherche d'enfants disparus, ayant testé le système et l'ayant trouvé plus qu'insuffisant quand, dix ans plus tôt, Gabriel avait été enlevé par un sorcier pourri du nom de Steller, un ancien Mangemort qui, visant la place vacante de « sorcier le plus puissant du monde », avait profité des ascendances spéciales du petit garçon en vue de s'emparer de ses immenses pouvoirs et ainsi régner sur le monde et devenir le nouveau Voldemort.

Cependant, le Destin en avait voulu autrement et, en juillet 1999, il avait fait arrêter Andy Steller, le Médecin-Mangemort corrompu et l'avait mis sous les verrous pour le reste de sa vie, l'homme ayant enlevé à de jeunes mamans, de la même façon qu'il avait agit pour Drago, leurs enfants en les faisant passer pour mort-nés.

Inutile de préciser que Harry et Drago avaient tout fait pour que cet imposteur récolte la peine maximale, à savoir l'aspiration de son âme par les Détraqueurs, mais le Magenmagot ne l'avait pas jugé nécessaire, aussi Steller était à présent enfermé à vie à Azkaban, la terrible prison des sorciers contrôlée par les Détraqueurs, ces horribles créatures décharnées qui se nourrissent des peurs de leurs victimes.

A présent, la vie à reprit son cours, Drago part travailler tous les matins en transplanant après avoir embrassé celui devenu son mari, et son fils, puis Harry s'en va à son tour, transplanant à Poudlard pour prendre son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin lui ayant volontiers céder sa place pour aller roucouler en quelque endroit du monde avec sa bien-aimée atteinte, elle aussi, de lycanthropie, entrée dans sa vie grâce à Harry, des années plus tôt.

Ce matin-là, une nouvelle année commençait. La veille, la fête avait battu son plein dans le petit salon des Potter-Malefoy, au 136, impasse des Trèfles, sur le Chemin de Traverse, où ils avaient une maison digne de ce nom, tout en hauteur et pouvant accueillir un nombre impressionnant de personnes.

Personne ne travaillant en ce premier de l'an, tout du moins chez notre célèbre couple, la maison était encore silencieuse à neuf heures du matin. Seule la cuisinière s'affairait deux étages plus bas, à ranger la montagne de vaisselle utilisée la veille par pas moins d'une demi-douzaine d'invités.

Katia virevoltait habilement dans cette cuisine qui était la sienne à elle et où personne, pas même Harry ni Drago n'avaient le droit d'entrer sans demander. C'était _son_ territoire, tout comme le bureau du rez-de-chaussée était celui de Harry et à l'occasion, celui de Drago.

Tout en contrôlant la préparation du déjeuner, elle rangeait d'une main rapide et habile les couverts dans leur tiroir et les assiettes dans leur placard. Debout depuis sept heures du matin, elle était aussi fraîche que si elle venait de se lever et son sourire radieux mettait quiconque le voyait de bonne humeur. Aucun doute, elle était heureuse de travailler ici.

Entendant du bruit à l'étage, Katia éteignit le feu sous la marmite posée sur la cuisinière puis se saisit d'un plateau et fit le tour de la cuisine, tel un taxi, en prenant cafetière, sucrier, tasses et toasts au passage. Elle monta ensuite en tenant le plateau devant elle et entra dans la salle à manger où une lumière blafarde entrait par les deux hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue.

Déposant son plateau sur la table de la salle à manger, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce adjacente dont la porte s'ouvrit à son approche pour se refermer après son passage.

> Bonjour Gabriel, dit-elle en souriant largement à l'enfant de dix ans recroquevillé dans le grand fauteuil de Harry, derrière son bureau. Tu es bien matinal…

Le garçon la regarda mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rien dit, depuis aussi longtemps que ses parents s'en souvenaient. Étant petit, quand Gabriel ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour manger ou babiller. Il pleurait rarement et, quand Andrews commença à parler, lui, resta muet. A présent, Andrew Greenwald, le fils qu'Hermione avait eut avec Lucius Malefoy lors d'un moment d'égarement qui les avait conduit dans le même lit, parlait très bien et parfois un peu trop bien pour un petit garçon de dix ans.

Gabriel esquissa un petit sourire puis se leva et tendit les bras vers Katia. La jeune femme de trente ans lui sourit à nouveau puis le hissa dans ses bras et le cala sur sa hanche, comme elle le faisait quand il était petit, alors que Harry, lui dévoilant ses pouvoirs magiques, l'avait engagée comme gouvernante pour l'enfant qu'elle avait nourrit pendant plus de cinq mois.

Et oui, Katia était la jeune femme Moldue qui, à l'époque, avait été engagée par Steller pour s'occuper du bébé subtilisé au couple de sorciers. En ce temps, elle atteignait tout juste ses vingt ans et, désespérée par la mort de son propre enfant trois jours après sa naissance, elle avait tenté de se suicider en se jetant dans la Seine. Steller l'en avait empêchée et l'avait gardée près de lui, faisant d'elle la nourrice de l'enfant qu'elle croyait être le sien à lui.

Quand Steller avait été arrêté par la police après une visite surprise d'agents de la D.D.A.S.S française, la jeune femme et l'enfant avaient été placés dans un foyer, puis déplacés dans un orphelinat pour sorciers. C'était là que, terrifiée, la jeune femme avait apprit la véritable nature de Gabriel ainsi que de ses parents et leur secret. Drago, n'ayant alors pas le cœur à lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes, avait parlé avec Harry et ce dernier avait fait d'elle la gouvernante de l'enfant, afin qu'il y ait « une présence féminine » sous leur toit. Depuis, elle vivait avec eux, s'accommodant tant bien que mal des transplanages de ses maîtres et des quelques tours que faisait Gabriel quand l'envie lui prenait de jouer avec la baguette magique d'une de ses papas.

> Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner maintenant, mon chéri ? demanda Katia en repoussant les cheveux blonds qui tombaient en bataille sur le visage légèrement triangulaire du petit garçon.

Le gamin hocha la tête avec un sourire et Katia alla le déposer sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Elle lui servit son petit-déjeuner puis s'installa en face de lui pour le surveiller.

A dix heures, Harry pointa une tête ébouriffée, comme à son habitude, dans la salle à manger. Il était habillé et Katia se demanda où il pouvait aller un 1er janvier. Elle se souvint alors qu'il avait promit d'emmener enfant et mari à Londres pour la journée, voir Hermione et Alexandre.

> Bonjour, Katia, dit le Gryffondor en s'asseyant en bout de table.

> Bonjour, monsieur, dit la jeune femme en lui souriant. Vous avez bien dormit ?

> Peu mais bien, dit Harry. Puis-je avoir mon petit-déjeuner, je dois faire quelque chose avant que nous allions tous à Londres…

> Oui, je vous l'apporte.

Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête puis disparut derrière le tableau représentant un serpent argenté enroulé autour du corps d'un gros lion orange, blason de la famille Potter-Malefoy.

> Tu as bien dormit, Gaby ? demanda Harry à son fils.

Le garçon enfourna une cuillérée de céréales en hochant la tête puis il fit un geste de sa main gauche et Harry dit :

> Il est encore couché, pourquoi ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules puis continua de manger ses corn-flakes abondamment arrosés de lait. Harry pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il ignorait qui lui avait apprit à dire « papa » en langage des signes. Sûrement pas Katia, elle était trop occupée pour apprendre le langage des signes à l'enfant. Cependant, les faits étaient là, depuis environ un mois, pour désigner l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, Gabriel agitait sa main droite – ou gauche selon la situation – dans un geste bien précis. Au début, Harry et Drago étaient restés perplexes. Ils ignoraient ce que voulait dire ce geste qui semblait leur être destiné puis le Gryffondor, avait, un jour, emprunté un livre sur les Moldus à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il était alors tombé sur le langage des signes, étonnement bien détaillé et il avait pu reconstituer le geste de Gabriel. Il en avait fait part à Drago et Katia quand il était rentré, le vendredi soir, du collège et depuis, l'un comme l'autre des deux hommes, ainsi que la jeune femme, parvenait à reconnaître ce geste.

Cependant, cela ne plaisait pas trop à Drago. Il refusait tout net l'idée que son fils puisse être muet à vie. Il était certain que l'enfant aurait un jour un déclic et se mettrait à parler. Malheureusement, depuis les trois ans du gamin, le déclic, ils l'attendaient toujours. Et ils étaient certains que Gabriel était pourvu pour parler. Il avait deux cordes vocales en parfait état, un larynx et une langue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… Rien qui puisse justifier qu'il soit muet, en fait.

Harry se laissa aller à détailler le visage de son fils, sa fierté.

L'enfant avait un petit visage rond mais tout en étant légèrement triangulaire vers le bas. Il avait une mâchoire fine, comme Drago, et un front bas, comme Harry. Ses cheveux blonds clairs, typique des Malefoy, étaient coupés courts et partaient toujours dans tous les sens, exactement comme Harry qui, même à vingt-neuf ans, ne parvenait toujours pas à se peigner convenablement.

Cependant, le plus surprenant chez ce garçon était sans aucun doute ses yeux car, à l'image de ce qu'il était, l'union de deux personnes, il possédait un œil bleu clair et l'autre vert, comme ses parents. Les yeux des bébés étant bleus à la naissance pour la plupart d'entre eux, Harry et son entourage avaient étés étonnés de voir l'œil gauche de l'enfant foncer pour ensuite virer au vert émeraude. Tous pensaient qu'il aurait prit les yeux de Drago mais apparemment, Mère Nature ne l'avait pas entendu ainsi.

Gabriel était fier de ses yeux, comme il était fier d'être né là où il est né. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber ailleurs que dans ce couple hors du commun.

Allant à l'école, comme tous les enfants de son âge, Gabriel disait, ou plutôt écrivait – car il se servait d'un calepin constamment suspendu à sa taille quand il quittait la maison – qu'il avait deux papas.

Au début, les parents des petits sorciers fréquentant la même école étaient restés un peu méfiants et puis, au fur et à mesure, ils avaient tous finit par apprécier Harry et Drago, et Gabriel était devenu l'un des préférés des maîtresses et le petit caïd de la cour de récré.

> Gabriel, tu te souviens, aujourd'hui, on va voir tante Hermione, dit Harry en se reculant pour permettre à Katia de déposer devant lui un bol de café fumant. Merci, Katia.

La jeune femme inclina la tête puis retourna à sa cuisine.

Gabriel regarda son père de ses yeux dissemblables puis sourit et hocha la tête.

> On va voir Andrews et peut-être que le Père Noël sera passé chez tante Hermione, tu ne crois pas ?

Le sourire de Gabriel se fit encore plus large et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ils n'avaient pas vu les Greenwald pour Noël cette année. Hermione avait été invitée par ses parents à Londres et ils y avaient tous étés. Ils étaient rentrés au début de la semaine et Hermione avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou à Harry pour qu'ils viennent un jour boire le thé.

> Tu va t'habiller ? demanda Harry. Et tu réveilles Drago en passant, s'il te plait ?

Gabriel vida son bol de lait en hochant la tête puis se leva et fila ventre à terre dans l'escalier de bois qui menait au premier étage.

Après avoir prit sa douche et s'être habillé, le garçon se rendit au bout du couloir et entra sans bruits dans la chambre de ses parents. Il resta un moment sans bouger, le temps d'habituer ses yeux à la semi-obscurité de la vaste chambre, puis il s'approcha du lit et grimpa dessus.

A quatre pattes, il longea le long corps de son père et s'assit à sa tête. Il avança la main et toucha la joue légèrement piquante du jeune homme endormit sur le dos, un bras au-dessus de sa tête.

> Mhm… dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Harry…

Gabriel sourit puis décida d'employer les grands moyens. Prenant son élan en se levant sur les genoux, il tomba lourdement en travers du torse du blond qui sursauta violemment en poussant un cri de surprise. Quand il reconnut son fils, il le coinça dans ses bras en disant :

> Gabriel ! Espèce de gredin… Tu as faillit me faire avoir une attaque !

Le gamin se mit à rire – à défaut de parler, il parvenait quand même à émettre des sons mais pas toujours cohérents – et Drago le repoussa pour s'asseoir.

Tapotant le bras de son père, Gabriel lui fit comprendre sans trop de problèmes qu'il fallait qu'il se lève.

> Je viens, ne t'inquiète pas, dit le blond. Va rejoindre Harry, je suis en bas dans cinq minutes.

Gabriel hocha la tête puis, après avoir planté un baiser la joue rugueuse du jeune homme, sauta du lit et ses pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier de bois entendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago descendait à son tour, en train de nouer ses cheveux dans son dos.

Harry lui sourit en le regardant venir vers la table de la salle à manger puis, après un petit baiser en guise de bonjour, le blond se mit à son petit-déjeuner.

> On va aller chez Hermione aujourd'hui, tu viens ?

> Y aura mes parents ?

> Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

> Comme ça, ça fait un moment que je les ai pas vus.

> Dorian va sûrement vouloir voir ses frères, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Le blond sourit puis dit, en tournant lentement sa petite cuillère dans son bol de café noir :

> Tu sais, chéri, ça me fait encore tout bizarre de savoir que j'ai deux frères qui ont le quart de mon âge. Dorian n'a jamais été au programme de mon père et encore moins Andrews mais finalement, c'est une bonne chose je crois. Mère est toute seule au Manoir quand père travaille et vu que je n'y vis plus. Mais maintenant qu'elle a Dorian, elle doit se sentir moins seule.

> Oui, sûrement, dit Harry.

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains jointes sur la table et Drago soupira.

> Ecoute, Harry, je sais parfaitement à quoi tu pense et…

> Drago, Gabriel va avoir onze dans un peu moins d'un mois, il serait grand temps qu'il ait un frère ou une sœur, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste fils unique.

> Et moi je ne veux plus porter d'enfant, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai été traumatisé par la naissance de Gabriel, c'est finit.

> Drago…

> Non.

Et le blond vida son bol avant de se lever.

Harry soupira et regarda Katia ramasser les restes du petit-déjeuner.

> Monsieur va bien ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

> Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, Katia.

Il allait ajouter autre chose quand la cheminée s'activa. Quand les flammes vertes redevinrent oranges, Harry récupéra avec une pince le papier ignifugé qui planait au-dessus des bûches.

> C'est Antony, dit-il avec un sourire. Il nous demande s'ils peuvent venir ce matin.

> Qui ?

> Antony McGonagall, Katia, vous vous souvenez ? C'est le garçon qui m'a aidé à vous sortir de cet orphelinat sorcier, Gabriel et vous.

> Ha oui, ce gentil garçon ! Oh oui ! S'il vous plait, monsieur Potter, dites-lui de venir, cela fait tellement de temps que je ne l'ait pas vu !

> D'accord, dit Harry en souriant.

Il prit une plume plantée dans un encrier au-dessus de la cheminée et écrivit son accord au dos du papier avant de le renvoyer par la même façon dont il était venu. Il recula ensuite de quelques pas et les flammes redevinrent vertes.

Deux silhouettes se profilèrent en tournoyant dans le foyer puis Antony et Stephan se distinguèrent nettement avant de sortir des flammes.

> Bonjour ! dit Antony sur un ton très joyeux.

> Antony ! dit Katia, coupant la parole à Harry qui allait répondre.

> Mademoiselle Katia !

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras et Katia dit :

> Deux ans, on ne vous a pas revu depuis deux ans !

Antony sourit puis regarda Harry qui était face à Stephan. Aucun des deux ne bougeait puis soudain, Harry sourit et ils se tombèrent, eux aussi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

> Dray, viens voir ! Nous avons de la visite !

Des pas se firent entendre depuis le bureau de Harry où le blond allait souvent se réfugier, et il fut très heureux de revoir Antony comme Stephan. Gabriel, quant à lui, sauta sans distinction dans les bras de l'un comme de l'autre. Il était content de revoir ceux qu'il désignait familièrement « tonton Antonyi » et « tonton Stephan ».

> Quel bon vent vous amène en Angleterre ? demanda Harry en les priant de s'asseoir autour du petit salon, dans les sofas.

> Nous sommes venus souhaiter la bonne année à ma famille, dit Antony. Mais on a décidé de passer ici avant d'aller à Dundee. Katia a raison, cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus.

> Qu'avez-vous bien pu faire pendant deux ans entiers ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant et en hissant Gabriel sur ses genoux. Pas un hibou, rien…

> Tu sais, Drago, avec mon travail de commissaire de police et Stephan avec son école, on a difficilement un trou dans nos horaires de ministres.

> Une école ? Stephan ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils. Ca alors.

> Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je la dirige, dit Stephan en rougissant légèrement. En fait, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était à votre anniversaire de mariage d'il y a deux ans. Je travaillais alors comme contrôleur dans les rames du métro de Paris.

> Tu as démissionné ? demanda Harry.

> Non, j'ai été viré, répondit Stephan. J'ai travaillé deux ans là-bas, comme vous le savez. Et peu a peu, j'ai prit l'habitude d'y aller en transplanant. Malheureusement, un jour, quelqu'un se trouvait à l'endroit où je transplanait tous les matins. Comme un coup de malchance, c'était le contrôleur en chef et il ne m'a pas fait de cadeau. Il a refusé de savoir comment je faisais et pourquoi, il m'a aussitôt mis à la porte avec mes gages.

> Environ deux mois après, c'était au mois de décembre 2006, je crois, reprit Antony. Je lui ai dégoté un travail de directeur d'école primaire. Le précédent directeur venait d'être arrêté pour harcèlement sexuel sur les maîtresses.

Drago posa aussitôt ses mains sur les oreilles de son fils et fusilla Antony du regard.

> Pardon, dit le jeune français avec un petit sourire.

> Gabriel, tu veux aller dans ta chambre un moment, s'il te plait ? Je viendrais te chercher quand nous irons chez tante Hermione, dit Drago en faisant descendre l'enfant de ses genoux.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis s'en alla et Stephan dit :

> Au moins, avec moi, elles n'ont rien à craindre.

Cela déclencha un éclat de rire général puis Harry proposa à boire à ses amis et Katia alla chercher les commandes.

Vers midi, Antony et Stephan prirent congé et, une fois qu'ils furent partis, ce fut le branle-bas de combat dans la maison. Ils avaient une heure de retard pour aller chez Hermione, Harry lui ayant dit, la veille, qu'ils seraient chez elle vers onze heures du matin.

Enfilant manteau, gants, bottes et bonnet, Gabriel fut prêt avant ses parents, et Katia et lui attendirent les deux jeunes hommes devant la cheminée, parés pour affronter le froid.

Dans leur chambre, Harry et Drago se disputaient sans pour autant hausser la voix. Cependant, leur timbre était tendu et quand Drago fit tomber sa brosse et ne la ramassa pas, Harry se tut aussitôt.

> J'en ai assez, Harry, dit le blond en se retournant. Tu me gonfle sérieusement avec cette histoire d'enfant. Si tu veux vraiment un autre enfant, trouve-toi une femme ou un autre demi-vélane qui sera ravi de t'en pondre un, mais ne compte plus sur moi !

Sur ce, il ramassa la brosse, la balança sur la coiffeuse puis quitta la pièce. Harry ne chercha même pas à le retenir.

Quand la porte claqua, le Gryffondor continua de s'habiller tranquillement puis il rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon où ils s'entassèrent dans la cheminée.

L'instant d'après, ils déboulaient chez Hermione, et Andrews, après leur avoir sauté au cou, entraîna aussitôt Gabriel et Katia dehors.

> Vous semblez en froids, tous les deux, dit Alexandre après avoir salué les deux sorciers.

> Non, ça ira, ce n'est rien, dit Harry avec un sourire. Hermione n'es pas là ?

> Si, elle finit de s'habiller, dit Alexandre.

Un roulement se fit alors entendre dans l'escalier et une petite fille brune déboula dans les jambes d'Alexandre qui l'attrapa sous les bras et la hissa contre lui.

> Allons, Cylia, soit un peu moins excitée…

> Pardon, papa, répondit la petite fille de six ans. Mais je voulais aller jouer avec Gaby…

> Oui, tu va y aller mais dis bonjour à Harry et Drago avant, dit Alexandre.

La petite regarda Harry puis tendit les bras vers lui. Le Gryffondor la prit et la petite fille lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue avant de passer dans les bras de Drago qui cessa de bouder l'espace d'une minute.

Des pas moins rapides se firent alors entendre dans l'escalier et Hermione apparut, vêtue d'une salopette en jean et d'un gros pull en laine rose passé par-dessus.

> Mon Dieu, Mione, dit Harry en reculant après l'avoir enlacée. Mais que tu es grosse… C'est pour quand ?

> Février, dit Hermione en souriant. Et c'est un garçon, celui-là.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre puis elle revint sur terre et enlaça Drago qui lui sembla un peu tendu.

> Et toi, mon Drago ? demanda-t-elle alors. Quand est-ce que tu nous en fait un autre ?

> Aïe… dit Harry entre ses dents.

> Pas tout de suite, dit Drago, légèrement crispé.

> Il serait temps, pourtant, dit la brunette en s'éloignant vers un fauteuil où elle s'assit en soupirant. Gabriel va avoir onze ans, il va partir pour Poudlard et tu te retrouveras tout seul.

> Cela m'est égal, tu sais, Hermy.

> Ha ? Vraiment ? Harry ne sera pas là non plus, tu sais ?

> Et alors ? Je ne veux pas d'autre enfant, c'est pas assez clair ?

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait plus à Harry qu'autre chose et le Gryffondor détourna la tête pour éviter le regard foudroyant de son mari.

Le blond disparut ensuite dans la cuisine puis la porte d'entrée claqua et Harry soupira.

> Harry, c'est quoi, ça ? demanda Alexandre. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

> Ne vous en mêlez pas, répondit le Gryffondor en se délestant de son manteau. Cela ne regarde que Drago et moi.

> Oh non ! dit Hermione en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Vois-tu, Harry, nous sommes tes amis et si quelque chose va mal dans ton couple, les amis ça sert à remettre tout d'aplomb. Tu m'as bien aidée quand Cylia a eut la scarlatine et que j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait mourir.

> Oui, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pareil, dit Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Drago refuse une nouvelle grossesse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a été traumatisé par la précédente. Gabriel lui suffit, mais pas moi.

Alexandre s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son épouse et celle-ci dit :

> Tu sais, je peux peut-être lui parler, si tu veux. Peut-être que j'arriverais à le décider…

> Je ne pense pas, dit Harry. Quand il a une idée en tête, il ne la lâche pas, tu sais. Ca fait déjà plus de quatre ans que je le tanne avec cette histoire, mais il n'en démord pas, malheureusement.

> Ca te fait si mal que ça ? demanda Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas et la jeune femme se leva en s'agrippant au bras d'Alexandre.

> Où tu va ? demanda ce dernier.

> Parler avec Drago, et ne vous avisez pas de m'en empêcher. Je pourrais vous faire du mal d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Elle s'enroula dans un manteau puis sortit de la maison. Alexandre regarda Harry puis haussa les épaules et lui proposa un verre de scotch pour patienter.

Contournant le potager un peu gelé, Hermione longea la maison et trouva Drago assit sur une des balançoires des enfants Greenwald.

Entendant ses pas faire crisser la neige fraîche, Drago leva les yeux et détourna la tête en reconnaissant Hermione.

> Je ne veux pas te parler, dit-il.

> Pourquoi, Drago ? Pourquoi est-tu si buté, demanda Hermione en s'asseyant au bord du tourniquet, le volume de son ventre lui interdisant l'accès aux balançoires. Drago, Harry souffre de sans cesse t'entendre dire non à ses requêtes.

> Et moi, tu crois que je ne souffre pas ? Si Alexandre n'avait pas demandé à Cylia de nous dire bonjour, jamais je n'aurais prit ta fille dans mes bras tout à l'heure.

> Tu as peur des enfants ou redoutes-tu simplement une nouvelle grossesse ?

> Je suis incapable de te répondre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je refuse de porter un second enfant pour voir ressurgir toutes les angoisses que j'ai eut pendant que je portais Gabriel.

> Drago…

> Je sais que tu essaie de m'attendrir, Hermione, mais je ne céderais pas. Si Harry veut un autre enfant, qu'il en fasse un autre, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi.

> Tu enverrais donc délibérément ton mari vers une femme ou un autre être comme toi simplement parce que tu refuse de lui donner un second enfant ? Tu es complètement dérangé Drago. Excuses-moi du terme mais je n'en ai pas d'autre à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que c'est neuf mois, hein ? Et encore, tu n'as porté Gabriel que sept mois, mais franchement ? Regarde-moi, Drago !

Le blond sursauta et le va les yeux sur Hermione qui s'était levée.

> Regarde, Drago, ne voudrais-tu pas à nouveau sentir la vie bouger en toi ? Moi j'adore être enceinte. Si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais je n'aurais eut Cylia et encore moins celui-là. Drago, pendant les sept mois où tu as porté Gabriel, jamais je ne t'avais vu aussi rayonnant. Tu souriais tout le temps, tu passais des heures à feuilleter les magazines de bébé, tu appelais vite quelqu'un autour de toi quand le bébé donnait un coup… Ne voudrais-tu pas revivre ça ? Une grossesse, ce n'est pas essentiellement des angoisses, c'est aussi beaucoup de bonheur.

> Non, dit Drago en se levant. Plus jamais.

Et il s'éloigna.

Hermione le regarda partir en direction de la cour puis quitter la propriété et longer la rue déserte – les gens préférant rester chez eux en voyant le thermomètre descendre en dessous de zéro degrés.

> Quelle tête de bois ! grogna la jeune femme en serrant les poings.

Elle soupira ensuite puis se rassit sur le tourniquet et regarda autour d'elle. Tout etait d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait beaucoup neigé cette nuit et les jours precedents. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors et parfois, un moineau risque-tout s'aventurait hors de son nid douillet.

Hermione soupira de nouveau et tendit soudain l'oreille. Elle avait entendu du bruit non loin d'elle, un bruit etrange mais familier qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de six mois...


	2. Chapter 2

Et coucou ! Me voila avec le deuxieme chapitre ! Bon, les horaires, c'est pas ca, je sais, mais comme je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, je fais au fur et a mesure donc j'ai peur que vous ne deviez attendre quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus, entre les chapitres. Voila, place aux RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Haha ! Tu verras ! Non, je te le dis, ce n'est pas un bébé, d'ailleurs, comme tu pourras le lire, Hermione ne prend même pas la peine d'aller voir ce qu'est le bruit. Mais bon, peut-etre que je vais exploiter cette piste, ca peut tjrs servir. Aller, bonne lecture !

**BUBBLEGUM712 **: Ha ! Ma revieweuse preferée ! Tes reviews sont toujours très longues et j'adore ça ! lol ! Hum... L'expression "tête de bois" c'est un derivé de "tête de mule" en fait. Ca veut dire qu'il est buté. C'est vraiq ue j'oublie que tu es canadienne et que tu ne connais pas forcement les expressions de la France XD. Bref ! Parlons de choses serieuses maintenant ! Alors, pourquoi Gabriel ne parle pas... Hum... très bonne question. Repose-là-moi dans un ou deux chapitres et je serais peut-etre à même de te repondre. ( je me suis pas encore penchée sur le sujet... mais faut pas le dire :p ) Sinon, pour tes autres questions, je pense que ce chapitre va y repondre, tu me le dira dans une review si c'est le cas, et si c'est pas le cas aussi. Autrement, pour les updates, comme je l'ai dit, il me semble, plus haut, je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance donc va falloir prendre son mal en patience entre les chapitres. Voilà ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**JOHANNAPOTTERMALEFOY** : Hé oui, et en voila encore une de suite lol ! Bonne lecture !

**MARION-MOUNE** : J'espere que la suite de Rapprochement va te plaire, je vais essayer de ne pas me perdre dans les histoires sans fin comme il y en a plusieurs dans Rapprochements. Hum... la fin de quoi qui est horrible ? De Rapprochements ou du premier chap ? Enfin, bonne lecture !

**TCHII **: Oui, lis donc la suite, j'ai tout expliqué plus haut, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**VERT EMERAUDE** : J'aime bien leur mettre des salopettes a mes femmes enceintes. Je trouve que c'est un vetement qui leur va bien, nan ? Hum... le delcencheur pour Gabriel ? Bah heu... j'ai pas encore reflechit a ce sujet... Mais ca viendra, t'en fait pas, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**DOUNIA** : Merci, mais tu va peut-etre etre un peu decue par ce deuxieme chapitre, enfin par l'histoire. Mais bon, il faut bien quelques petits obstacles, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Aller, bonne lecture !

**OMI **: Ouah lalalalala... Une review à rallonge ! lol ! Bon, je vais essayer de repondre le plus fidelement possible a toutes questions. Aller, allons-y. Allors, pour commencer, merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le courage de lire les 40 chapitres de Rapprochements. Pour les Velanes, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de changement ne ferais pas de mal. Vous êtes plusieurs a m'avoir dit que c'etait pas mal comme hypothèse alors je l'ai gardée. C'est vrai que c'est souvent la même chose alors j'avais envie d'innover un peu. Côté medecine, je ne m'y connais pas plus que ca. J'ai decirt l'accouchement comme ca venait, je ne suis pas plus medecin que je ne suis presidente de la republique, lol ! Evidemment, pour les choses qui t'on deplues, vues comme ça, c'est vrai que ca fait etrange, mais en les ecrivant, je n'ai pas realiser que je ne m'attardait pas asser sur le changement de personalité de Lucius. En fait, je suis partie sur la base que son sejour en prison lui a fait comprendre certaines choses, mais là encore, plusieurs lecteurs et lectrices m'ont dit que j'etais allée un peu vite pour la "convertion" de notre Malefoy preferé. Pour Voldemort, Stephan et Harry, c'est la même chose. Et puis, Harry est un peu plus vieux, il voit les choses d'une autre maniere. enfin, je sais pas trop comment expliquer en fait. Je n'avais jamais eut affaire a ce genre de critiques auparavant. Oui, bon d'accord, je sais, le passage entre Hermione et Lucius, ce n'est pas genial, mais il fallait que j'invente un truc pour ettoffer un peu le chapitre. Bon, tu n'as pas aimé mais ce, n'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu ai apprecié le reste de l'histoire. Sinon, pour Drago et Severus, a la mort de Voldemort, ils auraient effectivement du mourir, mais j'ai pensé que ce n'aurait pas été tres drôle alors je leur ai octroyé un petit sursit de vie en plus, le temps que Harry revienne de chez Voldemort avec l'antidote. Pour la grossesse de Drago, je ne sais pas si je l'ai precisé ou pas, mais avec son miroir, Stephan pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait dans la Tour, mais pas entendre en fait. Donc il a du les voir en train de discuter mais sans comprendre ce qu'ils se sont dit. Il me semble l'avoir precisé dans une reponse à une review dans un des chapitres de Rapprochements mais je ne suis pas sûre. Autrement, pour l'enfant d'Hermione, c'est vrai, il n'a normalement pas droit ai titre de Malefoy et rassure-toi, il ne l'aura pas. Je ne dis pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il restera un Greenwald. Excuses-moi, mais je ne comprends pas le mot que tu as employé pour Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ce mot "guesse" ? Je saisit le sens, mais c'est tout. Enfin bref. Sinon, Oui, pour la fin de la fic, je la concacre a Hermione et c'est vrai, je le reconnais, j'aurais du offrir ces derniers lignes a Drago et Harry mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre en fait à moins de rajouter plusieurs pages et de nouveau rebondissements. J'ai donc preferé m'arreter là. En ce qui concerne Harry et Drago, pendant les 5 mois où ils cherchaient Gabriel, Drago ne voulait plus partager le lit de Harry car il pensait a juste titre etre incapable de rendre son amour au Gryffondor à cause de son esprit entierement dirigé vars son fils. Enfin. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et je m'en excuse et je vais essayer d'eviter de telles coquilles dans cette nouvelle fic. Voila, j'espere que tu as toutes les reponse que tu voulais, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

N'étant pas d'humeur, Hermione ne chercha pas à savoir d'où venait le bruit dans la remise à bois et elle rentra dans la maison en frottant ses mains sur ses bras.

> Où est Drago ? demanda Harry en la voyant ôter son manteau.

Hermione haussa les épaules en disant :

> Je ne sais pas, il a transplané.

> Bravo, dit Alexandre. Tu voulais le raisonner et voilà que tu le fâche. C'est malin.

> Désolée d'avoir voulu essayé de rabibocher mes amis, dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

> Bon, dit alors Harry. Ce n'est pas grave, il a du rentrer.

> Si tu le dis, dit Hermione en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'y suis pour rien. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Alexandre. Tu as rentré du bois récemment ?

> Non, pourquoi ?

> Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la remise, tout à l'heure, dit Hermione. Mais c'est sûrement une souris, il y en a plein en ce moment.

> Tu parle, dit Harry. Avec le froid qu'il fait, je les comprends. Enfin, on était venu faire quoi au fait ?

> Les cadeaux ! s'exclama Cylia en faisant sursauter sa mère qui lui sourit.

> Oui, dit-elle. Allez-y, ouvrez vos cadeaux.

Gabriel, Alexandre et Cylia se précipitèrent sous le sapin et en sortirent des paquets. Harry s'assit près de Katia puis regarda son fils s'amuser avec son cadeau. Il songea alors à Drago qui devait être tout seul à ruminer dans son coin.

> Excuses-moi, Hermione, dit-il alors en se levant. Mais l'absence de Drago m'inquiète, je vais voir s'il est à la maison et je reviens.

> Très bien, dit la jeune femme.

> Katia, restez avec Gabriel, je reviens vous chercher dès que j'ai trouvé Drago, dit le Gryffondor en allant chercher son manteau.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis Harry transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et rentra dans sa maison.

> Drago ? Drago, tu es là, mon amour ? appela-t-il en jetant son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. Dray !

> Ne crie pas comme ça, dit Drago en apparaissant dans la salle à manger, un journal à la main. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es déjà rentré de chez Mione ?

Harry regarda son mari puis dit :

> Ton absence m'inquiétait, je suis juste venu voir si tu étais à la maison, dit Harry en s'approchant. Tu ne veux pas retourner chez Hermione ?

> Non, dit le blond en se détournant.

Il retourna dans le salon et se rassit dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Le tisonnier s'agitait tout seul dans les bûches et Drago soupira soudain.

> Je m'excuse pour Hermione, dit alors Harry. Elle pensait bien faire…

> Oui, dit Drago. Je sais bien. Tout le monde pense bien faire en me disant que je n'ai rien à craindre d'une nouvelle grossesse, mais mon corps me crie tout le contraire, Harry…

> Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois, dit le brun avec un sourire. Mais quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter tout de suite…

> Cette maxime ne s'applique pas vraiment dans mon cas, Harry, dit le Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

> Oui, mais il n'empêche que j'ai réussit à te faire sourire, mon amour.

Drago regarda le brun puis lui sourit franchement et Harry dit :

> Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse ainsi d'avoir un nouvel enfant, Dray ? Ta grossesse pour Gabriel s'est bien passée, non ? On était tous à tes pieds, tu faisais ce que tu voulais de nous…

> Oui, dit Drago. Je m'en souviens, mais je n'y suis pour rien si mon corps refuse tout embryon. Depuis le temps, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais pu retomber enceint ? D'autant plus que nos sommes loin d'être inactifs, toi et moi…

A ces mots, Harry rougit légèrement puis dit :

> Non, bien sûr, mais peut-être que ce n'était jamais le bon moment…

Drago soupira puis dit :

> J'ai peur d'une nouvelle grossesse, Harry. J'ai faillit perdre mon bébé à sa naissance. Si on n'avait pas eut Hermione, je ne l'aurais jamais récupéré… qui te dit que ça ne va pas se reproduire encore ? Steller n'est pas unique en son genre, il y a des tas de cinglés comme lui qui veulent la place de Voldemort…

> Oui, dit Harry. Je le conçois, mais Gabriel a beau être un être exceptionnel, il n'en est pas moins un enfant de sorcier comme les autres qui va à l'école, qui a ses joies et ses peines… Et puis, qui voudrait s'en prendre à la famille de Harry Potter le Survivant ? Pas grand monde, je pense.

Drago baissa la tête puis Harry s'agenouilla devant lui en disant :

> Mon amour, je rêve depuis la naissance de Gabriel d'avoir un autre enfant de toi… Si au moins tu y croyais, peut-être que cela marcherait à nouveau…

> Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur, Harry…

> Je sais, dit le brun d'une voix douce.

Il se releva et attira le blond contre lui. Drago appuya sa tête contre le torse de son mari et soudain, ses nerfs lâchèrent et il se mit à pleurer.

> Oh non, Dray… dit Harry en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Ne pleure pas, tu va me faire pleurer… Chut… Calmes-toi, chut… Je ne veux t'obliger à rien, c'est ton corps, c'est toi qui décide…

Drago se tut soudain et hocha la tête. Il se redressa ensuite et leva la tête vers Harry qui passa ses pouces sur les joues du blond en disant :

> Je peux te laisser ici tout seul ? Je dois retourner chez Hermione, je lui ai dit que je revenais…

> Oui, dit Drago. Va chercher Katia et Gabriel…

> Tu es sûr ?

> Oui, oui, ça va aller, je vais aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et je vais profiter de ton absence pour réfléchir.

> Très bien, dit Harry. Ne fais pas de bêtises, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Drago lui sourit puis Harry l'embrassa longuement avant de transplaner chez Hermione qu'il rassura. Il annonça ensuite à Katia et Gabriel qu'il fallait rentrer et Hermione s'en désola, mais le Gryffondor prétexta en plus qu'elle devait se reposer, accouchant peut-être à la fin du mois. Hermione resta sceptique mais ne retint pas son meilleur ami et ils furent aspirés par la cheminée qui les recracha dans le salon de la maison du Chemin de Traverse.

> Katia, montez avec Gabriel dans sa chambre, Drago et moi devons parler, dit Harry.

> Très bien, dit la jeune femme. Aller Gaby, biens, montons nous amuser dans ta chambre avec tes nouveaux jouets.

Le garçon n'offrit aucune résistance et Harry rejoignit ensuite Drago dans le petit salon qui avait vu tant de fois les deux amants s'aimer et où Harry aurait aimé dire à son second enfant que c'est là qu'il fut conçu.

> Dray ?

> Je suis là, dit la voix du blond dans la bibliothèque.

Harry traversa le petit salon où régnait une chaleur bienfaitrice après le froid de dehors, puis il pénétra dans une grande bibliothèque où les quatre murs étaient recouverts bibliothèques bourrées de livres jusqu'au plafond.

> Tu fais quoi, mon cœur ? demanda Harry en se penchant au-dessus du dossier du fauteuil du blond.

> Je lis un livre, répondit Drago en montrant l'ouvrage à son mari qui sourit avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse devant le blond. Et toi ?

> Rien, dit Harry en souriant. Nous venons à l'instant de rentrer et j'ai envoyé Katia et Gabriel en haut pour être tranquille avec toi.

> Voyez-vous cela, dit Drago avec un sourire. Et en quel honneur ?

> Mais parce que je t'aime, mon amour, dit Harry en se penchant en avant.

Drago accueillit le baiser avec délectation et ne repoussa pas la langue de Harry lorsque celle-ci se glissa entre ses lèvres. Il repoussa cependant la main du Gryffondor quand elle se glissa le long de sa cuisse, et Harry brisa le baiser en s'excusant.

> Ce n'est rien, dit Drago. Je ne suis pas suffisamment d'humeur pour accepter tes avances, excuses-moi.

> Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Un silence passa alors puis Drago dit :

> Tu sais, j'ai eut le temps de réfléchir pendant que tu étais allé chercher Gabriel et Katia et je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.

> De quoi ?

> Un autre enfant.

> Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu y penserais…

> Oui, je sais, dit le blond en fermant son livre. Et j'y ai réfléchit justement.

> Et ? Qu'as-tu trouvé comme solution ?

> Aucune, dit le Serpentard en soupirant. Je n'ai trouvé aucune réponses et c'est pour cela que je te dis que ça ne va pas être possible, pour le moment. Tant que je ne suis pas certain à cent pour cent que ce second enfant ne risque pas d'être enlevé comme Gaby, je n'en aurais pas d'autres. Et tu auras beau tout me dire, je ne céderais pas.

> Un bébé ne se commande pas, Dray, dit alors Harry. Vas-tu aussi refuser de coucher avec moi pour ne pas risquer d'avoir un enfant ?

> Non, bien sûr que non, dit Drago. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, Harry. Seulement, je vais demander à Katia d'aller chercher de quoi me préparer un contraceptif spécial pour les demi-vélanes que j'ai lu dans un livre.

> Ce livre ?

> Non, un autre qui est au Ministère, dit le blond.

> Tu sais que tu me fais de la peine en disant cela ? demanda alors Harry.

> Je sais et je n'en suis pas fier, mais tant que je n'ai pas de réponses à mes questions, il n'y aura pas d'autre enfant ici. J'espère que tu comprends ma position, mon chéri…

Harry hocha lentement la tête puis détourna le regard et soupira.

> Ça va aller ?

> Oui, oui, dit-il en regardant vers le feu. C'est juste que c'est une décision dure à avaler, mais ça va aller. Cependant, crois-moi, cette situation ne durera pas. Je ferais tout pour répondre à tes questions ou y trouver des réponses, quitte à parcourir le monde entier pour trouver n'importe quoi qui protège ce bébé des malades mentaux du pays. Je veux un autre enfant, Drago, et je l'aurais, crois-moi.

> Voilà pourquoi je t'aime, dit alors Drago en attirant son mari à lui. Tu es têtu, acharné, tout comme moi.

> C'est tout ? demanda Harry en glissant ses fines hanches entre Drago et l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Tu m'aime juste pour ça ?

> Mais non, bêta, dit le blond en souriant. Je t'aime pour tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, Harry Potter. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Harry sourit puis Drago l'embrassa et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en attendant le déjeuner qui aurait lieu dans une demi-heure environ.

Cependant, dans l'escalier, Katia et Gabriel avaient entendu la conversation à partir du moment où Drago disait qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre enfant dans cette maison.

La jeune Moldue regarda son fils de lait puis soudain, celui-ci fit volte-face et remonta dans sa chambre en martelant furieusement les marches de bois. L'instant d'après, Harry apparaissait dans le couloir et Katia le regarda d'un air triste.

> Il a entendu ? demanda Harry.

> J'en ai peur, dit Katia en descendant les dernières marches. Monsieur Harry, vous devriez lui expliquer sinon il va croire que…

> Que ?

> Je ne sais pas, mais il pourrait croire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai et par la suite, tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera rien…

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis Katia se poussa sur le côté mais le jeune homme ne monta pas. Il se détourna et retourna d'où il venait. La seconde suivante, la porte de la bibliothèque claquait doucement.

Katia soupira puis descendit dans sa cuisine préparer le dîner. Ce faisant, elle pensa à Gabriel quand il était bébé. Elle se rappela les scènes que faisaient Harry et Drago quand ils voulaient tous les deux le prendre au même moment et les scènes de Drago lorsque Harry mettait coucher le petit avant que le Serpentard ne revienne du Ministère.

Katia sourit à ces souvenirs. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devra les archiver soigneusement dans sa mémoire si, comme elle l'avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants dans cette maison.

Avec un profond soupir, Katia alluma le gaz sous la marmite de soupe de légumes et y plongea une grande cuillère en bois. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire autre chose au dîner aussi les deux adultes et l'enfant se contentèrent d'une grande assiette de soupe bien épaisse qui les cala jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, les vacances étaient finies, tout du moins pour Harry qui, en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard, voyait ses vacances raccourcies d'une semaine pour remettre sa classe en ordre et préparer ses cours.

C'est donc en ronchonnant qu'il transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et toujours en ronchonnant, qu'il monta à pied jusqu'au château, son sac en travers de son torse.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, il fut accueillit chaleureusement par quelques élèves restés là pour les vacances et il alla aussitôt voir Dumbledore pour le saluer et prendre son emploi du temps de l'année, après quoi il alla dans son bureau préparer ses cours.

Edwige vint le rejoindre vers dix heures du matin en tenant un pli signé de Katia dans son bec. La jeune femme faisait savoir à Harry qu'avec Drago et Gabriel, ils étaient invités chez Stephan et Antony pour quelques jours.

> L'année commence bien… ronchonna Harry en froissant la lettre après y avoir répondu.

Il jeta la boule de papier dans la cheminée puis posa son menton dans ses mains et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes orangées.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, McGonagall vint lui rendre visite et lui donna un petit coup de main pour remettre la salle en ordre, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait avant de partir. De plus, un bon coup de balai s'imposait et aussi un bon courant d'air pour chasser l'air vicié, la salle ayant été fermée durant plus de deux semaines.

> La rentrée s'annonce bien, monsieur Potter ? demanda McGonagall en agitant sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître le tas de poussières que le balai avait rassemblé.

> C'est à dire ? demanda le Gryffondor en levant le nez d'un tas de papiers.

> Hé bien… vous savez, par rapport à monsieur Malefoy…

> Hélas non, soupira Harry en comprenant. Voilà qu'à présent, il veut s'empêcher toute grossesse en prenant des potions adéquates.

> Oh… Je suis navrée, je l'ignorais… dit McGonagall avec un petit air triste. Vous devez être très triste…

> Oui et non, dit Harry en continuant de ranger. Je m'y attendais en fait.

> Ha ? Vraiment ?

> Oui, depuis la naissance de Gabriel, Drago est toujours resté discret sur ce sujet. Il n'en parlait que vraiment si on lançait le sujet, mais sinon, non. A croire qu'il veut oublier qu'il peut enfanter…

> J'aurais du mal à y croire, monsieur Potter, dit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens parfaitement des fois où il venait à Poudlard avec le petit Gabriel pour vous rendre visite. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fou de son enfant. Il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, même quand il a su marcher.

> Et c'est encore le cas maintenant, dit Harry. Mais moins qu'avant. J'ai peur que Gabriel ne reste un enfant unique, professeur… Il a déjà dix ans, et Drago et moi presque trente…

> Vous êtes encore jeunes, dit McGonagall. Monsieur Malefoy finira bien par se décider, je vous le promets. Quand il se rendra compte que Gabriel ne veut plus qu'il soit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur son dos, il réalisera qu'il lui faut quelque chose d'autre pour combler le vide que va laisser le départ de votre fils pour Poudlard.

Harry regarda son ancien professeur de Métamorphose puis soupira.

> Vous avez peut-être raison, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il tombait enceint, peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis, mais Katia va lui préparer ce breuvage chaque jours…

> Un demi-vélane ne peut pas avorter, dit McGonagall. Tout du moins pas avec un aide extérieure. Il peut par contre s'arranger pour perdre l'enfant et là, vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Monsieur Malefoy est têtu, Potter. Si vous le forcez à porter un enfant, il va se braquer, je vous le dis tout de suite.

Harry regarda ses mains posées à plat sur le bureau puis il soupira et dit :

> Moui… Vous avez peut-être raison. Il faut que je sois patient, seulement, cela fait dix ans que je suis patient et que je vais finir par craquer un jour au l'autre.

> Vous n'iriez quand même pas jusqu'à abuser de votre propre mari, si ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ne répondit pas, laissant planer un gros doute sur sa réponse. Le professeur de Métamorphose ne dit rien et regarda sa montre. Elle s'excusa ensuite et monta directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui relater ce que le Gryffondor venait de lui dire.

Cependant, dans la maison du Chemin de Traverse, Drago tournait en rond. A l'étage, Katia finissait de préparer leurs sacs à eux trois en vue des petites vacances à Paris, et ce sont justement ces vacances qui rendaient le blond nerveux. Depuis dix ans que Harry et lui étaient mariés, ils n'étaient jamais partis chacun de leur côté, tout du moins en vacances. Jamais Harry n'était partit quelque part avec Gabriel sans Drago et vice-versa. Ce serait donc la première fois que Drago partirait quelques jours avec Gabriel et Katia sans Harry et cela avait un léger goût amer pour le Serpentard qui sentait son couple battre de l'aile depuis quelques années.

En effet, malgré les dires de Harry, les baisers et les câlins passionnés, l'ex couple phare de Poudlard ne s'aimait plus comme avant. Les liens qui les unissaient étaient toujours puissants, mais les sentiments qui les accompagnaient s'étaient un peu effilochés avec le temps, comme une pelote de laine qu'un chaton aurait déroulée.

Drago avait l'impression d'être blasé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout vu, tout fait, et il aimerait bien quelque chose de nouveau.

En songeant à cela, il entendit une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui défendait de concocter la potion de contraception pour demi-vélanes et qu'ainsi, il l'aura son quelque chose de nouveau.

« Non… » songea le Serpentard, assit devant la cheminée à moitié éteinte. « Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça… Harry voudrait un autre enfant mais moi j'ai peur… J'ai peur que mon bébé me soit enlevé encore une fois, que le cauchemar de la naissance de Gabriel recommence… Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois… »

La petite voix dans sa tête lui dit alors que parfois, être indécis peut sauver la vie, mais que dans son cas, il n'a rien à craindre pour sa vie, que ce n'était pas une grossesse qui allait lui faire risquer quoi que ce soit.

> Tais-toi, maudite conscience ! ragea soudain le blond en agitant une main au-dessus de sa tête. Je ne veux plus entendre tes conseils à la noix.

> Monsieur Drago ? demanda alors une voix derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna et vit Katia, les mains jointes sur son tablier, qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

> Que voulez-vous Katia ?

> Le Portoloin vient de faire son apparition dans la salle à manger, monsieur, dit la jeune femme. Nous devons y aller à présent.

Drago la regarda puis regarda le feu et sa conscience se rappela à son esprit. Il dit alors :

> Allez-y avec Gabriel, je reste ici.

> Hein ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

> Je n'ai pas envie de partir en vacances où que ce soit sans mon mari, dit le Serpentard. Cela ne s'est jamais fait et cela ne se fera jamais. Allez-y avec Gabriel, cela lui fera un peu d'air avant la rentrée des classes.

> Bon… très bien… Vous êtes certain ?

> Katia…

> D'accord. Mais monsieur Antony va être déçu…

> Katia, filez à Paris avant que le Portoloin n'y aille sans vous, j'enverrais un mot d'excuse à Antony dans la journée.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux puis hocha la tête et s'en alla en fermant la porte du petit salon. Drago se retourna alors vers le feu et, d'un geste de sa baguette magique, ranima les flammes.

La journée se passa tranquillement, pour Harry comme pour Drago. Le Gryffondor rangea sa salle de classe du sol au plafond, prépara des cours pour une semaine et prépara même quelques travaux pratiques pour la semaine suivante. A midi, il déjeuna avec les autres professeurs et la poignée d'élèves restés au château pour les fêtes, et l'après-midi, il s'autorisa un petit break sur le terrain de Quidditch où il fit un petit entraînement avec quelques élèves de Serdaigle de troisième année.

> Vous vous débrouillez bien, professeur, dit l'un des Serdaigles quand l'entraînement fut terminé.

> Je n'ai pas de mérite, dit Harry avec un sourire en descendant de son Eclair de Feu qu'il gardait dans son bureau. J'ai été l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor de ma première à ma septième année d'étude ici.

> Dès votre première année ? dit un autre Serdaigle. Ça alors… Mais normalement, on ne peut faire partie d'une équipe qu'à partir de la deuxième année…

> Oui, dit Harry. Mais quelques circonstances ont fait que le professeur McGonagall a contourné le règlement pour moi et m'a autorisé à intégrer l'équipe environ deux semaines après la rentrée des classes. C'était Olivier Dubois le Capitaine de l'équipe à cette époque.

Les Serdaigles sourirent en se regardant puis Harry regarda sa montre et, basculant son balai sur son épaule, il dit :

> Bien, je dois retourner à mes cours. Bonne journée.

> Bonne journée, professeur, dirent les Serdaigles.

Harry leur dit un signe de la main puis rejoignit le château. En chemin, il tomba sur Hagrid, le garde Garde-Chasse du domaine.

> Harry ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que je pourrais te voir, dit le demi-géant en le broyant littéralement dans ses bras.

> Du calme, Hagrid, vous m'étouffez… dit Harry en souriant néanmoins.

> Pardon. Alors ? Ces vacances ? Elles se sont bien passées ?

> Ma foi, oui, dit Harry avec un sourire en accompagnant le demi-géant jusqu'à sa cabane. Mais je n'ai jamais eut que deux semaines, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui peuvent se passer en si peu de temps.

Hagrid haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin et Harry comprit.

> Je vois… Et non, Drago n'attend pas d'enfant.

> Ha. Dommage, dit Hagrid. Tu en es sûr ?

> Oui, il m'a même dit qu'il n'en voudrait plus tant qu'il ne sera pas certain que ce qui est arrivé à Gaby à sa naissance ne se reproduira pas.

> Oh Harry… Je suis navré… Tu dois être peiné…

> Un peu, oui, avoua le Gryffondor. Mais je fais avec. Je ne vais pas non plus le forcer à avoir un autre enfant s'il n'en veut pas et puis, avec sa vélane en lui, il est capable d'avorter tout seul. Non, je préfère le laisser réfléchir sérieusement, tranquillement. Il finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas tout seul et qu'il ne craint rien.

> Si tu le dis, dit Hagrid.

Il passa ensuite son bras sur les épaules du jeune homme puis lui souhaita un bon après-midi et s'éloigna. Harry le regarda enfiler ses bottes et se saisir de son arbalète avant de siffler Crockdur et de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite.

L'après-midi, Harry le passa à lire des nouveaux livres arrivés le matin, qu'il avait commandés avant les vacances en vue d'attaquer une nouvelle forme de défense contre le Mal : la défense mentale.

A dix-sept heures, Harry fit une pause thé puis alla ensuite faire un tour dans le château, histoire de prendre l'air. Ses pas le conduisirent devant les cachots et Harry se demanda qui serait le professeur de Potions pour la fin de l'année.

En effet, Rogue avait quitté le poste juste avant les vacances pour s'occuper de son deuxième enfant, que Miss Herridge avait eut quelques semaines plus tôt. Maren, l'aînée du professeur de Miss Herridge, avait à présent six ans et elle accueillait très bien la venue de son petit frère, Ivan. Du haut de ses six ans, elle aidait même sa mère à s'habiller, à ranger la maison, à faire les courses.

Harry avait déjà vu cette petite fille, quelques mois après sa naissance, lorsque Miss Herridge était venue se reposer de son accouchement à Poudlard. Maren avait le visage de sa mère, rond et blanc, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs de son père par contre, ainsi que la taille. A six ans, elle faisait déjà une demi-tête de plus que les enfants de son âge, et elle avait sans doutes également hérité de l'intelligence du maître des potions de Poudlard car, comme Andrews, le fils d'Hermione, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse et sur tout, même les choses qui lui échappaient.

Faisant demi-tour, Harry heurta quelqu'un et recula d'un pas en s'excusant.

> Excusez-moi, dit-il. Je ne vous avais pas vu…

> Pas grave... dit une voix adulte inconnue du Gryffondor.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, voilà le chapitre 3 ! Autant vous dire que le clavier à fumé poure que je vous le serve maintenant ce chapitre. J'espere ne pas l'avoir trop baclé et si c'est le cas, je me rattraperais avec les autres chapitres.

Voilà, sinon, je voudrais vous dire un petit quek'chose : **_Voilà, je n'ai pas lu le Tome 6 des HP et comme je ne pourrais pas le lire avant plusieurs mois faute de pepetes pour me l'acheter, j'aimerais autant que vous ne mettiez rien dans vos reviews qui spoilent ce livre. Voilà, c'etait tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ! Tchuss !_**

RAR :

**TCHII **: Merci pour ta review et en ce qui concerne Drago, je vais faire en sorte qu'il se decide rapidement mais je vais quand même poser quelques embuches, sinon ce serait trop facile, ne ? lol ! Aller, bonne lecture, tchô !

**OMI** : Pour tout te dire, je ne pensais pas non plus ecrire une reponse aussi longue mais j'ai la sale manie de repondre à tout quand on m'ecrit. Je pense que c'est un reste de mes années d'ecole, tu sais, quand les profs disent qu'il faut repondre à une question en reprenant les mots de la question elle-même, lol ! Enfin, j'espere que j'ai pu eclairer tes lanternes, et sinon, pour ce qui est de Harry et Drago, ca va s'arranger, ne t'inquiete pas. Faut juste que je trouve comment... s'en va se creuser la cervelle avec une grosse pelle pour trouver la meilleure chose Aller, bonne lecture ! Tchô !

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Ha les intuitions... C'est souvent la meilleure des choses mais là, tu as une reponse bonne sur deux. Alors oui, a la fin du chap 02, c'est le nouveau prof de potions que Harry rencontre. Mais pour ce qui est de Drago, hélas, non, il est pas encore enceint et je pense que ca sera pas d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres. En fait, faut d'abord que je cogite sur l'histoire, ca serait mieux, nan ? lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! Tchô !

**HANNANGE** : Héhé... Je crois que tu as raison de te mefier. Bon, l'est pas mechant le nouveau perso mais il est... je dirais... un peu... comment dire... collant ? lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! Tchô !

**BUBBLEGUM712 **: Encore une review à rallonge ! J' A-D-O-R-E ! lol ! pitié ! Ne dit rien sur HP 6, je l'ai pas luuuuu... Sinon passe des larmes au rire en un clin d'oeil j'ai une image d'une film HP 4 ou on voit Rogue avec un grand sourire en direction de Harry. Evidemment, c'est une prise du tournage ratée, mais ca vaut le detour. Je vais essayer de la mettre sur un de mes serveurs et de vous mettre un lien pour que vous alliez la voir. Crois-moi, Rogue avec un grand sourire, ca vaut le detour, lol ! Hum... si Drago laisse Katia partir seule avec Gaby chez Antony et Stephan c'est qu'il a confiance ne eux, nan ? Et puis maintenant, ils se sont rangés, tous les deux. Drago a plus de raison de lui en vouloir comme avant. Bon, ok, il les supporte vraiment parce que ce sont les amis de Harry, mais bon, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Stephan n'a plus rien fait de mal à Harry. Ya quand même dis ans qui se sont passés, faut pas oublier. Maieuh ! C'est pas l'étéeuh ! Chez toi, au Canada,en été, je veux bien croire qu'il fasse froid, mais quand même, Noël et Nouvel An, c'est pas en été, lol ! Ben tu sais, après dix ans sans nouvel enfant alors que les deux (j'entend par-là Harry et Drago) etaient tout excités à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, c'est un peu normal que tout le monde se demande pourquoi ils n'y a pas un autre petit Potter-Malefoy. Tu crois pas ? Bon alors, pour les deux semaines, j'ai un peu raccourci le delais parce que je sais que vous êtes impatient(e)s de me lire, mais j'ai peur que ca ne s'arrete au chapitre suivant. Pas la fic hein ! Me tue pas ! lol ! Non, le delais raccourci. J'ai déja tapé le chapitre 4 et je suis en train de faire le 5. Seulement, j'ai d'autres fic en cour et je dois aussi respecter mon delais donx je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne guarantit rien. Voilà ! Aller bonne lecture ! Tchô !

**ONARLUCA** : La plus fidèle de toutes les revieweuses. Je peux être certaine quand je vois dans mon mailer "Un nouveau de et que je viens de poster un chapitre, que c'est toi. T'es la plus rapide et la plus fidèle, je t'en remercie. s'incline très bas. Aller, bonne lecture ! Tchô !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur le tors d'un homme deux fois plus grand que lui. Remontant lentement, Harry distingua dans l'obscurité les cheveux rouge sang, coupés en brosse de l'homme et, quand il fit un pas de côté, le Gryffondor pu voir son visage.

> Vous devez être le professeur Potter, dit alors l'homme d'une voix chaude mais un peu sèche.

> Oui, lui-même, dit Harry en se reprenant. Excusez-moi, je ne crois pas vous connaître…

> Je suis Lara Marono, le professeur de potions envoyé par le Ministère pour remplacer le professeur Rogue…

Harry hocha la tête et serra la main de l'homme qui devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que lui, lui étant déjà grand avec son mètre soixante-quinze.

> Avez-vous vu le Directeur ? demanda Harry.

> Non, je viens à l'instant d'arriver, je pensais m'installer avant d'aller m'annoncer, dit le professeur Marono.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête puis il décrocha de sa ceinture un trousseau de clefs - tous les professeurs possedaient les clefs de toutes les salles de classe utilisées de l'école -et en introduisit une dans la serrure de la porte juste devant lui.

> Voici votre salle de classe, professeur Marono, dit Harry en poussant la porte. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais le professeur Rogue officiait ici, allez savoir pourquoi. Libre à vous de réaménager selon vos goûts, bien entendu.

> Appelez-moi, Lara, je vous en prie, dit alors Marono. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tant de politesse.

> Ce serait avec plaisir, dit Harry. Mais nous sommes des professeurs et hors de la Salle des Professeurs, nous devons nous appeler par nos noms.

> Bien, dit Marono avec un petit sourire. Je tâcherais de m'y tenir.

Harry lui sourit légèrement puis conduisit l'homme jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue, mais Marono refusa de s'y installer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aimait pas s'installer pour plusieurs mois dans les appartements de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry lui trouva donc un autre apparemment non loin de là et Marono s'y installa.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le Gryffondor sortait de chez lui pour aller dîner, il entendit des voix dans le couloir perpendiculaire au sien, et il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore. Quittant son couloir, il rejoignit le Directeur du collège et le trouva en grande discussion avec Lara Marono, le nouveau professeur.

> Vous verrez, professeur Marono, les élèves sont plutôt calmes cette année, dit Dumbledore. Surtout ceux qui ont un examen au mois de juin. Vous n'aurez pas à hausser la voix pour vous faire respecter.

Entendant des pas derrière lui, Dumbledore se retourna alors et vit Harry :

> Ha ! Monsieur Potter ! dit-il. Vous allez dîner ?

> Oui, professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire. Professeur Marono, salua-t-il ensuite le nouveau prof.

> Professeur Potter, répondit Marono avec un petit signe de tête. Vous ferez-nous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'en parlait justement et me disait que vous n'aimiez guère dîner dans la Grande Salle le soir…

> En effet, dit Harry avec un sourire poli qui cachait un agacement grandissant. Je suis plutôt du genre solitaire quand je suis loin de ma famille.

Marono hocha légèrement la tête. Cette révélation sur la vie privée du professeur de Défense sembla l'interpeller et Dumbledore s'en rendit compte, mais il ne dit rien.

Harry refusa poliment l'invitation du professeur Marono puis s'en alla pour Pré-au-Lard où il comptait passer la soirée.

Cependant, à Paris, Katia et Gabriel s'installaient chez Antony et Stephan. Tous deux dans la même chambre, Gabriel, assit sur le grand lit qui serait celui de Katia, regardait la jeune femme vider le sac qu'ils se partageaient et remplir les tiroirs de la commode.

> Mhm… fit-il soudain.

> Oui ? demanda Katia en le regardant.

Gabriel lui montra son calepin et la jeune femme répondit :

> Je sais mais que veux-tu… Monsieur Drago a préféré rester à Londres, je n'y peux rien. Et puis, cela ne lui fera que du bien de rester un peu tranquille, tu ne crois pas ?

Gabriel regarda la jeune Moldue puis hocha la tête avec un sourire. Malgré ses dix ans, il comprenait que ce qui se passait entre ses parents n'était pas de très bon augure. Certes, quand les deux amants se disputaient, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment ces derniers mois, ils prenaient soin d'insonoriser l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Cependant, cet endroit n'était pas toujours une pièce close et parfois, Gabriel pouvait voir les deux hommes faire de grands gestes en direction de l'autre, faire les cents pas dans l'espace restreint que protégeait le sort d'insonorisation, les sourcils froncés ou les bras croisés.

> Gaby, dit Katia en regardant l'enfant perdu dans ses pensées. Gaby ?

Le garçon sursauta alors et la regarda.

> Gaby, ne pense pas à Monsieur Drago, s'il te plait. Nous sommes en vacances chez monsieur Antony et monsieur Stephan, profites-en, nous ne les voyons pas souvent. D'accord ?

Gabriel prit un air triste puis sourit et sauta du lit en hochant la tête. Katia le hissa dans ses bras et le cala sur sa hanche en disant :

> Tes papas vont très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Seulement, en ce moment, ils ont besoin d'être tranquilles, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici sans monsieur Drago. Tu comprends ? Ils ont besoin de parler tranquillement ensemble sans nous avoir dans les parages.

Gabriel hocha la tête puis Katia lui planta un bisou sur la joue avant de le faire descendre et de finir de ranger leurs affaires.

Au même moment, dans la maison sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago dînait seul dans le salon, devant la cheminée. Un plateau flottant devant lui, il piochait de temps à autre un morceau de viande froid, ou quelques légumes, qu'il grignotait tout en lisant un énième livre.

Au bout d'un moment, il baissa son livre et se rendit compte qu'il lisait la même ligne depuis près de cinq minutes. Soupirant, il posa l'ouvrage à cheval sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et se leva. Le plateau le suivit paisiblement à travers toute la pièce, s'arrêtant quand le Serpentard s'arrêtait.

Faisant une halte devant la fenêtre, Drago regarda la lune qui brillait faiblement à travers les nuages épais et blancs de ce mois de janvier. Le coude appuyé contre le mur et le poing contre sa tempe, il regarda l'astre sélénite d'un blanc parfait et un soupir lui secoua soudain la poitrine. Il se redressa, repoussa le plateau puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il saisit sur le manteau un pot en verre et regarda dedans. Il contenait de la poudre dorée, de la Poudre de Cheminette.

Indécis, Drago en prit une poignée et se figea au moment de la lancer dans les flammes. Il avait dans l'intention de rejoindre Harry à Poudlard mais finalement, il se ravisa. Il était très tard, plus de dix heures, et le Gryffondor était peut-être déjà couché.

Reposant le pot sur le manteau de bois ouvragé de la cheminée, il regarda la pendule une nouvelle fois puis fit un signe au plateau qui retourna tranquillement en cuisine, tandis que le blond montait dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un gros soupir.

Le lendemain mardi, Harry continua d'étoffer ses cours oraux en rajoutant de-ci et de-là quelques lignes. Il passa également la matinée à fouiner dans les livres de la Bibliothèque des sorts faciles pour les premières années, et des sorts plus compliqués ou plus dangereux à montrer aux autres années.

A midi, le Gryffondor déjeuna en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, dans son bureau, au milieu de livres tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il était en train d'avaler un gros morceau de gâteau à la citrouille, on frappa à la porte.

Avalant son morceau de gâteau en s'étouffant à moitié, Harry alla ouvrir et reconnu le professeur Marono aussi facilement qu'il aurait reconnu Hagrid dans le métro de Londres.

> Professeur Marono, dit Harry avec un sourire. Que me vaut votre visite à une heure où normalement tout le monde déjeune ?

> Je suis simplement venu vous demander le programme des élèves de sixième année en potions, dit Marono. J'ai tous les autres programmes, mais pas celui-ci et le professeur Flitwick m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être me renseigner.

> En effet, dit Harry en faisant entrer l'homme digne d'un joueur de rugby. J'ai enseigné aux sixièmes années en combinaison avec le professeur Rogue cette année, à la demande du professeur Dumbledore. J'ai donc le planning et aussi le programme. En voulez-vous une copie ?

> Juste du programme d'avant les vacances, dit Marono en regardant autour de lui. Vous avez une très jolie classe, professeur Potter. Il y fait bon vivre, pas comme dans la mienne.

Harry sourit puis alla à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit un classeur rempli de parchemins en vrac et il en tira une feuille un peu cornée. D'un coup de baguette magique, il en fit un duplicata qu'il tendit au professeur Marono en disant :

> Le professeur Rogue a une certaine sympathie pour tout ce qui est sombre, froid. Il semble ne pas trop aimer les endroits colorés, chaud, où il fait bon vivre. Pas qu'il soit un homme à éviter, mais il a vécu des choses dans sa vie pas toujours très roses et je pense que c'est cela qui l'a rendu si renfermé.

Marono fit un signe de tête puis dit :

> Apparemment pas aussi renfermé que cela puisque, si j'ai bien compris, je suis ici pour un remplacement congé paternité, non ?

> Oui, dit Harry avec un sourire. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, je connais le professeur Rogue depuis près de vingt ans maintenant et je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir un jour entouré d'une famille. Il était et est toujours le professeur le moins aimé de tous ici.

> Hé, que voulez-vous, dit Marono avec un haussement d'épaules. Il a une réputation à tenir.

Harry hocha la tête puis l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'en alla en lui souhaitant un bon appétit. Le Gryffondor retourna ensuite à son déjeuner et continua de farfouiller dans ses livres à la recherche de sorts à faire apprendre à ses élèves car, même si Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'avaient plus de raison d'être, il restait encore des trouble-fête qui terrorisaient les sorciers. Et même, savoir se défendre en cas d'attaque, surtout pour les filles, était indispensable car, même en bandes, des filles sont impuissantes face à un forcené qui leur voudrait du mal.

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, McGonagall était pensive. Sa discussion la veille avec Harry l'avait laissée sur un sentiment étrange, elle avait l'impression que son ex-élève préféré allait faire une bêtise, tôt ou tard, pour combler le manque affectif que laissait le refus de Drago à avoir un second enfant. De plus, elle ne voyait pas la venue de ce Lara Marono d'un bon œil. Certes, ils avaient demandé au Ministère un professeur de potions pour remplacer Rogue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais elle pensait qu'ils allaient « recevoir » un homme dans le même type que Rogue, froid, distant, catégorique. Marono était tout le contraire. Il n'était pas dans le château depuis une journée qu'il avait déjà réussit à parler avec une grande majorité des professeurs et des élèves restés pour les vacances, et tous ne disaient que du bien de lui. Certes, il avait son charme, mais McGonagall restait quand même méfiante. Il y avait quelque chose en ce professeur qui lui disait de s'en tenir éloignée le plus possible de lui.

Drago tournait en rond dans la salle à manger depuis le matin. Il ne savait pas à quoi occuper son temps libre mis à part penser, mais trop penser ne conduit qu'à plus s'embrouiller l'esprit, c'est bien connu.

Prenant son manteau, le blond finit par se décider à sortir et il passa ensuite l'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse, à acheter deux trois choses et à surtout flâner.

Tout en mordant allégrement dans un sandwich au jambon, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, il traversa un petit croisement et se retrouva devant une boutique pour bébés et jeunes mamans. Ce n'était pas la seule boutique de ce type sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y en avait bien une dizaine, disséminées un peu partout, mais celle-ci, Drago s'en souvenait parfaitement car c'était là qu'ils venaient, Harry et lui, acheter les vêtements de Gabriel quand il était petit. Drago avait également plusieurs robes de sorcier version maternité qui avaient été achetées ici dans le plus grand secret, et qu'il n'avait que très peu mises, juste histoire de masquer un peu son ventre quand, avec Harry, ils quittaient leur Tout Sud pour aller se promener.

Drago soupira en voyant le berceau en fer forgé dans la vitrine. C'était exactement le même que celui de Gabriel, qui dormait à présent au grenier (_n/a: le berceau, hein !_), mis à part qu'il n'y avait pas l'unique entête, le Lion et le Serpent se dressant face à face en s'appuyant sur le sceau de Poudlard.

Prit soudain d'une pulsion, Drago poussa la porte de la boutique et eut l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière quand les effluves de la maternité lui envahirent les narines.

> Bonjour, monsieur, dit une vendeuse habillée en sage-femme en s'approchant de lui. Je peux vous aider ?

> Non, merci, répondit le blond. Je regarde seulement.

> Très bien.

La jeune femme s'éloigna alors vers un couple dont la femme arborait un ventre bien rond caché sous une ample robe de sorcier bleu marine. Drago regarda la femme un instant. Il avait l'impression de la connaître.

Regardant les articles dans les rayonnages, il repassa dans sa tête toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait, de ses ex-petites amies du temps de Poudlard aux femmes travaillant avec lui au Ministère, mais aucune ne se rapprochait de celle-ci qui, une main sur son ventre et l'autre dans celle de son compagnon, regardait la vendeuse habillée en sage-femme leur montrer des trousseaux de layette, ma foi, forts mignons.

Caché derrière un étalage de peluche premier âge, Drago regardait la jeune femme discrètement. Son visage triangulaire, ses cheveux blonds, sa taille fine malgré sa grossesse, lui rappelaient quelqu'un, mais il était incapable de trouver qui.

Peu après, le couple alla payer ses achats et Drago, tout en regardant les peluches pour lesquelles il avait définitivement fondu, eut soudain un tilt. Il leva les yeux vers la femme et son nom lui revint alors comme s'il l'avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt : Ulura Malefoy, la fille de l'oncle Rufus Malefoy, le frère de Lucius.

« Mais bien sûr » songea-t-il en prenant une peluche de zèbre façon dessin-animé vraiment adorable dans le panier. « C'est la cousine Ulura… »

S'approchant du comptoir, il posa son achat devant lui et regarda la femme enceinte du coin de l'œil. Il lui trouva alors d'énormes ressemblances avec Rufus mais aussi avec Lucius.

> Monsieur Malefoy, dit alors une autre vendeuse en se tournant vers lui. Ha oui, très bon choix, je suis certaine que Gabriel va l'adorer.

> Malefoy ? dit la jeune femme enceinte en regardant Drago qui avait sortit sa bourse pour payer les trois Gallions que coûtait la peluche.

Elle regarda son compagnon qui haussa les épaules, puis elle s'approcha de Drago et lui toucha l'épaule du bout des doigts en demandant :

> Excusez-moi, monsieur…

> Oui ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers elle.

> Vous faites partie de la famille Malefoy ? demanda Ulura.

> Hé bien… Oui, pourquoi ?

> Je m'appelle Ulura Malefoy, je suis la fille de Rufus Malefoy… dit la jeune femme.

> Rufus Malefoy ? répéta Drago en prenant un air étonné plus que vrai. Voyez-vous cela. Alors dans ce cas, nous serions donc cousins ? Je suis Drago Malefoy, le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy, le frère de votre père, si je ne m'abuse.

> En effet, c'est cela, dit Ulura avec un sourire. Quelle coïncidence ! Franchement, si j'avais douté un jour vous rencontrer dans ce genre de boutique, mon cher cousin…

> Et moi donc, dit Drago avec un petit sourire. J'ignorais que mon oncle Rufus avait une si jolie fille.

Drago la regarda alors de haut en bas et il sentit le regard du compagnon de la jeune femme sur lui. Il n'en détourna pas pour autant les yeux, la jeune femme ne l'intéressant pas et, faisant un signe de tête à la vendeuse, il entraîna Ulura et son compagnon dans la rue.

> Venez, dit-il. Allons donc nous asseoir à un des pubs, nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

> Oui, cousin, dit Ulura. D'autant plus que mes jambes ne sont plus aussi robustes qu'avant ma grossesse.

> Ma chérie, dit le compagnon de la jeune femme. Nous devrions peut-être rentrer si tu es fatiguée…

> Voyons Alrich, dit Ulura sur un ton mi-amusé mi-froissé. Je ne suis qu'enceinte, je peux aller boire un petit quelque chose dans un pub, surtout quand je viens de rencontrer un membre de ma famille dont j'ignorais l'existence.

> Très bien… soupira le jeune homme. Je n'insisterais donc pas. Si tu me cherche, je suis chez Fleury&Bott.

Ulura hocha la tête puis Drago lui présenta son bras et ils allèrent tous deux s'asseoir à une table du premier pub qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ils se firent servir un café bien chaud, pour Drago, et un thé fumant pour Ulura, puis ils se mirent ensuite à se raconter, chacun leur tour, leurs deux vies respectives qu'ils avaient passées dans l'ignorance de l'existence de l'autre.

Il ne faisait pas trop froid aujourd'hui. La neige recouvrait encore tout, mais il n'y avait pas de vent et les quelques flocons qui tombaient fondaient en se posant sur les manteaux chauds des gens, et Ulura préféra rester en terrasse malgré les dires de Drago.

Au bout de deux heures, lorsqu'une cloche sonna dix-sept heures, Ulura regarda autour d'elle puis sa montre suspendue à son cou par une fine chaîne en or.

> Bien, cher cousin, je suis navrée, mais je vais devoir vous abandonner. Je dois rentrer m'occuper de mon premier enfant qui est tout seul avec sa nourrice. J'ai été vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer, j'ignorais que mon oncle Lucius avait un fils aussi charmant. Il faut dire que nos pères ne s'entendent pas très bien depuis cette histoire de Mangemorts.

> Hélas, soupira Drago en se levant.

Ulura en fit autant puis elle dit :

> J'espère que la prochaine fois, je pourrais voir votre fils. Rien qu'à vous entendre parler de lui, j'ai une hâte de le rencontrer, vous ne pouvez imaginer.

Drago sourit puis il l'accompagna jusque chez Fleury&Bott où ils retrouvèrent Alrich. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux vers un relais de cheminées et Drago reprit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Il fit plusieurs haltes en chemin, dans des boutiques diverses et variées, achetant tout et rien et notamment de quoi dîner. Il acheta également la _Gazette du Sorcier_, histoire de tuer un peu le temps ce soir, mais, arrivé au bout de sa rue, il s'arrêta et regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait dix-huit heures.

> Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer à la maison… dit le Serpentard à mi-voix en regardant autour de lui. Et si j'allais passer quelques jours au Manoir ?

Regardant passer une calèche aux armes d'une grande famille de sang-pur, Drago finit par se décider. Il rentra alors chez lui, bourra quelques vêtements dans un sac puis, après avoir fermé la maison en laissant un mot à l'intention de Harry ou Katia, sur la table de la salle à manger, il transplana chez ses parents, dans le Manoir du Wiltshire, ou plus précisément devant la porte d'entrée.

Un Elfe de Maison inconnu vint lui ouvrir et alla l'annoncer à sa mère qui se trouvait dans le petit salon, occupée à lire, comme d'habitude.

Ayant entendu la sonnette de la porte d'entrée depuis sa chambre à l'étage, Dorian, le second enfant du couple Malefoy et le petit frère de Drago, se rua sur la coursive pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Quand il reconnut son grand-frère, il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Entendant un bruit de galop, Drago leva les yeux vers les escaliers et il eut juste le temps de lâcher son sac pour recevoir Dorian dans ses bras.

> Drago ! s'exclama l'enfant de dix ans en s'agrippant au cou du Serpentard.

> Bonjour Dorian, dit Drago en le serrant contre lui. Je suis content de te voir, cela fait si longtemps…

Dorian recula puis se retourna en entendant les pas de Narcissa dans le hall.

> Bonjour, mère, dit Drago en déposant Dorian sur le sol.

> Drago, mon fils, je suis si contente de te voir, dit Narcissa, appuyée sur sa canne et arborant un grand sourire radieux. Cela faisait si longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu nous voir.

> Je suis désolé, mère, dit Drago en récupérant son sac, Dorian accroché à sa main.

> Viens Drago, viens avec moi…

> Dorian, je t'en prie, dit Narcissa. Laisse-le donc souffler un peu… Mais dis-moi, mon chéri, Potter et Gabriel ne sont pas avec toi ? ajouta la femme blonde.

> Harry, mère, il s'appelle Harry, dit Drago.

> Pardon, Harry n'est pas avec toi ? reprit Narcissa.

> Il a reprit son poste au château hier matin, et Gabriel et Katia sont partis pour quelques jours en France, expliqua le blond.

> Ha bon ? Et tu n'es pas allé avec eux ? demanda Dorian.

> Je ne suis jamais partit quelque part plusieurs jours de suite sans mon mari, Dorian, dit Drago en regardant l'enfant.

> Et pour ton travail non plus ? demanda Dorian.

> Si, mais ce n'est pas pareil, dit Drago avec un petit sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais dans l'idée de passer quelques jours ici, mère, si toute fois cela est possible.

> Mais bien sûr, mon chéri, dit Narcissa en s'approchant. Tu as toujours ta chambre à l'étage et tu peux la réintégrer quand tu veux, tu le sais. Ton père m'en parlait justement, pas plus tard que dimanche.

> Ha ? Vraiment ? dit le blond. Et au fait… où est père ?

> Père travaille, dit Dorian en prenant la main de son grand-frère. Aller, viens avec moi, allons en haut…

> D'accord, dit Drago en souriant, cédant à son petit-frère qu'il aimait autant que son propre fils. Monte en premier, je te rejoins dans une minute.

Dorian lui fit un grand sourire puis monta quatre à quatre les marches de marbre. Drago se tourna alors vers sa mère qui s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

> Mère, dit Drago en reculant. Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte, je ne suis même pas venu vous souhaiter la bonne année, à père et vous…

> Ce n'est pas grave, assura Narcissa en souriant. De toutes façons, tu aurais trouvé le Manoir vide, nous n'étions pas en Angleterre pour les fêtes.

> Ha ?

> Nous étions à New York, chez ta tante Mazurka, dit Narcissa.

> Votre sœur, mère ? demanda Drago. N'étiez-vous pas fâchée avec elle ?

> Si, mais son pauvre mari est décédé, il y a un an tout juste, et nous avons voulu aller la soutenir un peu, ton père et moi. Nous avons emmené Dorian mais il est resté avec ses cousins à Manhattan. L'ambiance funérailles pour Noël, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un enfant de dix ans.

Drago sourit puis il s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre installer ses affaires. Evidemment, à peine eut-il entendu la porte de la chambre en face de la sienne que Dorian se rua dans la chambre de son frère et ne lâcha pas d'une semelle de toute la soirée.

Quand monsieur Malefoy rentra du Ministère, sur les coups de dix heures, il trouva sa petite famille dans le salon, l'attendant pour dîner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son aîné parmi eux, sans son époux ni son fils.

Au premier abord, comme Drago avait l'air un peu fatigué, il crut que son fils et son gendre s'étaient disputés, mais, après les explications de Drago, il comprit tout.

> Je suis content de t'avoir pour quelques jours, mon garçon, dit Lucius en posant une main sur son épaule. Un instant, j'ai craint que vous ne vous soyez disputés, Potter et toi.

> Harry, père, il s'appelle Harry, dit Drago dans un soupir. Des fois, je me demande si vous n'y mettez pas de la mauvaise volonté.

> Nous ? dit Narcissa. Mais non, voyons… Seulement, même après dix ans, ton mari reste ton mari, il n'est pas de la famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

> Oui, mère, je comprends, dit Drago. Vous n'étiez pas trop pour mon mariage, tous les deux, mais vous avez finit par céder parce que je vous ai donné un petit-fils.

Lucius regarda sa compagne en biais puis un Elfe de Maison vint rompre le silence tendu en annonçant le dîner. Tous allèrent alors à la salle à manger et s'assirent autour de la longue table qui pouvait aisément accueillir une trentaine de convives. La conversation s'orienta alors sur Gabriel et se dirigea sur le sujet épineux du second enfant.

> Comprends-nous, fils, dit Lucius en regardant son aîné qui semblait bouder, les bras croisés et la tête tournée vers ailleurs. Gabriel va avoir onze ans…

> Et alors ? Un petit-fils ne vous suffit pas ? demanda Drago.

> Drago, dit Narcissa. Je t'en prie… Pourquoi réfutes-tu à ce point une nouvelle maternité ? Mis à part l'enlèvement du petit à sa naissance, tout s'est bien déroulé, non ? Tu as eut tous les désagréments qu'une femme a pendant sa grossesse, et les joies aussi, comme sentir bouger le bébé… Ne voudrais-tu pas revivre cela ?

> Ce n'est pas moi, mère, dit Drago sur un ton un peu excédé. C'est la Vélane qui est en moi qui refuse une seconde grossesse.

> Il y a forcement un peu de toi dans tout cela, dit Lucius. La Vélane n'est pas présente physiquement, tu le sais très bien, ce ne sont qu'une poignée de cellules qui se baladent dans ton sang. Je trouve lâche de ta part que tu te serves de cette créature inexistante pour servir tes propres intérêts.

> Père ! dit Drago, outré. Comment osez-vous ?

> Laisse-moi parler, dit Lucius.

> Mais…

> Drago, dit Narcissa.

Le blond la regarda puis il haussa les épaules et Lucius reprit :

> Pourquoi ne pas dire clairement à ton entourage et en premier lieu à Potter que tu ne veux plus d'enfants un point c'est tout au lieu d'inventer de telles sornettes ? Je trouve ton comportement peu digne d'un Malefoy, sache-le.

> Ton père a raison, Drago, dit alors Narcissa. En disant que c'est la faute de la Vélane qui est en toi que tu n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfants, tu laisse un espoir à Po… à Harry d'avoir enfin ce qu'il désire depuis tant d'années. Tu abuse de sa patience, de sa compréhension. Tu lui mens, tout simplement.

> Hier, j'ai rencontré miss Granger sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Lucius. Nous avons discuté et ton cas est venu sur le tapis, fils. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais que tu avais peur d'une nouvelle grossesse, que tu craignais que ce nouveau bébé ne se fasse lui aussi enlever comme Gabriel. Pourquoi inventer de tels mensonges, Drago ? Cherchez-tu à perdre tes amis, ton mari, à que ta famille même te tourne le dos ?

> Non ! Evidemment que non, père ! dit Drago en se levant de sa chaise. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi en paix avec cette histoire…

Il se détourna alors et quitta la salle à manger à grands pas en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

> Drago ! s'exclama Narcissa en se levant. Aïe… dit-elle ensuite en se rasseyant, une main sur sa hanche.

> Narcissa, tout va bien ? demanda Lucius en se penchant par-dessus le coin de la table. Narcissa ?

> Oui, dit la femme blonde. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma hanche me fait souffrir, mais c'est l'humidité, ce n'est rien. Va le rattraper, je t'en prie, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Lucius hocha la tête puis se leva. Il prit sa canne et suivit son fils jusque dans les jardins immaculés.

> Drago ? Drago, tu es là ? demanda-t-il en resserrant sa fine cape sur ses épaules. Drago ?

> Laissez-moi ! gémit une voix non loin. Laissez-moi, allez-vous-en…

Lucius chercha autour de lui puis il vit, sur la balancelle de bois ressemblant à un monstre noir squelettique, une forme sombre recroquevillée. Il s'en approcha en essayant de ne pas marcher là où il y avait trop de neige, et quand il prit place près de son fils, celui-ci se tourna de l'autre côté.

> Allez-vous-en… gémit Drago. Allez-vous-en, je vous en supplie.

> Drago, dit Lucius. Tu as passé l'âge des caprices, tu es un homme maintenant, tu dois assumer tes responsabilités. Les mensonges et les détournements de réalité, c'est bon pour les enfants. Ta mère et moi, ainsi que tes amis, nous ne voulons que ton bien, mon fils, et cette idée d'enfant te rend malade… Plus tu y pense et plus tu te braque. Certes, l'enlèvement de Gabriel a été un choc, mais tu ne dois pas en faire un traumatisme. Personne ne s'en prendra à ton fils, crois-moi… L'arrivée de Gabriel nous a tous surpris, nous n'avons pas eut le temps de nous préparer à une telle révélation concernant sa puissance magique, mais à présent, nous savons que tout enfant qui naîtra de Potter et toi sera une petite chose fragile à protéger coûte que coûte. La place de Voldemort est toujours vacante et tes enfants sont une source de pouvoirs magiques inconnus et phénoménaux. Il y aura toujours des malades mentaux pour tenter de les enlever, mais je te promets que nous les protégerons, moi, ta mère, Dorian, miss Granger et les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment grands pour gérer leur magie et se protéger eux-même.

Drago soupira alors profondément puis déplia une jambe. Lucius put alors voir son visage blanc rendu bleuâtre par la faible luminosité de la neige.

Avançant une main, le père prit le menton du fils entre ses doigts et Drago tourna la tête vers Lucius.

> Mon fils, mets à profit les quelques jours que tu va passer ici pour te reposer, dit Lucius. Ne pense plus à cette histoire de bébé et à tout ce qui va avec. Contente-toi de profiter de notre présence et de celle de ton frère, d'accord ?

Drago baissa alors la tête puis Lucius se leva en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. La balancelle tangua un moment et Drago regarda son père rentrer dans la maison sans rien dire. Le blond ressentit alors le froid piquant des nuits d'hiver et il décida de rentrer à son tour. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en silence, sans rien dire. Il s'endormit là avec les paroles de son père flottant autour de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

coucou vous tous ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Alors, tout d'abord, il y a deux images que j'ai recuperée sur un forum ( je sais plus lequel) qui cause de HP4 et que je voulais vous montrer parce que y'en a une de Drago Malefoy trop belle et l'autre où on voit Rogue sourire pour de vrai. Alors, je vais essayer de vous mettre les liens mais c'est pas dit que les accepte. S'il les prend pas, dites-le moi dans une review.  
Ce lien, c'est pour la photo de Drago :  
**h t t p / j . l a b a z . f r e e . f r / j a n i c k / H P 4 - 2 9 . j p g  
**Et celui-ci c'est pour Rogue souriant :  
**h t t p / j . l a b a z . f r e e . f r / j a n i c k / H P - 5 3 . j p g**

**_Pour les images, copiez le lien et enlevez les espaces entre les caracteres, ca devrait fonctionner sinon demandez à ce que je vous les envoie. Phenix (edité le27/10 à 20h30)_**

Sinon, pour en revenir à la fic, j'ai pour l'instant plus que ce chapitre d'avance mais le 5 s'allonge de jours en jours. Peut-etre que d'ici à mecredi prochain je l'aurais finit sinon, ne vous inquietez pas si cette fic n'est pas updatée en même temps que les autres. Voilà maintenant place aux RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Merci beaucoup ! J'adore les compliments, ca me permet de m'activer un peu pour vous faire plaisir ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! Kiss

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Alors, oui, c'est ça le mot, enfin je crois. Mais l'essentile, c'est que j'ai compris que ca t'impressionnait que Lucius soir comprehensif envers son fils. Seulement, faut pas oublier que dix ont passé et qu'il en a un autre de fils. Enfin deux autres mais Andrews ne compte vraiment puisqu'il est à Hermione. Maieuh ! "L'astre sélénite", c'est la lune, pardi... M'enfin, je voulais juste faire un petit crochet poetique... boude... Enfin ! cesse de bouder . Hum, reprenons... Ou en etais-je ? Ha oui ! Alors pour l'histoire de noël, c'est pas grave, t'es excusée. Faut dire que j'avais pas trop trop precisé non plus, c'est ma faute, sorry. Pour ta semaine trop longue aussi t'es pardonnée. Je sais ce que c'est alors je te comprends . Sinon pour la cousine de Drago, tu sais, papa Malefoy (Lucius) et tonton Malefoy (Rufus), ils s'entendaient pas du tout en fait. Mais alors pas du tout du tout au point de ne même pas parler l'un de l'autre à leur famille, genre j'avais un frère mais il mort alors on en parle pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis j'ai pensé qu'il fallait quelque chose d'exterieur à sa maison, à Harry, à Gabriel et tout ça. J'ai même pas reflechit à la cousine, c'est venu comme ça, comme la plupart des rebondissements de mes histoires du reste. Sache que je ne planifie rien à l'avance, j'invente tout au fur et à mesure que j'ecris et je dois dire, sans me vanter, que ca rend bien, non ? lol ! oui, c'est compliqué les histoires de famille ! Aller, bonne lecture ! Kiss

**ZAIKA**: Ha, ma miss review express ! lol ! Le nouveau prof de potions, je vais peut-etre lui faire jouer un rôle plus present. Héhé, peut-etre que je vais le faire tourner autour de Harry, pourquoi pas... Ouai tien, faudra que je creuse cette idée.lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! Kiss

**MARION-MOUNE** : Desolée de te stresser, j'essaie pourtant de finir mes chapitres sur des scènes ou peut pas y avoir de supsens, mais des fois, je peux pas faire autrement. Encore desolée ! Bonne lecture quand même ! Kiss

**VERT EMERAUDE** : Une histoire entre Drago et le prof de potion ? Mais non. Ca non, Drago est Harry et vice versa. Personne ne touche à Drago sauf Harry. Par contre, pour Harry et le prof de Potions... Mhm, j'en ai trop dit. Aller, bonne lecture ! Kiss !

**TCHII** : Moi aussi j'aime bien Dorian. Mais avoue qu'avait un grand frère qui frise les 30 ans c'est pas souvent. C'est preque son père Drago pour lui, donc il l'adore. En plus, il s'entend bien avec Gabriel qui a le même âge que lui mais qui est le fils de son frère... Tu me suis ? lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! Kiss

**SIRIA**: Joli pseudo. Un diminutif de Sirius ? lol ! Oh j'adore ta review, je me suis ecroulée de rire en la lisant. Dis donc, si je veux pas me faire descendre, va falloir que je suive à la lettrece que tu me dit et que j'evite de faire quelque chose entre le prof de Potion et Harry... Hum autant commander ma pierre tombale tout de suite alors. Non, je rifole. Alors, pour ton info, va bien se passer un truc en Harry et le prof de potions, mais je te rassure, ca n'ira pas jusqu'au lit. Je vais m'arreter avant mais ca va quand même durer un petit moment. T'inquiete pas, sors pas ton bazooka maintenant, siteuplééé... lol ! Aller, bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry rasait les murs ce matin-là. Il était huit heures justes, et le Gryffondor semblait avoir envie d'éviter quelqu'un en ce dimanche matin.

Passant la tête au coin du mur, il vérifia que le couloir était vide et sortit de sa cachette.

> Professeur Potter ! s'exclama soudain une voix trop bien connue.

Un martèlement de pas s'en suivit et Harry soupira profondément en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Il s'empêcha également de partir en courant, préférant faire preuve de calme pour faire honneur à la maison Gryffondor. Respirant calmement, le brun se retourna et dit, avec un grand sourire un peu beaucoup hypocrite :

> Professeur Marono !

> Enfin, je vous trouve, Potter, dit Marono en s'arrêtant devant Harry, essoufflé. J'ai du parcourir la moitié du château, à croire que vous me fuyez.

> « Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… » songea Harry en serrant les mâchoires discrètement. Vous me cherchiez ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

> Oui, je voulais savoir si, vu que nous sommes dimanche, cela vous aurait tenté de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pour y déjeuner ?

> Vous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ? répéta Harry. Pour le déjeuner, vous dites ? Hé bien…

> Ha… vous êtes prit ? demanda Marono.

> Hé bien, j'avais l'intention de rentrer chez moi retrouver ma famille…

> Ha bon. Dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas, dit Marono avec un sourire. On se reverra demain pour les cours. Bonne journée.

> Oui, bonne journée à vous aussi, dit Harry.

Quand le professeur de Potions un peu pot de colle eut disparut, le Gryffondor poussa un profond soupir puis regarda autour de lui.

> Bon, dit-il en prenant la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Il va falloir que je rentre à la maison maintenant, si je veux être crédible.

Sans surprises, Dumbledore lui accorda sa demande et Harry fut de retour dans la maison du Chemin de Traverse en quelques seconde grâce au Transplanage.

> Il n'y a personne, dit-il après avoir fait le tour de la maison. J'aurais dû m'en douter, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés de Paris. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu.

Au même moment, au Manoir Malefoy, Drago disait au revoir à ses parents et son petit-frère.

> Alors, tu es certain d'avoir bien réfléchit, fils ? demanda Lucius après l'avoir serré brièvement dans ses bras.

> Oui, père, et vous avez raison depuis le début. Comment voulez-vous que je sois honnête avec les autres si je ne suis déjà pas honnête avec moi-même ? Je vais rentrer à la maison et ensuite rejoindre Harry à Poudlard. Nous avons des choses à nous dire, enfin surtout moi.

Narcissa s'approcha alors et sehaussapour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle en profita pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit rosir les joues pâles de son fils.

> Mère, je vous en prie, dit-il avec un sourire gêné. Ces choses-là ne se commandent pas.

> Peut-être, dit Narcissa en haussant les sourcils. Mais on peut toujours espérer, non ?

Drago sourit puis il embrassa Dorian sur la joue avant de transplaner à la maison du Chemin de Traverse.

> Katia ? Gabriel ? appela-t-il. Vous êtes là ?

> Drago ?

Le Serpentard se retourna et vit Harry, debout dans la porte qui donnait sur le salon, un journal à la main.

> Harry ? dit le blond en posant son sac de voyage sur la table de la salle à manger. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ?

> Je te retourne la question, dit Harry. Où sont Gaby et Katia ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Drago, étonné. Pourquoi ?

> Tu n'es pas partit avec eux à Paris ? demanda le Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil.

Drago sourit puis s'approcha de son mari en disant :

> Comment pourrais partir plusieurs jours en vacances sans toi, mon amour ?

> Je suis touché, dit Harry en souriant.

Drago lui prit les mains puis il l'embrassa passionnément et Harry en resta un peu interdit.

> Qu'ais-je donc fait pour mériter un tel baiser ? demanda-t-il quand le Serpentard se fut éloigné. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ces dernières semaines…

> Rien de spécial, n'ais-je pas le droit d'être heureux de te revoir après une semaine entière de séparation ? demanda Drago en s'appuyant contre le plateau de la grosse table en chêne ciré. Quant à ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, mon séjour chez mes parents m'a permis de réfléchir sérieusement.

> Ha ? Tu allé chez tes parents ? Et pour réfléchir à quoi ?

> A nous, dit le blond. Enfin plus précisément au bébé que tu veux tant…

L'attention du Gryffondor s'en trouva aiguillonnée et il attendit que Drago continue.

> Je dois te dire quelque chose qui, je pense, ne va pas te plaire, Harry, reprit Drago en regardant partout sauf vers Harry.

> Ha ? Je t'écoute.

> Tu devrais t'asseoir avant.

> Je suis très bien debout, dit Harry, étonné. Vas-y, je t'écoute…

> Hum… D'accord. Voilà, en fait, je dois t'avouer que je t'ai menti.

> Menti ? Et c'est juste pour cela que tu prends un air si grave ? Mais ce n'est rien, mon amour…

> Si, dit Drago. C'est grave ce que j'ai fait parce qu'en te mentant, j'ai entretenu un espoir en toi, et également en tous nos amis et ma famille.

> Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Expliques-toi, s'il te plait…

> Je te parle de ce bébé, Harry, de celui que tu veux depuis la naissance de Gaby. Je… Je t'ai mentit en te disant que j'avais peur d'en avoir un autre…

> Mais comment ça ?

> Je t'en prie, Harry, ne me demande pas de me justifier, je serais incapable de le faire, dit le blond en fermant les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai mentit pour la première fois de ma vie, délibérément, et le pire, c'est que j'ai même pas prit la peine de dire la même chose à tout le monde… Je t'ai dit que j'avais peur d'enfanter à nouveau, j'ai dit autre chose à mes parents et encore autre chose à Hermione… Je suis navré, j'ai si honte… Tu dois m'en vouloir…

Harry regarda son mari pensivement. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres puis il dit :

> T'en vouloir ? Non, pas vraiment… Simplement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as, tu nous as mentit aussi librement. Je suis déçu, voilà ce que je ressens. De la déception. Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire cela pour servir tes propres intérêts.

Les mots de monsieur Malefoy résonnèrent alors dans la tête de Drago et, dans un sursaut, il se rua dans les bras de Harry en répandant des excuses. Par réflexe, Harry le saisit contre lui et il remarqua alors que le blond tremblait. Il semblait en proie à une véritable crise de quelque chose, mais de quoi, le Gryffondor aurait bien été incapable de le dire.

> Calme-toi, Dray, chut, du calme… dit-il en faisant passer les bras de son mari sur ses épaules. Chut… Chut, mon amour, calme-toi…

> Harry… dit Drago en sanglotant au creux de l'épaule du brun. Harry, je m'en veux tellement, je t'en prie, ne me juge pas trop sévèrement, je n'avais pas conscience du mal que je te faisais en laissant planer cet espoir… Je t'ai menti en disant que mon corps refusait tout embryon, je t'ai mentit en te disant que j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon bébé avant sa naissance… Je suis désolé… désolé…

Harry serra le blond un peu plus contre lui et la caressa le dos en murmurant des mots apaisant. Ce faisant, il se dirigea jusqu'au salon où il fit asseoir le blond sur un sofa avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Drago s'assit sans résister et se laissa aussitôt retomber contre le torse de son mari en sanglotant doucement sans cesser de répéter qu'il s'en voulait.

Harry continua de bercer son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement calmé, et là, il le repoussa en lui tendant son mouchoir.

> Drago, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir mentit, dit-il en lui passant le tissu sur les joues. Je ne t'en veux pas mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu en serais capable… Tu es si bien élevé… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Tout aurait été si simple si tu en avais parlé avant de t'embringuer dans le cercle vicieux du mensonge… Pourquoi, Dray ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Drago en prenant le mouchoir.

Il se moucha bruyamment puis renifla et reprit :

> Je ne sais pas, cela fait si longtemps que je me sers des gênes de la demi-Vélane pour… pour ne pas avoir d'enfant, en fait… Je ne sais même plus ce qui a tout déclenché…

> Tes craintes étaient-elles fondées au moins ? demanda Harry. As-tu réellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce bébé pendant les premiers mois de sa vie ?

Le Serpentard se frotta le nez avec le mouchoir plié en deux de Harry, puis il renifla et hocha lentement la tête avant de dire :

> Oui, Harry, oui j'ai réellement peur que notre enfant ne soit enlevé comme Gaby l'a été… J'ai cru mourir quand tu m'as dit que mon bébé était mort-né… Pire encore quand les semaines ont passé et que chaque jour je pensais voir apparaître Hermione ou Ron avec notre fils dans les bras… Pour tout t'avouer, si pendant les cinq mois où notre fils a disparut, je n'ai plus voulu dormir avec toi, c'était simplement parce que je prenais une potion pour dormir et ne pas rêver. Sans cela, il m'était impossible de fermer l'œil et je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes insomnies.

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait cela car Pomfresh le lui avait dit un jour où Drago avait eut un contrôle avec l'Infirmière pour la cicatrice de la césarienne.

> Dis-moi, dit alors le Gryffondor. Cette semaine chez tes parents t'ont aidé à réfléchir, m'as-tu dit, n'est ce pas ?

Drago hocha la tête et dit :

> Oui, en effet, et je me suis décidé à affronter mes angoisses en face.

> C'est à dire ?

> Je me suis décidé à donner à Gabriel un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur.

Harry sourit alors largement puis il prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Il avait complètement oublié le mensonge. Quand il relâcha le blond, il le regarda dans les yeux puis l'embrassa à nouveau et Drago dû le repousser pour ne pas étouffer.

> Du calme, dit-il. Rien n'est encore fait…

> Non, mais ça ne saurais tarder, dit Harry avec un sourire gourmand sur le visage.

> Oh là, oh là, dit Drago. Du calme, j'ai dit que je m'étais décidé, mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était urgent au point de le concevoir ici-même sur le sofa…

> Allons dans la chambre alors.

Drago parut étonné un instant, puis il se mit à rire derrière sa main, puis dans le mouchoir de son compagnon qui lui, prit une jolie couleur rouge Gryffondor.

> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? marmonna-t-il.

> Ta tête, tu aurais dû voir ta tête… On aurait dit un gamin devant Honeydukes… Tu as presque réussit à me faire peur, tu sais ?

Harry marmonna quelque chose puis il se leva en croisant les bras. Drago le rejoignit en l'enlaçant, histoire de se faire pardonner, puis un bruit dans la salle à manger les tira de leur bulle de bonheur.

> Monsieur Drago ? dit la voix de Katia. Monsieur Drago, vous êtes à la maison ?

> Oui, Katia, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, Harry sur les talons.

Quand il vit son père blond, Gabriel poussa un petit cri et lui sauta dans les bras. Drago le hissa sur sa hanche en souriant.

> Bonjour mon fils, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Alors ces vacances, c'était bien ?

Le garçon sourit largement. Il vit alors Harry et sourit de plus belle. Le Gryffondor s'approcha et prit le garçon dans ses bras en l'embrassant à son tour.

> Monsieur Harry ? s'étonna Katia. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être au château ?

> Si, dit Harry en rendant Gabriel à Drago. Mais j'ai préféré rentrer aujourd'hui.

> Oui, tiens, au fait, dit Drago. Pourquoi es-tu rentré ?

Harry le regarda puis sourit et dit :

> D'accord, pour tous vous dire, si je suis rentré, c'est pour échapper au professeur de Potions.

> A Rogue ? demanda Drago.

> Non, dit Harry. Rogue est partit en congé paternité, Miss Herridgea eut un autre bébé il y a quelques semaines et le Ministère à envoyé un autre prof de Potions, le professeur Lara Marono.

> Hein ? dit alors Katia. Lara Marono, vous dites ?

> Oui, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ? demanda Harry.

> Mon Dieu, je n'espère pas… dit Katia en cherchant une chaise à tâtons. Oh mon Dieu…

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sous le choc, puis elle demanda :

> Monsieur Harry, décrivez-le-moi, s'il vous plait…

Surprit, Harry regarda Drago puis dit :

> Hé bien… Il est très grand, plus grand que moi, il a les cheveux courts et coupés en brosse. Il les porte rouge vif… Il a aussi la carrure d'un joueur de rugby mais… Il est aussi très collant à ce que je j'ai pu remarquer. Cette semaine, il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle…

Au fil des énumérations, Katia était devenue de plus en plus blanche et soudain, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

> Katia ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant sur elle.

Drago posa Gabriel un peu brutalement sur le solpuis aida son mari à remonter la jeune femme inconsciente sur une chaise.

> Katia, qu'avez-vous ? demanda le Gryffondor en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues. Drago, fait venir un Médicomage.

Le blond hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit un peu de Poudre de Cheminette dans un bocal et la jeta dans les flammes.

> St-Mangouste ! dit-il d'une vois claire. Il nous faut un Médicomage au 136, Impasse des Trèfles, Chemin de Traverse !

Il recula ensuite et les flammes devinrent vertes. Une forme tourbillonna alors dans l'âtre et un sorcier en longue blouse blanche apparut.

> Venez, dit Drago.

> C'est une Moldue ? demanda le Médicomage en voyant Katia.

> Oui, dit Harry en se redressant. Elle a fait un malaise dû à un choc psychologique…

> Quel genre de choc ? demanda le Médicomage en posant deux doigts sur la carotide de la jeune femme.

> Est-ce que le fait de découvrir que quelqu'un que l'on croyait Moldu est en fait un sorcier est suffisant ? demanda Drago.

> Hum… Je vois, dit le Médicomage en se redressant. Elle s'en remettra.

Il sortit de la poche de sa blouse un flacon rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre qu'il balada sous le nez de Katia. Celle-ci gémit puis ouvrit les yeux et la mémoire sembla lui revenir.

> Oh mon Dieu ! dit-il en basculant en avant, plongea son visage dans ses mains.

> Merci, dit Drago au Médicomage. Tenez pour le déplacement.

Il donna trois Gallions au jeune homme qui repartit ensuite par la cheminée en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

> Alors Katia ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Ça va mieux ?

> Si on veut… dit Katia, le teint encore très pâle. Oh mon Dieu… ajouta-t-elle.

> Qui est le professeur Marono pour vous ? demanda alors Drago en s'approchant, Gabriel agrippé à lui. Est-ce un ami ?

> Un ami ? couina Katia dans un hoquet. Oh mon Dieu… Lara… Lara était le père de mon fils décédé…

> Quoi ? dit Harry. Vous voulez dire que…

> Oui, dit Katia. Je le connais depuis des années… Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le métro londonien, nous nous sommes télescopés. Il m'a aidé à ramasser mes papiers et il a glissé son numéro de téléphone au milieu ainsi qu'un rendez-vous. Ne le connaissant ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, je n'ai rien fait et j'ai continué à vivre normalement jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions à nouveau dans le métro, au même endroit et de la même façon. Alors que la première fois, j'étais pressée car la rame était arrivée en retard, ce jour-là, j'étais en avance et lui aussi. Il m'a alors proposé d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner en attendant l'heure de se rendre au travail. Les jours suivants, nous avions prit l'habitude de prendre la rame de métro qui passait une heure avant celle de d'habitude et nous nous retrouvions pour le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller au travail. Ce « manège », si je puis appeler cela ainsi, a duré près de quatre mois. Ensuite, tout s'est emballé. Nous avons commencé à aller au restaurant le soir, à nous inviter mutuellement chez l'un ou chez l'autre, à aller au cinéma, jusqu'au jour où il m'a demandé d'emménager chez lui. C'était huit mois après notre rencontre dans le métro.

Elle marqua une pause et passa une main sur son visage qui reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs originelles. Elle reprit :

> Lara était un homme tout ce qu'il a de plus normal, très attentionné avec son « sucre d'orge » comme il m'appelait souvent. Avec sa forte carrure, il éloignait les autres hommes qui auraient eut envie de m'ennuyer, vous savez, un peu comme un lion protégeant sa lionne…

Harry sourit légèrement puis regarda Drago qui s'était assit et avait hissé Gabriel sur ses genoux. Il regarda ensuite Katia.

> Le jour où nous avons fêté notre anniversaire de rencontre, je lui ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Il était plus que ravi, il a littéralement sauté de joie. Nous nous sommes alors mis à la recherche d'un appartement plus grand, proche d'une école si possible. Nous avons trouvé et nous nous y sommes installés. J'ai arrêté de travailler à mon huitième mois de grossesse mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bébé ne bougeait pas assez, il ne gigotait pas suffisamment mais mon médecin m'a dit que tout était normal. J'ai accouché le 9 janvier 1998 et mon bébé n'a pas hurlé. Il est resté muet, les yeux mi-clos. Quand ils me l'ont posé sur le ventre, j'ai sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'en ai fait part au médecin, mais il a dit qu'il ne voyait pas ce que je craignais. Je suis alors retournée me reposer chez moi et mon bébé est décédé pendant la nuit, trois jours après sa naissance. J'ai alors cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Lara a appelé une ambulance de toute urgence. Je suis tombée dans une dépression profonde, je ne suis même pas allée à l'enterrement de mon enfant, j'étais bien trop malade. Lara m'a fait admettre dans un hôpital. Il est venu me rendre visite tous les jours pendant deux semaines environ puis, du jour au lendemain, il a disparut. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ni entendu son nom jusqu'à maintenant.

> Vous avez ensuite rencontré Steller qui vous a confié mon fils à allaiter, dit Drago en resserrant légèrement son étreinte sur la taille de Gaby. Harry, que penses-tu de cette histoire ? C'est quand même invraisemblable…

> Vous ne me croyez pas ? demanda Katia. Attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Elle se leva et disparu à l'étage. Quand elle revint, elle avait une boîte en carton, de type boîte à chaussures, qu'elle ouvrit et qu'elle vida sur la table devant Drago.

> Des photos ? dit-il. Des photos Moldues.

> Ce sont des photos de Lara et moi, dit Katia en en prenant une au hasard. Là, c'est quand nous sommes allés à Paris, et celle-là, nous étions à une fête foraine à Londres…

Harry prit une des photos et regarda l'homme dessus. Il la reposa ensuite en disant :

> C'est bien lui, Drago. C'est bien le Lara Marono de Poudlard, avec quelques années en moins. Quel lâche, ajouta-t-il ensuite en serrant les mâchoires. Je m'en vais lui dire ce que je pense de lui…

Il s'apprêta à transplaner mais Katia lui saisit le bras en disant :

> Non, monsieur Harry. Je vous en prie, n'y allez pas. Je voudrais lui parler avant… Cela fait plus de dix ans que je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles de lui… J'ai été sa compagne, vous n'êtes que son collège de travail…

> Mais vous êtes mon amie, Katia, dit Harry. Vous élevez mon fils, tout de même.

> Je sais, mais je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien, dit Katia en joignant ses mains dans une sorte de prière. Je veux lui parler avant…

> Très bien, mais demain les cours reprennent et nous autres professeurs, nous n'aurons plus beaucoup de temps libre…

> Quand retournes-tu à Poudlard, chéri ? demanda Drago.

> Demain matin, dit le Gryffondor.

> Alors emmène Katia avec toi. Elle pourra ainsi voir ce Marono en face et un prof de potions n'a pas des cours toute la journée durant.

Harry pinça les lèvres, signe qu'il réfléchissait, puis il finit par hocher la tête. Katia le remercia alors en lui sautant au cou et elle alla ensuite s'atteler au déjeuner en souriant. Cependant, derrière ce sourire se cachait une vengeance affreuse. La jeune femme était bien décidée à faire payer à son ex-compagnon les semaines de souffrance qu'elle a endurées après son départ.

Après le départ de Katia, Harry était ennuyé. Drago le vit bien et, envoyant Gabriel dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le déjeuner, il en profita pour rester un peu tranquille avec son mari.

> Cette histoire me perturbe, dit Harry quand Drago l'entoura de ses bras en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Le Serpentard caressa le ventre de son compagnon puis dit :

> Mais tu sais, mon amour, Katia a le droit de se venger de cet homme affreux. Elle a perdu son premier enfant et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de fuir comme un chat devant un chien. Tu ne trouve pas que c'est très lâche, surtout de la part d'un sorcier ?

> Oui, dit Harry. Mais Marono a l'air gentil comme ça… Il est un peu collant mais il est gentil…

> A ce que j'ai compris de l'histoire de Katia, oui, il est gentil, mais parfois, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Regarde mon père, Harry. Au premier abord, il impose le respect mais quand on le connaît mieux, il n'est qu'un homme normal.

Harry baissa alors la tête en acquiesçant silencieusement, puis Drago le libéra de son étreinte en disant :

> Harry, mon chéri, ne te tracasse pas pour cette histoire. Marono a mérité ce que Katia va lui faire et, s'il a un peu de dignité, il acceptera les coups sans rien dire.

> Katia n'irait pas jusqu'à le frapper, dit Harry. Mais tu as raison. S'il reconnaît n'avoir pas été à la hauteur, il encaissera sans rien dire. Je vais envoyer un message à Dumbledore pour lui demander l'autorisation d'amener Katia demain avec moi.

> Il faudra lui donner de la potion Masque, dit le blond. Sinon le château refusera de la laisser entrer.

> Oui, je vais demander à Rogue s'il lui en reste un peu, il garde toujours des échantillons des potions qu'il fabrique.

Drago hocha la tête puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier en disant :

> Je vais parler à Gabriel de ce que tu sais, tu parleras à Katia ce soir ?

Harry hocha la tête à son tour puis il se dirigea vers son bureau, écrivit un court mot à Dumbledore qu'il donna à Edwige. Il transplana ensuite au manoir Rogue, situé non loin de celui des Malefoy.

> Monsieur Potter ?dit Rogue, venu lui ouvrir lui-même la porte. Quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir chez moi un dimanche…

> Je vous dérange, professeur ? demanda le Gryffondor en voyant le bébé dans les bras de l'homme toujours vêtu de noir.

> Non, non, pas du tout, entrez, dit Rogue en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le Gryffondor à présent aussi grand que lui. Que me vaut votre visite ? Vous avez des ennuis avec mon filleul ?

Harry sourit puis dit :

> Non, Drago va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. En fait, je suis venu vous demander si vous avez encore un peu de la potion Masque pour faire entrer un Moldu à Poudlard…

> Une potion Masque ? dit Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

Il se dirigea vers un Elfe de Maison, lui remit le bébé étonnement calme, puis revint vers Harry en disant :

> Hé bien, je ne sais pas… La dernière fois que l'on m'en a demandé, c'était miss Granger, pour faire entrer monsieur Greenwald au château, mais c'était il y a des années…

> Je sais, dit Harry. Seulement, j'en ai besoin pour demain et cela s'est décidé il y a quelques minutes…

> Vous comptez faire entrer miss Martin à Poudlard ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Elle qui n'est déjà pas très à l'aise avec vous…

Harry sourit à nouveau puis Rogue lui dit de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le grand hall d'entrée du manoir puis passèrent une petite porte et traversèrent un bureau qui ressemblait fortement à celui que Rogue avait à Poudlard, mis à part que les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries sombres.

> Entrez, dit alors Rogue en écartant un rideau orné d'un serpent rouge qui dardait une langue dorée. Voici ma réserve, c'est ici que je garde un échantillon de chaque potion que je fais ou que je fais faire à mes élèves. C'est très pratique pour en refaire ensuite sans avoir la recette dans un livre.

Harry hocha la tête puis Rogue entra à son tour dans la pièce, alluma un lustre chandelier fixé au plafond, puis il monta sur une échelle et la fit glisser le long des hautes étagères qui recouvraient les murs.

> Alors, potion Masque… dit Rogue en suivant du doigt les rangées de fioles plus ou moins poussiéreuses. Potion Masque, potion Masque… Ha ! La voilà.

Il prit une fiole et redescendit de l'échelle.

> Voilà ce que vous cherchez, Potter, dit-il en présentant le flacon au Gryffondor. Vous avez de la chance, elle a l'air encore active même après dix ans.

Harry regarda le liquide violet dans le flacon.

> Puis-je abuser d'un peu de votre temps pour en demander suffisamment pour une jeune femme Moldue de vingt-neuf ans, pour une journée environ ?

> Je n'ai guère de temps avec mes enfants, dit Rogue. Mais je vais essayer. Revenez ce soir, après le dîner et vous aurez votre potion.

> Très bien, dit Harry avec un signe de tête. Merci.

> Mais de rien, voyons, dit Rogue avec un petit sourire.

> Severus ! clama soudain une voix non loin.

Un pleur de bébé se fit entendre et Rogue regarda vers la porte du bureau. Il soupira puis dit :

> Le devoir m'appelle, Potter, je suis désolé. Venez, je vous raccompagne à la porte.

Harry suivit Rogue dans le hall et tomba sur Miss Herridge, madame Rogue à présent, portant un bébé enroulé dans une sorte de couverture argentée, et braillant de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

> Yvan a faim, dit la femme en tendant le bébé à Rogue qui le prit. Maren est dehors sans surveillance, il faut que j'aille m'en occuper. Peux-tu te charger de donner à manger au petit ?

Rogue hocha la tête puis il reconduisit Harry à la porte d'entrée et celui-ci dit, juste avant de transplaner :

> Vous avez un très beau bébé, professeur Rogue. Il vous ressemble.

Rogue sourit légèrement puis le Gryffondor transplana et Rogue s'en retourna s'occuper de ses enfants.

Drago attendait Harry dans la salle à manger. Quand il le vit arriver du bureau, il lui tendit une lettre qu'Edwige venait d'apporter. La chouette était d'ailleurs fort occupée à picorer les miettes qui se trouvaient dans la corbeille à pain posée sur la table.

> C'est Dumbledore ? demanda le Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

> Qu'il serait ravi de revoir Katia, dit Drago avec un sourire.

Harry haussa les sourcils en dépliant le parchemin où s'étalait la fine écriture du professeur. Il sourit puis dit :

> Rogue va me préparer la potion Masque, j'irais la chercher après le dîner.

Drago hocha la tête puis il se leva et prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Harry l'enserra et dit :

> Mon amour… Je suis fier que tu m'aie fait confiance au point de me révéler ce que tu me cachais depuis si longtemps. Tu as eut beaucoup de courage pour m'affronter, alors que tu sais que lorsque je me mets en colère, ce n'est pas fictivement.

> Pour tout t'avouer, dit Drago en reculant. J'ai eut très peur que tu ne lève la main sur moi ou pire, que tu me tournes le dos. J'ai été indécis jusqu'à ce que je te voie ici, dans cette pièce, aussi surprit en me voyant que moi je l'ai été en te voyant. A vrai dire, je pensais transplaner au château et te parler là-bas, tranquillement dans notre Tour, mais le Destin en a voulut autrement.

Harry sourit puis il embrassa son mari avant de s'en aller dans son bureau répondre au professeur Dumbledore.

La porte du bureau refermée, Drago remonta dans la chambre de son fils. Il l'y avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt en pleine réflexion et son absence l'intriguait.

> Gabriel ? demanda-t-il en toquant doucement à la porte. C'est papa, tu m'ouvre ?

Un coup contre le mur renseigna le Serpentard qui poussa doucement la porte et trouva son fils allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, les bras sous le menton et le regard perdu quelque part entre son bout du nez et le bois de la tête de lit à dix centimètres de là.

> Gaby, tout va bien, mon ange ? s'inquiéta Drago en s'approchant, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Gabriel hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas plus. Drago s'assit alors au bord du lit et posa une main sur le dos de l'enfant qui frissonna.

> Gaby chéri, dit le Serpentard. Je sais que c'est dur ce que je t'ai avoué tout à l'heure et à voir ta réaction, tu dois m'en vouloir, mais je suis désolé, je n'ai moi-même aucune excuses valable à te fournir. Je sais combien tu veux quelqu'un pour jouer avec toi, mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai peur, Gaby…

Gabriel soupira alors puis se tourna sur le dos et s'assit. Il regarda son père puis saisit son carnet à sa taille et en arracha une page. Il écrivit quelque chose dessus puis la tendit à Drago qui la lut en silence.

> Je sais, dit le blond en baissant ses mains sur ses genoux. Oui j'ai trahit ta confiance, et celle de Harry, et aussi celle des mes parents, celle d'Hermione et pour cela, je m'en veux énormément. Quand j'ai révélé à Harry quelle énormité j'avais fait pour me protéger, j'ai voulu disparaître, me transformer en souris et fuir dans un trou du mur… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été mal à l'aise devant ton père et à quel point je le suis devant toi. J'ai tellement honte de mon comportement que je mériterais que Harry me tourne le dos.

Drago baissa alors les yeux et Gabriel le regarda. Il dut alors ressentir la peine de son père blond car il le saisit par le cou et se glissa sur ses genoux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Serpentard.

> Mon fils… Mon petit ange… dit alors Drago en le serrant contre lui.

Gabriel sourit puis il recula et passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps de son père. Drago le prit alors sous les bras puis se leva et tint l'enfant dans ses bras. Il le berça un instant puis l'embrassa sur la joue et le reposa sur son lit.

> Oh attend ! dit-il soudain. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai acheté mardi dernier et j'ai complètement oublié de te le donner. Je reviens.

Gabriel regarda son père quitter la chambre et il l'écouta gagner la sienne, farfouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode, puis revenir en tenant quelque chose dans son dos.

> Regarde…

Drago tendit alors la peluche en forme de zèbre façon dessin-aminé et Gabriel la prit aussi délicatement que si elle était en porcelaine. Cependant, l'accolade qu'il lui donna ensuite aurait suffit à briser les os de tout être humain normalement constitué !

Drago se mit à rire puis Gabriel se mit debout sur son lit et tomba dans les bras du Serpentard qui le serra contre lui avant de le repousser en lui caressant le visage.

> Tu es ma plus grande fierté, mon bébé… Et même si j'ai un autre enfant, tu resteras mon petit bébé pour toujours, je te le promets.

Gabriel sourit largement puis il embrassa son père sur la joue avant de se laisser tomber en tailleur sur son lit et de se mettre à jouer avec sa nouvelle peluche, nouvelle peluche qui prendrait le numéro vingt-sept dans la collection du garçon.


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou tout le monde ! lors si vous voulez me zigouiller, allez-y ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir mit autant de temps à poster ce chapitre parce qu'il fait 13 pages et que j'aurais pu faire deux chapitres dedans... Alors allez-y, defoulez-vous et sortez vos bazookas ! lol !

Aller, RAR :

**MARION-MOUNE** : Alors, tu vas peut-etre pas danser et jeter des fleurs quand tu lira la fin de ce chap... ;... Mais merci quand même et sorry pour le retard !

**ONARLUCA** : Desolée si les images ne marchent pas, ca doit être la faute de pour changer, lol ! Bref, sinon, je suis pas sûr quetu me ferra des salamalecs après avoir lu ce chapitre... Merci quand même et sorry pour le retard.

**JOHANNAPOTTERMALEFOY** : T'inquiete, Gabriel on va le voir bientôt. Precisement dans le chapitre 6 que je vais essayer de consacrer à ce petit bout de sorcier qu'on a envie de croquer. lol ! Et des moments de complicité, je vais essayer d'en caser aussi, surtout après ce qu'i est arrivé à Harry... J'en dit pas plus. Lis le chapitre. Voilà !

**ZAIKA** : Tu es devin ou quoi ? Enfin, ce professeur va avoir un sort que peu de personnes voint envier, mais ca, ce sera dans le chapitreuh siseuh ! nanereuh ! lol

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon numero 27 ? Ca fait bcp ? J'ai bcp plus de peluches que ca, moi... (rassures-toi, j'ai 20 ans mais j'ai gardé toutes mes pleuches, lol ) Sinon, quel poete pouvait bien utiliser éselenite", b'en j'en sais trop rien en fait. J'ai trouvé ca en cliquant sur "synonymes" dans mon Word donc je sais pas. J'ai juste trouvé que ca rendait bien, voilà. Hum, Drago un petit bébé ? Heuuuuuuuu... Enfin tu verras dans le chapitre 6, je dis rien pour l'instant même si j'ai deja tendu le baton pour me faire battre T.T... Voilà et sorryy pour le retard. Rôh, t'es mechante. Il est pas mal foutu Rogue quand même, nan ? Bon d'accord, il a un nez un peu proeminant mais ca fait son charme. Que serait rogue sans nez, hein ? lol ! Et sinon, pour Tom Faleton, je suis comme toi, en plus, j'adoooore les blonds et lui c'est tout à fait mon type de mec, dommage, il est un peu pas accessible et un peu trop jeune, lol ! Aller, a pluch !

**SIRIA BLACK 666** : Ouais, tout commence à s'arranger entre Drago et Harry. Enfin... presque tout. Mais j'en dit pas plus. En fait, je donne deja bcp d'indices pour le chapitre 6 et je devrais pas sinon je me faire taper. lol ! Alors, entre le prof de defense et Harry, il va y avoir un truc et tu as raison de pas aimer. Tiens, je te donne deja le baton pour me taper dessus... donne le bâton Attend-moi, j'arrive pour essayer ma pierre tombale parce que je crois que je vais y aller tout de suite et sceller moi-même la plaque, lol ! Aller, a pluch.

**EILEEN ANA** : Merci bcp !

**TCHII** : Oh mais faut pas t'arreter si tu as des choses à dire. J'adore les review super longues. Bon, evidemment, après, ya des reponses super longues mais c pas grave ! lol ! Sinon, pour Lara Marono, he ben... Tu verras bien en fait et tu risque de pas vraiment aimer. lol ! A pluch !

**MARIKILI68** : Desolée pour le repas, je n'ai aucune excuse parce qu'avec un chapitre aussi long, j'aurais pu en faire deux. Mais je voulais couper au bon moment même si tu risque de me tuer quand tu verras ou j'ai coupé... :p lol ! A pluch !

**TARA** : Tara ? Comment dans Buffy ou c une coincidence ? lol ! Tu a devoré 'Rapprochements"? Cool ! Alors amuses-toi bien avec cette fic là ! lol ! A pluch !

**MILY BLACK** : Decidement, sur ce site, les Black font une grande famille ! lol ! Comment ça t'a pas eut l'alerte ? C'est quoi ce boulot ? M'enfin, j'espere que tu auras l'alerte de ce chapitre là, lol ! Aller, à pluch !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Drago redescendit au rez-de-chaussée puis gagna les cuisines où une bonne odeur de rôti de porc l'accueillit.

> Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, monsieur Drago ? demanda Katia, les poings sur les hanches, en le voyant entrer. Vous n'avez rien à faire en cuisine.

> Le fumet de votre si délicieuse cuisine m'a attiré, dit Drago en souriant à la jeune femme.

> Oh vous et votre estomac, grogna la jeune femme en s'en retournant à ses fourneaux. Gabriel est bien votre fils, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, il a toujours faim, comme vous.

> Allons, Katia, ne vous fâchez pas pour si peux, dit Drago avec un sourire. Je ne faisais que passer prendre un morceau de pain, histoire de tenir jusqu'au déjeuner.

Katia haussa les épaules, et Drago sourit à nouveau. Il aimait bien faire enrager la jeune femme, surtout aux heures de repas, lorsqu'elle avait du travail par-dessus la tête.

Prenant son bout de pain, il remonta dans la salle à manger et rejoignit son mari dans son bureau. Il prit place sur le meuble sous la fenêtre et posa son morceau de pain à ses côtés. Alors qu'il portait ses mains à une poche de sa robe de sorcier, la voix de Harry se fit entendre.

> Non, non, dit-il.

> De quoi ? demanda Drago.

> Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer dans la maison, Dray, dit Harry en le regardant. Tu le sais très bien.

Drago fronça les sourcils puis reprit son morceau de pain en disant :

> Maudite Legilimancie, tu es devenu si bon à ce jeu que je ne me rends même pas compte quand tu sondes mes pensées. C'est pas du jeu.

> Je sais, mais je fais ça pour ta santé, je n'ai aucune envie que tes poumons ressemblent à un paquet de chiffons sales et usés alors que tu n'as que trente ans, mon chéri. Je tiens à te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

En réponse, Drago tira la langue au Gryffondor, mais au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement que Harry avait raison. Du reste, il ne fumait pas tant que ça, seulement quand il s'ennuyait ou après un bon café avec des amis et jamais en présence de Katia ou Gabriel.

> Ne fait pas cette tête, mon amour, dit alors Harry en appuyant son menton dans sa main. Je ne t'interdis pas de fumer…

> C'est tout comme, dit Drago. Dehors, il fait moins dix, je te rappelle…

> Et alors ? Nous avons une véranda si je me souviens bien, non ? demanda le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Drago prit un air de chien battu et Harry soupira. Il prit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit. Un voile blanc se tissa alors dans l'ouverture et Drago sourit.

> Merci, dit-il en descendant du meuble.

Il tira son paquet de sa poche et fit sortir une cigarette en tapant sous le paquet. Il la prit entre ses lèvres puis chercha un briquet et vit la chandelle allumée sur le bureau de son mari. Il s'en approcha mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui. Sans un regard, il prit la chandelle et la lui tendit à bout de bras tout en continuant de lire les papiers qu'il avait sous le nez.

Drago sourit à nouveau en allumant la cigarette. Il savait que son mari cédait à son « caprice » uniquement pour lui faire plaisir et il en était reconnaissant car le Gryffondor, depuis quelques années à présent, supportait très mal l'odeur de cigarette qui imprégnait tout, cheveux, peau, vêtements, et l'haleine version cendrier froid n'était pas trop à son goût. Combien de fois Harry avait repoussé son compagnon juste avant un câlin, car l'odeur de cigarette imprégnait la peau du Serpentard malgré la douche ? Des dizaines de fois. Cependant, cela n'avait pas suffit pour que Drago cesse totalement de fumer. Certes, cela l'avait considérablement refroidit, mais c'était tout.

Drago s'éloigna vers la fenêtre en regardant Harry plongé dans son travail.

> Chéri ?

> Mhm ?

> Ça te dirait des vacances rien que nous deux ?

> Mhm…

> Et si je t'annonçais que j'attends un bébé, ça te fait quoi ?

> Mhm…

> Ok… Bon, je te laisse, je vais déjeuner…

> Mhm…

> Harry, dit alors Drago.

> Quoi ? Ecoute, je suis occupé, j'ai tout ça à finir pour demain, dit Harry en regardant le blond.

Drago serra les mâchoires, écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée contre le bord extérieur de la fenêtre avant de jeter le mégot dehors. Il soupira ensuite puis se retourna vers Harry et dit :

> Harry, je croyais que tu voulais un autre enfant plus que tout…

> Oui, évidemment, dit le brun, étonné. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?

> Si je te dis cela c'est parce tu ne m'écoute pas.

> Mais… Si, bien sûr…

> Ha oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

> Quand ?

> Tu vois !

Harry posa alors sa plume et se leva. Drago s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, et Harry s'approcha de lui.

> Ecoute, Drago, demain, c'est la rentrée de janvier. J'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête. Oui, je suis heureux que tu te sois décidé à affronter tes peurs en face, mais même si je veux un autre enfant depuis des années, en ce moment, je n'ai pas le temps, et toi non plus.

> Ha bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Harry, je dirige un Département au Ministère, j'ai le temps que je veux, quand je veux…

Harry fronça les sourcils puis recula d'un pas en disant :

> Quoi qu'il en soit, tant que je n'aurais pas planifié tout ce que j'ai prévu de faire pour la fin de l'année scolaire, on met le bébé en pause, d'accord ? Et ne va pas le faire tout seul, attention, je veux être de la partie.

Drago haussa les sourcils puis il vit que son compagnon souriait, aussi se dérida-t-il légèrement. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres, mais il fut rapidement « avalé » par une autre paire de lèvres venues de coller aux siennes.

Après ce baiser un peu tendu, Harry retourna à son bureau et Drago quitta la pièce en grommelant intérieurement. Lui qui pensait que son mari allait se jeter sur lui pour le mettre enceint le plus tôt possible, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il se trompait.

A cette pensée, quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine du blond, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela et monta voir son fils dans sa chambre. Il le trouva occupé à jouer avec un train électrique qui tournait tout autour de la pièce à environ un mètre du sol, passant sous le lit, au-dessus des livres, au travers des étagères.

> Tu fais quoi, Gaby ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant sur le lit à baldaquin recouvert d'une courtepointe en soie jaune et bleue. On ne va pas tarder à aller déjeuner…

Gabriel regarda son père puis lui sourit. Drago lui rendit son sourire puis attrapa une grosse peluche en forme de chat et il la regarda en la tenant à bout de bras avant de la prendre contre lui et d'appuyer son menton sur le sommet du crâne de l'animal en peluche.

Gabriel sourit à nouveau puis se retourna vers son train qui venait d'entrer en gare. L'arrêtant, il fit bouger quelques aiguillages et porta ensuite un sifflet à ses lèvres. Il souffla dedans puis son train repartit en crachant de la fumée par sa cheminée noire et brillante.

> J'imagine que tu as hâte d'aller à Poudlard, non ? demanda Drago.

Le garçon le regarda puis hocha vivement la tête. Il laissa alors tomber son train et s'approcha de son père. Il grimpa sur le lit grâce un petit bloc de bois servant de marche-pied, puis il s'installa à cheval sur les genoux du Serpentard qui le tint contre lui en souriant. Drago se laissa ensuite tomber sur le dos et Gabriel s'allongea sur le torse puissant de son joueur de Quidditch de père.

Drago caressa le dos de Gabriel qui sourit puis se laissa glisser sur le côté. Drago se mit sur le flanc et l'entoura de ses bras.

Depuis la naissance de l'enfant, ils avaient tous deux une immense complicité que Harry jalousait parfois. Il était très rare que Gabriel passe une journée entière sans se fourrer dans les bras de celui qui l'avait mit au monde, ou que Drago ne l'embrasse ou ne le hisse dans ses bras, même sans raison apparente, même s'il fallait ensuite reposer le garçon au sol seulement deux minutes après l'avoir porté.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Drago aurait Gabriel constamment dans ses bras ou près de lui. Le départ pour Poudlard serait dur, il le savait et Harry le lui avait déjà dit et redit à maintes reprises, mais le blond ne s'en faisait pas. A présent qu'il s'était décidé à porter à nouveau la vie pour affronter ses peurs de face, il avait dans l'idée d'aller s'installer à Poudlard, avec son époux, quand il ne pourrait plus cacher son ventre sous ses robes. Ainsi, il pourrait voir son fils à loisirs et avec Pomfresh dans les parages, il ne risquait pas d'avoir de problèmes liés à sa grossesse, car l'Infirmière du collège l'avait surveillé de près lors de la grossesse pour Gabriel.

Drago sourit en repensant à ce lointain passé. Il baissa alors les yeux sur son fils blotti dans ses bras, puis il l'embrassa sur le front. Gabriel le regarda, lui souri, puis il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre et Drago tendit l'oreille.

> C'est l'heure, dit-il en entendant la cloche que Katia secouait pour appeler tout le monde à table. Tu viens ?

Gabriel s'assit au bord du lit en même temps que Drago, et montra ses mains. Drago hocha la tête puis quitta la chambre et gagna la salle à manger où il trouva Harry qui s'installait à sa place, en bout de table.

> Gabriel arrive ? demanda le Gryffondor.

> Il se lave les mains, dit Drago en prenant place à droite de Harry.

Katia s'approcha alors et déposa devant lui une assiette remplie de salade verte, agrémentée de rondelles de carotte et de tomates, plus quelques pignons de pain.

Drago remercia la jeune femme puis prit un pignon de pain au bord de son assiette et le mangea. Harry le regarda en souriant et le blond dit :

> Je suis désolé, mais j'aime tellement ces petits choses que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en manger quand j'en vois.

Harry tendit la main et lui caressa le bras en souriant. Drago posa son autre main sur celle du brun et Harry hocha la tête. Sans rien dire, rien qu'en se regardant, Drago venait de lui pardonner son manque de tact, tout à l'heure dans le bureau.

Gabriel arriva alors, s'installa en face de Drago, à gauche de Harry qui lui sourit, et Katia déposa devant lui un monticule de salade de carottes râpées, le plat préféré de l'enfant qui remercia sa « maman de lait » d'un grand sourire.

Le repas finit et la vaisselle lavée et rangée, Gabriel alla faire une petite sieste dans sa chambre et Drago partit faire des courses avec Katia. Harry, lui resta dans son bureau à rédiger les travaux qu'il avait l'intention de faire faire à ses élèves la semaine suivante.

Le soir, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard laissèrent le soin à Katia de surveiller maison et enfant et sortirent tous les deux « en amoureux » dans le Londres Moldu.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un pub branché toujours animé où ils allaient au moins une fois par semaine en temps normaux, mais qu'ils avaient délaissé, ces dernières années.

Cependant, malgré le temps considérable passé, le barman les reconnu instantanément et leur posa sous le nez une bière pression et un double scotch, la première boisson étant pour Harry, l'autre, pour Drago.

Prenant leurs verres respectifs, les deux garçons s'adossèrent au bar et regardèrent les couples danser sur la piste ovale en se trémoussant parfois vulgairement parfois timidement, ou simplement en train de boire un verre en discutant tranquillement, accoudé à une rambarde ou un guéridon.

> Alors les deux amoureux, dit le barman en s'accoudant entre eux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on vous voit plus. Vous avez trop de boulot avec le môme ? Moi je vous dis, z'auriez jamais dû l'adopter, moi j'en ai pas et j'm'en contente très bien.

Drago regarda l'homme puis lui sourit et dit :

> Nous avons une gouvernante, elle s'en occupe très bien, ce sont nos jobs respectifs qui nous prennent du temps.

> Ha oui, je vois, dit le barman en hochant la tête. C'est sûr que prof dans un collège et employé au Ministère ça prend du temps. C'est quoi vos horaires ?

> Huit heures, dix-sept heures, dit Harry en se retournant. Mais je pars le lundi matin et je rentre le vendredi soir car ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

> A oui, vous bossez à Dundee, vous, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête. Décidément, ce barman avait une très bonne mémoire.

> Et vous ? demanda-t-il à Drago.

> Huit heures, dix-neuf heures, dit le blond en buvant un peu de scotch. Mais moi je rentre tous les soirs, heureusement sinon Gabriel deviendrait fou. Et la gouvernante aussi, même si Gaby est un enfant plutôt sage.

> Ça lui fait quel âge maintenant ? demanda le barman. Huit ou neuf, non ?

> Dix, dit Drago avec un sourire. Et il aura onze ans dans quelques semaines. Après, direction le pensionnat.

> Pour un gamin de onze ans ? s'étonna le barman en essuyant son bar tout en soulevant les verres posés dessus. Ce n'est pas un peu jeune ?

Harry et moi sommes allés en pensionnant dès l'âge de onze ans, vous savez.

> Et puis il sera avec moi, dit Harry. Dans le pensionnat où je bosse, un établissement tellement privé que seuls les privilégiés savent où il est, les élèves arrivent à onze ans et repartent à dix-sept avec deux brevets en poche qui pourront les aider dans leur vie d'adulte par la suite.

Sachant que les deux garçons ne lui en diraient pas plus ce mystérieux pensionnant réservé à l'élite des anglais, le barman se contenta d'un sourire et les deux garçons finirent leur verre avant d'aller esquisser quelques pas de danse au milieu de couples mixtes.

Ils revinrent au bar une bonne demi-heure plus tard, essoufflés et transpirant, mais très contents de leur soirée.

Tout en sirotant quelque chose de frais, Harry regarda sa montre. Il était vingt-deux heures. Brusquement, il se souvint qu'il devait aller chercher la potion Masque chez Rogue et, délaissant son mari, il fit rapidement un aller-retour au Manoir Rogue.

> J'ai cru qua vous m'aviez oublié, Potter, dit Rogue en lui ouvrant la porte, Maren accrochée à ses robes.

> C'est qui ce monsieur, papa ? demanda la gamine adorable en levant des yeux noirs sur l'homme immense qui était son père.

> C'est Harry Potter, Maren, dit Rogue avec une voix sensiblement différente de celle de tous les jours, mais tout de même un peu froide. C'est un ancien élève à moi, tu sais, tu le connais…

La petite fille regarda Harry qui se baissa devant elle en tendant une main devant lui.

> Bonjour, Maren, dit-il en souriant.

Timide avec les inconnus ou les personnes qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent, Maren se cacha derrière les jambes de Rogue avant de filer ventre à terre en direction de ce que Harry qualifierait de petit salon.

La voix de sa mère s'éleva alors, grondante, puis un hurlement de bébé.

> Severus ! glapit Miss Herridge. Va coucher la petite, il est tard !

> J'en ai pour deux minutes, Sofia, dit Rogue. Juste le temps de remettre une potion à monsieur Potter. Venez, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'adresse du Gryffondor en s'éloignant.

> Vous avez quand même trouvé le temps de préparer la potion ? demanda Harry.

> J'ai eut du mal mais ici, c'est relativement calme l'après-midi puisque tout le monde fait la sieste, y compris Sofia, dit Rogue avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai donc eut le temps de vous faire un flacon de potion Masque, pour miss Martin.

Rogue poussa alors une porte et Harry entra dans le bureau de son ancien professeur de Potions.

> Au fait, dit Rogue en prenant un flacon posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Comment est mon remplaçant ?

> Horrible, dit Harry.

> Vraiment ? A ce point ? dit Rogue en haussant les sourcils. Horrible comment ? N'est-il pas humain ?

> Si, si, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Mais il semble s'être entiché de moi et il n'a de cesse de me suivre partout dans le collège et de m'inviter à sortir avec lui.

> Vous ? Ne sait-il donc pas que le grand Harry Potter a une famille ?

> On dirait, dit le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire triste. Et dire que demain ça va recommencer… Pitié, professeur, revenez vite à Poudlard, ajouta alors le Gryffondor.

> J'aimerais, croyez-le, Potter, dit Rogue. Mais hélas, ce ne sera pas avant la rentrée prochaine, et encore, si Sofia n'est pas enceinte pour la troisième fois.

> Oh là là, dit Harry. Je vais devoir supporter ce Lara Marono encore des années…

> Lara Marono ? demanda Rogue. Qui est-ce ?

> Votre remplaçant, dit Harry. Pourquoi ?

> Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu…

> A vous aussi ?

Rogue regarda alors Harry en fronçant les sourcils et le Gryffondor dit :

> Ce Marono, Katia aussi le connaît. C'était son compagnon avant l'enlèvement de Gabriel. Elle a eut un enfant de lui mais il est mort trois jours après sa naissance et quelques semaines plus tard, Marono disparaissait en laissant Katia très malade mentalement.

> Je connais l'histoire de votre gouvernante, Potter, dit Rogue en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Non, ce ne doit pas être le même Marono…

> Que savez-vous de lui ?

> Severus ! s'exclama alors la voix de Sofia depuis le salon.

> Je suis désolé, Potter, le devoir m'appelle. Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur ce Marono que je connais dès que ma chère épouse aura comprit que c'est elle la mère et non moi.

Harry sourit légèrement puis hocha la tête et transplana avec la potion. Il reparut dans les toilettes du pub où il avait laissé Drago quelques minutes plus tôt et s'empressa de cacher la fiole de potion dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Il rejoignit ensuite le blond qu'il retrouva accoudé au bar, en grande conversation avec un jeune homme.

> Dites donc, jeune homme, dit le Gryffondor en posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago tout en regardant le garçon devant lui. C'est propriété privée.

Le jeune homme le regarda puis regarda Drago qui sourit légèrement.

> Harry, je te présente Alastair Malefoy, mon cousin. Alastair, voici Harry Potter, mon mari.

Harry regarda le garçon châtain devant lui puis tendit la main en s'excusant.

> C'est moi, dit Alastair. Je n'ai pas pensé que Drago aurait pu venir avec vous, monsieur Potter.

Harry hocha la tête puis il s'assit sur le tabouret derrière Drago et Alastair reprit la conversation avec son cousin :

> Ma demi-sœur Ulura m'a confié qu'elle vous avait rencontré, cher cousin, dit-il. Tout comme elle, j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant que mon oncle Lucius avait un fils.

> En réalité, comme je vous le disais, dit Drago. J'ai un petit-frère qui a dix-neuf ans de moins que moi. Mais il est étonnant que mon oncle Rufus l'ignore…

> Vous savez Drago, dit Alastair en aspirant une gorgée de son cocktail à l'aide d'une paille bigarrée. Mon père dit toujours que moins il est proche des Malefoy, mieux c'est pour lui. Mais ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas de cet avis. Il est vieux et mesquin, notre père, toute la famille le met à l'écart et il n'est quasiment jamais invité aux réunions de famille.

> Vous devriez passer à la maison un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien vous connaître un peu mieux, Ulura et vous, Alastair. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, j'ignorais même que mon oncle Rufus était encore vivant. C'est quand j'ai rencontré Ulura et son époux sur le Chemin de Traverse que j'ai apprit qu'il avait eut une fille.

> Et un fils, mais Ulura et moi n'avons pas la même mère, dit Alastair avec un sourire. La mère d'Ulura est une Malefoy, une cousine éloignée. Elle est partie peu après la naissance d'Ulura en laissant notre père seul avec le bébé. C'était un mariage arrangé, comme toujours, et ma belle-mère ne l'a jamais accepté. Elle a donné un enfant à mon père par obligation mais n'en a jamais voulut. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle n'était même pas consentante quand il lui a fait cet enfant.

> Vous voulez dire qu'il l'a forcée ? demanda Harry. Quel monstre… Je suis désolé si je vous choque, Alastair, mais je trouve cela répugnant.

> Moi aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Alastair en s'étonnant légèrement que le mari de son cousin, qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques minutes, se permette déjà de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais mon père est un pur Malefoy, comme son frère. La famille ne compte par beaucoup pour lui, le plus important, c'est qu'il ait quelqu'un a qui remettre son héritage à sa mort.

> Et c'est vous qui allez hériter, dit Drago. En tant qu'unique garçon, vous devenez également l'unique héritier.

Alastair hocha la tête.

> Mon père ne veut pas mettre Ulura sur son testament parce qu'elle est née d'une femme qui l'a abandonnée pour aller se marier avec un Moldu en reniant toute sa famille. De plus, Ulura a _choisit_ son époux actuel. Mon père lui avait déjà choisit un membre de notre famille mais Ulura a préféré épouser son homme de chambre.

> Je vois d'ici la tête de votre père, cher cousin, quand ma cousine Ulura a annoncé son mariage avec un domestique.

> Oui, dit Alastair avec un sourire. Il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, non plus, elle était déjà enceinte de lui.

Drago hocha la tête puis Alastair regarda soudain sa montre et dit :

> Ouh là, il est déjà si tard ? Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser, je n'avais normalement pas l'autorisation de sortir ce soir, je devais surveiller le Manoir en l'absence de mon père.

Drago hocha la tête avec un sourire puis il se leva et serra la main du jeune homme qui n'avait pas vraiment de ressemblances avec les Malefoy, mis à part une voix dénuée de sentiments et une façon de parler qui révélait son aristocratie, comme Drago lorsqu'il voulait se rendre important.

> Nous aussi nous devrions rentrer, dit Harry quand le jeune homme fut partit. Je dois partir tôt demain.

> A quelle heure ?

> Six heures.

> Si tôt ? Pourquoi ?

> Je dois mettre ma classe en ordre et préparer mes cours. Les élèves arrivent à sept heures et les cours reprennent à huit heures. Aller, rentrons.

> Bon… Mais je veux une compensation.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis sourit et glissa sa main dans celle du blond. Celui-ci laissa quelques billets au barman puis Harry et lui quittèrent le pub. Ils se glissèrent dans une rue sombre d'où ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse avant de marcher un peu jusqu'à leur maison, main dans la main.

> Harry…

> Mhm ?

> Harry, je pensais à un truc tout à l'heure, quand tu étais partit chez Rogue… dit Drago.

> Oui ? Quoi donc ?

> Je me demandais si je ne dois pas aller vivre à Poudlard avec toi ?

> Pourquoi donc ? Tu ne te plait pas chez nous ? Et ton travail ?

> Pas maintenant, je veux dire, dit Drago en lâchant la main de Harry.

Il joignit ses mains dans les manches de son manteau et frissonna avant de reprendre :

> Je pensais pour quand je ne pourrais plus cacher ma grossesse… Je n'ai aucune envie que le même drame que la dernière fois ne se reproduise…

Harry resta silencieux et leva les yeux vers la lune a demi-cachée par des nuages grisâtres. Il cogita un instant avant de dire :

> Ma foi… Que puis-je dire ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu préfère aller vivre à Poudlard en attendant la naissance du petit alors viens, que veux-tu que je te dise. Et puis… Finalement, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je t'aurais ainsi avec moi et Gabriel ne se sentira pas perdu si tu n'es pas dans les parages.

Drago regarda le Gryffondor puis baissa les yeux et dit :

> Oui, de toutes façons, je n'attends pas d'enfant pour le moment. Nous aviserons quand je serais bel et bien enceint.

Il regarda à nouveau son mari qui tourna la tête vers lui au même moment. Ils se sourirent puis Harry embrassa le Serpentard qui se lova contre lui, mais plus pour bénéficier de sa chaleur qu'autre chose.

Quand ils furent enfin chez eux, ils trouvèrent la maison sombre et silencieuse. Sans bruits, ils descendirent à la cuisine se chercher un petit encas puis ils montèrent dans leur chambre et se préparèrent à se coucher.

Harry décida de prendre une douche bien chaude juste avant de se coucher et, profitant que son mari y était déjà, il s'y glissa avec lui.

> Harry… dit le blond avec un sourire en se tournant vers son mari qui refermait la double porte battante derrière lui. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus eut ta visite pendant ma douche…

Harry lui sourit puis s'approcha et l'embrassa. Drago recula et son dos toucha le carrelage froid des murs de la douche un peu exiguë. Cela le fit frissonner et Harry se pressa contre lui en faisant couler l'eau chaude sur eux.

Rapidement, avec l'eau chaude et la vapeur, les deux corps s'enflammèrent et les deux amants firent l'amour passionnément et amoureusement sous l'eau, au milieu des bulles de savon multicolores qui flottaient autour d'eau.

Ils finirent la nuit en s'aimant à nouveau, mais dans leur lit cette fois-ci, leurs corps encore humides d'eau et glissants de savon.

Allongé sur son mari, Harry l'embrassait goulûment en jouant avec la langue du Serpentard. Depuis le temps, il n'y avait plus de besoin de préliminaires entre eux, mais parfois, Drago aimait bien faire « ça bien » comme il le disait souvent.

Ce soir-là n'en était pas un et Harry fit l'amour au Serpentard avec brusquerie, mais ce n'était pas conscient. Cela faisait de longues semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé une nuit tranquillement, sans avoir le souci d'un Gabriel malade ou d'une Katia déprimée pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison, ou encore d'être en froid tous les deux à cause d'une certaine envie de paternité un peu trop urgente, et, excité par les gémissements et les cris de son amant, le Gryffondor s'en donnait à cœur joie si bien qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel en même temps avec la même intensité.

S'effondrant sur le torse ruisselant de transpiration, Harry était vidé, au propre comme au figuré. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps entier demandait grâce et il eut tout juste la force de libérer Drago de son étreinte pour rouler sur le côté en haletant.

> Whao… souffla Drago, essoufflé lui aussi, en se glissant contre son mari tout en tirant à eux les lourdes couvertures qui les empêcheraient de se refroidir. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas aimé avec autant de passion, mon amour. Je t'en remercie.

Il l'embrassa alors sur la joue et Harry lui sourit. Le blond déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor qui se tourna vers lui avant de l'enlacer et de le serrer contre lui en lui disant des mots doux à l'oreille, laissant traîner ses lèvres dans le cou racé à la peau blanche.

Le lendemain, le réveil les tira sans délicatesse de la douce chaleur des bras de l'autre et de leur édredon pour leur rappeler qu'il était l'heure de revenir à la réalité et d'aller bosser.

Dehors, la nuit était encore noire et cela déprima Drago lorsque Harry se leva en enfilant une grosse robe de chambre. Il était six heures moins dix et le blond, même si c'était à lui aussi sa rentrée aujourd'hui, ne commençait le travail qu'à neuf heures.

> Rendors-toi, mon amour, dit le Gryffondor en embrassant son mari sur le front tout en boutonnant sa chemise après avoir fait une station dans la salle de bain. Il est très tôt encore…

Drago sortit un bras de sous les couvertures et regarda Harry fermer la boucle de sa ceinture de pantalon. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de dire :

> Heureusement que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui…

Harry le regarda en souriant puis enfila un pull et sa robe de sorcier par-dessus, brodée au blason de Poudlard. Il prit sa baguette magique posée dans un plumier sur le bureau, avec celle de Drago, et, après avoir embrassé à nouveau son mari, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée où Katia l'attendait déjà avec un petit-déjeuner qui aurait largement contenté Hagrid.

Drago se rendormit rapidement et n'entendit pas Katia monter réveiller Gabriel une heure plus tard puis l'emmener à l'école à huit heures moins le quart. Par contre, il entendit très bien son propre réveil à huit et quart lui sonner les cloches pour lui rappeler qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui.

Ce fut donc un Drago grommelant et visiblement fatigué que les employés du Département des Disparitions Enfantines du Ministère découvrirent en ce 3 janvier 2009.

> Salut Patron ! clama Hubert Raloskov, le « préposé à la paperasse » du Département, le secrétaire en gros. Hou là, ça a pas l'air d'aller… Vos vacances se sont mal passées ?

Drago grommela quelque chose et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

> Bah, dit Hubert en regardant la jeune femme assise devant lui. Ça lui passera, il est comme ça tous les lundis. Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était, nous ? Vous venez pour une disparition ?

> Non, dit la jeune femme. Je venais pour l'annonce…

> L'annonce ?

> Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, dit la jeune femme en brandissant un carré de papier.

Elle le montra à Hubert qui hocha la tête en le lisant.

> Alors ? En quoi consiste cette place ? Il n'est rien précisé… dit la jeune femme en reprenant l'annonce. Est-ce un travail axé sur le secrétariat ?

> Non, dit Hubert. En fait, nous recherchons une personne qui pourrait remplacer notre collègue Marius Filibeg, partit en retraite il y a à présent plus de deux mois. Il était Rechercheur.

> Rechercheur ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

> Il allait à la rencontre des gens sur le terrain pour suivre la piste des enfants disparus, expliqua Hubert. Nous avons dix-neuf Rechercheurs depuis le départ de Marius et, parfois, il nous arrive d'avoir du mal à couvrir toute l'Angleterre.

> Rechercheur vous dites ? Hum… Ça a l'air intéressant comme job… dit la jeune femme en souriant légèrement. Quand commence-je ?

> Demain, cela vous va-t-il ?

> Parfait, dit la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

> Alors je vous envoie le règlement et votre dossier par hibou dans l'après-midi. A renvoyer completé ici-même au plus tard ce soir vingt-deux heures.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Hubert se leva alors et elle en fit autant. Ils se serrèrent la main puis la jeune femme repartit en serrant contre elle son grand sac en peau de Dragon d'Arabie. Hubert la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche déhanchée puis il alla timidement frapper à la porte du bureau de Drago qui le reçut un peu froidement.

> Patron… dit l'homme de quarante ans passés en espérant ne pas se ramasser un vent. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, je viens de dégoter un nouveau Rechercheur.

> Hum… dit Drago. Pardon, vous disiez ? demanda le blond en levant les yeux du monticule de lettres qu'il était en train d'éplucher.

> Je disais que je viens de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Marius, répéta Hubert.

> Ha bon ? C'est très bien, Hubert, et qui est-ce ? demanda Drago. Où est-il ?

> Voici son CV, dit Hubert en tendant un parchemin au jeune homme. Elle travaillait avant dans la police Moldue…

> Elle ? Hubert, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de femmes dans mon Département, dit Drago en posant le CV devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Les femmes, c'est trop de problèmes…

> Je sais patron, dit Hubert. Mais ça fait plus de deux mois que Marius et partit et pendant que vous n'étiez pas là, le Ministre a envoyé une missive en nous disant qu'il nous fallait remonter le niveau de notre Département pour ne pas finir au niveau de celui d'Arthur Weasley…

> Ce « Département » ? Le Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu ? Non quand même, nous n'en sommes pas si bas ? Si ?

> Pas, mais presque, patron, dit Hubert en rentrant la tête dans les épaules pensant que Drago allait piquer une colère. L'année passée, nous avons eut quatre-vingt demandes de recherches. Nous en avons résolu soixante-dix ce qui nous fait un total de quatre-vingt pour cent de réussite. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas efficaces à cent pour cent et le Ministre nous a demandé de faire cent pour cent de réussite avant le mois de décembre de cette année. Nous devons nous surpasser en gros…

Drago serra les mâchoires, pensif. Il pianota un instant sur les touches de la machine à écrire posée devant lui puis tira la feuille du rouleau et la tendit à Hubert. Celui-ci la prit et la lut en silence avant de regarder son patron et de dire :

> Vous voulez baisser nos honoraires de moitié ? Ils ne sont déjà pas bien élevés… Cinquante Gallions par enfant recherché, ce n'est pas grand chose quand on sait ce que représente un enfant… Je serais plutôt d'avis de les augmenter et d'élargir notre secteur d'activité.

> C'est à dire ? Expliquez-vous, je vous prie, dit Drago en posant les coudes sur son bureau.

Hubert le regarda un instant puis regarda autour de lui et fit un geste pour fermer la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago et dit :

> Patron, depuis dix ans que ce Département existe, nous n'avons jamais eut que vingt Rechercheurs et nous ne couvrons que l'Angleterre. Pourquoi ne pas embaucher… disons… vingt Rechercheurs de plus et élargir notre secteur de recherches à l'Ecosse et le Pays de Galles ?

> Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, dit Drago. Mais si nous embauchons ces vingt nouveaux Rechercheurs, qui va les former ? Rechercheur est un métier sérieux, Hubert. Pas n'importe quel sorcier peut faire ce métier, il faut être doué dans les relations avec les gens. Les parents qui viennent nous voir sont parfois au bord du suicide…

> Oui, oui, je sais tout cela, patron, dit Hubert en hochant la tête. Mais les parents sont prêts à débourser des sommes astronomiques pour que l'on retrouve leur enfant disparu. Songez à votre propre cas, vous auriez donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver le petit Gabriel…

> Oui, en effet, dit Drago. Vous avez raison sur ce point. Mais vingt nouveaux Rechercheurs, c'est beaucoup…

Il se tut alors et sembla réfléchir, puis il reprit :

> Quand vient cette demoiselle ? demanda-t-il en montrant le CV.

> Demain, patron, pourquoi ?

> Très bien, dit le blond en se levant. Tu va passer la journée à recruter des Rechercheurs dans tout le pays. Je veux vingt nouveaux Rechercheurs volontaires et prêts à travailler dur pour demain matin à la première heure.

> Oui, patron !

Hubert se mit alors au garde-à-vous puis il quitta le bureau et Drago se leva de son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers un armoire en fer gris, ouvrit le tiroir situé au niveau de son torse et sortit un paquet de pochettes beiges. Il les regarda les unes après les autres, en prit deux de plus dans le tiroir puis posa les dossiers sur son bureau et se rassit derrière. Il prit le premier dossier, l'ouvrit, saisit une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre et commença à modifier deux ou trois petites choses dans les papiers qu'il avait sous le nez et qui étaient des contrats.

A Poudlard, cependant, Harry s'enferma dans les toilettes des garçons avec un soulagement plus que certain. Il venait d'échapper au professeur Marono qui semblait avoir guetté son retour au collège. Seulement, le pauvre Gryffondor ne se doutait pas que le nouveau professeur de Potions avait quelques pouvoirs cachés dont celui de jouer les Passe-Murailles…

Alors qu'il sortait d'une des toilettes en refermant la porte derrière lui, Harry leva les yeux sur le miroir devant lui et sursauta en poussant un cri.

> Professeur Marono, dit-il. Vous m'avez fichu une de ses trouilles… Mais comment êtes-vous entré, j'avais mit le verrou…

> A croire que non, professeur Potter, dit Marono en montrant le verrou ouvert de la porte. Vous avez dû être distrait.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis il se dirigea vers les lavabos en vue de se laver les mains. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir mis cette chaîne sur la porte, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Tout à coup, Harry sentit une présence dans son dos et deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Le Gryffondor se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à Marono qui semblait sonder son esprit tant il le fixait avec intensité.

> Professeur Marono, je vous en prie, reculez… J'ai des cours à présent…

Mais Marono ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Ses doigts se pressèrent sur la taille de Harry il bloqua le brun contre les lavabos en appuyant ses hanches contre celle du Gryffondor.

> Laissez-moi, dit alors Harry en cherchant à repousser l'homme deux fois plus large que lui. Laissez-moi, je suis marié…

> M'en fiche… grogna Marono en cherchant à embrasse le brun dans le cou.

> Lâ…lâchez-moi… dit Harry.

Seulement, il avait beau repousser le géant aux cheveux rouges, cette armoire à glace ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Au contraire, il usait de son poids pour empêcher Harry de bouger et le Gryffondor sentit la terreur l'envahir.

> Laissez-moi, je vous en conjure… Je suis marié, j'ai un enfant, laissez-moi, Marono…

Marono grogna alors et soudain, il bouscula Harry qui trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol de pierre. Le Gryffondor vit alors Marono s'approcher de lui, s'agenouiller et le plaquer au sol en s'allongeant sur lui.

> Lâchez-moi ! s'écria soudain Harry.

> Personne ne vous entend, dit alors Marono. Un sort d'Insonorisationa été jeté sur cette pièce… Vous pourrez hurler tant que vous voudrez, personne ne viendra à votre secours…

L'homme se mit alors à dévorer le cou du Gryffondor puis soudain, il abandonna la partie supérieure du jeune homme pour s'intéresser à son entre-jambes.

> Arrêtez-, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non… Non, ne touchez pas… Non… Arrêtez…

Harry se cambra alors et Marono sourit. Il passa sa langue sur le gland du jeune homme puis l'écrasa entre son index et son pouce et Harry poussa un cri.

> Arrêtez… dit-il. Arrêtez, je vous en supplie…

Marono sourit de plus belle puis il prit le sexe dressé dans sa bouche et Harry jouit malgré lui au fond de la gorge du professeur pervers.

> Je n'ai pas ce que je veux, dit Marono en se relevant, s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche. Je vais revenir et vous aurez intérêt à être plus docile. En attendant, si vous dites quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, votre cher Gabriel pourrait très bien avoir de très, très gros ennuis.

La porte des toilettes claqua alors et Harry se tourna sur le côté en se roulant en boule. Il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps puis il finit par se reprendre et il se leva. Il alla prendre une douche dans les vestiaires qui se trouvaient non loin et retourna ensuite à son travail, choqué et honteux.

La journée passa tranquillement et Harry ne revit pas Marono de la journée.

Le professeur de Potions ne se présenta pas au déjeuner et Harry n'en fut que soulagé. Il prit place entre Dumbledore et Flitwick puis, l'après-midi, il alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de classe et, malgré son envie d'aller aux cabinets, il se retint le plus possible. Il n'avait aucune envie de tenter à nouveau le diable.

Le soir, au dîner, Marono était déjà assit à la table des professeurs quand Harry s'approcha de la Grande Salle. En le voyant, le Gryffondor fit volte-face et s'enfui littéralement. Seulement, Marono l'avait vu depuis sa place et, à la fin du dîner, il retrouva le jeune professeur de DCFM dans sa salle de classe.

> Sortez ! dit Harry en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Il saisit sa baguette magique et la pointe sur Marono qui dit :

> Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser, monsieur Potter…

> Ha non ? Je vais me gêner !

> Si vous me blessez, vous perdrez votre emploi, et votre cher mari va se poser des questions…

> C'est du chantage ! hurla Harry. Je refuse de croire un pervers comme vous !

> Un pervers ? Moi ? Allons, monsieur Potter…

Harry vit rouge et il lança un sortilège mineur sur le professeur qui l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté.

> C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? demanda-t-il, les bras croisés. Moi je peux faire mieux… _Mazerdane_ ! dit-il soudain d'une voix claire.

La baguette de Harry lui sauta des mains et le Gryffondor se retrouva plaqué dos au tableau noir, comme si des liens invisibles le tenaient.

> Détachez-moi ! cria Harry en tirant sur ses bras. Détachez-moi, vous entendez ?

Marono sourit puis il contourna le bureau et murmura quelque chose. Une onde blanche passa alors sur les murs de la pièce et Marono dit :

> Je vous avais dit que je reviendrais…

> Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda alors Harry d'une voix légèrement incertaine. Je suis marié et fidèle…

> Oh ! Ça je n'en doute pas, dit Marono. Rester plus de dix ans avec la même personne, chapeau, personnellement, j'en serais bien incapable. Enfin, personne n'est pas parfait. Bref ! Ce que je veux ? Mais c'est simple, Potter. C'est vous que je veux.

> Moi ? Mais…

Marono s'approcha alors de Harry et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry. Il enfonca son index dans le ventre de Harry et souffla :

> Depuis dix ans, en vous, au creux de votre ventre, se forme la plus puissante des choses qui peuvent exister dans le monde sorcier… Depuis que vous avez fait cet enfant à monsieur Malefoy, au centre de vos intestins, bien au chaud dans vos entrailles, une pierre se forme, lentement… Cette pierre concentre une magie si puissante que celui qui la possédera sera le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être porteur du Magee, neuf autres sorciers le sont aussi au monde. Certains le savent, d'autres non, comme vous.

> Magee… dit Harry.

> Oui… dit Marono. Et je suis un Cchercheur de Magee. Mon but est de les repérer, de les pister et ensuite de me les approprier. J'ai déjà tué six sorciers pour m'approprier leur Magee, mais ils étaient faibles et la pierre qui s'est créée en eux lorsqu'ils ont conçu un enfant avec un demi-vélane avait un pouvoir limité. La vôtre, monsieur Potter, a une puissante illimitée… Vous êtes le Survivant, vous avez en vous quelques pouvoirs de feu Lord Voldemort, plus les vôtres qui sont une combinaison de ceux de vos parents, tous deux très puissants… Votre Magee m'assurera une puissance magique pour des centaines et des centaines d'années !

> Non ! hurla Harry. Je ne vous laisserais pas me tuer pour vous approprier une chose dont je doute de l'existence ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

> Sûrement pas ! dit Marono en perdant son sang-froid. Si vous n'aviez pas vu en moi un pot de colle dès le début, nous n'en serions pas là, Potter ! Il est possible de récupérer la Magee d'un Porteur sans le tuer, simplement avec une petite opération dans le style d'une césarienne. La Magee a la taille d'un œuf de poule, la cicatrice n'aurait pas excédé quatre centimètres et avec la magie, se serait effacée au fil du temps. Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je vais être obligé de vous ouvrir le ventre moi-même pour récupérer cette pierre.

Harry sembla alors prendre quelque chose en pleine figure. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à paniquer. Il se mit à gesticuler et à crier mais Marono le fit taire d'un mot ou plutôt, il le priva de sa voix.

> Mais je ne vais pas vous tuer tout de suite, dit Marono en prenant place dans le fauteuil de Harry. Je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu avec vous.

Harry lui hurla quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge et Marono se mit à rire. Il se reprit aussitôt et dit :

> Vous avez déjà été violé, monsieur Potter ? Non ? Quel dommage… Un aussi beau corps… Personne ne l'a encore prit ? Votre mari ne doit pas être souvent le dominant alors…

Il se mit à rire et Harry à crier en silence. Le professeur pervers se leva alors et s'approcha de Harry. Il lui arracha ses vêtements et commença à laisser traîner ses doigts sur le corps fin et musclé.

Harry sentit la nausée lui prendre la gorge et Marono glissa une main entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Il effleura de ses doigts les testicules et la verge au repos du Gryffondor puis sourit en se léchant les doigts.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Marono viola son intimité de ses doigts. Seul Drago avait eut le droit d'entrer ici et avant lui, Stephan, mais depuis plus de huit ans, plus rien n'avait franchit les muscles de cet anneau d'intimité, Harry étant le dominant et Drago le dominé la plupart du temps.

Quand Marono retira ses doigts en regardant Harry, il sourit puis se baissa et entreprit de faire une fellation au jeune homme qui se mit à gigoter avec toute la force qu'il avait dans les bras et les jambes. Seulement, les liens magiques de Marono se resserraient à chaque fois que Harry bougeait et rapidement, le brun ne plus rien faire et du sang se mit à goutter de ses chevilles et de ses poignets meurtris par ces liens invisibles.

Marono s'en donna à cœur joie pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que laisser faire. Son corps le dégouttait, il avait envie de vomir mais il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant cet homme odieux qui lui faisait une chose que seuls Stephan et Drago avaient pu lui faire depuis plus de vingt ans.

Au bout d'un moment, Marono se redressa en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harry n'avait pas jouit, il s'était retenu et cela, il savait très bien le faire. Parfois, quand il faisait l'amour avec Drago, il pouvait se retenir pendant plus d'une heure sans aucun problème.

> Allons, il faut vous laisser aller, dit Marono en laissant courir ses doigts sur le ventre du Gryffondor.

L'homme appuya soudain ses ongles autour du nombril de Harry qui hurla silencieusement. Du sang perla sous les doigts de Marono et Harry cru défaillir. Marono sourit alors et retira sa main. Il lécha ses doigts pensivement puis alla s'asseoir au bureau du Gryffondor et prit le coupe-papier posé là.

> Et si je me servais de ce truc ? demanda-t-il. Ça coupe le papier, pourquoi pas la chair humaine ?

Il entreprit ensuite de se curer les dents avec la pointe du petit poignard en argent offert par Dumbledore à un des anniversaires de Harry, puis il dit :

> Hum… Ha moins que je n'utilise un sortilège de Tord-Boyaux… Non, c'est salissant et cela risque d'endommager la Magee… Voyons voir… Un couteau ? Une lance ? Hum…

Harry le regarda ensuite tourner autour de son bureau et regarder les armes de défense exposées aux murs. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre affalé sur son bureau au milieu de ses papiers… Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce genre de chose lui arrivait à lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'attirer ce genre d'ennuis… Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de pierre qu'il aurait dans son ventre depuis la conception de Gabriel ? Encore une idée farfelue ou un mystère magique que seuls quelques initiés comprennent ?

Marono s'arrêta devant un tableau supportant deux lances croisées et une douzaine de poignards. Sous chacun d'eux étaient inscrit à quoi il avait servit et Marono sourit en prenant un poignard à la lame recourbée, légèrement oxydée et tâchée de sang.

> Cette dague à servit à tuer un loup-garou, dit-il en revenant vers Harry. Hum… Elle en porte encore les marques et en plus, elle est oxydée… Très bien, vous ne souffrirez donc pas…

Marono eut alors un sourire vicieux et Harry deglutit. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoit tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 6 tant attendu ! Alors je me suis mouillée pour vous le pondre, j'ai eut du mal mais j'y suis arrivée, lol ! J'ai deja attaqué le chapitre 7 et j'espere l'avoir finit pour mercredi prochain ! lol !

Bon, comme je l'ai dit dans mes autres fics, je repond une derniere fois aux reviews en public et après ce sera en privé et avant chaque publication de chapitre donc chaque mercredi. En fait, vous saurez si je publie un chapitre si vous recever un "review reply" comme ils ont appelé ça, lol !

Aller, RAR :

**HANNA** : T'en fait pas, ca va s'arranger ! lol ! Kiss !

**ONARLUCA** : T'inquiete, notre pauvre Ryry va s'en sortir sans trop de sequelles mais j'en dirais pas autant pour Marono , lol ! Aller, kiss !

**LUCY-HP** : T'inquiete, tout va bien finir pour Harry. (Et seulement pour Harry ) lol ! Kiss !

**BUBBLEGUM712** : Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi, Rogue sans son nez ce serait... hum, comme un camembert qui pue pas, lol ! Et pour ce qui de Tom Felton, je suis d'accord. Mais bon, moi j'ai vingt ans, il en a seize donc bon... Ce serait du detournement de mineurs, lol ! (chuchote Remarque on ne se gêne pas dans nos fics, lol !) Aller, kiss !

**TARA** : Taré ? Ha non, "tarée", je suis une auteuse, lol ! Mais c pas grave. Aller, kiss !

ZAIKA : Ouf ! Un peu plus et ta review se retrouvais avec une reponse mecredi prochain ! lol ! T'inquiete pas, ca va s'arranger, lol ! Aller, kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry releva la tête difficilement. Elle était lourde, très lourde. Sa vision se flouait par moment à cause du sang qu'il continuait de perdre goutte par goutte et qui formait à présent une belle flaque au pied du tableau noir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, suspendu comme un jambon à son propre tableau noir, à moitié nu et blessé dans son amour propre aussi bien que physiquement ? Il l'ignorait.

Marono arpentait toujours la salle, paisiblement, regardant autour de lui, essayant de faire fonctionner divers objets, en cassant d'autres. Il entreprit même de lire mais sa lecture le lassa rapidement et il revint vers Harry.

> Alors ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes décidé ?

Environ une heure plus tôt, Marono avait demandé à Harry s'il acceptait que sa pierre lui soit retirée sans trop d'effusion de sang, et qu'après cela, le professeur pervers disparaisse et que plus personne n'entende plus jamais parler de lui.

Seulement, Harry, même si réfléchir lui était dur, avait encore un peu de lucidité et il avait compris que s'il laissait Marono lui retirer cette chose qu'il avait au creux de ses entrailles, il lui permettait ainsi d'accéder au rang tant convoité de Sorcier le plus Puissant du Monde. Or, il en était hors de question. Voldemort était Tom Elvis Jedusor et personne d'autre ne prendra jamais sa place. Harry n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Des milliers de sorciers pensaient de cette manière. Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Elvis Jedusor, avait régné sur le mal pendant près d'un siècle. Il était mort bêtement, terrassé par une maladie Moldue dix ans plus tôt, mais, en mémoire de cette époque noire, personne n'avait le droit de se proclamer à nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry forma les syllabes qui composaient le mot « jamais » avec ses lèvres de plus en plus pâles et Marono soupira.

> Bon, vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix, dit-il en prenant le poignard sur le bureau. Alors ? Dans quel sens voulez-vous que je vous ouvre ? Horizontal ou vertical ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux puis il sourit soudain et Marono fronça les sourcils.

> Pourquoi souriez-vous ? demanda-t-il. Vous allez mourir, vous ne devriez pas sourire…

Harry releva la tête et soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et plusieurs personnes déboulèrent dans la salle. Des sortilèges fusèrent et l'un d'eux s'écrasa juste à côté de Harry en faisant un trou dans le tableau noir.

> Harry ! s'écria Drago en se précipitant sur lui.

Marono se retourna et, surprit, il lança son poignard. L'arme fut détruite en plein vol par Dumbledore qui pointa ensuite sa baguette magique sur Marono.

> _Absumo is ere sumpsi sumptum_, dit-il alors sans aucun sentiment dans la voix ni dans les yeux. (_n/a: ca veut dire "Destruction" en latin, je crois_)

> Nooooon ! hurla Marono en portant ses mains à son visage.

Sons corps s'embrassa soudain et il devint une torche ambulante. Les flammes s'évanouirent ensuite, ne laissant plus qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes sur l'estrade, et Drago se jeta sur Harry en l'enroulant dans sa cape. Marono éliminé, son sortilège se défit et le Gryffondor tomba au sol, inconscient, dans son propre sang.

Drago, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, souleva son mari dans ses bras et Dumbledore l'escorta jusqu'à l'Infirmerie tandis que McGonagall et Flitwick effaçaient les restes d'une chose traumatisante qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

A l'Infirmerie, Harry fut aussitôt pris en charge par Pomfresh et une jeune femme qui était son assistante depuis maintenant deux ans.

> Je vous en prie, faites qu'il s'en sorte, supplia Drago en regardant le rideau blanc qui entourait le lit où était allongé Harry et autour duquel tournaient Pomfresh et Lavany, son assistante.

> Monsieur Malefoy, dit Dumbledore. Comment avez-vous su ?

> Il m'a contacté par Legilimancie, dit Drago en regardant le Directeur du collège. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu Gabriel et Katia sont seuls à la maison…

> Rentrez chez vous, Drago, dit alors Rogue en apparaissant à la porte de l'Infirmerie.

> Severus ? dit Dumbledore. Que faites-vous ici ?

> Legilimancie, dit Rogue. J'ai reçu un message de monsieur Potter il y a plus d'une heure mais je n'ai pu me libérer avant maintenant. Que s'est-il passé ?

> Le professeur Marono, votre remplaçant, s'est révélé être un traître, dit Dumbledore. Il en voulait à Harry… Ah mon Dieu, comment ais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte !

> Comment ça, professeur ? demanda Drago.

> Le professeur Marono tournait autour de Harry depuis la rentrée de professeurs, dit Dumbledore.

> Il m'a dit qu'il le trouvait collant mais sans plus…, dit Rogue.

> Et à moi, il ne m'a rien dit… Je trouvais aussi étrange qu'il rentre à la maison ce week-end alors que d'habitude c'est moi qui vais à Poudlard… Harry, si tu t'en sort, tu va m'entendre !

Le blond fit alors volte-face et quitta l'Infirmerie à grands pas.

> Où est Marono ? demanda Rogue.

> Je l'ai réduit en cendres, dit Dumbledore.

> Vous aviez deviné qui il était ?

> Oui, quand je l'ai vu face à Harry dans la salle de classe de Défense et quand j'ai vu les blessures sur le ventre de Harry, dit Dumbledore.

> C'était un Chasseur de Magee, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Nous aurions dû leur en parler dès le début, Severus… Mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus le choix, il va falloir faire face à leur colère à tous les deux…

Rogue pinça les lèvres puis Dumbledore reprit :

> Pouvez-vous vous rendre chez eux cette nuit et parler à monsieur Malefoy ? Il vous écoutera mieux que moi… Quant à moi, je vais attendre que Harry se réveille et je vais répondre à ses questions.

> J'y vais, dit Rogue avec un hochement de tête. Prévenez-moi quand il sera réveillé et que monsieur Malefoy pourra revenir…

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis Rogue quitta l'Infirmerie. Un instant plus tard, Lavany et Pomfresh quittaient le chevet de Harry et Lavany portait dans ses mains un bocal fermé qui irradiait d'une lueur pourpre envoûtante.

> Tenez, monsieur, dit Pomfresh en prenant le bocal des mains de son assistante. Voici la Magee qu'avait monsieur Potter en lui. Elle est énorme…

> Je vois, dit Dumbledore. Elle a trois fois la taille d'une Magee normale… C'est impressionnant. Imaginez si le professeur Marono avait réussit à s'en emparer… Il aurait aussitôt asservit le monde…

> Je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait arrivé… dit Lavany, ses paroles rejoignant les pensées de Pomfresh.

Celle-ci hocha la tête puis Dumbledore demanda :

> Comment va-t-il ?

> Il va s'en sortir, assura l'Infirmière. Il est choqué et il a perdu pas mal de sang, mais rien d'irréversible.

> Marono l'a-t-il… violenté ?

> Non, dit Pomfresh. Apparemment, il ne l'a pas violenté, je ne pense pas qu'il en avait l'intention. Il voulait simplement lui faire peur, je pense, mais monsieur Potter est très fort mentalement… Il a sut résister avec facilité. J'ai soigné ses blessures et je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil qui va légèrement altérer ses souvenirs de sorte qu'il sera un peu confus demain matin. Il va vous raconter ce qu'il a vécu et ce que Marono lui a dit mais il ne gardera rien de ce qu'il dira.

> Très bien, dit Dumbledore. C'est le mieux à faire, je pense.

Pomfresh hocha la tête puis Dumbledore demanda à le voir et Pomfresh acquiesça mais pour cinq minutes. Dumbledore se rendit donc auprès du Gryffondor endormi et il posa le bocal avec la pierre violette sur la table de chevet. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le front pâle de son élève préféré puis il retourna dans son bureau.

Cependant, chez lui, Drago enrageait. Après avoir rassuré Gabriel et Katia, il les avait littéralement mis dehors et il tournait à présent en rond autour de la salle à manger. L'apparition de Rogue le fit sursauter et il s'apprêta à l'invectiver quand le professeur de Potions dit :

> Gardez vos insultes pour vous, je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous écouter. Par contre, vous, vous allez m'écouter. J'ai des choses à vous dire sur monsieur Potter et aussi sur vous car vous en êtes en partie responsable.

> Responsable ? demanda Drago. Mais de quoi ? Expliquez-vous, je suis d'une humeur de chien.

> Je vois, dit Rogue. Alors écoutez-moi bien car je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter dix fois. Voilà, si votre mari s'est fait attaquer ce soir c'est pour une raison bien précise. Ce Lara Marono était un Chasseur de Magee, en avez-vous déjà entendu parler ?

> Pas du tout, j'ignore ce que c'est, dit Drago sur un ton raide.

> Ça m'aurait étonné aussi… La Magee est une pierre, une sorte de Pierre Philosophale mais en dix fois plus puissante. Ces pierres se forment dans le ventre des hommes qui engendrent un enfant avec un demi-vélane. En concevant Gabriel avec vous, Drago, monsieur Potter à, en échange, reçu en lui un petit peu du pouvoir des Vélanes que vous avez en vous. Au fil des années, grâce à sa propre magie, monsieur Potter à fait évoluer ces pouvoirs qui ont finit par se cristalliser au milieu de ses intestins. En temps normaux, la Magee reste là où elle est durant des années, parfois jusqu'à la mort du Porteur. Des fois, elle se désagrège et le Porteur n'y voit rien, mais d'autres fois, comme ce soir, elle peut être la cible d'un Chasseur de Magee. Ces sorciers ont vendu leur âme à un sorcier des ténèbres et en échange, ils reçoivent le pouvoir de repérer les Magee. Marono a sûrement dû tuer d'autres Porteurs avant de s'en prendre à monsieur Potter, mais en trouvant monsieur Potter et en découvrant la puissance de sa Magee, il a voulut s'en emparer et ainsi régner sur les ténèbres tel que l'a fait Voldemort.

> Voldemort connaissait l'existence de ces choses ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Rogue. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Cependant, monsieur Potter n'est pas un sorcier normal, vous vous en doutez. Il a en lui la combinaison du pouvoir magique de ses parents, plus quelques-uns des pouvoirs du Lord. Tout cela s'ajoute à la minuscule partie de pouvoirs Vélanes que vous lui avez légués le jour de la conception de votre fils. Mrs Pomfresh lui a retirée sa pierre apparemment et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir au château pour en apprendre plus. Il est inutile de vous en prendre à monsieur Potter, il n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire, pour une fois. Il ignorait qu'il avait cette pierre en lui jusqu'à ce que Marono ne le lui dise et ne veuille s'en emparer, de gré ou de force.

> De force ? Vous voulez dire qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer mon mari pour ce maudit caillou ?

Rogue hocha la tête et Drago s'éloigna de quelques pas en marmonnant pour lui-même. Il revint ensuite vers Rogue et dit :

> Allons au château.

> Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir, Drago, vous êtes trop énervé pour le moment, dit Rogue. De toutes façons, Pomfresh lui a sûrement donné une potion de Sommeil afin qu'il se repose. Il ne réveillera pas avant demain donc je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer. Si vous voulez, je peux rester ici…

> Non, ça ira, dit Drago. Merci quand même mais vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

> Vous êtes sûr ?

> Oui, Katia et Gabriel ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, je leur parlerais et demain, nous viendrons à Poudlard passer quelques jours.

> Très bien, dit Rogue.

Il souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit à son ancien élève puis il transplana et Drago attendit que Katia et Gabriel rentrent de leur balade nocturne forcée pour s'excuser de les avoir mit dehors et pour leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Katia fut choquée de découvrir que son ex était une sorte de tueur à gages. Elle ne s'évanouit pas mais n'en était pas loin et Drago dû lui servir un grand verre de cognac pour la remonter un peu.

> Buvez également ça, dit Drago en lui donnant la potion Masque. Demain, nous allons à Poudlard. Ne craignez rien, cette potion est inoffensive, elle ne fait que simuler la possession de pouvoirs magiques afin de tromper la vigilance du château.

Katia hocha la tête puis elle vida la fiole et tout le monde alla se coucher. Drago, cependant, resta longtemps assit au bord de son lit à regarder dehors. Il pensait à Harry, à ce qu'avait pu lui faire subir ce monstre de Marono… Il pensa également à cette pierre qui avait été créée lors de la conception de Gabriel.

> Si nous concevons un autre enfant, non seulement il possédera les puissants pouvoirs comme Gabriel et sera en danger, mais en plus Harry aura cette pierre en lui, cette pierre qui a faillit le tuer ce soir…

Il regarda la lune puis prit une décision capitale : Il n'y aura plus jamais d'enfants naturels dans cette maison pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aimait son mari plus que tout et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas être responsable de sa perte.

Le blond se coucha ensuite et le lendemain, accompagné de Gabriel et Katia, ils allèrent élire domicile dans l'ancienne Tour Sud afin de pouvoir veiller sur Harry le temps qu'il se remette et aussi afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette étrangeté de la magie.

Quand Harry revient à lui, il avait la bouche sèche et un mal de tête carabiné, comme après une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser dans son lit, il sentit une atroce douleur au ventre et se rallongea.

> Ne bougez pas, dit alors une voix près de lui. Madame, il est réveillé ! clama ensuite la voix.

Harry cru que des marteaux-piqueurs lui vrillaient la tête et il ferma les yeux. Une main se posa alors sur son front et la douleur de sa tête disparut. Il put ouvrir les yeux et il vit l'image floue d'une jeune femme brune, assise près du lit.

Comment allez-vous, professeur ? demanda la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Lavany, je suis Infirmière…

> Où suis-je ? demanda Harry en se redressant lentement.

Lavany lui coinça un oreiller dans le dos et un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

> Alors, Potter, vous nous avez fait des frayeurs hier soir, dit Pomfresh en lui prenant le poignet. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

> Ça va, dit Harry. J'ai soif…

Lavany lui présenta alors un vers d'eau et il le but lentement avant de demander :

> Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

> Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'hier soir ? demanda Pomfresh.

> Hé bien…

Harry fronça les sourcils puis soudain, des flashs lui revinrent. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il se revit accroché au tableau noir, dans sa classe, Marono en face de lui, jouant avec un poignard.

> Marono, dit-il. C'est un traître, il a voulu me tuer…

> Continuez, dit alors la voix de Dumbledore près de lui. De quoi vous souvenez-vous d'autre ?

> Je…C'est confus… dit Harry en portant une main à son front. La douleur… la honte… Il m'a touché… Il m'a aussi parlé d'une pierre que j'aurais en moi… Magee…

> Ceci ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

Harry releva la tête et vit le bocal avec la pierre posé sur la table de chevet. Il le prit et regarda l'espèce d'Améthyste géante qui s'y trouvait. La pierre irradiait une lueur parme et en son sein, quelque chose pulsait, comme un cœur.

> Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en regardant le professeur Dumbledore qui lui tendit ses lunettes. Merci…

> Ceci est une Magee, dit Dumbledore. C'est un pierre qui se forme dans le ventre des hommes qui engendrent un enfant avec un demi-vélane.

> Comment ça ?

> C'est simple, Harry, dit Dumbledore en prenant place sur une chaise que venait de lui apporter Pomfresh. Les demi-vélanes sont extrêmement rares dans le monde sorcier, de même que les Vélanes. Tu as eut la chance d'en côtoyer un pendant des années sans même le savoir, d'autres recherchent la compagnie de ses être spéciaux et très précieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, si le sorcier et le ou la demi-vélane engendrent un enfant ensembles, dans le ventre du sorcier, une minuscule partie des pouvoirs de la demi-vélane sont déposés. C'est comme une sorte de compensation. Au fil des années, ensuite, ces pouvoirs vont emmagasiner ceux du sorcier et finir par se cristalliser. Le sorcier ne voit rien, ne sent rien. Ces sorciers sont appelés de Porteurs dans les légendes et rares sont les personnes qui eut l'occasion d'en côtoyer un. Si ce Chasseur n'avait pas été là, Harry, jamais tu n'aurais sut que tu étais un Porteur de Magee. La pierre que tu avais en toi, celle-ci, se serait désagrégée au fils du temps et tu n'y aurais vu que du feu.

> Et comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi ce phénomène arrive-t-il ?

> Personne ne le sait, dit Dumbledore. Les Conteurs prétendent que le demi-vélane remercie à sa façon le géniteur de son enfant mais que, comme un sorcier est incapable d'utiliser la magie d'une Vélane, ces pouvoirs restent inactifs et finissent par se transformer en pierre.

> Et… Je veux dire… Est-ce que le phénomène se reproduit à chaque fois ?

> A chaque fois ? Comment ça ?

> Je veux dire, dans mon cas, cette pierre est issue de notre union à Drago et moi lors de la conception de Gabriel, c'est cela ? Si nous décidons d'avoir un autre enfant, va-t-il se produire la même chose ?

> J'en ai peur, dit Dumbledore. De plus, comme Pompom t'a retiré cette pierre là, la place est libre pour une suivante…

> Qu'il n'y aura pas, coupa alors une voix hautaine à la porte de l'Infirmerie.

> Dray ! dit Harry en souriant.

Le blond lui sourit puis il s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne l'embrassa cependant pas et n'eut aucune larme. Harry ne s'en étonna pas, il savait que son mari n'était pas très fan des effusions de bonheur en public.

> Comment ça va ? demanda le blond en s'asseyant au bord du lit. J'ai eut très peur hier soir, tu sais ?

> Je suis désolé, dit alors Harry en baissant les yeux. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais j'ai pensé qu'il allait finir par se lasser. J'ignorais totalement qu'il m'en voulait personnellement.

> Encore heureux, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

> Monsieur Harry ? demanda alors une voix hésitante.

Harry regarda vers la porte et vit Katia avec Gabriel.

> Gaby, Katia… dit le Gryffondor en souriant. Approchez, ne restez pas si loin…

Katia sourit puis elle poussa Gabriel vers Harry et celui-ci lui sauta quasiment dans les bras.

> Mon chéri, dit Harry en le hissant sur le lit. Oh non, ne pleure pas… Je vais bien, regarde, papa est en pleine forme…

Gabriel enfoui alors son visage dans le cou de Harry et il se mit à pleurer. Katia passa son index sous son œil droit puis Harry demanda :

> Drago, pourquoi tu as dit « Qu'il n'y aura jamais », tout à l'heure ? Tu parlais de quoi ?

> D'une pierre, dit Drago. Tout comme un enfant.

> Hein ? dit le brun en se redressant un peu vivement. Aïe… Attend, Dray, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? La semaine dernière, tu…

> La semaine dernière c'est le passé, coupa Drago en se levant. Hier soir, tu as faillit te faire tuer, et à cause de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais que ça recommence. J'avais peur qu'un autre bébé subisse le même sort de Gaby et j'étais décidé à tout faire pour l'en empêcher, mais si en plus je dois tout faire pour empêcher mon mari d'avoir des problèmes, autant que Gabriel reste enfant unique.

> Drago, attendez, dit Dumbledore.

> De quoi vous mêlez-vous, vous ? dit le blond sur un ton sec.

> Drago ! dit Harry. Un peu de respect, je t'en prie.

> J'en ai assez, Harry, dit alors le blond. En me mettant avec toi, en acceptant les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, je pensais pouvoir vivre une vie exemptée de tout problème bizarre et sansmagie noire, pas comme j'avais quand je vivais avec Norya. Mais je me suis trompé. Depuis dix ans, il nous est arrivé tellement de galères que je me demande encore comme on a fait pour s'en sortir sain et saufs tous les quatre. Tout le monde nous court après pour s'emparer du pouvoir de Gabriel ou pour te tuer. J'en ai plus qu'assez maintenant. Si tu ne remédie pas à cela rapidement, je m'en vais !

> Quoi ? dit Harry en repoussant son fils. Drago, attend ! Mais enfin…

> Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry, depuis dix ans je supporte tout ce qui nous arrive en me disant que ça va finir par s'arrêter mais à chaque fois, quelque chose d'autre nous tombe dessus, dit Drago. C'est une boucle sans fin, nous sommes condamnés à vivre sans arrêt dans la peur jusqu'à la fin de notre vie et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je veux que mon fils puisse vivre en paix, sans craindre d'être attaqué à chaque coin de rue ou de perdre son Bracelet.

A la mention du Bracelet, Harry regarda le poignet droit de son fils et y vit la Gourmette en or. Seulement, il n'y avait pas la pierre qui contenait les pouvoirs de l'enfant et le brun soupira.

> Dray, tu ne peux pas faire ça… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu… On s'en est toujours sortis, non ?

> Oui, mais jusqu'à quand ? Ça a été juste hier soir, si tu n'avais pas usé de Legilimancie pour m'alerter, ce salopard t'aurait tué sans aucune pitié !

Harry plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de Gabriel quand Drago lâcha l'injure, puis le blond fit volte face et s'en alla. Katia le suivit dans l'espoir de le raisonner et Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en soupirant.

> Harry, dit alors Dumbledore. Ne baisse pas les bras, il a eut peur de te perdre, c'est pour cela qu'il réagit comme ça…

> Je ne suis pas certain, vous savez, dit Harry alors que Gabriel grimpait sur les genoux de son « grand-père » préféré à savoir Dumbledore. Drago est sincère et même s'il a eut peur, tout ce qu'il vient de dire était on ne peut plus sincère. Il m'en veut de lui faire mener une telle vie mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai jamais demandé à repousser un Avada Kedavra à l'âge de un an, je n'ai jamais demandé à être lié à Voldemort… Moi aussi j'en ai assez, professeur, mais je ne peux pas enfermer ma famille dans le château sous prétexte de la protéger. La preuve, même dans le château, nous ne serons pas à l'abri…

Le Gryffondor regarda alors son fils puis demanda à rester seul. Dumbledore acquiesça puis il posa Gabriel au sol et l'emmena avec lui. Lavany et Pomfresh retournèrent dans le bureau des Infirmières et Harry resta seul, assit dans son lit.

> Je m'y attendais, dit Dumbledore à MCGonagall une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint dans son bureau, ses cours terminés.

> A quoi ? A la colère de monsieur Malefoy ou à la passivité de monsieur Potter ? demanda McGonagall en regardant Gabriel qui s'amusait avec Fumseck.

> Les deux, en fait, dit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant. Et voilà que je me retrouve à faire la nounou… soupira-t-il ensuite en appuyant son menton dans sa main d'un air las.

> Selon ce que vous m'avez dit, c'était tendu entre eux ce matin, croyez-vous qu'ils arriveront à se rabibocher cette fois-ci ?

> Ils auront du mal, dit Dumbledore en toute franchise. Ils se sont souvent disputés, personne ne dira le contraire, mais là, j'ai l'impression que monsieur Malefoy en a vraiment assez. En toute franchise, Minerva, j'ai un peu peur qu'ils ne se séparent.

> Vous croyez ? Ce serait vraiment dommage… Ils ont vécu tellement de choses entre eux, surmonté tellement d'obstacles, ce serait dommage de tout laisser tomber maintenant… Divorcer après dix ans de mariage, avouez que c'est un peu idiot, non ?

Dumbledore fit une sorte de grimace puis il regarda Gabriel qui, assit en tailleur en face de Fumseck, le regardait faire les cents pas devant lui en claquant du bec. Lorsque l'oiseau de feu déploya ses ailes et s'en fit une sorte de couronne, Gabriel éclata de rire et il caressa la tête de l'oiseau qui ronronna de bonheur.

Dumbledore soupira puis MCGonagall retourna à ses cours et Rogue la remplaça.

> Alors ? demanda Dumbledore en voyant son professeur de Potions entrer.

> J'ai parlé avec Miss Martin, elle dit que monsieur Malefoy refuse de voir qui que ce soit et qu'il s'est enfermé dans son ancienne chambre dans la Tour Sud. Il refuse même de voir son fils…

Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis il dit :

> Bien, envoyez un message à son Département afin de prévenir qu'il ne viendra pas travailler pendant quelques jours. J'aurais un autre service à vous demander, Severus…

> Que je reprenne mon poste ?

> Oui, et également celui de Harry le temps qu'il se remettre… Cela fait beaucoup, je sais, mais j'ignore où est le professeur Lupin et…

> Très bien, dit Rogue avec un signe de tête. Je vais au Ministère prévenir ses employés qu'il sera absent quelques temps puis je fais un saut chez moi pour prévenir Sofia.

> Si elle veut venir, elle peut, ne la laissez pas en plan toute seule chez vous, dit Dumbledore.

> Très bien, dit Rogue.

Il salua ensuite le vieil homme d'un signe de tête puis il s'en alla et Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil.

> Gabriel, dit-il en se baissant près de l'enfant. Tu veux aller te promener un peu ?

Le regard de l'enfant exprima clairement sa question et Dumbledore dit :

> On a va aller voir Harry un petit moment puis je t'amènerais à ta nourrice. Ce n'est pas que ta présence me soit désagréable, mais je pense qu'il est mieux que tu sois avec tes parents plutôt qu'avec moi.

Gabriel hocha la tête puis il se leva et suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves allant en cours et Gabriel avait les yeux brillants quand il entra dans l'Infirmerie. Il se rua sur son père qui le hissa sur son lit, déjà en meilleure forme qu'une heure plus tôt, et Dumbledore dit :

> Harry, tu t'es remis de tout ce que l'on t'a dit tout à l'heure ?

> Oui, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Je ne vais pas rester éternellement ici, Pomfresh pense que ce soir je pourrais sortir, mais j'aimerais me reposer un peu, j'ai frôlé la mort hier et je…

> Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. Je te donne quelques jours pour te remettre, Severus assurera tes cours en plus des siens.

> Ça fait beaucoup, remarqua Harry.

> Il s'en sortira, assura Dumbledore en souriant. Bien, je te laisse Gabriel ou dois-je le ramener à Miss Martin ?

> Je vais le garder un moment, dit Harry en regardant l'enfant blottit dans ses bras.

> Très bien. Reposes-toi, alors.

Harry hocha la tête puis Dumbledore quitta l'Infirmerie et Harry repoussa Gabriel qui le regarda de ses iris disparates.

> Mon ange, dans les jours à venir, il va falloir être fort, tu sais… Drago et moi, on s'est un peu disputé ce matin… J'ignore si tu comprends la raison de notre dispute, peut-être que cela te dépasse, mais j'aimerais que tu sois fort. Même si tu nous entends nous crier dessus ou même lever la main sur l'autre, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète, d'accord ? Nous sommes tes parents, Gaby, et on le restera toujours.

Gabriel regarda Harry puis il hocha la tête et il saisit son calepin à sa taille. Il arracha une feuille, écrivit quelques mots dessus puis la montra à Harry.

> Je ne sais pas, mon ange, répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais Drago, et pour l'instant, il a l'air assez remonté contre moi.

Gabriel écrivit sur la feuille que Drago n'était pas remonté contre lui mais qu'il avait eut peur de le perdre hier soir et qu'il montrait ainsi son amour pour son mari en criant. Cela fit sourire Harry qui dit :

> Oui, c'est tout à fait le genre de ton papa, Gaby…

> Quoi donc ? demanda alors une voix un peu dure.

Gabriel tourna la tête et regarda Drago approcher. Le blond s'arrêta près du fauteuil posé à un mètre du lit et Harry dit :

> Tu m'en veux toujours ?

> Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? demanda le Serpentard en s'asseyant. Tu n'y es pour rien dans l'histoire, tu ignorais que me faire un enfant créerait en toi cette pierre qui a faillit te coûter la vie hier soir.

> J'ignorais jusqu'à son existence, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Parce contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus d'autre enfant.

> Ne te l'ais-je pas expliqué ce matin ?

> Si mais… N'avions-nous pas décidé de protéger le bébé à venir par tous les moyens possibles afin que ce qui est arrivé à Gabriel quand il était petit n'arrive plus jamais ? Pourquoi ne pas élargir le champ de protection à la famille entière ?

> Je ne crois pas, Harry, dit Drago en détournant les yeux. Ce que j'ai dit ce matin était sincère, j'en ai assez de me réveiller le matin avec la hantise de ne pas trouver Gaby dans son lit ou encore que la maîtresse me dise qu'on est déjà venu chercher le petit à l'école… Parfois, il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars qui me terrifie et me mettent le doute… Imagine l'angoisse si nous avions un autre enfant à protéger de tous les malades qui en veulent à leurs pouvoirs ? Même avec toute la volonté du monde nous ne pourrions pas les protéger tous les deux…

> Qu'est-ce que tu dis-là ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de dire, devant ton fils, que tu es incapable de le protéger ? Tu t'en rends compte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il soit penser de celui qu'il adule depuis qu'il comprend les choses, hein ? Si tu baisse les bras aussi facilement, il va croire que tu n'es qu'un faible.

> Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Drago.

> Oui, ce n'est pas vrai, mais c'est ce que tu laisse croire en réagissant ainsi, dit Harry. Tout ça parce qu'il m'est arrivé une difficulté de plus, tu crois qu'en t'éloignant de nous, de ton fils et moi, tu va régler le problème. Laisses-moi te dire que tu te trompe, Dray. C'est au contraire en restant près de nous que tu peux régler le problème. Et l'anticipation, tu connais ?

Drago regarda son mari avec un regard un peu triste. Il avait l'impression de se faire sermonner comme quand il était enfant…

> Tout est prévisible, Drago, tout, il suffit juste de s'y prendre au bon moment. Pour Gabriel, nous n'avons pas sût faire face, je le reconnais, mais nous étions jeunes, c'était notre premier enfant, certes il était désiré, mais nous ne connaissions rien aux demi-vélanes et nous ignorions totalement que toute la magie que nous avions en nous se concentrerait dans notre progéniture, la rendant ainsi plus puissante que n'importe qui et donc en en faisant des proies de choix pour qui voudrait combler la place de « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Maintenant, nous savons tout cela, nous savons également qu'en concevant un enfant avec un demi-vélane, un sorcier récupère un peu de ses pouvoirs en échange et qu'une pierre se forme en lui. Une pierre inutile apparemment, et innocente, mais qui renferme une grande puissance vraisemblablement. Et alors, ais-je envie de dire. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire, Dray ? Hein ? Nos enfants seront normaux, ils seront humains, ils auront simplement quelque chose en plus par rapport à leurs camarades, mais et alors ? Nous sommes deux sorciers très puissants, nous avons la tête sur les épaules, une vie posée et des règles de vie strictes mais simples. Gabriel ne s'est jamais plaint d'une punition qu'il a reçue par le passée parce qu'elle était justifiée. Katia non plus n'a jamais rien eut à redire de notre manière de gérer notre couple ou d'élever notre enfant. Nous sommes parfaitement en mesure de recommencer, et si il faut protéger la maison avec un bouclier magique, jeter des sorts de protection partout à l'on va, tant pis, nous ferons avec, mais je t'en conjure, mon amour, ne nous abandonne pas simplement parce que tout seul, tu ne te sens pas en mesure de faire tout cela.

> Ce n'est pas…

> Drago, je sais parfaitement que tu n'as jamais été très courageux quand nous étions jeunes, tu préférais souvent prendre la tangente plutôt que d'affronter le problème, mais tu étais alors tout seul. Maintenant, je suis là, je te l'ai promis en t'épousant, je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir risque de se reproduire, j'en suis conscient, mais pourquoi ne pas mettre tout cela de côté et vivre notre vie comme nous l'entendons en nous protégeant comme il le faut ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un de se faisait agresser, et ce n'est pas la dernière. Mais ensemble, nous sommes plus forts que séparés, tu ne crois pas ?

Drago ne trouva pas quoi dire après cette tirade plus que sincère qui l'obligeait à remettre certaines choses en question. Regardant son mari, il pinça les lèvres puis dit :

> J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça calmement. Je rentre à la maison et tu reste ici avec Gabriel et Katia. Je vais cogiter tranquillement cette semaine et dimanche, je reviendrais et on parlera tous les deux, d'accord ?

Harry le regarda puis il hocha la tête et Drago se leva. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis caressa la joue de son fils toujours assit près de Harry, avant de quitter l'Infirmerie.

Katia, qui attendait dans le couloir, n'avait rien entendu de tout ce qu'il s'était dit entre ses deux maîtres, et elle sursauta légèrement quand Drago sortit de la salle. Elle ne lui dit rien, il ne dit rien, et chacun regarda passer l'autre avant que leurs regards ne décrochent et que Drago disparaisse derrière une colonne. Katia soupira puis elle entra dans l'Infirmerie et referma la porte derrière elle.


	7. Chapter 7

YATAAAA ! Enfin le septieme chapitre ! Je vous avoue que j'ai eut grand mal à le finir, et puis hier, bing ! l'inspi est revenue comme un boulet de canon et j'ai finit ce chapitr ene quelques heures. J'ai attaqué le huitieme chapitre que je compte bien terminer pour la semaine prochaine.

Voilà, bonne lecture a vous tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry resta sans travailler pendant quatre jours, et le vendredi matin, il réintégra sa place de professeur de DCFM et Rogue put enfin souffler.

Grâce à la potion de Sommeil spéciale de Pomfresh, Harry n'avait gardé aucun souvenirs de son agression, si ce n'est quelques bribes ci et là, mais rien de très concret ce qui l'empêchait de faire des cauchemars ou de se sentir mal à l'aise dans certaines situations ou pièces comme les toilettes pour hommes de son étage ou encore sa salle classe.

> Bonjour, professeur Potter ! s'exclamèrent les élèves de cinquième année de Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui avaient DCFM en cette première heure de cours.

> Bonjour, tout le monde, dit Harry en déposant des livres sur son bureau. Je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas fâché de quitter mes appartements pour vous revoir. J'espère que le professeur Rogue n'a pas été trop désagréable avec vous, et qu'il a suivit le programme établit en début d'année.

Quelques têtes s'agitèrent puis Harry reprit :

> Alisier, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez étudié ces quatre derniers jours ?

Alisier, un garçon brun de Serdaigle, se leva, son livre à la main, puis il fit la liste des sujets traités pendant la convalescence de leur professeur. A la fin, Harry décida de revoir le cours sur « Comment éviter de mettre un Centaure en colère », le dernier sujet abordé par Rogue, avant de reprendre un nouveau sujet.

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, Harry retira vingt points à Serpentard pour insultes envers un camarade de classe et jet d'encre sur un groupe de filles, et quinze points aux Pouffsouffles de septième année quand un dénommé Silaire lui lança une injure au visage alors qu'il était convoqué au tableau.

> Silaire, au tableau, dit Harry en montrant le garçon avec sa baguette magique.

> Va chier, dit le garçon dans sa barbe.

> Pardon ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Pouvez-vous répéter, il me semble avoir mal compris…

Silaire refusa de répéter et Harry lui retira quinze points et l'envoya quand même au tableau, de force, à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

A midi, le Gryffondor déjeuna avec les professeurs dans la Grande Salle et à la surprise générale, Gabriel et Katia déjeunèrent avec lui.

Assise en bout de table, Katia veillait sur Gabriel, assit entre son père et elle, tandis que Harry discutait avec le professeur Sinistra, assise à sa droite.

> Je trouve ce gamin vraiment craquant, dit le professeur d'Astronomie en regardant Gabriel manger sa viande en regardant autour de lui, fasciné. Vous avez vraiment bien fait les choses, monsieur Potter.

> Allons, dit Harry en souriant. Tout le mérite en revient à Drago.

> Mais quand même, dit Sinistra. Quand il sera grand, ce garçon aura toutes les filles à ses pieds, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Cela me donne envie d'en avoir encore, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

> Rien ne vous en empêche, dit Harry en caressant la tête de son fils qui lui sourit.

> Hélas si, dit Sinistra en regardant son assiette à moitié vide. Je ne suis plus en mesure d'avoir des enfants, monsieur Potter… La naissance de mon cadet, il y a maintenant dix ans, m'a laissé stérile et la magie ne peut rien y faire.

> Je suis navré, dit Harry en posant une main sur le bras de la femme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux de corbeau. Je l'ignorais. Mais dites-moi, vous venez de dire que votre dernier avait dix ans ?

Sinistra hocha la tête puis elle dit :

> Oui, il entrera à Poudlard en septembre, fort de ses onze printemps, comme Gabriel. Il viendra juste des les avoir puisqu'il est né le vingt-neuf août.

Harry sourit puis il regarda Gabriel et lui dit :

> Toi qui t'inquiétais d'être le seul fils de professeur ici, Gaby, le professeur Sinistra à son fils qui va rentrer en première année en même temps que toi.

> Et je crois qu'il y a aussi la fille du professeur Muzo, dit Sinistra en regardant l'homme à la barbe en broussaille assit entre Hagrid et Rogue à l'autre bout de la table. Et celle du professeur Rogue aussi, non ?

> Maren ? Oh non, dit Harry avec un sourire. Elle est encore trop jeune, elle n'a que six ans.

> Ha oui, dans quelques années alors, dit Sinistra en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis ils finirent leur déjeuner en silence, observant les élèves qui finissaient eux-même de déjeuner dans un brouhaha total.

> Silaire, dix points de moins ! tonna soudain la voix de Rogue, faisant de ce fait régner le silence sur la Grande Salle.

> Hé mais ça va pas ? clama le garçon de Serpentard en se levant. J'ai rien fait, vous êtes barjo !

> Silaire, dix points, répéta Rogue.

> Mais il débloque total le vieux chaudron, j'ai rien fait ! dit Silaire d'un ton arrogant en regardant ses camarades.

> Silaire… prévint Rogue.

Il tira sa baguette magique puis dit :

> Si vous dites encore un mot, je vous bâillonne.

> Mais je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue lançait un sortilège de silence. Harry tira alors sa baguette et neutralisa le sort en disant :

> Inutile d'utiliser la manière forte, professeur Rogue.

Il se leva, traversa la salle et se glissa entre les tables des Pouffsouffles et des Serpentards. Il saisit le bras de Silaire et l'entraîna derrière lui.

> Ne l'abîmez pas trop, Potter ! dit McGonagall sans bouger de sa place.

> Vous en faites pas,marmonna Harry en quittant la Grande Salle en traînant le garçon rebelle derrière lui.

> Lâchez-moi, espèce de… s'exclama Silaire en se débattant.

Harry le poussa dans son bureau, quelques étages plus hauts, puis il referma la porte derrière lui et dit :

> C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, monsieur Silaire. Vous dépassez les bornes, vous vous croyez où ? Nous ne sommes pas en recréation mais en train de déjeuner, vous n'avez donc pas à invectiver ainsi vos camarades, et à voix haute, qui plus est ! Depuis le début de l'année, vous vous croyez tout permit ici mais ce n'est pas parce que votre père est le Ministre de la Magie que vous devez croire que quoi que vous fassiez, il ne vous sera rien dit. Ici, ce sont les professeurs qui décident, pas les élèves, c'est pigé ?

> Et vous ? demanda Silaire en fronçant les sourcils. Vous croyez où, vous, pour me parler sur ce ton ? Je ne suis pas votre fils !

> Encore heureux, dit Harry. Croyez-moi, si vous étiez mon fils, vous ne vous permettriez pas d'insulter vos camarades à voix haute en plein déjeuner.

> Vous croyez ? J'en suis pas sûr, moi…

Harry serra les mâchoires puis il leva la main et soudain, gifla le garçon qui recula contre le bureau le plus proche, surprit.

> Vous avez levé la main sur un élève ? Je vous ferais renvoyer, dit-il, furieux.

> Je suis enseignant ici depuis ma sortie de Poudlard, dit Harry en s'approchant. Dumbledore est le deuxième parrain de mon fils, quoi que vous disiez, j'aurais toujours raison face à lui. De plus, il se fiche bien de ce que votre père pourra lui dire. Il ne sera pas le premier Ministre de la Magie à lui faire des reproches. J'ai encore des tas de choses à vous dire mais je préfère vous laisser regagner la Grande Salle et finir votre déjeuner avant les cours. Je vais par contre vous mettre une retenue pour m'avoir mal parlé. Vous viendrez ici, ce soir, après le dîner, m'aider à m'occuper de mon fils pour la soirée pendant que je corrigerais vos devoirs de vacances.

> Mais ? Et la femme ?

> Katia ? Oh ! Figurez-vous que c'est son soir de congé…

> Vous n'êtes qu'un… gronda alors Silaire en serrant les poings.

> Un quoi ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire. Allez-y, que je me fasse le plaisir de vous donner une autre retenue… De plus, si vous allez vous plaindre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'on vous plaigne en retour. J'ai carte blanche en ce qui concerne les remises en place des élèves rebelles comme vous…

Silaire fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il fit ensuite volte face et quitta le bureau en massant sa joue rougie. Quand la porte du bureau se referma, toute seule, Harry sourit. Il avait une fois de plus réussit à briser un élève rebelle comme il y en avait beaucoup dans le collège. Seulement, Silaire allait lui donner du fil à retordre et cela, Harry en était bien conscient. Seulement, il décida de ne pas se laisser démonter.

L'après-midi, Harry eut deux heures avec les Gryffondors de deuxième année seuls, puis deux heures avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de septième année. Il tua ensuite le temps jusqu'au dîner en corrigeant des copies puis il alla dans la Grande Salle et fit savoir à Katia qu'elle était libre ce soir.

> Ha bon ? demanda la jeune femme, étonnée. Pourquoi donc, monsieur Harry ?

Et à Harry de lui expliquer qu'après le dîner, il a l'intention de garder son fils.

> Ha bon ? demanda Katia. D'habitude…

> Oui, je sais, d'habitude, je n'aime pas l'avoir dans mes jambes quand je travaille, dit Harry. Mais là, c'est différent. Voyez-vous, ce soir, après le dîner, un des élèves a une retenue. Il va la faire avec moi et je vais lui coller Gabriel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais à côté.

> Est-ce prudent ? Et qui est cet élève ?

> Celui qui s'est fait remarquer à midi, dit Harry. Tom Silaire. Il est en septième année et c'est le fils du Ministre de la Magie, Argus Silaire. Il est rebelle, insolent et a besoin d'une sérieuse remise en place. Étant donné que je suis le professeur le plus respecté après Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall, dans cette école, j'ai parfaitement le droit de corriger un élève comme je l'entends.

> Si vous le dites, dit Katia, peu convaincue.

> Ne vous en faites pas, dit Harry en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme. Si jamais il lève la main sur Gabriel, il s'en souviendra, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne laisserais personne lever la main sur mon fils hormis vous et Drago et encore, seulement si cela est justifié.

> Oui, je sais, dit Katia.

> Écoutez, cet enfant, vous vous y êtes trop attachée, dit alors Harry. Quand il ira à Poudlard, vous ne le suivrez pas. Vous resterez à la maison avec Drago donc autant commencer dès maintenant à passer du temps loin de l'autre, vous ne croyez pas ?

> Vous pensez que je le couve trop ?

> Non, pas du tout, cet enfant n'a pas de maman, dit Harry. Mais il est inutile d'en faire une fillette… Certes il ne parle pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le couver et le suivre partout. Il me semble que je vous ai déjà dit cela plusieurs fois ces dernières années, non ?

> Si…

Harry sourit alors puis demanda à la jeune femme de lui sourire. Celle-ci s'exécuta un peu difficilement puis l'heure du dîner s'annonça et Gabriel fut tout content de pouvoir passer la soirée avec son père dans son bureau, lieu ou il n'allait que très rarement, même le bureau chez eux.

A la surprise de Harry, Silaire se présenta à son bureau à vingt et une heures tapantes, les mains dans les poches et l'air arrogant. Cette attitude lui rappela Drago à son âge et Harry sourit intérieurement en faisant entrer le garçon aussi grand que lui.

> Tom, voici Gabriel, mon fils. Gabriel, voici Tom Silaire, il va s'occuper de toi ce soir, dit Harry en montrant l'enfant de dix ans assit dans le grand fauteuil en cuir de Harry, occupé à jouer avec une longue plume de paon. Tom, Gabriel ne parle pas, ditensuite Harry. Il n'est pas muet mais personne ne sait pourquoi il ne parle pas alors je vous prierais de ne pas vous montrer méchant envers lui s'il ne réagit pas à ce que vous lui direz. Il se sert d'un calepin et d'un crayon pour communiquer.

Silaire hocha la tête puis Harry alla chercher son fils et il le hissa dans ses bras en lui chatouillant le bout du nez. L'enfant sourit puis Harry revint vers Silaire et lui dit :

> Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer devant la cheminée, je vous laisse le soin d'occuper mon fils jusqu'à ce que j'aie finit de corriger toutes mes copies.

> Très bien, professeur…

> Et souriez donc un peu, dit Harry. Si vous faites cette tête, mon fils va prendre peur…

Silaire regarda Harry du coin de l'œil puis Gabriel l'entraîna vers la cheminée et commença à déballer ses jouets. Il lui montra divers objets, et Silaire finit par se détendre, non sans jeter de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers Harry qui était retourné à son bureau et s'était plongé dans son travail.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent et Gabriel riait aux éclats quand Silaire lui montrait des petits tours de magie qui transformaient certains jouets en une chose parfois comique parfois affreuses, faisant grimacer l'enfant. Harry regarda souvent les deux garçons et il sourit en voyant Silaire en faire autant. Quand l'enfant se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Harry fit signe à Silaire d'approcher.

> Alors, c'est si terrible d'être gentil ?

Silaire évita le regard de son professeur puis Harry regarda sa montre et dit :

> Aller va, retournez dans votre dortoir.

Silaire regarda la porte par laquelle Gabriel avait disparut, puis il demanda :

> Professeur, Gabriel m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de maman…

Harry regarda le jeune homme puis il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et il dit :

> Gabriel a une maman, mais pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Comme vous le savez, je suis marié avec Drago Malefoy depuis dix ans maintenant. Katia est notre nourrice, elle élève Gabriel à notre place mais elle n'est pas sa mère. C'est Drago la « mère » de mon fils.

> Mais… Comment ça, professeur ?

> Drago est un demi-vélane, dit Harry. Il est en mesure de porter des enfants, et Gabriel est né de lui.

> Né de lui ? Cet enfant a deux papas ?

Harry hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Je vais vous demander de ne pas trop en parler autour de vous, Tom. Drago n'aime pas que l'on parle sur son dos et je suis déjà suffisamment en froid avec lui pour le moment, d'accord ? Ce sera notre secret, qu'en dites-vous ?

> Oui, professeur… Heu… Est-ce que je peux dire au revoir à Gabriel ?

Harry hocha la tête et l'enfant revint au même moment des toilettes. Il s'approcha du bureau de son père et Silaire se baissa près de lui en disant :

> Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir, Gabriel, maintenant. Il est tard…

Le regard de l'enfant sembla demander « Pourquoi ? » et Harry dit :

> Tu le verras demain, mon ange. Il est tard, je vais appeler Katia pour qu'elle vienne te chercher.

Silaire quitta ensuite le bureau du Gryffondor et celui-ci envoya un message mental à Katia qui rappliqua dix minutes plus tard et emmena aussitôt Gabriel à la Tour Sud.

Harry, lui, ne monta se coucher que bien plus tard, aux alentours de deux heures du matin et, alors qu'il se glissait dans son ancien lit de la Tour Sud, il sourit à l'enfant endormit à la place autrefois occupée par Drago au début de leur relation.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner – qu'il prit dans la Tour Sud avec Gabriel et Katia –, Harry épluchait son courrier tout en mangeant un toast. Il venait d'ouvrir une énième lettre quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée de la tour. Le Gryffondor leva les yeux de sa lettre et Katia alla ouvrir en s'essuyant rapidement les mains sur son tablier.

> Professeur Rogue ? s'étonna Harry en se levant tout en retirant la serviette de table blanche qu'il avait fixée dans le col de sa chemise.

Le Gryffondor serra la main de l'homme en noir et celui-ci dit :

> Bonjour, Potter. Excusez-moi de venir si tôt, mais Dumbledore a convoqué les professeurs dans son bureau.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

> Ha bon ? dit-il. Je l'ignorais…

> Il l'a décidé ce matin, dit Rogue. Aller, venez.

Harry hocha la tête, retourna vers la table, prit son toast beurré et « confituré » qu'il coinça entre ses dents avant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier et sa cape. Il prit ensuite son sac et suivit Rogue après avoir fait un signe de la main à Gabriel.

Les deux professeurs marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et Rogue prononça le mot de passe à la gargouille avant de monter les escaliers d'or malgré le fait qu'ils tournent sur eux-même.

Quand Harry pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il y vit McGonagall, Hagrid, Vector, Chourave, Sinistra, Trelawney, Flitwick, et une douzaine d'autres professeurs que le Gryffondor ne connaissait que de vue pour la plupart d'entre eux.

> Ha ! dit Dumbledore quand Rogue eut refermé la porte derrière Harry. Harry, nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Le vieil homme se leva alors de son fauteuil, contourna l'imposant bureau de chêne, puis dit :

> Bien, je sais, il est six heures et demi du matin, donc très tôt, la plupart d'entre vous n'ont pas encore eut leur café matinal – son regard lumineux s'attarda sur Rogue qui pinça les lèvres –, mais j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Silaire, dont le fils, Tom Silaire, est ici à Serpentard en septième année, m'a envoyé un message d'une haute importance ce matin à l'aube alors que je me levais à peine. Je vous ai aussitôt convoqués pour vous en faire part.

Retournant derrière son bureau, Dumbledore prit le parchemin roulé posé sur le sous-main puis il le déroula en le tenant devant lui, tels les annonceurs du moyen-âge, ceux qui annonçaient les nouvelles du royaume avec leur tambour autour du cou.

Il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge puis lut :

> « _Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Le message qui suit est d'une très haute importance. En effet, après d'interminables délibérations avec les directeurs des différents départements des Ministères Magiques anglais, français, et russes, qui ont duré près de quatre ans, nous avons, d'un commun accord, et après avoir définitivement fixé et accepté un règlement intransigeant et immuable, d'engager à nouveau le non moins célèbre et dangereux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pendant les quatre dernières années, nous avons, les Ministres de la Magie français et russe, et moi-même, longuement discutés avec différentes personnes afin d'édifier le règlement joint à cette lettre. Nous vous prions de le lire minutieusement et de le faire lire à vos professeurs car cette année encore, comme il y a quinze ans, nous avons décidé à l'unanimité que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulerait dans votre humble château étant donné que c'est votre champion qui a remporté le précédent tournois. Nous avons tenu compte des événements spéciaux du précédent tournoi et même s'il y a eut un mort en la personne de Cédric Diggory, nous avons décidé de reconduire le Tournoi, en septembre prochain.._

_Bien à vous,_

_Rufus Silaire, Ministre de la Magie_. »

Dumbledore roula alors le parchemin et regarda ses professeurs. Tous avaient un air choqué sur le visage, Harry plus que les autres. Cette lettre avait fait remonter en lui de très douloureux souvenirs, et il ne chercha pas à cacher son trouble.

Dumbledore se rendit rapidement compte que son ancien élève préféré était mal à l'aise, aussi, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses professeurs qui s'étaient mis à discuter entre eux.

> Chers amis, dit-il.

> Monsieur le Directeur, dites-nous que c'est une blague, coupa Vector. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, reconduit après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois… Allons, monsieur, ce n'est pas raisonnable…

> Refusez, Dumbledore, dit Trelawney en faisant un pas en avant, ses bracelets cliquetants à ses poignets. Ce tournoi n'a apporté que malheur et désespoir pour tous ceux qui y ont assisté…

> Je sais, dit Dumbledore. Mais…

> Dumbledore, dit McGonagall. Sibylle a raison, vous ne devez pas accepter… Personne ne veut d'un autre mort en notre école…

> D'un autre mort… ou pire, dit alors Harry.

> Que voulez-vous dire, Potter ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry regarda l'homme en noir puis posa sa main sur son bras droit et Rogue prit un air choqué. Il détourna le regard et Dumbledore dit :

> Oui, Harry, tu as raison… Des sorciers mal intentionnés pourraient profiter de ce tournoi pour répéter les actes de Lord Voldemort lors du tournoi que tu as livré, il y a quinze ans, mais rien n'est sûr…

> Ecoutez, professeur, dit Harry. Ce tournoi est une très mauvaise chose. Je ne suis pas voyant, mais la dernière fois, Cédric a été tué, j'ai contribué à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort et ainsi, il a recommencé à semer son chaos sur la communauté magique ! Il est hors de question que tout ce cauchemar recommence, la plupart d'entre nous ont une famille maintenant, un nouveau Lord Noir maintenant et toutes les années où nous nous sommes tous épuisés à remonter un monde magique effondré n'auront servit à rien.

> Professeur, réfléchissez… dit McGonagall. Monsieur Potter a raison…

Dumbledore regarda Harry, puis McGonagall et enfin, embrassa du regard les autres professeurs qui hochaient lentement la tête en attendant une réponse.

Soupirant, le vieil homme pinça les lèvres puis il prit le parchemin, s'apprêta à le froisser, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

> Non…. Je suis désolé, mes amis, mais ici, c'est moi qui décide. Et je décide que le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers aura lieu dans cette école, encore une fois.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux puis soudain, il remonta son sac sur son épaule et fit volte-face. Rogue le saisit par l'épaule au passage et Harry se retourna à demi pour le regarder. Le professeur de Potions prit le regard émeraude de plein fouet et il sembla perdre pied. Aussi, il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui dit :

> Harry, restes, je t'en prie…

> Pourquoi, professeur ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi devrais-je rester et assister à nouveau au cauchemar qui m'a hanté pendant plus d'un an, hein ? Ma quatrième année dans cette école a été la pire des sept et je ne veux la revivre pour rien au monde. J'ai une famille à protéger, professeur, un mari et un fils que j'aime plus que tout, et il est hors de question que je signe leur arrêt de mort en acceptant votre décision.

> Tes mots sont peut-être trop forts, dit alors Dumbledore.

> Non, professeur, dit Rogue. Potter a raison… Un nouveau Voldemort, alors que nous avons mit tant d'années à redonner confiance aux gens, à remonter l'estime de l'Angleterre magique après les années de terreur de Voldemort, ne ferait que détruire tous ces rudes efforts. Moi aussi j'ai une famille à protéger maintenant, j'aime ma femme et mes enfants, et je n'ai aucune envie de les mêler à ce que j'ai vécu il y a plus de vingt ans. Je refuse que Maren connaisse la terreur des Mangemorts, que ses yeux noirs ne reflètent l'éclair vert d'un Avada Kedavra ou de la Marque des Ténèbres flottant dans le ciel.

Harry leva les yeux sur Rogue et celui-ci gardait son regard fixé sur Dumbledore qui, son parchemin à la main, semblait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, indécis.

> Mes amis, dit-il. Enfin, réfléchissez… comment un nouveau Voldemort pourrait profiter du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour s'installer au sommet du trône de la terreur alors qu'il n'y a plus de prophétie, plus de « Survivant », plus de rien du tout… ?

> Si professeur, dit alors Harry en se retournant d'un bloc vers le vieil homme, obligeant Rogue à le lâcher. Il y a mon fils, maintenant.

> Ton fils ? dit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil. Gabriel ?

> Oui, je n'en ai qu'un aux dernières nouvelles, dit Harry.

> Expliquez-vous, Potter, dit Rogue.

Harry regarda l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, s'y approcha et posa son sac sur la table qui supportait le perchoir de Fumseck. Il pinça les lèvres puis dit :

> Mon fils Gabriel est un enfant normal à première vue. Il rit et pleure comme les autres enfants malgré le fait qu'il ne parle pas. Seulement, au fond de lui il est différent. En effet, en faisant un enfant avec Drago Malefoy, avec le demi-vélane qu'il est, sans le vouloir nous avons créé un être presque uniquement composé de magie.

Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils broussailleux puis regarda McGonagall qui haussa les épaules. Le Gryffondor reprit :

> Gabriel a en lui les pouvoirs de la demi-vélane de Drago, ma puissance magique de sorcier ainsi que celle du sorcier qui est en Drago. Il possède également ses propres pouvoirs qui sont une combinaison des nôtres à son père et moi, comme tous les enfants nés des parents sorciers. Tout cela fait une somme de magie phénoménale et une source de puissance intarissable. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Steller avait enlevé mon bébé à sa naissance ? Pour lui voler ses pouvoirs et s'en servir afin de devenir le nouveau Voldemort. S'il avait réussit, Gabriel serait mort et nous ne serions sûrement pas en train de parler de tout cela dans ce bureau dont les pierres auraient peut-être rejoint un pilier de pont après la destruction du château par le nouveau Voldemort.

Harry se tut alors et porta une main à ses yeux. Il se détourna et McGonagall s'approcha de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Harry eut un hoquet. Il soupira ensuite puis se redressa en posant une main sur celle de la vieille femme derrière lui. Elle lui sourit puis le Gryffondor dit :

> Pour l'instant, les pouvoirs de Gabriel sont enfermés dans un rubis que nous gardons précieusement, Drago et moi, à la maison, protégé par plusieurs sortilèges et par le sortilège du Double Gardien du Secret. Mais dans moins d'une semaine, mon fils aura onze ans et son père et moi nous lui remettrons ses pouvoirs. Il portera la pierre à la gourmette qu'il porte déjà plusieurs semaines à présent. Bien sûr, nous allons tout lui expliquer, mais, même si jusqu'à maintenant, Drago et moi avons réussit à protéger cette pierre, une fois que Gabriel l'aura en sa possession, nous n'aurons plus aucun droit sur elle. Pour l'instant, notre fils possède le minimum magique qu'on tous les enfants de son âge. Il ne sait donc pas se servir de la magie et apprendra à la gérer quand il entrera ici. Seulement, comme tous les enfants, Gabriel aura la langue bien pendue, s'il parle d'ici septembre, et il ne pourra s'empêcher de parler de sa faculté à ses amis, qui eux s'empresseront, volontairement ou pas, d'en parler à leurs amis et leurs parents, et ainsi de suite. Rapidement, les Mages Noirs de tous les pays vont chercher à rencontrer cet enfant que l'ont dit aussi puissant que Merlin en personne, et quand ils vont voir qu'il est protégé par l'ex Survivant et un descendant des Malefoy en plus de vivre à Poudlard, ils vont se dire « chouette, s'il est aussi protégé ce gamin, c'est qu'il doit être vraiment hors du commun, il va donc nous falloir tout ce qu'on a pour le déloger de ce château et l'attraper » et cela, je n'en ait aucune envie.

Harry se tut alors et croisa les bras, sourcils froncés. Il avait un air si déterminé que Dumbledore en fut déstabilisé. Il regarda son parchemin, puis Harry, puis à nouveau le parchemin, et soudain, il fit un geste du bras. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand et chaque professeur fut projeté gentiment dans l'escalier d'or, McGonagall et Rogue y compris, avant que la lourde porte de chêne ne se referme dans un bruit sourd.

Harry dévala les escaliers rapidement, emporté par l'élan que lui avait donné le geste de Dumbledore. Ce fut Rogue qui la rattrapa par le bras en bas de l'escalier, et le Gryffondor se redressa en regardant vers le haut des escaliers.

> Pourquoi avoir utilisé la magie pour nous faire sortir de son bureau ? demanda-t-il en regardant McGonagall qui redressait son chapeau sur ses cheveux tirés.

> Je l'ignore, dit le professeur de Métamorphose. Cependant, je pense que votre tirade l'a froissé. Il doit penser que vous le jugez incapable de protéger ses élèves lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

> Alors il doit vous en vouloir également, dit Harry. Parce que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été négatif, tous les professeurs l'ont été, je vous rappelle. Vous y comprit.

> Oui, dit McGonagall. Et à présent, je n'en suis guère fière. Le professeur Dumbledore nous fait une entière confiance, il s'appuie sur nous autres professeurs pour faire les bons choix concernant l'école…

La vieille femme détourna alors la tête, comme honteuse. Harry sentit alors le remord lui prendre la poitrine et il regarda Rogue qui lui dit :

> Vous avez eut raison de réagir ainsi, Potter. Nous devons penser à nos familles respectives avant tout. Je n'ai aucune envie que Maren ou Ivrian ne connaissent la terreur des Mangemorts telle que nous l'avons connue.

> Et moi, dit Harry. Moi, si jamais une autre galère nous tombe dessus, je perdrais Drago définitivement et je ne le veux pour rien au monde. Ce tournoi est la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

> Allons, Potter, dit McGonagall sur un ton de reproche léger. Vous exagérez, je trouve. Ce Tournoi est une chose très bonne pour les relations amicales entre les différentes écoles de Magie, c'est un honneur de pouvoir l'organiser. Dumbledore ne doit pas comprendre notre réaction, j'imagine.

> Si, dit Rogue. Il la comprend très bien, je vous assure. Lui aussi a été très troublé par ce qui est arrivé, il y a quinze ans. La mort d'un élève est un grand choc et c'est le second élève qu'il voit mourir depuis qu'il est enseignant, Minerva. D'abord la petite Mimi puis Cédric Diggory…

> Oui, dit McGonagall avec un hochement de tête. Enfin, je ne sais quoi vous dire, Severus. J'ai beau être la sous-Directrice de cet établissement, c'est à Dumbledore de prendre les décisions qu'il convient.

> Si vous le dites, dit Rogue. Bien, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Comme l'a fait remarquer ce cher Dumbledore si gentiment, je n'ai pas encore eut mon café matinal donc je vous laisse. Bonne journée à vous.

> Bonne journée, professeur, dit Harry.

> Bonne journée, Severus, ajouta McGonagall avec un hochement de tête. Bien, je vais vous laisser aussi, Potter, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire avant le début des cours.

Harry hocha la tête puis la vieille femme se détourna et regagna son bureau. Harry, lui, se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de classe et s'effondra derrière son bureau, face aux tables vide des élèves. Il se mit à réfléchir.

Si Dumbledore acceptait que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se tienne dans son établissement, il demandera à coup sûr aux professeurs de faire la police lors des tâches, mais cela, Harry ne le voulait pas. Ce Tournoi représentait encore trop de choses douloureuses malgré les années, et le Gryffondor devait à présent songer à son mari et son fils, ainsi qu'aux enfants des autres. Même s'il n'était plus le Survivant depuis la mort de Voldemort, il restait cette histoire avec Gabriel. Personne ne pouvait le priver de ses pouvoirs magiques, cela serait injuste. Il est né avec ces pouvoirs, il était désiré cet enfant, il est aimé et choyé par ses parents et sa Gouvernante, pourquoi alors ne pas lui donner les pouvoirs qui lui ont étés retirés quand il était bébé ?

Harry laissa tomber sa main dans sa tête. Il soupira puis releva la tête et regarda la pendule au-dessus du tableau. Elle indiquait sept heures. Gabriel et Katia avaient déjà du partir pour Londres où Katia passait ses journées avec l'enfant à faire les boutiques pour Gabriel en vue de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Drago, lui, devait sûrement dormir encore. Il ne commençait à travailler qu'à neuf heures.

Harry regarda alors son alliance puis de nouveau la pendule. La présence de Drago lui manquait et il avait une telle envie de lui sauter au cou, de l'embrasser, qu'il amorça le geste de se lever. Il se ravisa au dernier moment en se souvenant que le blond lui avait dit qu'il retournait à la maison du Chemin de Traverse pour réfléchir et qu'il reviendrait dimanche, demain donc, pour parler avec Harry et décider de la suite.

> Décider de la suite, dit Harry. On ne dirait pas qu'il parle de notre avenir…

Soupirant, le Gryffondor secoua la tête puis empoigna un paquet de copies et se mit à les corriger. Une heure plus tard, la cloche du château sonna et Harry se leva de son siège pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa classe et faire entrer les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de troisième année, pour deux heures de DCFM.

Après deux heures donc avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de troisième année, puis une heure de pause et une heure de corrections de copies, Harry regagna la Tour Sud pour déjeuner, mais il n'y trouva personne, seulement un mot collé sur la porte, un post-it, de la main de Katia, qui lui disait qu'ils allaient manger, Gabriel et elle, un « MacDo », dans le Londres Moldu.

> Décidément, dit Harry dans un soupir. Tout va de travers aujourd'hui….

Il reprit sa cape et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il se glissa entre McGonagall et Flitwick, la seule place disponible, puis déjeuna en silence jusqu'à treize heures avant de retourner dans son bureau préparer ses cours de l'après-midi.


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou tout le monde ! Pour commence, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, plein de bonheur, d'amour, d'argent et tout ce qui va avec ! Voilà, coche sa liste ca c'est fait... ensuite... ha oui ! le chapitre, lol ! coche sa liste Aller, le voilà ! Tout frais d'hier au soir ! Regalez-vous, ile st encore chaud, lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain dimanche, Harry attendait nerveusement le retour de Drago. Assit à la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle, il regardait défiler les élèves dans le hall tout en corrigeant des copies.

Les élèves avaient l'habitude de le voir assit, tout seul, dans la salle à manger. Ce n'était pas rare que le Gryffondor préfère le silence de la Grande Salle à celui de son bureau.

Mais là, Harry ne s'était pas installé là par hasard. En effet, il attendait purement et simplement son mari, et pour ne pas paraître con à attendre là tout seul, il avait emmené du travail, ainsi les élèves et les autres professeurs n'y voyaient que du feu.

Cependant, à bien des kilomètres de là, Drago passait lentement une brosse en argent dans ses cheveux. Il était encore en bas de pyjama alors que cela faisait déjà bien deux heures qu'il était levé, mais son esprit était plus concentré sur Harry que sur autre chose.

> Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda la blond à son reflet.

> A quel sujet ? demanda le miroir.

> Vous savez très bien, répondit Drago en posant la brosse.

> Je ne suis qu'un miroir, monsieur, dit le miroir. Je ne peux pas prendre de décisions à votre place, néanmoins, je peux vous donner un conseil.

> Faites toujours, dit le blond en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et en les nouant avec un lien de velours noir.

> Je suis dans votre chambre depuis toujours, dit le miroir. Je sais tout ce que vous avez vécu, vos moments de joie et de solitude à chacun de vous deux et je pense être en mesure de vous dire que vous ne survivrez pas bien longtemps séparés l'un de l'autre.

> Mais encore ? demanda Drago en regardant la tête de petit angelot surmontant le miroir et par laquelle ce dernier s'exprimait. Que voulez-vous dire ? Que je dépends de Harry comme il dépend de moi ?

> Parfaitement, monsieur, dit le miroir. Ce qu'il y a entre vous est bien trop puissant que vous vous sortiez indemne d'une séparation. Vous reviendrez inévitablement l'un vers l'autre, c'est obligé.

Drago baissa les yeux puis il se dirigea dans son dressing et s'habilla. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre en enfilant sa robe de sorcier et le miroir dit :

> Monsieur Drago, je sais que vous n'avez pas prit de décision cette semaine, seulement, j'aimerais autant revoir monsieur Harry vendredi prochain, si cela est possible.

Drago regarda l'angelot puis il sourit légèrement et quitta la chambre. Il descendit directement à la cuisine, prit un toast beurré magiquement et une tasse de café réchauffé puis il transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

En voyant les dizaines de jeunes sorciers, il se souvint que ce week-end était un week-end Pré-au-Lard, et il croisa plusieurs élèves qu'il avait déjà vus dans les cours de Harry lorsqu'il venait s'incruster dans la classe de son mari quelques années plus tôt.

> Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy, dit un grand garçon en s'arrêtant près du Serpentard.

Drago regarda le garçon avec un léger froncement de sourcils, puis il dit :

> Bonjour, monsieur Silaire. Je suis étonné que vous souveniez de moi…

> Qui pourrait vous oublier, monsieur, alors que, même encore maintenant, les filles de Serpentards ne jurent que par vous ? demanda Silaire avec un petit sourire.

Etonné, Drago sourit puis Silaire demanda :

> Vous allez à Poudlard ?

> Oui, pourquoi ? Mon mari ne s'y trouve pas ?

> Si… enfin j'imagine, dit Silaire. Quand j'ai quitté le château, il était dans la Grande Salle à corriger des copies. Il devrait encore y être.

Drago regarda vers le château puis il hocha la tête et souhaita la bonne journée au Serpentard de septième année, avant de prendre le chemin défoncé qui remontait vers le château.

En entrant dans le hall d'entrée, Drago sentit quelque chose de bizarre l'envahir. Il n'avait pas remit les pieds à Poudlard depuis seulement une semaine, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. C'est alors qu'il vit Harry dans la Grande Salle. Rectification, il ne le vit pas, il sentit sa présence, et un frisson lui descendit dans le dos.

Se secouant discrètement, le blond souffla un bon coup puis se dirigea vers les immenses portes de chêne de la Grande Salle. Il s'y arrêta, longea du regard la table des Serpentards où deux élèves, assit côte à côte, faisaient un morpion sur un bout de parchemin, puis il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et vit Harry, plongé dans ses copies, la pointe de sa plume grattant rapidement le papier.

S'approchant des deux élèves, Drago se pencha vers eux et leur demanda quelque chose. Les deux garçons le regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et Drago ferma les portes d'un geste de ses mains. Le grincement sourd que produisit les gonds de bronze attirèrent l'attention de Harry qui leva les yeux vers lesdites portes, mais son regard s'arrêta quelques mètres avant, sur une fine silhouette habillée de noir et surmontée d'une tête blonde.

> Dray… dit le Gryffondor en posant sa plume.

Il se leva et longea les tables un peu timidement. Drago ne bougea pas, le regardant venir, et quand le Gryffondor fut à une longueur de bras de lui, il leva la main vers lui, paume faisant face à son mari qui s'arrêta, étonné.

> Dray, tu…

> Avant toute chose, Harry, dit le blond en prenant place sur un banc et en s'adossant contre la table. Avant toute chose, je voudrais te dire que je ne suis pas parvenu à prendre de décision satisfaisante durant cette semaine de réflexion. L'attaque de ce Marono dirigée contre toi était celle de trop, du moins le pensais-je jusqu'à ce que le miroir de notre chambre ne me dise que, quoi que toi et moi décidions, nous serions toujours attirés l'un vers l'autre car ce qu'il y a entre nous et plus fort que les simples liens qui unissent une femme et un homme mariés et parents. Nous nous sommes détestés pendant sept ans puis, je suis revenu et tu m'as aidé à combattre la mort de ma femme et de mon fils en me soutenant. Nous nous sommes ensuite rapprochés encore, jusqu'à devenir amants. De nombreuses personnes nous ont mis des bâtons dans les roues, notamment Stefan qui était jaloux de notre amour parfait, puis Steller, en nous enlevant notre bébé, la chair de ma chair, et bien d'autres. Mais nous nous en sommes toujours sortis, plus ou moins indemnes mentalement parlant, j'entends. A présent, une énième personne a cherché à te faire du tort mais là encore, tu t'en es sortit…

> Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, mon amour…

Drago baissa les yeux en soupirant discrètement puis il prit la main de Harry, se leva, et porta cette main à ses lèvres. Il embrassa l'alliance en or passée à l'annulaire, puis il dit :

> Harry, en t'épousant, j'ai promit devant Dieu de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Au fil des années, j'avais oublié ce serment, et le miroir de notre chambre me l'a rappelé à mon souvenir. Je me suis alors rendu compte que toi et moi nous formions un tout. Rien ni personne ne peut nous séparer, et encore moins les aventures. Tu es un garçon exceptionnel, en t'épousant, je savais que j'épousais également ta notoriété auprès de la communauté sorcière, que j'épousais ton Destin et ton Passé hors du commun. Je ne suis que ton mari et le père de ton fils, mais je rêvais de plus, étant jeune. J'étais un Malefoy, j'étais arrogant, je ne jurais que par les idéaux de mon père…. Et puis, je t'ai rencontré. Tu as bouleversé ma vie, tu as démoli le Destin que je me réservais, tu as complètement bousculé mes idéaux propres et même ceux de ma famille au point que mon père fasse un enfant à Hermione Granger, une sorcière de descendance Moldue…. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, cela a été fait et cela m'a fait réfléchir. Je dois cesser d'espérer te dépasser un jour. Tu es Harry Potter, tu le seras jusqu'à ta mort et même au-delà. A côté de ta prestance, même si je suis l'unique fils de Lucius Malefoy, je ne suis rien. Je vis dans ton ombre depuis onze ans et cela ne changera jamais, quoi que je fasse.

> Mais Dray… dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

> Je ne fais que dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mon amour, dit le blond en s'éloignant d'un pas.

Il se retourna alors brusquement et dit :

> Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Harry, c'est trop dur. Rien que cette semaine, j'ai du me retenir de ne pas transplaner jusqu'ici pour te retrouver. Vivre loin de toi est vraiment trop dur et je ne veux plus jamais que l'on soit séparé.

> Dray… dit Harry en levant les mains vers son mari qui les prit.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis Harry prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et l'embrassa tout doucement, comme un premier baiser. Drago approfondit le baiser puis recula et sourit à Harry qui jugea bon d'attaquer un sujet plus épineux.

> Et pour le bébé ? demanda-t-il. Tu as réfléchit ?

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça puis il dit :

> Non. Pourquoi ?

> Parce que moi j'ai prit une décision, Dray.

> Ha ? Et laquelle ?

Drago s'attendait au pire, que son mari le quitte pour trouver la mère porteuse du second fils qu'il voulait, qu'il lui demande de l'accompagner dans un orphelinat pour adopter ou autre, mais lorsque Harry lui révéla que la veille, le Ministère avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui faire savoir que Poudlard allait à nouveau héberger le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Drago tomba de haut et du s'asseoir. D'autant plus que Harry continua sur sa lancée et raconta comment il avait peur pour Gabriel lors de ce tournoi qui allait se dérouler l'année de son entrée à Poudlard.

> Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… dit Drago, abasourdi. Mais enfin… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette année là précisément ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Harry en prenant place contre la table en croisant les bras. Cela n'a peut-être rien à voir avec Gabriel, je crois que je suis simplement en train de devenir parano, mais si Dumbledore accepte pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je suspens mes engagements envers lui pour l'année à venir.

> Sûrement pas, dit Drago en regardant Harry. Attend, tu ne va quand même pas quitter un boulot que tu chéris autant que ta propre famille, simplement parce que quelque chose ne te plait pas. En effet, tu commence à devenir parano.

> Mais ?

> Est-ce que moi, j'ai quitté mon poste au Ministère quand il s'est avéré que vingt Rechercheurs ne suffisaient pas et que j'ai du engager vingt femmes pour combler le Ministre ? Non, bon alors. J'ai prit sur moi. Je ne voulais pas de femmes dans mon Département parce que cela n'est source que d'ennuis, mais j'ai été obligé de m'y soustraire, comme toi tu es obligé de te plier à la volonté de ton patron, Harry chéri. Dumbledore est peut-être ton ami et le parrain de Gaby, mais il est ton patron avant tout et tu dois lui obéir, même si cela ne te plait pas.

> Tu crois ? Alors tu serais prêt à risquer la vie de notre fils ?

> Mais qui te parle de cela, Harry ? demanda Drago. Je ne te parle pas de Gabriel, pour l'instant, il ne craint rien. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un évènement sportif très attendu par tout le monde et j'ai encore entendu des gens parler du Tournoi d'il y a quinze ans, Harry.

Le Gryffondor regarda son mari puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour ensuite revenir vers Drago en disant :

> Très bien. Tu as gagné, je retournerais à Poudlard en septembre avec Gabriel, mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour ce tournoi qui m'a tant coûté, il y a quinze ans. Je ferais part de ma décision à Dumbledore ce soir au dîner. Quant à nous… ajouta-t-il, son ton soudain plus mielleux.

Il s'approcha de Drago, le prit par la taille et le tint contre lui. Drago haussa un sourcil puis Harry sourit et l'entraîna par une porte dérobée qui leur permit, en empruntant des dizaines de passages secrets, de regagner la Tour Sud où ils passèrent plusieurs heures à s'aimer passionnément.

Gabriel et Katia rentrèrent au milieu de l'après-midi après avoir dévalisé toutes les boutiques Moldues et sorcières de Londres.

> Monsieur Harry ! appela la jeune femme en entrant dans la tour, chargée de ses paquets. Entre, mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle en se poussant pour laisser passer Gabriel qui se jeta aussitôt dans le sofa et expédia ses chaussures d'une ruade. Monsieur Harry, vous êtes là ? Gaby chéri, monte dans la chambre et va te laver les mains, nous allons descendre à la cuisine te chercher un goûter.

Le garçon hocha la tête, descendit du sofa et se dirigea vers la ménagerie de son père Gryffondor. Il caressa Edwige, qui commençait à se faire sérieusement vieille, Moka, le hibou borgne, puis Brûleflamme le Phénix, l'unique petit de Fumseck. Le garçon évita cependant prudemment le bec tranchant de Naoko, l'oiseau de Voldemort.

L'animal regarda passer le garçon blond en plissant les yeux. Cet enfant ne lui inspirait ni crainte ni rien du tout mais comme Gabriel avait peur de lui, l'oiseau restait prudent. Un humain agité ou en colère peut devenir méchant, même si vous vivez avec lui depuis des années.

Cela rappela au souvenir de Naoko un jour où Harry et Drago s'étaient violemment disputés. Gabriel devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, pas plus, et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient disputés à propos du père de Drago, qui voulait que Gabriel apprenne les us et coutumes des nobles. Harry avait refusé net et s'en était suivit d'une violente dispute qui avait finit par deux gifles de la part de Katia et un enfermement pour les deux garçons dans chacun une pièce différente de la maison, exactement comme l'on bouclerait dans leurs chambres deux enfants qui s'étaient disputés.

Naoko était alors dans le bureau de Harry, dans la maison du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait tenté de consoler un peu son maître bien aimé mais Harry était si furieux qu'il avait violemment frappé l'oiseau sur le dos. Naoko en avait eut mal pendant plusieurs jours et il en avait sérieusement voulu à Harry au point de lui planter son bec dans le dos de la main à chaque fois que le Gryffondor remplissait son bol de graines.

Cela avait fait comprendre à Harry que ses amis n'avaient pas le droit de subir ses sautes d'humeur, aussi s'était-il bassement excusé devant l'oiseau qui, après l'avoir regardé de haut, avait finit par lui pardonner.

Gabriel regarda l'aigle noir dont le cou emplumé portait toujours le ruban rouge que Voldemort lui avait mit, il y a de cela bien des années. Le garçon blond haussa un sourcil puis Katia tapa dans ses mains pour faire presser l'enfant et Gabriel se hâta de monter dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il souleva la lourde trappe avec toute la force de ses petits bras frêles, il plissa le nez quand la chaleur étouffante de la pièce descendit dans l'escalier plus froid. Il pensa alors que son père avait oublié le feu dans la cheminée, et il monta dans la chambre en appuyant la trappe contre le mur. C'est alors qu'il vit que la cheminée était éteinte…

Regardant autour de lui, l'enfant vit que des vêtements jonchaient le sol ici et là. Il savait son père Gryffondor bordélique mais à ce point, tout de même pas. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose dont il était certain que Harry n'avait jamais mit et ne mettrait jamais : une cravate.

Fronçant les sourcils, Gabriel s'approcha prudemment du lit et il sentit soudain son cœur louper un battement et un sentiment inexplicable l'envahir. En effet, là, dans le large lit aux draps sombres, à moitié couverts par les couettes – qui étaient dans un état pitoyable, soit dit en passant –, se trouvait ses parents, Harry allongé sur le dos, Drago à moitié allongé sur Harry, la tête sur le torse du brun et ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant sur les couvertures.

Choqué de voir ses parents dans une telle situation, et comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé – il était loin d'être bête –, il recula d'un pas et trébucha sur une chaussure. Il l'identifia comme appartenant à Harry ; une botte en cuir noir avec une boucle en argent sur le dessus.

L'évitant en l'enjambant, Gabriel recula encore d'un pas mais il se prit les pieds dans une autre chaussure, un mocassin appartenant à Drago, et là, il chuta sur le derrière en poussant un petit cri qui réveilla Harry.

Le Gryffondor s'assit dans le lit en envoyant balader Drago qui poussa un cri de surprise.

> Gabriel ! dit Harry.

L'enfant prit alors un visage ravagé et il se releva en trébuchant. Il sauta dans la trappe et disparut. Harry, lui, bondit du lit et enfila une robe de chambre.

> Gabriel ! appela-t-il. Gabriel, reviens !

> Harry ? demanda Drago. Que se passe-t-il ?

> C'est… C'est Gaby, dit Harry. Il nous a vus…. Il était là à l'instant…

> Quoi ? demanda Drago, soudain tout pâle. Mais depuis quand ? Et qu'a-t-il vu ?

Harry se détourna alors en nouant sa robe de chambre sur sa taille puis, chaussé de pantoufles, il descendit dans le bureau.

> Gabriel ! dit-il en voyant l'enfant que Katia tentait en vain de retenir.

> Gabriel, mais enfin, dit la jeune femme en tenant l'enfant par les bras. Gaby chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as vu un fantôme ?

> Gabriel, dit Harry en s'approchant prudemment.

> Monsieur Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Katia. Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle se prit le poignet gauche dans la main droite et regarda Gabriel disparaître par la porte restée ouverte. Elle l'entendit dévaler l'escalier et elle leva alors les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier et vit Drago apparaître, vêtu d'une robe de chambre en velours vert.

> Monsieur Drago ? dit la jeune femme. Quand êtes-vous… arrivé…

Elle sembla alors comprendre et regarda ses deux maîtres en robe de chambre et visiblement très gênés. Elle ouvrit soudain de grands yeux et elle bafouilla :

> Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu… Gabriel… Mais qu'a-t-il vu ? Oh mon Dieu…

> Rassurez-vous, Katia, dit Drago en descendant les dernières marches. Il n'a rien vu, nous dormions.

> Seulement, il a été choqué de vous voir dans le même lit en si légère tenue ! s'exclama alors Katia. C'est un enfant… Il n'a que dix ans, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, il ne comprend pas…

> Et moi je pense qu'il a comprit, dit Harry en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Sinon il ne serait pas partit comme ça et il se serait plutôt ingénié à nous réveiller en nous sautant dessus comme il le fait d'habitude.

> Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de le retrouver, dit alors Drago, coupant court à la discussion.

Il prit la baguette magique de Harry, posée sur le bureau. La dirigea sur son mari et dans une explosion de paillettes, Harry se retrouva habillé. Drago en fit autant pour lui puis il prit une cape et, Harry, Katia et lui quittèrent la Tour Sud à la recherche de Gabriel qui, grâce à sa petite taille, pouvait être partout.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel, après avoir dévalé les escaliers de la Tour Sud à toute allure, traversé une douzaine de couloirs, avait trouvé une cachette sûre. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un recoin d'un mur, derrière une statue qui ronflait en tanguant légèrement vers l'avant.

Les genoux serrés contre son torse, Gabriel cherchait à chasser de ses pensées les images floues de deux corps emmêlés dans des draps sombres. Des bruits venaient compléter ces images terribles, des bruits que Gabriel se souvenait avoir entendus de nombreuses fois les mois et les années passées, notamment quand, l'envie étant trop pressante, ses parents oubliaient de mettre un sortilège d'insonorité sur leur chambre.

Un cri souvenir résonna soudain dans la tête de l'enfant et Gabriel sursauta. Il ferma fortement les paupières et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il tremblait légèrement, sa nuque raide lui faisait mal et ses bras le suppliaient, mais l'enfant était en état de choc.

> Non, tu crois ? Je te crois pas. Arrête Maelany, je ne crois pas. Nooon…

> Mais si ! Puisque je te le dis. On dit qu'il a fait ça…

La jeune fille qui venait de parler se tut soudain. Elle prit le bras de son amie et chuchota :

> Chut Marcia… Ecoute…

La jeune fille de Serpentard, une grand brune aux cheveux courts coiffés en brosse sur sa tête s'arrêta de marcher et tendit l'oreille.

> On dirait que quelqu'un pleure… dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

> Les filles ! s'exclama soudain une voix.

Les deux Serpentardes tressaillirent violemment et se retournèrent, une main sur le cœur, prêtes à frapper celui ou celle qui leur avait fait une telle peur.

> Tom… gronda Maelany en fronçant les sourcils. Non d'un chien, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

> Pas grave, dit Silaire en fronçant les sourcils. C'est juste que Rogue veut te voir Marcia.

> Moi ? dit la jeune fille blonde portant deux tresse à la Heidi. Pourquoi ?

> Sais pas…

Il se tut soudain et tendit l'oreille.

> Tu entends quoi ? demanda Maelany. On dirait quelqu'un qui pleure, non ?

> Oui, et je crois savoir qui c'est, dit Silaire en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Il se planta devant une statu qui se réveilla et grinça mais ne bougea pas.

> Tu peux te décaler un peu, s'il te plait ? demanda le Serpentard à la silhouette de fer.

L'armure baissa la tête puis elle fit un pas en avant et Silaire se glissa derrière elle. Intriguées, les deux filles s'approchèrent et elles virent alors un enfant recroquevillé sur le sol, en train de pleurer à gros bouillon.

> Gabriel, dit Silaire. Gabriel, c'est moi, Tom…

> Il te connaît ? demanda Maelany. Et c'est qui ce gamin ?

> C'est le fils du prof de DCFM, dit Marcia en s'approchant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici tout seul ? Il n'y a même pas sa nourrice dans le coin…

Silaire regarda alors l'enfant puis se baissa devant lui et le prit par les bras.

> Gabriel… dit-il. Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il secoua légèrement l'enfant qui eut un hoquet. Soudain, Gabriel se jeta au cou de Silaire qui bascula en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur le postérieur en poussant un petit cri de douleur étouffé. Se relevant ensuite, Gabriel accroché à lui, Silaire dit :

> Marcia, tu devrais aller voir ce que Rogue te veut. Maelany, tu viens avec moi, on va ramener Gabriel au prof de DCFM, ils doivent le chercher partout.

Maelany hocha la tête puis Marcia partit dans un sens et Silaire et son amie dans l'autre sens.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago venaient de se retrouver dans la cour intérieure du château.

> Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, dit Drago. Où est-ce qu'il peut être…

> Calme-toi, Dray, dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de son mari. Il n'est pas loin, j'en suis certain.

> Tu vois, encore une galère…

> Non ! coupa brutalement Harry. Ne dis rien, ça n'a rien à voir avec une galère, c'est de notre faute.

> Mais ?

> Drago, si nous avions fermé la trappe à clef, ça ne serait pas arrivé, ok ? dit Harry.

> Oui mais….

> Non. Pas de mais. Ca devait arriver un jour où l'autre de toute façon.

Harry tourna alors la tête vers la droite et il se retourna.

> Professeur Potter, dit Silaire. Je crois que ceci vous appartient, non ?

> Silaire ! dit Harry. Gabriel…

A ce nom, Drago bondit et se précipita sur le Serpentard. Il lui arracha l'enfant des bras mais Gabriel s'agrippa à Silaire et Drago dit :

> Gaby, mon chéri… Gaby…

> Laisse-le, Drago, dit alors Harry.

> Mais ? dit le blond en lâchant le dos de la robe de son fils. Harry….

> Il ne voudra pas aller avec toi, ni avec moi. Où est Katia ?

Un petit bruit de course se fit entendre et Katia apparut, essoufflée. Quand elle vit Gabriel dans les bras de Silaire, elle fronça les sourcils et le Serpentard évita de la regarder. Seulement, quand la jeune femme voulut prendre Gabriel, celui-ci resta solidement accroché à Silaire.

> On dirait qu'il vous a adopté, monsieur Silaire, dit Harry en croisant les bras.

Silaire regarda l'enfant, le nez dans son épaule, puis il dit :

> Il a l'air choqué, professeur…

> Et il a de quoi, gronda Katia.

> Katia ! dit Harry. Mes élèves n'ont pas à connaître ma vie privée. Allez donc à la Tour, je vous prie.

> Mais, monsieur ?

Harry tendit le bras et Katia pinça les lèvres. Elle partit ensuite en bougonnant et Gabriel se redressa.

> Gaby… dit Drago en s'approchant.

> Va avec ton papa, dit alors Silaire en le repoussant.

Il voulut le poser au sol mais Gabriel était cramponné à lui.

> Gabriel, je t'en prie, insista Silaire.

Il lui fit lâcher prise et l'enfant resta près Maelany, tournant le dos à ses parents.

> Professeur, dit alors Silaire. Pourquoi…?

> Silaire, dit Harry. Retournez dans votre dortoir, je vous prie, cette histoire ne vous regarde pas.

> Mais professeur, dit Maelany. Cet enfant est en état de choc…

> Miss Durstock, je vous prierais d'obéir, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche puis elle prit le bras de Silaire et l'entraîna plus loin en bougonnant. Gabriel regarda partir sa nounou d'un soir. Il ouvrit la bouche et soudain, de sa gorge, sa voix se fit entendre pour la toute première fois, un peu éraillée. Il dit :

> Grand-frère…

Drago devint soudain tout blanc. Il tituba et recula pour se chercher un appui. Il trouva la bordure d'un muret et il s'y effondra, choqué à son tour. Harry, lui, était figé. Il regarda son mari s'éloigner puis il baissa les yeux sur son fils qui tendait un bras en avant, vers Silaire qui lui, s'était arrêté et le regardait sans comprendre.

> Grand-frère, répéta Gabriel.

Derrière Harry, Drago gémit. Lui et Harry avaient songé à tous les mots que pourraient prononcer Gabriel, papa, maman à la rigueur, Katia, Drago, Harry, et bien d'autres également, même ceux des animaux, mais alors là, c'était le bouquet.

Drago sentit alors quelque chose bouillonner en lui. Il regarda son fils avancer d'un pas et se diriger vers Silaire qui, lui, ne bougeait pas, ne sachant que faire. Ce fut lorsque Gabriel répéta « Grand-frère » pour la troisième fois que le blond explosa. Il se leva d'un bond et se rua sur Silaire.

Lui frappant sur le torse de ses poings, il se mit à hurler :

> Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ! Que lui avez-vous ! Ce n'était pas vous qu'il devait appeler en premier ! Mais moi ! Moi ! C'était papa qu'il devait prononcer en premier, pas « grand-frère » ! Que lui avez-vous fait !

> Drago ! s'exclama Harry en le bloquant de ses bras. Drago, arrête, il n'y est pour rien ! Arrête !

> Il m'a volé mon fils ! dit Drago, les yeux pleines de larmes. Il m'a volé la chair de ma chair !

> Il ne t'a rien volé, Drago, arrête ! dit Harry en passant devant lui et se plaquant contre lui pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Silaire que Maelany protégeait maigrement de son corps.

Drago leva soudain les bras et frappa Harry sur les épaules. Le brun s'effondra sur les genoux sous le choc, les mains sur les épaules et Drago se jeta un Silaire en hurlant.

> Pardon, monsieur Malefoy, dit alors Maelany. _Petrificus Totalus_ ! hurla-t-elle ensuite.

Le sortilège explosa sur le torse de Drago qui poussa un cri avant de basculer en arrière et de s'effondrer, raide comme une planche.

Silaire ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son amie venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie. Ce fut seulement quant il sentit deux mains s'accrocher à la sienne et tirer sur son bras qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Il regarda alors Gabriel et se baissa vers lui. Il lui chuchota quelque chose et l'enfant se dirigea vers Harry. Il entoura ses petits bras autour du cou du Gryffondor qui le regarda dans les yeux.

> Papa, dit alors l'enfant de dix ans.

Harry cligna des yeux puis il sourit et serra Gabriel dans ses bras en lui embrassant les joues. Silaire sourit en regardant la scène tendre puis il se tourna vers Maelany, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le château.

> Mon bébé, mon amour, tu parle… dit Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Tu parle enfin, mon ange… Mon bébé…

Le Gryffondor serra encore Gabriel dans ses bras mais celui-ci se dégagea et s'approcha de son père Serpentard qui gisait sur le dos, totalement pétrifié.

> _Finite Incantatem_, dit doucement Harry en pointant sa baguette magique sur le corps raide de son mari.

Drago se remit aussitôt à bouger et il se redressa tel un ressort, encore plus furieux. Il chercha Silaire du regard mais ne le trouvant pas, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Gabriel en profita pour > parler.

> Papa… dit-il de sa petite voix claire.

La voix de Drago fut coupée net il tourna lentement la tête vers Gabriel qui se répéta encore une fois.

> Ga… Gabriel… dit Drago en le regardant.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils puis il leva les yeux vers Harry qui s'approcha de lui et tendit une main. Le blond s'en saisit et se releva. Il tomba aussitôt dans les bras de Harry et celui-ci le repoussa. Il hissa ensuite Gabriel dans ses bras et l'enfant passa dans les bras de Drago en disant :

> Papa… je t'aime.

Se fut le coup de grâce pour le terrible Drago Malefoy qui fondit en larmes en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son fils avant de l'embrasser profondément sur les deux joues en marmonnant des « je t'aime moi aussi, mon cœur » à tout va.


	9. Chapter 9

Ho lala ! J'ai fait fort ! J'ai reussit à publier un chapitre cette semaine ! Yattaaa ! Chuis contente ! Bon,; je sais pas, s'il va vous plaire par contre, mais j'espere de tout mon coeur ! Aller, bone lecture, bonne nuit et la smeaine prochaine ! Kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Katia fut si heureuse quand elle apprit que Gabriel parlait qu'elle décida de faire une mini fête dans le bureau de Harry à la Tour Sud, le dimanche soir même. Tous les professeurs furent invités et Harry fit venir exceptionnellement Tom Silaire et Maelany Durstock. Inutile de préciser que Gabriel fut ravi de voir sa nounou d'un soir, mais Drago, lui, le fut moins. Il s'excusa cependant de sa réaction quand l'enfant avait prononcé son premier mot depuis dix ans, mais il ne s'éternisa pas et préféra passer la soirée près de Rogue et Sofia avec qu'il s'entendait nettement mieux.

Gabriel, lui, passa une grande partie de la soirée avec Harry et Katia mais, quand l'heure vint pour lui d'aller se coucher, il demanda à ce que Silaire l'accompagne. Harry fut étonné, mais il ne dit rien et ignora le regard meurtrier de Drago.

> Vous savez pourquoi il vous apprécie autant, monsieur Silaire ? demanda Harry alors que l'enfant était en train de prendre sa douche.

> Je l'ignore, professeur, répondit le Serpentard.

> Moi, je vais vous le dire. Mon fils est loin d'être bête, monsieur Silaire, vous vous en doutez, j'imagine. Il est même très intelligent. Il a tout de suite compris que derrière votre masque il y avait quelqu'un de très gentil qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal. N'ais-je pas raison ?

Silaire rougit alors et remercia l'obscurité de la chambre car Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il dit :

> Vous avez raison, professeur. Si je me barricade comme ça, c'est pour résister face aux gens qui accusent mon père.

> Ils l'accusent de quoi ?

> De ne pas avoir sut protéger ma mère, dit Silaire. Elle a Azkaban, elle est en train de mourir là-bas.

> Pourquoi donc ? dit Harry, horrifié.

> Elle était un Mangemort, un de ceux recrutés après la mort de Voldemort, expliqua Silaire. Plusieurs Mangemorts « d'avant » ont survécut au poison de Voldemort. Ils se sont alors mis à rassembler des fidèles mais les sorciers étaient tellement heureux de ne plus vivre dans la terreur qu'ils se sont tous mis à être apprentis Aurors. Ma mère a été arrêtée par son propre frère alors qu'un Mangemort finissait de lui graver la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.

> Quelle horreur, dit Harry. J'ignorais qu'il y avait encore des Mangemorts…

> Il n'y en a plus, monsieur, dit Silaire. Les Aurors les ont tous arrêtés, les uns après les autres. J'ai longtemps supplié mon père de faire sortir mère d'Azkaban, mais il refuse. Il dit qu'elle n'est plus sa femme et que donc elle n'est plus ma mère. Il dit qu'elle a vendu son âme au diable et qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire avec nous mais moi je suis certain qu'on peut encore récupérer quelque chose en elle, qu'elle n'est pas totalement… pourrie.

Harry regarda Silaire qui se tenait debout devant lui, les mains dans le dos. Soudain, une forme sombre apparut dans la trappe et Harry reconnu Rogue.

> Entrez, professeur Rogue, dit-il en se levant. Vous désirez ?

> Juste vous dire que nous allons vous laisser, Sofia et moi, dit l'homme en montant complètement dans la chambre. Tiens ? Monsieur Silaire, que faites-vous ici ?

> Gabriel voulait que je l'accompagne lors de son coucher, monsieur, dit Silaire.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit alors et un petit garçon blond sentant bon la vanille et noyé dans une chemise de nuit trop grande en jaillit. Il se rua sur Harry puis, au dernier moment, fit un crochet et sauta dans les bras de Rogue qui le hissa dans ses bras en souriant.

> Et alors, bonhomme, dit l'homme en noir. Tu n'es pas encore couché, il est pourtant tard…

> J'y vais, oncle Severus, dit Gabriel.

Rogue sourit en entendant la voix de l'enfant, puis Harry s'approcha et Gabriel se coula dans ses bras, non sans avoir embrassé l'homme en noir sur la joue en guise de bonne nuit.

> Et dire que je vous comparais à une chauve-souris quand j'étais jeune, dit Harry en souriant. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Rogue haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin puis il dit :

> Vous savez, Potter, personne ne sait ce qu'il peut devenir une fois qu'il a une famille à protéger.

Harry hocha la tête puis Rogue souhaita une bonne soirée aux deux garçons et quitta la chambre.

Harry regarda alors Gabriel lové dans ses bras, puis il se dirigea vers un petit lit une place posé sous la fenêtre. Il y déposa l'enfant et s'assit au bord du lit.

> Tu va vite dormir maintenant, mon cœur, il est tard.

> Quelle heure ? demanda l'enfant.

> Dix heures, dit Harry. Tu as eut un supplément d'une heure, tu te rends compte ?

Gabriel sourit puis Harry l'embrassa sur le front et se leva. Il rabattit les couvertures et Gabriel se tourna sur le flanc. Il regarda Silaire qui lui sourit.

> Bonne nuit, Gabriel.

> Bonne nuit… Tom, dit l'enfant.

Silaire sourit à nouveau puis regarda Harry et tous deux redescendirent en fermant la trappe derrière eux.

> Le petit monstre est couché ? demanda Drago en se lovant dans les bras de son mari.

Harry hocha la tête puis il vit Silaire regarder sa montre, et il dit :

> Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous aussi, monsieur Silaire, dit le Gryffondor. Vous avez cours demain. Et avec moi en plus, alors vous avez intérêt d'être en forme.

> Oui, professeur, dit Silaire avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il souhaita une bonne soirée aux deux jeunes hommes puis récupéra sa compagne et tous regagnèrent Serpentard.

> Et si nous allions finir la soirée ailleurs ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de Harry.

Elle prit le bras de Drago et lui sourit.

> Où est Alexandre ? demanda Harry.

> Il a ramené les enfants, pourquoi ? Et puis il part tôt demain, il prend l'avion pour Genève.

Harry hocha la tête puis il regarda sa montre et vit le professeur Sinistra s'approcher. Elle s'excusa de devoir partir mais elle tombait de sommeil et elle préférait aller se coucher malgré l'invitation d'Hermione.

Finalement, à onze heures, tous les professeurs étaient partis, à l'exception de McGonagall et Dumbledore qui finissaient la sangria en plongeant carrément leur tasse dans le plat, à intervalles réguliers. Heureusement que les sorciers supportent parfaitement l'alcool Moldu, sans quoi, ils seraient obligés de coucher là, incapables de retourner à leurs appartements sans se perdre ou réveiller la moitié du collège.

> Vous voulez venir en ville avec nous ? demanda Hermione à McGonagall alors qu'elle venait voir s'il restait de la sangria.

> Où donc ? demanda Dumbledore.

> En ville, professeur, répéta Hermione en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui avalait les cacahuètes aussi vite qu'avec un lance-pierres tout en raclant le fond du plat de sangria avec son verre en plastique.

> Oh non, merci bien, dit le vieil homme en prenant une pleine poignée des petits fruits salés. Je suis trop vieux pour aller faire la fête.

> Et vous, professeur ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant McGonagall qui finissait son verre de sangria.

> Oh non, miss Granger, c'est gentil de m'inviter, mais je me fais trop vieille pour sortir avec des jeunes, même mes propres enfants ne veulent plus de moi lors de leurs sorties, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire. Vous savez, à mon âge, on se contente de garder les petits-enfants quand les enfants sortent.

Hermione sourit puis Dumbledore et McGonagall regagnèrent leurs appartements respectifs. Harry, Drago et Hermione rangèrent rapidement le bureau un peu saccagé par la mini fête, puis ils quittèrent discrètement le château et se rendirent dans une boîte de nuit Moldue où ils passèrent la fin de la nuit.

**o0o0o0o0o**

> Harry, il est cinq heures du matin, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. Nous devrions rentrer.

Harry regarda sa montre puis il hocha la tête, et après un rapide baiser sur chaque joue, chacun transplana chez lui.

Arrivés à Poudlard, dans leur chambre, Drago jeta un sort de silence sur les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de son fils puis il poussa Harry vers le lit et chercha à l'attiser.

> Non, Drago, dit Harry en le repoussant. Non, mon cœur, pas avec notre fils qui dort à côté. Tu as bien vu la crise de ce matin, imagine s'il nous voyait en pleine action ?

Drago haussa les sourcils puis soupira et Harry lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma la lampe. Il laissa la porte ouverte le temps de se préparer à dormir et Drago le regarda évoluer dans la petite pièce blanche, ôter ses vêtements puis enfiler un bas de pyjama. Il prit ensuite sa place dans la pièce d'eau en volant un baiser au brun en le croisant.

Assit sur son lit, Harry regarda son fils dormir paisiblement. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Gabriel parlait, enfin. Les deux garçons attendaient cela depuis tant d'années… Enfin, et en plus, une semaine pile avant son anniversaire. Quel beau cadeau !

Harry sourit à nouveau puis il se glissa entre les couvertures et Drago le rejoignit. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis Drago éteignit sa lampe et se serra contre le dos de son mari. Il s'endormit ensuite et Harry ne tarda pas à en faire autant, même s'il allait devoir se lever dans deux heures, trois maximum.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sursautant au bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme un peu fort. Il s'assit dans le lit et remarqua que Drago était déjà levé. Sa place était encore chaude pourtant, il ne devait donc pas être bien loin. De la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain renseigna le Gryffondor qui sortit ses jambes de sous les couvertures et se dirigea vers ladite porte en réajustant le bas de son pyjama qui était légèrement descendu durant la nuit.

> Oh ! Harry ! dit Drago en voyant son mari entrer dans la salle de bains. Je t'ai réveillé, chéri ?

> Si c'est toi qui as claqué une porte, alors oui…

> Désolé, dit Drago en faisant une petite boue craquante.

Harry sourit puis s'approcha et embrassa son mari.

> Papa ! s'exclama alors une petit voix.

Harry se tourna et vit Gabriel qui pataugeait allégrement dans un grand baquet en métal rempli d'eau et de mousse. Un petit canard jaune flottait sur la mousse et Harry s'approcha. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant puis regarda Drago qui s'approcha avec une grande serviette de bain imprimée de lions.

> Aller, petit monstre, dit-il en prenant l'enfant directement dans l'eau.

Il le hissa dans ses bras en l'enveloppant de la serviette et ajouta :

> Tu patauge depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il est grand temps de t'habiller. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Harry, tu va être en retard.

> Il est quelle heure ?

> Huit heures moins le quart, dit Drago en quittant la salle de bains.

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux puis ferma la porte derrière son mari d'un geste de la main avant de sauter dans la douche qu'il prit en cinq minutes top chrono avant de se dépêcher d'avaler un café tout en nouant sa cravate et boutonnant sa chemise.

Drago regarda son mari s'agiter en souriant. Debout devant Gabriel, lui-même debout sur le lit de ses parents, le blond était en train de boutonner le chemise de son fils tandis que la tornade Harry tournait autour d'eux.

> C'est la première fois que papa s'habille si vite, dit Gabriel en levant les bras.

Drago lui enfila son pull en disant :

> Oui, c'est vrai. C'est bien rare. Aller, descend et mets tes chaussures, mon cœur.

> On va quelque part, aujourd'hui, papa ? demanda Gabriel en sautant dans les baskets bleues et blanches qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'Hermione les lui avait offertes à son anniversaire de l'année passée.

> Oui, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

> Quoi faire ?

> J'ai besoin d'acheter deux trois petites choses.

> Pour qui ?

> Pour moi.

> Mais pour quoi faire ?

Drago soupira puis dit :

> Laisse tomber, poussin… Aller viens, allons-y. Katia ! Descendez, s'il vous plait ! ajouta le blond en passant sous la trappe qui menait à la chambre du dessus, autrefois celle de Drago et à présent celle de la jeune femme.

Ladite trappe s'ouvrit et le bas des pantalons de Katia apparurent. Elle descendit en refermant la trappe et Drago dit :

> J'emmène Gabriel au Chemin de Traverse avec moi, j'ai besoin de quelques petites choses, profitez-en pour faire un peu de ménage, c'est un vrai bazar ici.

Katia sourit pour s'empêcher d'affirmer, puis Gabriel lui fit un grand sourire et la jeune femme ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, Drago poussa l'enfant dans le dos et celui-ci descendit les marches de pierre pour gagner le bureau en regardant Katia par-dessus son épaule.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Gabriel pila devant une boulangerie et ne voulut plus décrocher de la vitrine avant que Drago ne lui achète un gros pain au chocolat bien chaud.

> Tu me coûte cher, mon cœur, dit le blond en rangeant une peluche en forme de lion bleu dans un sac qu'il portait en travers du torse. La prochaine fois, tu resteras avec Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel mordit dans son pain au chocolat et se fit une belle moustache brune. Drago sourit puis il entra dans une boutique, Gabriel le suivant de près.

> Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy, dit le vendeur en lui souriant. Nous ne vous voyons plus ces derniers jours…

> Je me suis installé à Poudlard avec mon mari, dit Drago en prenant un bocal rempli d'yeux d'autruches. Combien valent les yeux d'autruche ?

> Une noise pièce, dit le vendeur.

> C'est cher, dit Drago.

> Oui, mais c'est rare, dit le vendeur. Vous en voulez ?

> Mettez-m'en deux cent grammes, dit le blond avec un hochement de tête.

> C'est pour une potion ?

> Non, réserve personnelle.

> Oh ! Je vois…

Le vendeur se pencha alors vers le blond en cachant sa voix de sa pelle en métal grise, destinée à piocher dans les bocaux. Il chuchota :

> Vous savez, monsieur Malefoy, avec des aiguilles de porc-épic et du venin d'araignée du sud, ça donne une potion très aphrodisiaque…

> Allons, jeune homme, dit Drago avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela, enfin, Harry n'a pas besoin de cela.

> Oh, je vois…

Le vendeur sourit puis il plongea sa pelle dans le bocal d'yeux d'autruches et les déversa dans un autre bocal.

> Autre chose ? demanda ensuite le jeune vendeur.

> Oui, ces petites choses, là, dit Drago en montrant de l'index. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

> Hum… dit le vendeur. Ce sont des… – il baissa la voix et ajouta – des testicules de kangourou d'Australie…

> Ha, dit Drago. Et ça sert à quoi ?

> Là, ils sont séchés, mais frais, ils entrent dans la préparation de diverses potions aphrodisiaques.

Drago fronça les sourcils puis dit :

> Suis-je chez un antiquaire ou une boutique spéciale ?

> Un antiquaire, rassurez-vous, dit le vendeur avec un sourire.

> A moins que vous n'essayiez de me draguer ?

> Moi ? Allons, oh mon Dieu, non, je ne me permettrais pas.

Peu convaincu, Drago fit un petit sourire et le jeune vendeur détourna la tête, le feu aux joues. Le blond sourit intérieurement et se félicita de faire encore de l'effet aux jeunes malgré sa trentaine approchante. Il se tourna ensuite et chercha Gabriel des yeux. Il le trouva près d'une grande cage contenant de drôles de petits oiseaux jaunes, semblables à des canaris, et le vendeur dit :

> Ce sont des Magots, jeune garçon. Tu en voudrais un ?

> Papa ne sera pas d'accord, dit Gabriel. Déjà qu'à la maison, c'est une vrai zoo avec les animaux de p…

> De Harry, Gabriel, coupa Drago. Oui, c'est vrai, mon mari à déjà deux hiboux, un aigle et un Phénix, et je crois que ça suffit pour le moment.

Le jeune vendeur sourit légèrement, se demandant bien ce que l'enfant avait voulut dire que son père avait rattrapé, mais le blond paya ses acheta set quitta la boutique en tenant son fils par la main.

> Gaby chéri, lui dit-il quand ils furent dans un endroit plus calme. Je ne pensais pas avoir à te le dire un jour, mais quand nous sommes dans la rue en présence d'étrangers, tu ne dois pas appeler Harry, papa, d'accord ?

> Mais pourquoi ?

> Parce ce que c'est moi ton papa, Gaby, et que les gens n'ont pas à savoir que tu n'es pas né d'une femme, d'accord ?

Gabriel fit alors la moue et Drago se releva en l'enlevant dans ses bras. Il s'éloigna alors dans la rue bondée malgré le froid et Drago continua ses achats, son fils accroché à son epaule, visiblement en très grande reflexion si on s'en reféréait au pli soucieux qui barrait son front.


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, pour commencer, desolée pour la semaine derniere, mais je n'etais pas chez moi et donc je n'avais pas le chapitre pour le poster. Very desolée de vous avoir fait languir une semaine de plus. Je suis pardonnée rentre la tête dans les epaules et attend les baffes

Aller, voila le chapitre 10 et encore desolée mais j'ai pas pu faire plus long. En tous cas, je vous promet que le 11 sera plus long.

Kisu

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Harry se laissa tomber en soupirant dans le fauteuil de cuir de son bureau. Il avait eut une journée éprouvante avec des Serpentards de quatrième année qui lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et pendant ce temps, môssieur Drago Malefoy se prélassait dans le sofa, Gabriel assit sur le ventre, occupé à jouer aux échecs version sorcier dont le plateau flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de Drago qui ronflait comme un bienheureux.

> Papa ? demanda Gabriel en descendant de Drago.

> Oui, mon cœur ?

Gabriel se hissa sur ses genoux et demanda :

> Papa, ce matin, papa m'a dit que je devais t'appeler Harry quand on était devant des gens qu'on ne connaît pas, pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas mon papa ?

Harry sourit.

> Bien sur que si, dit-il. Je suis ton papa et tu es mon petit garçon adoré, mais Drago est celui de nous deux qui t'a donné la vie, mon lapin. C'est vraiment lui, ton papa.

> Mais et toi alors ?

Harry regarda Drago qui se tourna dans son sommeil. Le brun dit alors :

> Ecoute, mon chéri, tu es encore trop jeune pour que je t'explique pourquoi. Le mieux, c'est que tu écoute Drago, d'accord ?

> Et pas toi ?

> Mais si, évidemment, dit Harry avec un sourire. Mais ce que dira Drago à l'avenir aura plus de force que ce que je pourrais dire, d'accord ?

> Moui, dit le petit garçon. Je pense avoir saisit… Au fait ! dit-il en changeant complètement de ton. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, est-ce qu'on va revoir Andrew et Dorian ?

Harry mit quelques secondes à faire le point puis il sourit et hocha la tête.

> Bien sûr, ce sera aussi l'anniversaire d'Andrew et Hermione ne pas laisser Monsieur Malefoy de côté pour l'anniversaire de son fils, si ?

> Non, quand même pas, dit Gabriel avec un sourire. En tous cas, tante Hermione a été gagnante sur ce coup là, ajouta-t-il.

> Ha bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

> Parce que je trouve pas qu'Andrew ressemble beaucoup à grand-père.

Harry sourit puis il pouffa dans sa main en imaginant la tête de Lucius Malefoy s'il avait entendu ce que venait de dire l'enfant.

> T'es un petit monstre, mon ange, dit alors Harry en lui frottant la tête.

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue puis l'enfant descendit de ses genoux et alla se terrer dans un coin de la petite pièce, au milieu de monceaux de jouets.

Le reste de la journée passa agréablement, Harry dans sa salle de classe, Drago dans la Tour Sud à rédiger des papiers et à lire des dossiers et Gabriel se promenant dans le collège, talonné par Katia.

> Bien le bonjour, miss Martin, dit le professeur Dumbledore en s'arrêtant à hauteur de la jeune femme.

> Oh ! Bonjour à vous, monsieur le Directeur, dit Katia en lui souriant. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

> Oui, dit Dumbledore. Il fait de moins en moins froid pourtant, nous ne sommes qu'en janvier. Au fait, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Gabriel, avez-vous prévu quelque chose ?

> Moi non, je ne n'oserais pas, dit la jeune femme. Quant à monsieur Drago et monsieur Harry, je ne crois pas non plus. Ils vont faire cela dans l'intimité, juste les proches de la famille, j'imagine.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis il regarda Gabriel venir à lui, et il le hissa dans ses bras en disant :

> Tu es content, mon garçon, tu va bientôt devenir un élève de Poudlard. Ca te plait ?

> Oh oui ! dit l'enfant avec un grand sourire. Et j'aimerais être dans la même maison que papa.

> Laquelle ?

> Gryffondor !

> Je m'en serais douté, dit Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est le vieux Choixpeau Magique. C'est lui qui verra dans quelle maison il va te mettre, peut-être à Gryffondor, comme Harry, ou à Serpentard, comme Drago, ou peut-être à Serdaigle ou à Pouffsouffle, on ne peut pas prévoir.

Gabriel sourit puis Dumbledore le reposa sur le sol et l'enfant s'éloigna en regardant les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Il engagea une conversation avec un petit bonhomme assit derrière un bureau couvert de parchemins déroulés qui pendaient comme une nappe sur le rebord du plateau.

> C'est vraiment un enfant adorable, n'est-il pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

> Oh oui, dit Katia. Dommage que je doive m'éloigner de lui de plus en plus.

> C'est à dire ?

> Monsieur Harry m'a fait comprendre que je le couve un peu trop et quand il sera élève ici, je ne resterais pas là…

> Vous retournerez vivre sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Drago, dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez le revoir tous les vendredis soirs puisque Harry quitte le collège le vendredi soir pour rentrer chez lui.

> Moui, dit Katia, peu convaincue. J'aimerais beaucoup que monsieur Drago ait un autre enfant…

> Hé oui… soupira Dumbledore. Tout le monde l'espère mais bon, que voulez-vous, c'est la nature qui décide. S'ils sont bien avec un seul enfant, tant mieux pour eux.

> Mais je risque de perdre mon travail, dit Katia.

> Allons, miss Martin, vous êtres une Moldue, vous pourrez toujours retrouver du travail à Londres et peut-être même sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous savez ? Évidemment, cela sera moins drôle que de vivre avec Harry et Drago mais au moins, vous aurez un travail.

> Moui, enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, dit la jeune femme en retrouvant le sourire. Aller, monsieur, nous allons vous laisser.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis il tourna les talons et Katia rejoignit Gabriel qui s'accrocha à sa main en lui souriant.

Cependant, dans sa classe, Harry corrigeait des copies quand Drago s'annonça dans son esprit. Il le fit entrer avant même que le blond ait frappé à la porte et le Serpentard dit :

> Cela me surprendra toujours.

> Quoi donc ? Que je devine que tu es derrière la porte avant même que tu t'annonce ? C'est pratique, non ?

Drago sourit puis embrassa son mari et dit :

> Dis-voir, chéri, après demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Gabriel, tu voudrais faire quelque chose de spécial ?

> Spécial ? Dans quel sens ?

> Hé bien… Une journée qu'il n'oubliera pas, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Je pensais l'emmener dans le monde Moldu, tu en pense quoi ?

> Toute la journée ? Waho, tu fais des efforts, mon cœur !

> Je t'en prie, dit Drago en rougissant légèrement. J'y vais bien dans le monde Moldu…

> Oui, seulement si tu n'as pas le choix, dit Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux. Enfin… Ma foi, oui, pourquoi pas, on pourrait aller à la fête foraine, je suis certain qu'il adorerait.

> Oh ! Je n'en doute pas, mais mon père et ma mère un peu moins, je crois…

> Ils devront faire avec, chéri, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. C'est l'anniversaire de leur petit-fils et celui du fils de ton père et d'Hermione, il faudra qu'ils fassent avec ce que nous aurons décidé.

> Très bien, dit Drago. Je lui dis ou pas ?

> Non, rien du tout jusqu'au deux, fit Harry en se levant. Tu rentre à la Tour, là ?

> Non, il faut que je passe à la maison, après, je vais chez mes parents, pourquoi ?

> Pour rien, de toutes façons, Katia ne doit pas être à la Tour à cette heure-ci.

Drago haussa les épaules puis Harry s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça en disant :

> Tu sais, mon amour, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a pas prit de vacances rien que nous deux…

> Rien que nous deux ? demanda Drago, étonné. Oui mais…

Harry perdit son sourire puis soupira et dit :

> Je sais, et Gabriel….

> Harry, je t'en prie, dit Drago en retenant son mari par la main alors que ce dernier s'éloignait. Je ne voulais pas te froisser, mais nous avons un enfant, chéri, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de partir comme ça comme avant…

> Avant aussi, nous avions un enfant, chéri, et un bébé de surcroît, mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de le laisser une semaine par an à Katia pour fêter notre anniversaire de mariage, pendant cinq ans !

> Ne t'énerve pas, je t'en prie, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

> Désolé, dit Harry. Mais c'est vrai quoi, depuis six ans on n'est pas parti une seule fois en vacances…

> Et comment veux-tu faire, hein ? On ne peut pas laisser Gabriel à la maison tout seul…

> Non, mais on peut l'emmener avec nous aussi, dit Harry.

> Hors de question, dit Drago sur un ton catégorique. Gabriel risque assez de choses en restant à la maison ou ici alors si en plus nous nous amusons à l'emmener partout avec nous….

> _Tu_ t'amuses, dit Harry. C'est toi qui l'as emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse ce matin. Il aurait très bien put se faire attaquer et tu n'y aurais rien vu faire.

> Mais… Harry… Est-ce que tu remettrais en doute la façon que j'aurais de protéger mon fils ?

> Non, pas du tout, dit Harry, sa colère brusquement retombée. Seulement, tu es insouciant Drago. Tu dis que tu crains pour la vie de notre fils, mais tu ne fais rien pour l'empêcher d'avoir des ennuis. C'est bien que tu l'aime, Gabriel, moi aussi je l'aime, plus que tout, mais tant qu'il n'a pas sa pierre sur lui et qu'il ne sait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs correctement, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'exposer ainsi aux Mages Noirs qui roderaient.

> Et parce que tu crois que l'emmener avec nous en vacances c'est le protéger ?

> Oui, parce que nous sommes là, toi et moi pour le protéger.

> Ok, dit alors Drago. En gros, tu es en train de me dire que je suis incapable de protéger mon fils tout seul.

> Mais non…

Harry posa deux doigts sur son front puis dit :

> Ecoute, chéri, Gabriel, c'est notre fils, on est d'accord. Seulement, c'est dans ton ventre qu'il s'est développé, c'est toi qui l'as porté et c'est toi qui lui as donné le jour. Tu as une relation plus que fusionnelle avec lui, encore pire que Katia, et je suis certain que si jamais, imaginons, notre fils, un jour, se fait attaquer en pleine rue, sous ton nez, tu ne réagirais même pas.

> Et pourquoi donc ? Je défendrais cet enfant comme un diable…

> Peut-être, dit Harry. Mais sur le coup tu ne réagiras pas.

> Mais pourquoi tu dis cela, à la fin ! s'exclama soudain Drago. Tu veux me faire douter de moi ou quoi ? Je n'ai jamais été très courageux, tu le sais, combien de fois tu m'as tiré d'un sale pétrin, je ne n'ai pas assez de doigts pour compter ! Seulement, je refuse que tu me traite de mauviette, c'est la pire des insultes, Harry.

> Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, dit Harry calmement. Seulement, et tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques semaines, tu ne te sens pas capable d'affronter d'autres galères concernant notre fils, tout seul. La relation que tu entretiens avec Gaby t'aveugle, elle t'empêche de voir que les dangers qui planent sur notre fils sont immensément plus grand qu'un simple bobo au genou, Dray. Tu es sa mère, d'accord, mais tu es un homme et tu te comporte comme une femme.

Drago pinça les lèvres.

> J'ai l'impression de voir Molly Weasley quand j'avais l'âge de Gaby, Dray. Toujours derrière moi, à s'inquiéter de l'état de mes chaussettes ou à essayer de me peigner convenablement. Tu es toujours sur le dos de Gaby, tu ne peux pas passer une heure sans le prendre dans tes bras où l'embrasser. Cette quantité d'amour que lui donne et qu'il te rend t'aveugle, chéri.

> Mais non, enfin…

Drago afficha alors une tête étrange, mi-triste mi-en colère, puis il dit :

> Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rabaisse comme ça, j'avais réussit à avoir un minimum de confiance en moi ces dernières années grâce à mon travail au Ministère, mais toi, tu m'enfonce encore plus en me rappelant que je suis un trouillard, Harry… Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ou quoi ?

> Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry, surprit. Où tu as été pêcher ça ?

Drago ne répondit pas et Harry s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit les mains, les embrassa puis dit :

> Pardon, mon amour, excuses-moi, je me suis emporté…. Pardon…

Le brun passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou du blond qui l'enlaça, puis Harry recula et embrassa son mari avant de dire :

> Je suis désolé, Dray, mais je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui…

Drago afficha une mine triste, et Harry lui sourit.

> Sourit, mon chéri… Je n'aime pas te voir boudeur…

Un mince sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres du blond puis Harry en prit possession un peu brutalement et Drago le repoussa en disant :

> Oh non, chéri, n'y compte pas.

> Mais pourquoi ?

> Je sais parfaitement à quoi mène ce genre d'étreinte, amour, et je ne suis pas chaud pour une partie de jambes en l'air dans ta salle de classe à une heure de la reprise des cours.

Au tour de Harry de prendre une mine boudeuse et Drago l'embrassa en disant :

> Ce soir si tu veux mais pas maintenant.

> Ce soir ça sera passé, dit Harry en retournant à son bureau, les épaules basses.

Drago soupira puis il dit :

> Aller, ok, c'est bon, viens là…

Harry se redressa, soudain tout sourire et il se rua dans les bras de son mari qui l'entraîna dans la réserve en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte et de jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons ressortaient de la petite pièce en remettant leurs vêtements en place et la cloche sonna au même moment.

> Juste à temps, mon amour, dit Harry.

> Oui, dit le blond en replaçant sa cravate droite. J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais.

> Est-ce que j'ai déjà eut une panne, moi ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

> Pas depuis que tu es avec moi, dit le blond avec un sourire. Mais je demanderais à Stephan la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

> Fais ça et tu va voir, dit Harry en montrant les dents.

Drago lui sourit malicieusement puis le Gryffondor lui tira la langue et alla ouvrir à ses élèves tandis que son mari quittait discrètement l'endroit par un passage secret situé derrière un panneau supportant des armes de défense.

Le blond rejoignit la Tour Sud, prit deux trois affaires puis quitta le château et transplana jusqu'à Londres. Il se rendit au Chemin de Traverse puis chez lui et prit rapidement une douche avant d'enfiler des vêtements Moldus et de se glisser dans la rue Moldue en traversant le Chaudron Baveur.


	11. Chapter 11

Kikou tout le monde, me revoila dans les temps avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai terminé hier soir. Bon, peut-etre que certain(e)s d'entre vous vont m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé là ou j'ai coupé, c'et peut-etre un peu trop abrupte comme fin mais j'ai eut une subite panne d'inspi et puis il etait près de minuit. Je passe donc au chapitre 12 et j'espere pouvoir vous le servir mecredi prochain ! Voilà, aller, gros kiss a tous et toutes !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

Le 2 février arriva très vite, si vite que, le matin du jour J, Harry et Drago réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas acheté de cadeau à leur fils, ni même à Andrew.

> Harry chéri, dit Drago en sortant de la salle de bains après avoir vérifié que Gabriel était bien partit de la chambre. Je n'ai rien acheté pour Gaby…. Et toi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils en regardant son mari puis soudain, il se donna un grand coup sur le front et jura à voix basse.

> Apparemment, tu n'as rien toi non plus, dit le blond.

> On transplane, dit alors le Gryffondor en se levant du lit.

Il ferma son pantalon, fourra les pans de sa chemise rouge dedans puis enfila sa robe de sorcier en disant :

> Il est neuf heures, Hermione et Alexandre ne doivent pas arriver avant onze heures, j'ai encore le temps de filer jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour aller lui acheter un cadeau. Et puis il faut aussi penser à Andrew… Mille Hippogriffes en or… Mais où j'ai la tête ?

> Tu es pardonnable, mon amour, dit Drago en nouant sa cravate. Être prof, c'est pas de tout repos…

> Je ne suis pas pardonnable, Drago, dit Harry en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en pétard. Si tu ne m'y avais pas fait penser, j'aurais complètement oublié d'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon unique gamin !

> Calmos, dit le blond. Je suis aussi dans la partie je te rappelle. Sauf que si on part tous les deux tout d'un coup, il va se poser des questions. Déjà qu'hier il m'a demandé ce que j'avais dans un sac en papier quand je suis rentré de Pré-au-Lard…

> Tu as une idée de cadeau ? Je le prendrais pour toi en passant, si tu veux.

> C'est gentil, dit Drago avec un sourire. En fait, je lui avais commandé chez Fleury&Bott tous les bouquins qu'il aura besoin pour sa première année. J'avais dit que je passerais les prendre la semaine dernière et j'ai complètement zappé. Tiens, le ticket…

Drago claqua des doigts et un parchemin plié en triangle apparut. Il le tendit à Harry qui le fourra dans son sac avant d'embrasser son mari et de s'enfiler dans la cheminée afin de gagner le bureau de Dumbledore puis, de là, gagner la maison du Chemin de Traverse en empruntant le réseau des Cheminées.

> Bonjour Gaby, bonjour Katia ! claironna Drago en descendant au rez-de-chaussée de la Tour Sud.

> Bonjour, monsieur, dit la jeune femme en souriant, penchée au-dessus du bol de céréales de Gabriel, occupée à inonder ces dernières de lait.

> Bonjour, papa, dit Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

Drago lui sourit puis il l'embrassa sur la tempe et s'installa en face de lui. Katia lui servit du café et demanda :

> Monsieur Harry n'est pas encore levé ?

Drago haussa les sourcils puis finit par secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Gabriel avala alors une fournée de céréales puis dit :

> Je vais aller le réveiller alors !

> Non, Gaby, dit Drago. Harry a travaillé très tard hier soir, il faut le laisser dormir encore un moment, d'accord ?

> Beuh… dit Gabriel en faisant la moue. C'est pas juste… Je voulais qu'il se lève tôt pour mon anniversaire…

> Allons, Gabriel, dit Katia avec un sourire. Ton papa travaille beaucoup mais il va se lever, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne va pas manquer les onze ans de son fiston adoré, si ?

> Bien sûr que non, dit Drago avec un sourire. Aller, finit de déjeuner et allons accueillir grand-père et grand-mère, d'accord ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira aussitôt. Il faut dire qu'il adorait les parents de Drago. D'ailleurs, il avait eut du mal à leur faire confiance, au début. Comprenons-le, voir ces deux bourgeois de haute prestance et stature, au regard bleu et froid, presque cruel, du haut de ses cinq ans… Il y a de quoi être déstabilisé.

Drago sourit. Il avait vu ses parents et son petit-frère la semaine passée mais c'était comme s'il ne les avait pas vus depuis une décennie. Il faut dire que les parents Malefoy n'étaient pas très généreux en ce qui concerne les lettres de nouvelles. Ils aimaient bien vivre coupé du monde, quitte à perdre nombre de leurs amis.

A dix heures, Drago et Gabriel sortirent sur le perron du château. Il y avait pas mal d'élèves massés là, et pour cause, le 2 février tombait un dimanche. Ainsi, tout le monde eut le loisir de voir Gabriel sauter au cou de Mr Malefoy à peine celui-ci fut-il descendu de la voiture noire frappée aux armes des Malefoy et tirée par deux gros chevaux bais à l'allure plus que hautaine.

La plupart des élèves reculèrent quand Lucius Malefoy déplia son imposante carcasse devant les marches du perron. Les premières années se cachèrent même derrière les plus grands quand il balaya de son regard bleu glace son entourage immédiat.

Narcissa Malefoy se montra alors, aussi grande que son mari, tout en finesse et en grâce. Sa longue robe de sorcier rouge vif, bordée de fourrure de léopard, était du bel effet sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds.

Quand elle fut descendue du marchepied, appuyée sur la main de son époux, une autre main sortit du carrosse et Dorian se montra. Du haut de ses dix ans, le garçon blond ressemblait à Drago au même âge. C'était sa miniature crachée.

Drago sourit en voyant son petit-frère sauter les trois marches du carrosse et se glisser devant sa mère qui posa ses mains terminées de longs ongles rouges sur ses épaules.

> Père, Mère, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, dit alors Drago en tendant un bras tout en inclinant la tête dans un signe de respect. Venez, rentrons, il fait froid.

Lucius fit un signe de tête puis il monta les marches de pierre et Narcissa précédée de Dorian le suivirent. L'enfant regarda les élèves autour de lui et il se glissa un peu plus contre sa mère, intimidé. La femme serra ses griffes rouges sur les épaules de son fils pour l'intimer à avancer et les élèves massés dans le hall se poussèrent pour faire place à Drago, suivit de ses parents, de son fils et de son petit-frère.

> C'est Malefoy tout craché… Pas de doute possible, ce gamin c'est bien un Malefoy… Regarde ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus… chuchota-t-on de-ci de-là. Et l'autre garçon, c'est aussi un Malefoy ? Mais non, crétin, c'est le fils du professeur Potter…

Drago sourit en entendant toutes ces messes basses mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et conduisit ses parents dans le bureau de Harry.

> Entrez, dit-il en s'effaçant pour leur laisser la place.

> Potter n'est pas là ? demanda Lucius.

> Harry, père, rectifia Drago en refermant la porte. Et non, il est encore à la Tour Sud. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder, je lui ai dit et répété que vous arriviez dans ces heures là. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Lucius hocha la tête puis il prit place dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et Drago le débarrassa de sa cape. Il prit également celle de sa mère et de son petit-frère puis il les déposa sur le bureau de son mari et revint.

> Dis bonjour, Gaby, dit-il.

Lucius regarda Gabriel puis son visage sembla se détendre et il sourit. Il se pencha en avant et Gabriel grimpa sur ses genoux en plaquant un baiser bruyant sa joue hâve.

> Bonjour, grand-père, dit-il.

Lucius sourit puis il embrassa l'enfant sur la joue en retour et Narcissa sourit. Gabriel descendit des genoux de Lucius, alla embrasser Narcissa puis revint vers son père et lui demanda quelque chose à voix basse. Drago hocha la tête puis l'enfant saisit Dorian par le bras et l'entraîna dans une pièce adjacente.

> Vous voulez boire quelque chose, père ? demanda alors le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers un mini-bar posé sous la fenêtre et qui croulait sous des épais volumes de Magie Noire.

> Un Scotch ne serait pas de refus, fils, répondit Lucius avec un hochement de tête. Il fait vraiment très froid pour un mois de février.

Il se frotta alors les mains et Narcissa se tourna vers le feu. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et Drago claqua des doigts. Il fit apparaître un vison qu'il lui déposa sur les épaules et la femme lui sourit.

> Merci, mon chéri, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui illumina son beau visage triangulaire. Que fait Harry ?

> Je vais envoyer un Elfe voir, mère. Dobby !

Un claquement se fit entendre et Dobby apparut, vêtu d'un short gris, d'un pull en laine portant un grand W sur la poitrine et un cache-théière en guise de chapeau.

> Monsieur Drago a demandé après Dobby ?

> Oui, dit Drago en ignorant le regard haineux de son père envers l'Elfe. Je voudrais que tu ailles voir si Harry est prêt. File !

Dobby hocha la tête puis il disparut et Lucius renifla dédaigneusement.

> Oui, je sais, père, dit Drago dans un soupir. Mais Harry aime beaucoup cet Elfe, il ne s'en séparera pour rien au monde. Et puis Dobby travaille pour Dumbledore à présent.

> Hélas, dit Lucius. Enfin. Et toi, fils ? Comment va-tu ? Des nouvelles depuis la semaine dernière ?

> Non, père, dit Drago en baissant les yeux.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un autre fauteuil en face de sa mère toujours debout devant la cheminée et Narcissa dit :

> Je suis navrée, Drago…

> Vous n'y êtes pour rien, mère, je ne devais pas être prêt, c'est tout.

> Et Harry est au courant ? demanda la femme.

> Heureusement non, dit Drago. Je n'ai pas eut le courage de lui dire que j'attendais un enfant.

> Tu aurais dû, peut-être l'aurais-tu gardé, dit Lucius.

> Et… Quand… ?

> Hier matin, dit Drago en relevant la tête. Dans la douche…

> Ha… Je suis désolée, dit Narcissa. Tu étais tellement content…

> Oui, dit Drago. Mais tant pis. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

> Tu dis cela tout le temps, fils, dit Lucius. Mais à chaque fois c'est pareil… Depuis dix ans que vous êtes mariés, Potter et toi, tu as fait huit fausses-couches… Et tu ne lui as jamais rien dit. Essaie-tu de le préserver de la peine ?

Drago baissa les yeux puis hocha la tête en silence.

> Ce n'est pas très malin, tu sais ? dit Lucius. Quand il sera au courant, il t'en voudra.

> Je ne le lui dirais pas, dit Drago en se levant. Quand j'attendrais un enfant, je le lui dirais mais je ne parlerais pas de mes fausses-couches. Je l'aime, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Lucius haussa les sourcils une seconde puis soupira. On frappa soudain à la porte et Drago alla ouvrir.

> Hermione ! Alexandre ! dit le blond en souriant.

Lucius se leva et Narcissa le regarda aller vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda venir à elle, puis elle enlaça Drago et le relâcha pour ensuite enlacer Lucius comme si Narcissa n'était pas là.

La femme ressentit un pincement au cœur mais elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour faire un scandale, seulement, quand son époux embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue, elle serra les poings sur le vison puis se tourna vers la cheminée et se calma. Elle alla ensuite saluer Hermione et Alexandre comme si de rien n'était.

Après qu'Andrew et Cylia eurent rejoint Gabriel et Dorian dans la pièce adjacente au bureau de Harry et qui se trouvait être une vaste bibliothèque – pour le plus grand bonheur d'Andrew qui prenait le chemin de sa mère question intelligence –, les adultes s'installèrent autour du feu pour attendre Harry et la discussion s'engagea… malheureusement sur le mauvais sujet et Drago fut rapidement le centre de la conversation.

Outrée mais surtout très triste, Hermione passa un sacré savon au Serpentard qui se contenta d'écouter sans rien dire. Alexandre, lui, compatit, même s'il ignorait ce que le blond pouvait ressentir. Hermione n'avait jamais fait de fausse couche et lui encore moins.

Drago ne pleura pas. Il en donna l'impression, ses yeux rougirent et se mirent à briller, sa lèvre inférieure tremblota quelques secondes, mais il se reprit rapidement et Hermione lui posa la question fatidique :

> Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Harry au moins ?

> Non, répondit le blond sans se démonter mais sans toutefois regarder son amie. Et je ne veux pas lui en parler, c'est d'accord ? Il ne doit pas savoir, je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant alors que tout va à peu près bien entre nous.

> Mais c'est très grave, Dray, dit Hermione en se penchant vers lui. Imagine si tu avais eut un problème pendant une des fausses-couches ? Et si tu avais eut des complications, il aurait fallut te rendre à l'hôpital… Qu'aurais-tu dit à Harry ? La vérité j'espère.

> Peut-être, dit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne sais pas.

Hermione pinça les lèvres puis elle regarda Narcissa qui dit :

> Ecoute, Drago, Hermione a raison. C'est très grave, je te l'ai assez dit…

> Mère, je vous en prie, dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre à votre tour, si ? Vous êtes censée me soutenir.

> C'est ce que je fais, dit la femme. Seulement, tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que tu courres de très grands risques à rester silencieux sur une chose qui touche ton couple de si près. Ton mariage est déjà branlant, Drago, à la moindre chose de travers, c'est le divorce…

> C'est un mariage sorcier, mère, dit Drago. Le divorce est exclu.

> La séparation alors, dit Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que tu en parles à Harry. C'est capital. C'est l'avenir de votre famille, de _ta_ famille, Drago.

Drago regarda son amie puis baissa les yeux et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry apparut et regarda autour de lui. Il vit alors tout le monde autour de la cheminée ronflante et il entra.

> Les enfants ne sont pas là, dit Drago en se levant. Tu as tout ?

> Oui, dit Harry. Mais c'est la cohue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il doit y avoir une fête où je ne sais quoi, on ne peut quasiment pas faire un pas sans marcher sur quelqu'un.

> C'est sûrement jour de marché, dit Hermione.

Harry la regarda puis lui sourit. Il posa alors de petits paquets sur son bureau et Drago les fit glisser dans une boîte à crayons qu'il mit dans la poche intérieure de son habit.

Quand Harry eut salué tout le monde, il était presque midi et les six sorciers se préparèrent à partir pour le monde Moldu, sans toutefois le dire aux enfants. Drago jugea plus prudent d'en informer ses parents et Hermione et Alexandre.

> Qui a eut cette idée ? demanda Lucius sur un ton bourru.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent avec un sourire puis Drago dit :

> Ne vous en faites pas, père, nous n'allons pas en ville, simplement dans une fête foraine et nous n'y resterons que l'après-midi. Nous allons aller d'abord déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse et nous dirons seulement à ce moment aux enfants où nous allons.

> Devons-nous changer de tenues ? demanda Narcissa en caressant la fourrure du vison posé sur ses épaules.

> Non, mère, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit le blond en secouant la tête.

> Bon…

La femme sourit ensuite à son aîné puis Hermione alla chercher les enfants dans la bibliothèque de Harry et tous se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée du collège sous les regards des élèves qui se cachaient souvent pour ne pas croiser le regard de Lucius Malefoy.

Ne pouvant pas transplaner avec quatre enfants, les adultes durent prendre leur mal en patience et utiliser le Réseau des Cheminées pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois que toute la troupe eut débarqué sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry conduisit tout le monde dans un petit restaurant juste assez chic pour les parents Malefoy qui ne firent pas de manières. Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur mais tout le monde remarqua bien que Narcissa était tendue. Assise à droite de Lucius, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Hermione assise à gauche de Lucius avec entre elle et l'homme blond le fils qu'ils avaient eut ensemble dix ans plus tôt.

A gauche d'Hermione, en bout de table, se trouvait Cylia, et en face de sa femme, Alexandre ne semblait rien voir, mais peut-être faisait-il semblant. Occupé à couper la viande de Gabriel, il discutait avec lui de tout et de rien et riait parfois. A gauche de Gabriel se trouvait Dorian, en face de son père, donc, puis il y avait Drago et en bout de table, Harry, qui discutait avec son mari et un peu avec Narcissa qui parlait quand même malgré son mal-être évident.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, les enfants commencèrent à ce lever, Harry le fit se rasseoir en disant :

> Deux secondes, les enfants. Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Andrew Greenwald et Gabriel Potter-Malefoy. Ils ont à présent onze ans tous les deux car nés le même jour à quelques heures d'intervalle. En septembre prochain nous aurons tous l'honneur de voir nos enfants entrer à Poudlard, y compris Dorian qui n'aura onze ans qu'en avril prochain.

> Je veux aller à Poudlard aussi ! s'exclama Cylia.

> Tu es encore trop jeune ma puce, dit Hermione en lui souriant tout en ajustant la position de son bébé sur son ventre, installé dans un porte-bébé Moldu. Encore quelques années, mon ange.

La petite fille brune croisa les bras en se renfrognant et Alexandre lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme sourit ensuite à sa jeune épouse puis Harry reprit :

> J'espère être encore professeur à Poudlard quand tu y entreras, bichette.

> T'as intérêt, tonton, dit la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Narcissa Malefoy, cachée derrière sa main, puis Harry reprit :

> Bien, revenons-en au principal. En raison de l'anniversaire de Gabriel et Andrew, et principalement pour eux deux, Drago et moi avons décidé d'emmener tout le monde dans une fête foraine.

> Une « fête foraine » ? demanda Lucius en haussant les sourcils. C'est Moldu ça, non ?

> Oui, répondit Drago. Mais père, pour votre fils, vous ferez bien un sacrifice, non ?

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sur son visage se lisait l'hésitation aussi clairement que sur un panneau publicitaire. L'homme blond ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce que son aîné venait de lui dire. En parlant de « fils », Drago avait-il voulut parler de lui-même ou d'Andrew ? Bonne question.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Andrew qui le regardait, Lucius finit par soupirer discrètement puis il hocha la tête et dit :

> Très bien, allons alors dans le monde Moldu. Je peux bien faire cela une fois l'an.

Drago sourit et il regarda Andrew qui sourit à Lucius.

> Merci, monsieur Malefoy, dit l'enfant.

> La fête foraine… dit alors Gabriel. J'y suis encore jamais allé ! C'est génial ! Merci, mes papas chéris !

L'enfant s'agrippa alors au bras de Drago qui lui sourit en lui frottant la tête.

Harry sourit en voyant le garçon si content et il sourit de plus belle en voyant dans le regard d'Andrew une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. C'était comme si l'enfant découvrait Lucius Malefoy, comme s'il reconnaissait enfin l'homme comme son père biologique.

Le Gryffondor appela ensuite un serveur pour payer le repas mais Narcissa Malefoy insista pour payer la note. Lucius ne dit rien mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec son épouse.

Les six adultes et les quatre enfants quittèrent ensuite le restaurant et se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur qui leur permit de gagner la rue Moldue. La différence se fit aussitôt sentir, au propre comme au figuré.

Etrangement, le Londres sorcier n'était pas pollué. Son air était sain, tout le contraire du Londres Moldu où voitures et camions rendaient parfois l'atmosphère irrespirable.

Incommodée par les odeurs pestilentielles qui se dégageaient d'une voiture parquée devant le Chaudron Baveur, Narcissa se couvrit le nez et la bouche et son étole en vison et s'ingénia à faire accélérer la troupe afin de quitter les grandes avenues de la ville et gagner, à pieds, la banlieue où se trouvait la fête foraine installée là depuis un peu moins d'un mois.

> Regarde les enfants… dit Drago à Harry en montrant Andrew, Dorian et Gabriel marcher de front devant eux d'un pas assuré. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée cette sortie dans le monde Moldu. Et puis, cela nous fait voir du pays.

Harry sourit et posa sa main sur celle que le blond avait glissée au creux de son coude. Les deux amoureux se sourirent puis ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Derrière eux, Lucius et Narcissa semblaient mal à l'aise. Ils ne détonnaient pourtant pas de trop des gens les entourant – il n'était pas rare de trouver dans les rues de Londres des personnes très soignées dans leurs tenues, même au beau milieu de la journée –, seulement, le couple Malefoy ne semblait avoir qu'une seule envie, rentrer au plus vite dans leur Manoir et ne plus en sortir avant bien des jours. Cette épreuve que leur imposait leur aîné méritait bien son nom de sacrifice et Lucius jura dans sa tête, que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Le prochain anniversaire, en l'occurrence celui de Dorian, se passera dans le monde magique, n'importe où, mais dans le monde magique, foi de Lucius Malefoy.

Arrivés aux grilles qui marquaient l'entrée de l'immense parc où se trouvait les manèges, les enfants revinrent vers les adultes puis les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Ce fut Alexandre qui paya les entrées, le plus habitué de tous, avec Harry et Hermione, à la monnaie Moldue, quoique Harry ait un peu perdu l'habitude avec le temps.

> Bien, dit Drago alors que toute la troupe s'arrêtait au centre de l'allée principale. Comme le parc est très grand et qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, nous allons essayer de rester tous ensembles, mais si l'un de nous se perd, que ce soit un des enfants ou même un des adultes, ceci devrait nous aider à nous rassembler.

Il sortit alors de sa poche des bracelets de ficelle argentée. Il les distribua aux enfants comme aux adultes et dit, tout en fixant le sien à son poignet :

> Si vous vous perdez, vous n'aurez qu'à tirer une fois dessus et il vous indiquera où se trouve celui d'entre nous le plus proche de vous.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les enfants et leur demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fit ensuite tirer Gabriel sur son bracelet et celui de Dorian frissonna, faisant sursauter l'enfant. Celui de Gabriel émit ensuite une petite ligne rouge, invisible pour les Moldus – comme Drago le précisa –, qui alla aussitôt s'attacher à celui de Dorian.

> Pour briser le rayon, il suffit de toucher la personne que l'on a rejointe, dit Drago.

Gabriel s'exécuta et le lien rouge s'éteignit.

> C'est ok pour tout le monde ? demanda ensuite Drago.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et le blond vit que son père rechignait à passer le bracelet malgré les insistances Narcissa.

> Aller, chéri, s'il te plait, dit la femme. Même si nous restons l'un près de l'autre, il se peut que je m'éloigne pour faire quelque chose et que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte…

> Père, s'il vous plait, dit alors Drago en s'approchant. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée d'anniversaire de mon fils à chercher l'un d'entre nous dans cet immense parc. Mettez ce bracelet, s'il vous plait…

Lucius crispa ses mâchoires mais finit néanmoins par abdiquer et Narcissa lui noua le bracelet autour du poignet, aux côté d'un bracelet d'argent et d'or qui fit sourire Drago.

> J'ignorais que vous mettiez encore votre bracelet de mariage, père, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

> Sache, mon fils, que je le met chaque fois que je suis de sortie avec ta mère. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Drago pinça les lèvres et Harry lui prit la main. Il murmura quelque chose puis leva son bras et celui de Drago et dit :

> Regardez, « beau-père »…

Lucius baissa les yeux et vit autour du poignet gauche de son aîné un bracelet comme le sien. Ce fut alors à son tour de pincer les lèvres et il se détourna. Narcissa regarda Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil puis elle prit le bras de son mari et tout le monde se mit en marche le long de l'allée centrale surchargée de monde, principalement des Moldus.

Les trois garçons allaient de partout, d'un stand à l'autre. Ils revenaient ensuite vers leurs parents respectifs pour demander un peu d'argent afin de jouer et les six adultes faisaient en sorte de ne pas perdre de vue leur progéniture respective.

Après un petit quart d'heure de folie pour les enfants dans une manège nommé _La Machine à Laver_, Gabriel vit au loin un stand de tir à l'arc et, sautant sur Harry, il dit :

> Papa ! Viens t'amuser un peu ! Regarde là-bas ! Du tir à l'arc !

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée et il regarda ensuite Drago qui dit :

> Mais Harry ne sait pas tirer à l'arc, mon ange…

> Et alors ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? On est là pour s'amuser, Dray, alors amusons-nous.

> Si tu le dis, dit Drago en soupirant.

> Aller papa ! dit Gabriel en tirant sur le bras de Harry qui le suivait en faisant de grands pas au risque de tomber. Grand-père, viens aussi ! Et toi aussi tonton !

> Lucius ? dit Narcissa.

> Alex ? dit Hermione.

> Mais ? dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix en regardant leurs femmes respectives.

> Très bien, dit ensuite Lucius. J'y vais.

> Dans ce cas, dit Alexandre. Attendez-moi, je vous suis.

Gabriel sauta sur place en riant, heureux comme un coq en pâte puis tout le monde se rendit au stand de tir à l'arc.

Harry se saisit de son arc et jeta un œil sur la femme à côté de lui qui était tout occupée à viser le cadeau qu'elle voulait pour l'enfant qui sautillait à ses côtés en montrant quelque chose du doigt. Le Gryffondor prit ensuite une flèche posée devant lui sur le comptoir, la plaça sur l'arc et demanda à Gabriel :

> Il y a quelque chose qui te fait envie dans tout ceci, mon ange ?

Gabriel regarda attentivement le stand au fond du cabanon, tout comme Dorian et Andrew, puis il montra du doigt une grosse peluche en forme de lion, presque aussi haute que lui.

> Celle-la ! Le gros lion assit dans le coin ! dit-il. Essaie de le tirer, papa !

> Très bien, dit Harry. Voyons voir ce que je vaux au tir à l'arc.

A sa gauche, Lucius visait une grosse pieuvre pour Dorian, et lorsqu'il lâcha la corde tendue, la flèche alla se ficher juste entre les deux gros yeux en plastique de l'animal en peluche.

> Pas mal du tout, monsieur ! dit le forain en applaudissant doucement. Voilà votre lot. Encore un essai ?

Lucius prit la pieuvre transpercée de la flèche et la donna à Dorian qui lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant sur la joue tout en le remerciant. L'homme se redressa ensuite et regarda Harry qui n'avait toujours pas tiré.

> Allons-y, dit-il. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit-fils.

> Ha ! D'accord ! dit le forain. Et c'est lequel votre petit-fils ? Ces trois garçons m'ont tout l'air d'avoir le même âge…

> Ils l'ont, dit Narcissa en s'approchant. Celui-ci est notre fils – elle posa une main sur la tête de Dorian qui serrait sa peluche dans ses bras – et celui-ci aussi – elle désigna Drago qui avait hissé Gabriel dans ses bras pour que l'enfant puisse voir les prouesses de Harry en étant aux premières loges. Et celui-ci, reprit Narcissa en montrant Gabriel. C'est notre petit-fils.

Le forain hocha la tête en souriant puis il tendit une autre flèche à Lucius qui regarda Andrew et demanda :

> Andrew, est-ce que tu voudrais que je te tire quelque chose ?

> Papa m'a tiré ce gros chat déjà, répondit l'enfant en montrant le chat qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Mais j'aimerais bien le chien pareil, s'il vous plait.

Lucius repéra l'animal en peluche en question puis ajusta son arc et sa flèche et visa. Le jet alla se planter dans la patte arrière du chien noir en peluche et le forain l'amena à Lucius qui le donna aussitôt à Andrew.

> Remercie-le, mon chéri, dit Hermione en regardant son fils.

Andrew regarda sa mère puis il s'approcha de Lucius qui se baissa à sa hauteur. L'enfant déposa alors un baiser sur la joue pâle de l'homme et Lucius s'en sentit plus touché qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se releva dans regarder ni l'enfant, ni Hermione, et il alla demander à Gabriel si quelque chose lui faisait envie pendant qu'il y était.

Hermione sourit à Narcissa quand celle-ci la regarda, puis la femme blonde regarda son aîné à qui Harry avait passé son arc après avoir tiré le gros lion pour Gabriel.

> J'ai un petit avantage, dit le blond à son mari. J'ai fait du tir à l'arc quand j'étais petit.

Harry sourit puis Drago visa une petite peluche posée sur une étagère et il la tira. Le forain la lui ramena et le blond la donna à Hermione pour Marc. La brunette en fut très touchée et elle n'hésita pas à embrasser le jeune homme sur les deux joues en serrant la peluche contre son cœur.

Quand chacun eut épuisé ses trois flèches, le groupe se dirigea vers d'autres stands, comme celui des sucreries, et Lucius et Narcissa eurent le loisir de goûter aux Barbapapas, ces gros nuages de filaments de sucre rose ou blanc. Narcissa aima beaucoup et, alors qu'elle rongeait les restes de sucre sur le bâton, Drago lui pinça doucement la hanche en disant :

> Mère, allez-y doucement, vous n'avez pas encore retrouvé votre taille de guêpe malgré les années passées depuis la naissance de Dorian.

> Je t'en prie, dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Ta mère est très belle avec ses rondeurs.

Narcissa rougit légèrement sous le compliment et Drago détourna la tête quand ils s'embrassèrent furtivement.

> A ton âge, mon chéri, tu ne devrais plus être gêné de nous voir nous embrasser, dit Narcissa en lui prenant le bras.

Drago lui sourit puis il chercha les enfants des yeux et les trouva avec Harry, en train de regarder avec envie les wagons des montagnes ruses monter et descendre le long des monts et des dômes de l'immense architecture en bois qui se dressait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

> Papa, dit Gabriel en prenant la main de son père blond. On peut y aller ?

> Vous avez l'âge ? demanda Lucius.

> Oui, tout juste, répondit Dorian. Enfin presque pour moi, père. Mais je peux quand même ? J'ai onze dans trois mois. Je peux ?

> Aller, vas-y, mon chéri, dit Narcissa alors que Lucius allait parler. Nous ne sommes pas à trois mois près, va t'amuser.

La femme leva alors les yeux sur l'architecture et Lucius dit :

> Vas-y aussi, je vois bien que tu meures d'envie d'essayer ce machin Moldu.

> Montagnes russes, père, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers le guichet.

> Si tu veux, dit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Moi, je vais rester sur le plancher des Hippogriffes, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

> Moi de même, dit Hermione en s'approchant de Narcissa. Avec Marc, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Mais allez-y, Narcissa, ce serait dommage de vous priver. C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui.

Narcissa regarda la jeune femme puis elle fit un sourire en coin et rejoignit Drago qui lui prit un billet. Tout le monde se dirigea ensuite vers le portique et les trois enfants passèrent juste pile sous la barre portant l'âge autorisé. Les adultes passèrent à côté et, comme Hermione s'y attendait, Cylia fit des siennes.

> Maman, je veux y aller aussi, dit la petite fille en tirant sur le manteau d'Hermione tout en serrant sous son bras droit une peluche ressemblant à un martien jaune et bleu.

> Tu es trop petite, mademoiselle, dit Lucius en se baissant devant elle. Encore quelques années et tu pourras y aller toi aussi.

> Et toi, papy, pourquoi tu reste là ? demanda la fillette.

Lucius regarda Hermione qui lui sourit. Elle dit :

> Ce n'est pas moi, monsieur Malefoy, je ne lui ai jamais dit de vous appeler ainsi, du reste, elle sait bien que vous êtes le grand-père de Gabriel et pas le sien, mais cela doit être plus pratique pour elle, je pense. N'y voyez surtout aucune offense.

> Comment pourrais-je m'offenser de ceci ? demanda Lucius en prenant le menton de la petite fille qui lui sourit. Elle est tellement adorable. Tu sais pourquoi je ne vais pas sur la manège avec tout le monde, Cylia ? C'est simplement parce que j'ai le vertige. J'ai peur du vide, tu sais ce que c'est ?

> Oui, dit la fillette en hochant la tête. Ca te rend malade de voir ça comme ça ?

Lucius ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Il se releva ensuite et il se tourna vers Hermione. Tous deux s'approchèrent ensuite des barrières entourant les montagnes russes et Cylia se dirigea vers un petit cheval de bois à deux mètres de là. Hermione l'autorisa à y monter et à s'y balancer et, profitant que la petite n'entendait pas, Lucius dit :

> Miss Granger, vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû, tout à l'heure, pousser Andrew à me remercier pour la peluche… Il n'est pas encore prêt à me faire entrer dans sa vie, je le voit bien dans son regard…

> Ecoutez, monsieur Malefoy, dit Hermione. Andrew sait parfaitement que vous êtes son père, mais vous ne l'avez pas élevé comme Alexandre l'a élevé lui depuis qu'il est bébé. Il ne vous connaît pas plus que ce qu'Alexandre et moi lui avons dit sur vous. C'est normal qu'il soit un peu distant avec vous, mais maintenant qu'il commence à faire la part des choses, il va comprendre. Cet enfant est très intelligent, il parle beaucoup et des fois trop. Croyez-moi, il va vite savoir qu'il peut vous faire confiance et il va comprendre que vous l'aimer quand même malgré le fait que vous n'avez quasiment jamais été là pour lui.

> Oui, je l'aime, dit Lucius. Et j'aime aussi sa mère, mais de manière décente, rassurez-vous. Nous avons eut un moment d'égarement duquel Andrew est né et, même si le voulait, je ne pourrais regretter ce moment.

> Moi non plus, monsieur Malefoy, dit Hermione en détournant la tête.

Elle en profita pour surveiller Cylia puis elle reprit :

> Malgré mon amour pour Alexandre et ma famille, ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et moi nous as rapprochés, c'est indéniable. Mais vous êtes bien plus vieux que moi et je serais hors la loi en m'attachant à vous plus que de raison pour assurer le bien-être mental d'Andrew. Nous avons déjà longuement discuté sur ce sujet, monsieur Malefoy. Nous en sommes venus à des décisions que je n'ai aucune envie de changer, vous comprenez ?

> Parfaitement, dit Lucius en hochant la tête. Dès qu'Andrew sera prêt, je l'accepterais en ma demeure et dans la famille Malefoy. S'il le désire également, je lui donnerais avec honneur mon nom et en ferait mon héritier avec Drago et Dorian, mais je ne veux en aucuns cas l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. S'il refuse de me reconnaître comme son père alors j'assumerais et garderais mon chagrin pour moi.

Hermione regarda alors l'homme dans les yeux puis elle sourit. Lucius se pencha alors vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de dire :

> De notre aventure interdite est né un enfant, miss Granger, mais aussi des sentiments que je ne pensais jamais avoir pour une jeune femme de votre lignée.

Hermione sourit à nouveau puis elle regarda vers Cylia et la fit revenir. La petite fille lui prit le bras puis elle se dirigea vers Lucius qui la hissa dans ses bras, provoquant une fausse crise de jalousie chez Dorian quand tous revinrent du manège.


	12. Note Importante !

**Le 06 Mars 2006**

**NOTE A TOUS MES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !**

Dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vais publier mes chapitres de fanfics et mes nouvelles fanfics le dimanche. N'ayant plus accès à Internet depuis chez moi tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé du travail (méchant papa), je ne pourrais plus publier le mercredi comme avant. J'en suis la première désolée (et aussi furieuse) croyez moi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Quant à la raison du changement de jour, elle est simple. Le dimanche, je suis chez ma grand-mère et j'ai accès au net autant que je veux. Je pourrais donc répondre à vos reviews et publier mes chaps.

Je tenais à vous le préciser afin que vous ne pensiez pas que j'ai abandonné mes fics. Si je n'ai pas publié ces deux dernières semaines, c'est simplement parce que je n'avais pas de chapitre de finit à vous livrer

Voilà pour la petite note.

Bonne soirée à tous et toute et à la prochaine update !

Phénix.


	13. Chapter 12

Kikou tout le monde! Après plusieurs semaines d'absence due à quelques problème familiaux ( comme je l'explique dans ma note, je crois), jeviendrais le dimanche pour poster mes chapitre. Et devinez quoi ? On est dimanche ! lol ! Aller, je vous embete pas plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 12 tant attendu, et en ce qui concerne mes deux autres fics HP "Rogue et Rogue" et "Un Lion dans un nid de serpent", si je parviens à pondre un chapitre cette semaine, vous l'aurez dès que le point final sera mit, promis.

voila aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'anniversaire de Gabriel et Andrew, et cette sortie avait sérieusement fait réfléchir Hermione, tout comme Drago. La brunette se demandait si elle avait en effet bien fait de pousser Andrew à aller vers monsieur Malefoy lorsqu'il avait tiré cette peluche au tir à l'arc pour lui. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le laisser faire à sa guise car à présent, l'enfant ne cessait de poser des questions sur les Malefoy et notamment sur Lucius, auxquelles Hermione avait le plus grand mal à répondre sincèrement car les questions de l'enfant ne restaient pas au niveau du présent mais concernaient également le passé de l'homme blond, et Hermione se l'avouait souvent, elle avait parfois bien envie d'envoyer le garçon dans sa chambre en lui disant de ne plus reparler de monsieur Malefoy. De plus, entendre parler de Lucius Malefoy à longueur de journée était aussi très dur pour Alexandre qui, même s'il ne disait rien, avait la forte impression de perdre son fils au profit de ce sorcier.

Cependant, à Poudlard, alors que Harry était à ses cours, Drago travaillait, assit au bureau de son mari, dans la Tour Sud. Il venait de rentrer du Ministère où il avait reprit ses fonctions trois jours plus tôt et avait du travail par-dessus la tête si bien que les appels de Gabriel qui prenait son bain ne le tirèrent même pas de ses papiers. Ce fut à Katia d'aller sortir l'enfant de l'eau et de l'habiller alors que Drago avait promit de s'en occuper un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

> Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, papa, dit le petit garçon en descendant les marches de pierre en sautillant.

> Oh ! Pardon, mon cœur… dit Drago en regardant l'enfant qui avait croisé les bras et affichait une fausse moue furieuse. Je suis désolé, Gaby, mais j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête…

> Tu es débordé, papa est débordé, Nanny est débordée, John est débordé, et moi dans tout ça ? demanda le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Pense un peu à moi, papa, je m'ennuie tout seul…

> Mais je pense à toi, mon ange, dit Drago en se redressant, posant sa plume. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je ne t'oublie jamais…

Gabriel pinça les lèvres puis il détourna la tête et Drago se leva. Il l'entraîna dans le minuscule salon coincé près de la cheminée et le hissa sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

> Ecoute, chéri, dit-il en se baissant devant lui. Tu sais ce que je fais comme travail, n'est-ce pas ?

> Oui, tu recherche les enfants qui ont étés enlevés comme moi… répondit Gabriel.

> Parfaitement, dit Drago. Je les recherche et les retrouve, mais uniquement parce que je travaille dur. Tu vois ces dossiers sur le bureau ? Ce sont dix mamans qui sont effondrées par la disparition de leur enfant. Elles sont dans le même état que moi quand je t'ai perdu, mon ange. J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir mais Hermione et Ron ont tout fait pour aider Harry à te retrouver… Je suis tombé malade de t'avoir perdu, mon bébé. Je crois même que j'ai faillit mourir de chagrin mais finalement, on t'a retrouvé, en France, à Paris, grâce à Stephan et nous t'avons ramené à la maison avec Katia.

Gabriel baissa les yeux puis Drago reprit :

> Il faut que tu comprennes, poussin, que j'ai mon travail à m'occuper en plus de toi… Harry a beaucoup de travail aussi et Katia doit s'occuper de la maison et des repas. Maintenant que tu es un grand garçon, tu peux peut-être cesser de ne compter plus que sur nous, mon ange.

Gabriel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis il soupira et dit :

> Parfois, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux qu'on rentre tous à la maison, papa.

> Ha ? Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'es pas bien à Poudlard ?

> Si, mais… Je crois que j'ai tendance à trop espérer de papa et toi, répondit Gabriel. Vous êtes tellement là pour moi que j'en oublie que j'ai onze ans et que je ne suis plus un petit garçon. Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai plus besoin de vous, loin de là, mais je dois laisser ma place maintenant.

> Laisser ta place ? Mais de quoi tu parle ? demanda Drago.

> Laisser ma place pour le suivant, papa.

Drago fronça les sourcils et Gabriel dit :

> Ne fait pas mine de ne pas comprendre, je sais très bien que tu as compris de quoi je parlais.

L'enfant baissa alors les yeux sur le ventre de Drago qui se redressa en comprenant.

> Mais non, voyons, Gabriel… Il n'y pas de suivant…

> Plus maintenant mais il y en a eut un, et même plusieurs, pas vrai ?

Le visage déjà pâle de Drago pâlit encore plus et le blond se frotta le nez de gêne en détournant la tête. Il se leva ensuite et marcha vers la fenêtre fermée en se frottant la nuque.

> J'ai raison, papa, tu as eut d'autres bébés, n'est-ce pas ?

> Non, dit Drago en se tournant vers son fils. Je n'ai pas d'autres enfants que toi. Cependant… Tu as à moitié raison. Depuis les dix dernières années, j'ai « eut » d'autres enfants mais ils n'ont pas survécu.

> Pourquoi ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit le blond. Mais ce que je voudrais bien savoir c'est comment tu le sais. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, pas même à Harry ni Katia. C'est ma mère qui te l'a dit ?

> Grand-mère ? Non, pas du tout, dit Gabriel en haussant les sourcils. Non, je le sais, c'est tout.

> Mais comment ? Comment le sais-tu si personne ne te l'a dit ? insista Drago en revenant vers le garçon. Comment sais-tu que j'ai porté un bébé récemment ?

> Que tu as quoi ? demanda alors une voix près de la porte.

Drago ferma les yeux et releva lentement la tête en jurant à voix basse. Il vit alors Harry qui se tenait dans la porte, la poignée dans une main et son sac dans l'autre.

> Tu as quoi, Drago ? répéta le brun en insistant un peu plus. Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

> Mais… Je… Je vais tout t'expliquer, Harry, dit Drago en faisant un pas vers lui.

> Il n'y a pas d'explications à donner, dit Harry en posant son sac près du porte-parapluies qui ne servait pas à grand chose. J'ai parfaitement compris que tu m'as mentit quand tu m'as dit ne plus vouloir d'enfant par peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Gabriel. Tu m'as mentit, c'est tout, il n'y a pas à tergiverser plus longtemps.

Le calme de Harry était très déstabilisant pour Drago qui se releva en voulant parler. Seulement, il semblait muet, aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge et Gabriel préféra s'éclipser et monter dans sa chambre avant de se retrouver au centre d'une violente dispute.

Calmement, Harry se dirigea vers ses oiseaux, leur donna à manger comme si de rien n'était et soudain, Drago s'exclama :

> Ca sufit, Harry ! Arrête-ça, c'est de la torture !

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains et Harry se retourna vers lui. Son mari s'effondra alors sur les genoux en le suppliant d'arrêter et Harry ferma les yeux. Le blond s'effondra alors sur le canapé en haletant et Harry dit :

> Je ne suis pas content, Drago, pas content du tout, tu t'en es rendu compte. Pourquoi m'avoir caché une chose aussi importante pour moi ? Hein ! Tu sais très bien que je veux un autre enfant depuis des années ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de tes fausses-couches, hein ? Je suis très déçu, je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ! Tu voulais me protéger, d'accord, je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais je suis ton mari, bon sang ! C'est à moi que tu dois parler si quelque chose ne va pas, Drago ! Ca va faire assez longtemps qu'on est ensembles toi et moi pour ne plus avoir à se cacher quoi que ce soit !

> Arrête de crier, chéri, je t'en supplie, dit Drago en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Tu crie dehors mais tu crie aussi dedans, c'est atroce, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou… Arrête de crier ou remonte tes barrières, mais fait quelque chose, je t'en prie…

Harry pinça les lèvres puis il se détourna légèrement en fermant les yeux. Drago soupira alors et se releva en passant ses mains sur son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, presque translucide. Son front perlait de gouttes brillantes et des traces rouges marquaient ses joues. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge et Harry sentit quelque lui pincer le cœur.

> Tu as raison, dit alors le blond. Oui, je t'ai mentit, mais si je t'ai mentit, c'était pour te protéger du chagrin… Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre à cause de moi, chéri…

La colère de Harry tomba aussitôt et il dit :

> En t'épousant, j'ai accepté de t'aimer dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, dans la joie comme dans le chagrin… Tu l'aurais oublié ? Moi non, chéri. Un bébé, c'est conçu à deux et c'est à deux que l'on doit se réjouir ou non par la suite. Tu as perdu ton bébé, Drago, c'est donc à deux que l'on doit en faire le deuil. Tu ne dois pas garder cela pour toi, même si je ne puis complètement comprendre ce que tu ressens. J'ai aussi participé dans l'histoire, ne l'oublie pas, ce bébé est autant le tient que le mien…

Drago fit jouer ses mâchoires et pinça les lèvres. Il ferma alors les yeux et s'effondra dans le fauteuil en hoquetant. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Drago déversa son chagrin sur l'épaule de son mari et dit, entre deux sanglots :

> Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, Harry… Je savais à quel point tu tenais à cet enfant et quand j'ai découvert que je l'avais perdu, je n'ai pas réfléchit… Je te l'ai caché, je ne voulais pas que tu souffre autant que moi…

Harry repoussa alors le blond qui passa ses mains sur ses joues pour en chasser les larmes. Le brun dit alors :

> Quand as-tu su que tu étais enceint, Drago ?

> Le mois dernier, répondit le blond en reniflant.

Il fit apparaître un mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment avant de reprendre :

> J'ai commencé à me sentir mal quand je me levais d'un siège bas ou du lit. Je ne vomissais pas mais c'était tout comme. Je voyais la pièce tourner et je devais me rasseoir le temps que ça passe. Ca ne durait jamais plus d'un couple de secondes mais à la longue c'était énervant. J'ai alors interrogé un Médicomage de St-Mangouste. Elle m'a fait des analyses et j'ai découvert que j'attendais un enfant depuis deux semaines déjà. Malheureusement, je l'ai perdu un peu avant l'anniversaire de Gabriel. Le matin précédent en fait.

Harry blêmit puis il prit son mari dans ses bras et Drago le repoussa peu après en disant :

> Il faut que je te dise aussi une autre chose qui n'a rien à voir avec nous deux.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis Drago se moucha une seconde fois et dit :

> Cela concerne Gabriel. Il m'inquiète. Il change…

> Il le faut bien, chéri, dit Harry avec un petit sourire en lui caressant la joue. Il grandit et tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher…

> Oui, d'accord, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, dit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Drag reprit :

> Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'avais porté un enfant récemment alors que je ne lui ai rien et que personne d'autre ne le lui a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il le « savait »…

> Qu'il le savait ? Mais comment cela se peut-il alors que personne ne le lui a dit ? dit Harry, étonné en haussant les sourcils. Notre fils serait-il doué du don de double vue ?

Drago haussa les épaules puis Harry se releva en lui prenant les mains. Il le fit lever puis il l'enlaça et le blond plongea son visage dans le cou de son mari en soupirant. Harry le repoussa ensuite et lui caressa le visage en lui souriant.

> Tu me pardonne ? demanda alors Drago.

> Non, dit Harry. Je t'aime, et ça vaut tous les pardons du monde.

Drago sourit puis baissa les yeux et dit :

> Excuses-moi encore une fois. Jamais je n'aurais dû te cacher ma seconde grossesse et encore moins ma fausse-couche. Et après, tu sais ce que c'est, c'est un vrai cercle vicieux. On se promet d'en parler dès le lendemain mais on remet toujours à plus tard et résultat, cela fait dix ans que ça dure…

> Mais maintenant, c'est finit, dit Harry en déposant un baiser sur le nez du blond. C'est finit, d'accord ? On n'en parle plus. Tu oublie tout et on pense à demain, d'accord ?

Drago regarda son mari dans les yeux et eut un maigre sourire. Il l'embrassa ensuite puis plongea à nouveau dans ses bras et Harry le serra fortement contre lui.

En haut de l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait au premier étage, Gabriel se leva et gagna son lit en essuyant les larmes sur son visage. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ses parents se disputer ainsi. Il les avait entendus plusieurs fois, mais vus, jamais et cela l'avait pas mal retourné, aussi, quand les deux garçons se montrèrent à la trappe, l'enfant remonta ses jambes contre son torse en les regardant approcher.

> Tout va bien, fils ? demanda Drago en penchant la tête sur le côté, étonné. Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Tu es tout pâle…

> Je sais ce qu'il a, dit alors Harry en s'approchant de l'enfant. Nous a entendus nous disputer, hein ?

Gabriel baissa les yeux et Harry le prit par les bras. Il le fit mettre debout puis il le hissa dans ses bras et Gabriel entoura son cou de ses bras en disant :

> Plus jamais, papa… Je ne veux plus jamais que vous vous disputiez… Je ne supporte pas de vous entendre crier… Je ne veux pas vous perdre…

Harry regarda Drago qui s'approcha et posa une main sur le dos de l'enfant tout en passant son autre bras dans le dos de Harry.

> Nous ne nous séparerons jamais, Gabriel. Nous nous aimons, nous sommes mariés jusqu'à notre mort, mon chéri, dit le blond en lui caressant les cheveux.

Gabriel le regarda ne se redressant dans les bras de Harry puis le brun le déposa sur le sol et l'enfant s'assit sur son lit. Les deux garçons prirent place sur deux chaises qu'ils venaient de conjurer et Harry dit :

> Gaby, Drago et moi voudrions savoir une chose qui nous a étonnés.

L'enfant regarda ses parents et Drago dit :

> Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que savais pour mon bébé… Comment ?

Gabriel déglutit puis il regarda vers la fenêtre et dit :

> Je l'ai vu.

> Vu ? répéta Harry. Mais comment ? L'as-tu vu clairement comme tu nous vois nous ou l'as-tu vu dans ton esprit que Drago attendait un bébé ? Etais-ce un rêve ou une vision ?

> Ni l'un ni l'autre papa, répondit Gabriel. Tu te souviens de ce jour où vous avez cru que je vous avais surprit au lit ?

Drago haussa les sourcils de surprise puis il rougit légèrement et Harry dit, gêné également :

> Heu… oui, mais… Pourquoi parles-tu de cela ?

> Je n'ai pas été choqué de vous voir tous les deux couchés dans votre lit, je suis venu des centaines de fois avec vous deux dans ce lit ou celui de chez nous… Non, j'ai été choqué parce que j'ai « vu » le bébé de papa… J'ai vu qu'il était dans son ventre, j'ai sentit sa présence aussi clairement que je vous vois vous deux…

> Essaie de t'expliquer un peu mon ange, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons du mal à comprendre…

> Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, dit Gabriel en secouant la tête. Moi-même je ne comprends pas…

> Comment fais-tu ? demanda alors Harry. Si tu essayais de comprendre comme tu t'y prends pour « voir » ces choses, peut-être que tu y verras plus clair, non ? Essaye de te souvenir de ce jour où nous avons cru que tu avais été choqué en nous voyant dans ce lit, ton père et moi. Qu'as-tu fait en entrant dans la chambre ?

Gabriel regarda ses parents l'un après l'autre puis il regarda ses mains et fronça les sourcils. Il ferma les yeux et fouilla dans sa mémoire.

> Je ne sais plus, dit-il au bout d'un moment en secouant la tête. Je crois que je suis entré dans la chambre, que je vous ai vus et que je suis ensuite repartit à reculons… J'ai trébuché sur quelque chose puis sur autre chose et j'ai filé sans savoir que vous étiez derrière moi…

> Et…dit Harry. Qu'as-tu vu ? Tu te souviens ?

Gabriel le regarda puis ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Soudain, plusieurs flashs rapides lui revinrent et il vit nettement derrière ses paupières un dragon chinois ondulant sur les reins de Drago.

L'enfant rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva du lit. Il se dirigea vers un secrétaire posé sous une fenêtre et en tira une feuille de papier et un crayon. Il griffonna alors sur la feuille puis revint vers ses parents et tendit la feuille à Harry qui regarda le dessin en fronçant les sourcils. Drago prit ensuite la feuille et Harry demanda :

> Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

> Ce que j'ai vu, répondit Gabriel.

> Un dragon ? dit Drago, étonné. Mais pourquoi cet animal ?

> C'est ce que j'ai vu sur ton dos, papa, dit Gabriel. Il était là, tatoué sur tes reins, ondulant paresseusement pendant que tu dormais…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

> Je n'ai jamais eut ce tatouage, dit-il. Tu as du rêver, poussin…

> Non, pas du tout, dit Gabriel en secouant vivement la tête. Je l'ai vu et c'est ce qui m'a choqué. J'ai eut peur de cet animal qui ondulait sur ta peau blanche, serpent noir sur fond blanc…

Au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils. Un serpent noir sur fond blanc lui rappelait désagréablement la Marque des Ténèbres.

> Ce Dragon apparaît peut-être sur ta peau quand tu attends un bébé, chéri, dit-il. Mais j'en doute, je l'aurais remarqué, je pense…

> Pas forcément, dit Drago. Quand j'attendais Gabriel, nous faisions chambre à part, tu te souviens ? Et puis, je me suis toujours arrangé pour utiliser la salle de bains quand tu n'étais pas dans les parages… Rappelles-toi, je n'aimais que tu me voies nu quand j'attendais Gabriel…

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête et regarda Gabriel qui dit :

> Papa, ce Dragon n'a peut-être rien à voir avec un bébé, tu sais… Je l'ai vu alors que tu étais enceint, mais c'est tout… Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence…

> Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, dit Drago avec un hochement de tête.

Gabriel hocha la tête à son tour puis il regarda ses parents et demanda soudain :

> Je crois que je suis assez grand maintenant pour que vous m'expliquiez comment deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants, non ?

Harry haussa les sourcils sous ce revirement de situation puis il regarda Drago et se leva en disant :

> Je ne suis pas concerné, poussin. C'est le corps de Drago, il le connaît mieux que moi, il sera plus à même de t'expliquer d'où tu viens.

> Tu crois ? demanda Drago en regardant son mari.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis redescendit dans le bureau et prit son sac. Il retourna à ses cours et Drago se mit en tête d'expliquer à Gabriel comment un homme pouvait porter et donner naissance à un enfant humain.

A l'aide des radiographies qu'il avait fait faire dix ans plus tôt, Drago montra la poche dans son ventre. Il expliqua également qu'il avait en lui les gênes d'une créature magique appelée Vélane. Le blond expliqua aussi que les Vélanes concevaient des enfants toutes seules, qu'il n'y avait pas d'hommes dans leur race, ou très peu.

Gabriel ne fut pas avare de questions et Drago y répondit du mieux possible en essayant de ne pas cacher trop de choses au garçon assit devant lui.

> Et… demanda Gabriel au bout d'une heure de questions-réponses et d'explications. Je suis venu au monde comment ?

Drago sourit puis il souleva son pull et montra la cicatrice rose qui partait de sous ses côtés et descendait jusqu'à sa hanche.

> Tu es venu au monde par ici, Gaby, dit le blond en suivant la trace de son index. C'est le docteur Steller qui t'a fait naître, mais il t'a fait passer pour mort alors que tu étais bien vivant. Il est ensuite partit avec toi et nous ne t'avons retrouvé que cinq mois plus tard. Cinq mois que j'ai passés à me morfondre dans mon lit, désespéré de ne jamais te retrouver. Je crois que j'étais tellement content de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et m'occuper de toi que je me suis juré, inconsciemment, de ne plus jamais te laisser aller nulle part sans moi. Je crois que je t'ai un peu trop surprotégé et je commence à réaliser que tu es devenu un grand garçon et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

> Tu dis des bêtises, papa, dit Gabriel avec un sourire. J'aurais besoin de toi pour encore d'interminables années, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu es mon papa, sans toi je ne serai même pas né…

Touché, Drago porta ses mains à sa bouche en souriant. Gabriel lui sauta alors au cou et l'enlaça en l'embrassant sur la joue. Drago l'embrassa également puis l'enfant annonça son envie d'aller se promener hors du domaine et Katia fut désignée pour l'accompagner.

Drago passa le reste de l'après-midi seul et il en profita pour écrire à Hermione et à ses parents en disant qu'il avait tout dit à Harry et que celui-ci avait plutôt bien prit la chose. Hedwige et Naoko furent chargés de faire le trajet jusqu'à Londres et jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy et ils ne revinrent pas avant la nuit.

Cette nuit-là, Gabriel désira dormir avec Katia, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien des mois, et la jeune femme en fut tellement contente qu'elle sifflota toute la soirée. Profitant de ce moment de tranquillité, Harry vit là sa chance de concevoir un autre bébé et Drago se laissa faire malgré le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il montrait quant au désir de son mari.

Ils n'y eut pas de cris de plaisir cette nuit-là. Drago demeura immobile et muet pendant que Harry lui faisait l'amour avec passion et un soupçon de brutalité, mais cela n'empêcha pas le brun d'aller jusqu'à bout de son entreprise, pas tout au bout cependant…

Libérant son mari de son étreinte, Harry roula sur le dos en haletant et tira les couvertures sur son corps tremblant et humide.

> Harry… souffla le blond. Tu n'as pas…

> Je suis navré, chéri, dit Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Mais j'avais l'impression que tu m'étais soumis et ça m'a bloqué. Pardon.

> Reviens, Harry, dit alors Drago en lui prenant le bras. Reviens et recommence.

> Je ne pourrais pas, dit Harry en regardant son mari qui tentait de l'attiser.

Drago soupira et s'assit. Il s'approcha alors de Harry et glissa une main entre les cuisses de son mari qui frissonna.

> Menteur, dit le blond en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. Tu es encore tout dur… Aller, viens et prends-moi jusqu'au bout.

Harry regarda la main du blond entre ses cuisses, le pouce caressant le gland rougit, puis soudain, le Gryffondor fit volte face et Drago se retrouva plaqué sur le matelas. Sans attendre, Harry lui ouvrit les jambes et plongea en lui. Drago se cambra violemment mais ne dit rien et Harry le prit ensuite avec brutalité mais aussi de la douceur, et il alla jusqu'au bout, mais sans aucun gémissement de plaisir, comme s'il en était obligé. Il poussa néanmoins un long cri en se libérant et Drago cru défaillir. Son corps criait grâce et demandait l'Armistice, et quand Harry se libéra, la vague de bonheur qui s'immisça en lui fit tourner de l'œil. Il ne tomba pas dans les pommes pour autant mais un voile noir lui passa devant les yeux, voile noir qui disparut quand Harry se retira.

> Harry… Tu es un vrai sauvage… souffla Drago en serrant les jambes pour garder la semence de son amour le plus longtemps possible en lui. Tu en mon sauvage.

Harry sourit puis il prit son mari dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front avant de tirer les couvertures sur eux et de s'endormir paisiblement.


	14. Chapter 13

Kikoo tout le monde ! Bon je sais, on n'est pas dimanche et encore moins mecredi mais j'ai des chapitres a vos livrer alors je les livre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Lundi matin. Drago partit de bonne heure pour le Ministère. Harry, lui, resta couché un moment. Il n'avait pas cours avant dix heures, ce qui lui permettait de faire la grasse matinée, pour une fois, sans être dérangé. Il se rendormit une fois que Drago eut quitté la chambre et ne se réveilla qu'avec le réveil, deux heures plus tard.

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa salle de clase, sur les coups de dix heures, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment qui le poussait à retourner d'où il venait. S'arrêtant dans le couloir, à quelques encablures de la porte de bois close de sa salle, il réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules et continua. Il pénétra dans sa classe et referma la porte derrière lui en saluant les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

A midi, il regagna la Tour Sud et ne trouva personne, ni Katia ni Gabriel. L'absence de Drago était normale, le blond déjeunait au Ministère avec son père et d'autres gens importants. Par contre, l'absence de la jeune femme et de l'enfant n'avait rien de normal, d'autant plus que Katia n'avait rien dit à Harry avant de partir au sujet d'une quelconque sortie.

Laissant son estomac affamé de côté, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore et demanda après Katia mais le vieux sorcier n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis la veille, et encore moins Gabriel.

> Tu ne sais pas où ils sont ? demanda le Directeur en regardant Harry.

> Non, ils ne sont pas à la Tour et Katia ne m'a rien dit au sujet d'une éventuelle sortie ce matin…

> Appelle donc Drago, tu sauras bien si elle lui en a parlé et qu'il a oublié de t'en parler, suggéra le professeur.

Harry plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un téléphone portable. Il le regarda un instant puis soupira et dit :

> Il faut que je sorte du château pour qu'il fonctionne, il y a trop d'interférences magiques ici. Excusez-moi.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis Harry quitta le bureau et sortit dans le parc du château. Il quitta même le domaine et s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le château et Pré-au-Lard pour avoir un peu de réseau. Composant le numéro du téléphone de Drago, il attendit patiemment que son mari décroche en espérant de tout cœur que celui-ci ne déjeunait pas au Ministère.

Après trois sonneries, on décrocha.

> Drago Malefoy à l'appareil…

> Chéri, c'est moi, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Il se tourna alors et la silhouette pâle du blond apparut devant lui, transparente et flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

> Bonjour, Harry, répondit la silhouette qui tenait le téléphone portable à son oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu m'appelle ?

> Gabriel et Katia ne sont pas à la Tour, dit Harry. Est-ce que Katia t'aurais dit quelque chose avant que tu ne partes ?

> Ils ne sont pas à la Tour ? répéta le blond. Et dans le château ?

> Non plus, répondit Harry. T'as-t-elle dit quelque chose à propos d'une sortie ?

> Non… dit le blond en réfléchissant. Non, rien du tout, ce matin, j'ai prit mon petit-déjeuner tout seul, elle n'était pas encore levée et Gabriel non plus.

> Je m'inquiète, dit alors le Gryffondor.

> Calme-toi, dit Drago. Ils ne sont sûrement pas bien loin… Aller, calme-toi, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Harry fit une moue bizarre, et Drago sourit. Il s'approcha alors de son mari, en chair et en os, lui, et Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit un courant d'air frais sur ses lèvres puis le blond dit :

> Aller, mon amour, je dois te laisser maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Katia et Gaby, ils ne doivent pas être loin, cherche dans le château, d'accord ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux puis il hocha la tête et Drago lui envoya un baiser avant que son image holographique ne disparaisse. Harry referma alors le téléphone puis remonta vers le château. Il fit volte-face au dernier moment et reprit le chemin en descendant, vers Pré-au-Lard.

> Tout va bien, fils ? demanda Lucius en regardant son fils revenir vers lui en rangeant le téléphone dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. C'était Potter ?

Drago hocha la tête puis il expliqua à son père les raisons de l'appel impromptu.

> Et crois-tu qu'ils courent un danger quelconque ? demanda Lucius en haussant les sourcils.

> Non, je ne pense pas, répondit le blond en se mettant en marche. Seulement, vous connaissez Harry, père, il s'inquiète pour un rien. Et puis, si mon fils était en danger, je le saurais, je suis son géniteur après tout.

Lucius hocha la tête puis les deux hommes se rendirent dans le restaurant londonien, et Moldu, où les attendait quelque délégation Moldue du Ministère anglais.

Durant le repas, Drago pensa à Harry et se demanda bien pourquoi il s'inquiétait ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Katia emmenait Gabriel dans le château ou le parc sans en avertir le Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, il y a suffisamment de protections dans le château pour qu'un enfant et sa Gouvernante soient en sécurité.

> Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, êtes-vous avec nous ? demanda l'homme en face de lui.

> Pardon, dit Drago. Vous disiez ?

> Mon fils, vous êtes bien distrait aujourd'hui ? dit Lucius. Cessez donc de penser à votre fils et concentrez-vous sur ce déjeuner. C'est important pour nos deux nations.

> Oui père, dit Drago en baissant les yeux. Excusez-moi.

Lucius pinça les lèvres puis la discussion reprit et, à la fin du déjeuner, l'homme blond fit quelques remontrances à son fils.

> Enfin Drago, mais où donc as-tu la tête aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils regagnaient tous deux le Ministère. Depuis cet appel de Potter tu es complètement à l'ouest. Se passe-t-il quelque chose à Poudlard ?

> Non, père, enfin je ne pense pas, répondit Drago en resserrant sa cape pour couper le vent. Harry s'inquiétait seulement de ne trouver Katia et Gabriel nulle part ce midi quand il est retourné à la Tour Sud.

> Et c'est tout ? dit Lucius en haussant les sourcils. Excuses-moi de dire cela, mais ton mari s'inquiète bien pour rien, Drago.

Le Serpentard baissa la tête en soupirant puis tous deux entrèrent dans la vieille cabine téléphonique défoncée qui permettait d'accéder au hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie.

Cependant, à Poudlard, Harry, qui venait de finir de déjeuner, entra dans sa salle de classe vide, une pile de parchemins sous le bras, en vue de les corriger pour les heures de cours arrivant.

Il prit place derrière son bureau surchargé de trucs et de machins qu'il poussa sur le côté pour avoir quelques centimètres carrés en plus.

Il n'était pas installé depuis dix minutes que l'on frappa à la porte.

> Entrez ! dit-il sans lever le nez de ses corrections.

> Professeur Potter, je vous dérange ?

Harry leva les yeux et vit Tom Silaire dans l'encadrement de la porte.

> Monsieur Silaire ? Non, vous ne me dérangez pas… Que me vaut votre visite à cette heure-ci alors que nous avons un cours dans moins d'une heure ? demanda le Gryffondor.

> Je… Hé bien, je voulais juste voir si Gabriel était dans les parages… dit Silaire, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comme je sais qu'il n'y a pas trop de distractions pour un enfant de dix ans dans ce château, j'avais pensé l'emmener faire une balade dans le parc…

> Je vous aurais confié mon fils volontiers, répondit Harry. Seulement, j'ignore où il est. Ni lui, ni sa Gouvernante ne sont chez moi et je ne les trouve nulle part dans le château.

> Ha bon… Tant pis alors…

Harry hocha la tête puis Silaire s'en alla et le Gryffondor regarda vers la haute fenêtre. Il se leva alors et s'en approcha. Elle donna sur le Lac Noir, et celui-ci était paisible. Pas une vague de troublait sa surface aussi lisse que du verre et les rares plaques de neige qui subsistaient encore contrastaient avec le jaune de l'herbe gelée.

> Katia, je vous jure que vous allez prendre un blâme quand vous allez rentrer, dit alors Harry en serrant les poings.

Il retourna ensuite à son bureau et reprit ses corrections jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, il oublia l'absence de son fils et de la Gouvernante, trop affairé par les septième année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor qui semblaient s'être passé le mot pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

> Ca suffit ! s'exclama soudain Harry en tapant du poing sur la table. Taisez-vous de suite ! Non mais vous vous croyez où ? Dans un zoo ? Vous êtes dans une salle de classe ici, pas chez les zoulous ! Regagnez vos places immédiatement avant que je n'en colle quelques-uns !

Les Gryffondors retournèrent aussitôt à leurs places, ainsi que quelques Serpentards, mais une dizaine d'autres Serpentards restèrent debout à narguer Harry qui contourna son bureau et descendit de son estrade.

S'approchant du Serpentard le plus proche, un grand garçon faisant penser à un bulldog, Harry siffla :

> Regagnez votre place immédiatement, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, petits prétentieux.

> Hou, hou ! dit le garçon en regardant ses copains. Le petit professeur veut nous faire peur ? Hou, hou !

Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Harry se redressa puis il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux.

> Johnson, dit alors un Gryffondor en se levant. Retourne à ta place, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…

> Tais-toi, toi, répliqua le dénommé Johnson. C'est pas un petit prof pédé qui va avoir le pas sur moi !

Le Gryffondor sursauta et des filles portèrent leurs mains à leur bouche dans une exclamation choquée. Pour Harry, l'insulte fut de trop et, se servant de la Legilimancie, il expédia le Serpentard rebelle au fond de la classe dans un vol plané magistral.

> Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le garçon en regardant autour de lui.

Il leva alors les yeux et vit Harry s'approcher, l'air furieux. Il se planta devant le garçon et dit, d'une voix calme :

> Sachez, Johnson, que je ne supporte pas que l'on m'insulte ainsi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la classe et demanda :

> Est-ce que cela dérange vraiment quelqu'un que la personne avec quoi je fais ma vie depuis dix ans soit un homme ?

Personne ne répondit et Harry reprit :

> Sachez, Johnson, que peu importe qui vous aimez, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, l'important est que vous soyez heureux avec cette personne. Moi je suis heureux avec Drago Malefoy, point final. Maintenant, si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela, veuillez quitter mon cours.

> Mais… professeur, dit Silaire en se levant.

> Quoi ? demanda Harry. Vous aussi vous avez quelque chose comme les homos ?

> Non mais…

> Alors taisez-vous donc et asseyez-vous, dit Harry. Quant à vous, Johnson, je vous laisse dix secondes pour décider. Soit vous quittez cette salle, soit vous retournez à votre place en silence. Choisissez vite et bien. Dix… neuf… huit…

Johnson regarda ses camarades et ceux-ci regagnèrent presto leurs places. Il regarda ensuite Harry qui continuait de compter :

> Six… cinq… quatre… allons, dépêchez-vous donc, j'ai un cours à donner, moi… trois…

Johnson se leva alors puis il se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Harry arrêta de compter puis dit :

> En franchissant cette porte, vous obtenez un zéro à votre ASPICs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et vous faites perdre quinze points à votre maison.

> Ca m'est égal, dit Johnson. Tant que vous serez le prof de cette matière, je n'y remettrais plus les pieds et je m'arrangerais pour vous faire virer.

> Je voudrais voir ça, dit Harry sur un ton suffisant. Disparaissez maintenant et que je ne vous revois plus.

Johnson quitta alors la salle de classe et Harry retourna à son bureau et reprit le cours comme si de rien n'était.

A la fin des deux heures, une fois les élèves partis, Harry se remit à la correction de copies et Rogue se pointa dans la classe en empruntant un passage secret.

> Professeur Rogue, dit le Gryffondor en se levant.

L'homme en noir lui serra brièvement la main puis il dit :

> Potter, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez viré un élève de votre cours tout à l'heure ?

> Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, dit Harry en se rasseyant. Prenez place…

Rogue s'appuya contre un pupitre et Harry dit :

> Johnson, Serpentard, m'a insulté.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

> Je vois, dit-il. Encore vos mœurs ?

> Exactement, dit Harry ne hochant la tête. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû le virer mais je n'ai pas supporté qu'il m'insulte ainsi devant toute la classe et sans aucune honte. Il m'a traité de pédé, professeur, devant tout le monde.

> Mhm, dit Rogue. Vous avez bien fait de le chasser. Ce garçon me cause également des soucis, vous savez ?

> Je l'ignorais…

> Pas plus tard qu'hier matin, il a délibérément renversé son chaudron au moment où je passais près de son bureau. La potion m'a sévèrement brûlé le bras et la main.

Il remonta alors la manche droite de sa robe de sorcier et Harry put y voir une large tache rouge, bien délimitée.

> La potion calmante de madame Pomfresh soulage la douleur mais ce n'est pas très beau à voir, accorda Rogue en rebaissant sa manche. De plus, nous ne sommes pas les deux seuls professeurs à qui ce garçon fait des misères. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Vector ont également fait les frais de son humour très décalé.

Harry hocha la tête.

> Nous devrions prendre une sanction à son égard. Les punitions ne suffisent plus, suspendons-le du collège un temps, proposa-t-il.

> Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision, Potter, dit Rogue. Mais à Dumbledore.

> Oui, je sais, dit Harry. Seulement, ce garçon va continuer à faire des siennes et il va finir par embobiner tous les jeunes de sa classe. Personnellement, j'ai déjà assez de mal à montrer au monde que mon couple n'a rien d'extraordinaire, pour que ce môme trop gâté en rajoute encore une couche.

> Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit Rogue en hochant la tête.

> Au fait, dit Harry. J'imagine que vous ne veniez pas uniquement pour taper un brin de causette, si ?

> Heu… Non, en fait je venais vous avertir que Miss Martin…

> Vous avez vu Katia ? coupa Harry en se levant. Où donc ? Dans le château ?

> Dans le parc, oui… dit Rogue, surprit. Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

> Où est-elle ? Elle va m'entendre cette inconsciente, dit alors Harry en contournant son bureau.

Rogue lui saisit le bras quand le jeune homme passa près de lui et il le tira en arrière en disant :

> Calmez-vous donc un peu, Potter, pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? Miss Martin n'a rien fait de mal… Si ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Seulement, ce midi, quand j'ai regagné ma Tour, je n'ai trouvé ni Gouvernante ni enfant et pas de mot ni rien du tout.

> Oh je vois ! dit alors Rogue avec un petit sourire. Vous vous êtes inquiété, c'est cela ?

> Et vous ! répliqua Harry. Comment seriez-vous si, en rentrant chez vous, vous ne trouviez ni femme ni enfants et aucun mot vous indiquant où ils sont ? Mon fils risque sa vie dès qu'il met le nez hors de ce château, professeur, j'estime être dans le droit de vouloir le protéger le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de se défendre !

Rogue fronça les sourcils puis leva la main et Harry sentit une vive brûlure sur sa joue droite. Il baissa les yeux puis dit :

> Pardon, professeur…

> Premièrement, vous allez vous calmer. Je ne vous laisserais pas quitter cette pièce dans cet état. Je cous connais trop bien, Potter, vous seriez capable de vous mettre votre propre fils à dos en sermonnant celle qu'il a longtemps prit pour sa mère. Allez-vous asseoir et calmez-vous.

Harry pinça les lèvres puis il prit place derrière son bureau et s'effondra sur le meuble, le visage dans les bras. Il dit alors :

> Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je suis à cran depuis deux jours…

> Vous travaillez trop, Potter, dit Rogue en s'approchant du bureau. Vous devriez prendre des vacances.

> Des vacances ? couina Harry en se redressant brusquement. Vous n'y pensez pas, j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des vacances maintenant.

> Vous voyez ? dit Rogue. Vous parlez encore boulot. Prenez des vacances, bon sang de bois, vous avez le droit, nous avons un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tout près à vous remplacer le temps d'une ou deux semaines.

> Vous parlez de Lupin, je suppose, dit Harry. Il est quelque part dans le monde avec sa compagne, impossible à contacter donc.

> Détrompez-vous, dit Rogue. Vous semblez parfois oublier qu'un hibou trouve toujours son destinataire, qu'il doive faire deux mètres ou le tour de la Terre.

Harry fit une moue, peu convaincu, et Rogue lui renvoya un rictus.

> A ce rythme là, vous n'allez pas tenir, Potter, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous vous souciez de trop de choses, déléguez donc certaines choses à Drago et à miss Martin. Contentez-vous de vous occuper de vos cours et de votre propre personne. Drago se chargera de maintenir votre couple à flots et Katia s'occupera de Gabriel. Regardez-vous, Potter, vous êtes tout voûté, on dirait un pépé de quatre-vingt ans alors que vous n'en avez même pas trente. En vous regardant, j'ai l'impression que vous portez encore le destin du monde sur vos épaules. Mais ce temps là est révolu depuis près d'une décennie. Il est d'aller de l'avant, Potter. Vous n'avez jamais été un bourreau de travail, et ne niez pas, je vous connais depuis que vous avez onze ans, je sais de quoi je parle.

Harry, qui avait prit une inspiration pour contredire l'homme en noir, soupira puis se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La cloche sonna alors et Rogue dit :

> Réfléchissez Potter. Un simple mot, et Lupin prend votre place. Ce n'est qu'un conseil d'un de vos anciens professeurs, mais pensez-y quand même.

Il se détourna alors puis ajouta :

> Au fait, pour miss Martin et Gabriel… Ils sont dans le patio près du donjon de Serpentard. Et si jamais j'entends dans les couloirs que vous leur avez passé un savon, je viendrais moi-même vous en passer un, c'est compris ?

Harry regarda l'homme puis il soupira et hocha la tête en disant :

> Oui, professeur.

> Bien, dit Rogue. A plus tard alors. Et cessez donc de vous inquiéter de tout le temps, vous allez avoir de vilaines rides sur le front.

Il montra alors son propre front barré d'une ride quasi invisible et Harry sourit. Le professeur de Potions s'en alla ensuite et Harry retourna à son bureau pour accueillir les premières années de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle.

Cependant, chez Hermione et Alexandre, la jeune fille s'occupait de ses enfants, des deux plus grands, qui venaient de rentrer de l'école et qui se chamaillaient pour savoir qui allait s'asseoir à côté de Mark au déjeuner.

Excédée et fatiguée, Hermione finit par trancher. Elle plaça Andrews en bout de table, à la place d'Alexandre qui ne rentrait pas manger, et elle mit Cylia dans sa chaise haute, à sa droite.

> Maman… couina la petite fille aux longues tresses brunes. Je veux être sur le banc…

> Tu seras où je t'ai mit, dit Hermione en posant une grande casserole au centre de la table. Je suis fatiguée aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune envie de vous entendre vous disputer pour des broutilles.

> C'est vrai ça, dit alors Sofia, la voisine, par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Excusez-moi Hermione, mais j'ai entendu vos paroles et je me suis permise de m'incruster.

> Pas de mal, Sofia, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle prit ensuite l'assiette que lui tendait Andrews et Sofia dit :

> Votre mère a raison, les enfants, vous devriez l'aider au lieu de vous disputer tout le temps pour trois fois rien. Votre petite-frère lui prend beaucoup de temps et Alexandre qui n'est pas là pour l'aider. Toi, Andrews, tu es grand maintenant, tu pourrais l'aider en rangeant la maison, par exemple, et toi Cylia, en rangeant ta chambre.

Hermione sourit à sa voisine d'en face puis elle dit :

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sofia, ce n'est qu'une fatigue passagère post grossesse. J'accuse la naissance de Mark, ça va passer. Et puis Alexandre a son travail, il ne peut pas toujours être à la maison pour me soutenir.

> Sergueï est à la maison, vous savez, Hermione, dit Sofia. Il s'occupe des enfants, fait le ménage, les repas, je n'ai rien à redire quand je rentre de mes courses.

> Vous avez de la chance d'avoir trouvé un mari qui travaille à la maison, c'est tout, dit Hermione en servant sa fille qui tendait son assiette avec impatience. Mon Alexandre a un bon travaille qui paie bien et qu'il aime. Je ne le vois parfois pas de la semaine mais les retrouvailles n'en sont que meilleures, n'est-ce pas ?

Sofia sourit puis elle souhaita un bon appétit à son amie avant de regagner se demeure et ses quatre enfants.

> Maman, pourquoi est-ce que papa part comme ça, tout le temps ? demanda Andrews quand la voisine fut partie.

> C'est son travail, mon chéri, répondit Hermione en prenant place à table après avoir vérifié que Mark dormait toujours dans son berceau dans la chambre d'amis. Papa a un travail dans lequel il faut voyager souvent et parfois, il part si loin qu'il ne peut pas rentrer le soir alors il rentre le lendemain ou le jour d'après. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Sans le travail de votre père, nous ne pourrions pas vivre aussi aisément.

> Pourtant grand-père continue à te donner de l'argent pour moi, non ? demanda Andrews.

> Andrews ! gonda soudain Hermione, les sourcils froncés, faisant sursauter l'enfant. Je te défends de l'appeler ainsi. C'est ton père, Andrews, soit un peu respectueux.

> Mon père, c'est ton mari, maman, répliqua le garçon, les sourcils également froncés.

> Alexandre est celui qui t'a élevé, mais ton père, c'est monsieur Malefoy et cela le restera jusqu'à ta mort, que tu le veuilles ou non, Andrews, dit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Maintenant mange et file dans ta chambre. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu parle ainsi de monsieur Malefoy, avec si peu de respect.

> Je vais faire mieux, maman, dit alors Andrews.

Il repoussa son assiette, posa sa serviette sur la table et quitta la table sans un regard pour sa sœur qui ne comprenait pas tout.

> Monte dans ta chambre et que je ne te revoie plus avant de partir pour l'école, dit Hermione, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence puis la petite voix de Cylia se fit entendre timidement :

> Maman ? tenta-t-elle.

> Mange, ma puce, ça va être froid, dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle débarrassa l'assiette d'Andrews puis revint à table pour finir de manger.

Cependant, dans sa chambre, Andrews enrageait. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez que sa mère considère ainsi un étranger comme un membre de la famille. Ce monsieur Malefoy… pfu ! Tout le monde disait qu'il était son père, mais lui, il trouvait qu'il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec lui. Il était brun aux yeux marrons et Lucius était blond aux yeux bleus, comme Drago et Dorian. Rien à voir donc avec lui, mais pourtant, c'était indéniable, le sang des Malefoy coulait dans ses veines, il ne pouvait le nier, même s'il le voulait.

Affalé sur son lit, Andrews soupira. Il se tourna sur le dos puis roula sur le côté et se mit à pleurer. C'était rare quand sa mère se mettait en colère ainsi, mais quand elle se mettait à crier et commençait à donner des punitions, c'était vraiment qu'il avait touché un point très sensible.

Hoquetant, le garçon se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre fermée. De la main, il chassa la buée et regarda dehors. A perte de vue on voyait des rangées de maisons toutes identiques. Les mêmes jardinets proprets s'alignaient, tels des soldats au garde à vous, avec les mêmes parterres de fleurs au même endroit d'un jardin à l'autre. Même la boîte aux lettres était au même endroit que sa voisine.

Andrews soupira. Il songea alors à Poudlard, avec ses tours, ses passages secrets, son stade de Quidditch, et surtout sa vue imprenable sur la campagne Ecossaise depuis la Tour d'Astronomie.

Le garçon aimait l'espace, la campagne. Ici, en ville, il se sentait prit au piège. De plus, à cause de son jeune âge, il ne pouvait aller et venir seul, sauf pour aller à l'école, qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètre de la maison, sur le même trottoir.

L'image d'une grosse maison de pierre sombre entourée d'une vaste cour en graviers gris et de champs à perte de vue, lui vint alors à l'esprit, et il se souvint que c'était le domaine des Malefoy. Du reste, c'était bien la seule et unique fois qu'il avait pu voir où vivait son géniteur et sa famille. Hermione ne l'y avait plus jamais remmené après qu'elle se fut crêpe le chignon avec Narcissa à propose de Lucius et de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

Tout cela s'était passé il y a près de quatre ans, déjà. A cette époque, Andrews était encore petit et Cylia un bébé, mais la dispute entre sa mère et la mère de Dorian l'avait marqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu, auparavant, sa mère crier ainsi après quelqu'un d'autre. Si Lucius n'était pas rentré du Ministère au même moment, les deux femmes se seraient entretuées.

Soupirant à nouveau, Andrews se détourna de sa fenêtre et alla dans son armoire. Il poussa des housses contenant des vestes sur le côté et tira du fond de l'armoire une belle boîte argentée ornée d'un serpent qui se promenait sur le carton. Un « bon anniversaire » s'étalait en lettres vertes sur le couvercle et Andrews déposa la boîte sur son lit. Il retira le couvercle puis déplia le papier de soie et se saisit ensuite du tissu noir soigneusement plié dans la boîte.

Il le tint devant lui et le tissu se déplia élégamment dans un doux bruissement. Le garçon fit ensuite un tour avec ses bras et il endossa le tissu qui se révéla être cape noire, très large, coupée dans un tissu de riche confection. Une boucle en argent formée par un serpent permettait de la maintenir fermée sur la gorge et Andrews caressa distraitement le petit animal en se regardant dans le miroir.

Cette cape, c'était un cadeau de monsieur Malefoy qui datait de deux ans bien sonnés, déjà. Il y avait marqué « bon anniversaire » sur la boîte, mais le cadeau avait été offert bien après, lors d'une visite de l'homme chez les Greenwald. Après le départ de Lucius, Andrews avait soigneusement replié la cape et l'avait rangée dans sa boîte. Il avait ensuite mit le tout au fond de son armoire pour ne plus la ressortir avant aujourd'hui.

Caressant l'étoffe précieuse, Andrews soupira une fois de plus. Il ne savait plus qui croire entre sa conscience qui le poussait à aller connaître un peu mieux l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie, et son cœur qui le poussait à rester près d'Alexandre et à oublier ce sorcier blond à l'apparence si arrogante.

Détachant la cape, il alla la suspendre à la patère derrière sa porte puis il rangea la boîte vide dans l'armoire et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il se releva cependant bien vite et alla à son bureau. Il se saisit d'un stylo et tira une feuille de son cahier d'écriture. Il se mit alors à la rédaction d'une lettre, destinée à Monsieur Lucius Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, Wilthshire, Angleterre…


	15. Chapter 14

**Kikou, me revoilà ! Desolée, j'ai eut des soucis d'ordi, pour changer. Mais maintenant, tout es rentré dans l'ordre, si on exclu une panne d'inspi pour cette fic. Pendant cette panne, j'en ai profité pour ecrire la nouvelle fic "Experience Audacieuse" qui compte déja 11 chapitres. lol**

**Aler, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Tcho !

* * *

**

Chapitre 14

Retourné dans la maison du Chemin de Traverse, Drago retrouvait ses repères. Pas qu'il ne se plaise pas dans la Tour Sud de Poudlard, mais c'était plus le territoire de Harry qui y avait vécu bien plus longtemps que lui. Au moins, dans la maison du Chemin de Traverse, il savait où étaient les choses et il ne passait pas les trois quarts de son temps à chercher ses affaires comme à Poudlard où tout changeait toujours de place, magiquement ou non.

Ce matin-là, le jour du printemps, le vingt et un mars donc, Drago se leva de bonne humeur malgré l'absence de son mari, resté à Poudlard. Après une bonne douche, le jeune homme alla réveiller son fils puis il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et Katia remonta dans la chambre de Gabriel afin de l'aider à se préparer pour l'école.

> Mon bébé est encore dans le cirage… dit Drago en embrassant son fils sur la tempe quand l'enfant vint se blottir dans ses bras, encore tout endormi malgré la douche.

> Veut pas aller à l'école… marmonna Gabriel en se coulant sur les genoux du blond qui le hissa sur lui et lui fit un câlin.

> Si, si, Gaby, dit Katia en déposant à côté du bol de café de Drago, un grand bol de lait chocolaté où flottaient des céréales. Tu dois aller à l'école, bonhomme, c'est bientôt les vacances en plus, plus que trois mois et après finit.

> Katia a raison, mon poussin, dit Drago en prenant son bol de café d'une main.

Il le vida puis déposa Gabriel sur le sol et se leva en disant :

> Pour aller à Poudlard, tu dois avoir de bonnes notes, ainsi, tu deviendras vite un grand sorcier, comme moi.

> Et comme monsieur Harry, aussi, dit Katia en souriant à Drago.

> Oui, dit Drago avec un sourire. Aller, mon ange, je vais travailler. Tu seras sage à l'école, d'accord ? Je viendrais te chercher ce soir, je finis plus tôt.

> Grand-père va venir ? demanda alors l'enfant, tout à fait réveillé.

> Si tu veux qu'il vienne alors il va venir, dit Drago en souriant. Aller, mon cœur…

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe puis il fit un signe de tête à Katia et transplana. Il reparut dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère et faillit heurter quelqu'un. Il s'excusa puis fila à grandes enjambées jusqu'à son bureau.

> Bonjour, patron ! s'exclama Hubert Raloskov, le secrétaire. Tenez, patron, voilà le courrier. Il vient d'arriver. Et voici la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ainsi que l'_Echo Sorcier_.

> Merci, Raloskov, dit Drago en prenant le tout. Si on me cherche, je suis dans mon bureau.

> Ha, heu ! Hé, patron ! dit Raloskov.

> Mhm ? demanda Drago, ayant déjà déplié la _Gazette du Sorcier._

> Votre père vous attend dans votre bureau… avec votre mère, patron.

> Mes parents ? Tous les deux ? dit Drago en haussant les sourcils. Que veulent-ils ?

> Je l'ignore, mais ils ont l'air remontés.

> Remontés ? Allons bon, qu'ais-je encore fait…

Raloskov haussa les épaules puis Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Il repéra aussitôt la silhouette de ses parents à travers la vitre fumée de son bureau et il les salua respectueusement en entrant :

> Bonjour, père, bonjour mère.

> Bonjour, Drago, dit Lucius.

Le Serpentard prit place derrière son bureau, posa ses affaires puis demanda, tout en regardant les notes de service qui s'étaient échouées dans le cendrier vide :

> Que me vaut une visite aussi matinale, père ? J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à l'un de vous ou à Dorian…

> Non, dit Narcissa. Rassures-toi, tout le monde va bien.

> Notre visite à ton bureau est d'ordre professionnel, fils, dit alors Lucius sur un ton un peu sec qui lui valut un regard glacial de la part de sa femme.

> Professionnel ? Voyez-vous ça. Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Drago.

> Voilà, il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu un courrier par Hibou Express de mon frère Rufus, dit Lucius. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il a deux enfants, Alastair et Ulura. Seulement, Ulura n'est pas sa fille légitime et de plus, elle va épouser…

> Pardon, père, le coupa Drago. Mais la cousine Ulura est la fille légitime de l'Oncle Rufus.

> Ha bon ? dit Narcissa. Il n'a pas dit cela dans sa lettre, chéri, si ?

> Non, dit Lucius en haussant les sourcils. Dans sa lettre, mon cher frère a signalé Ulura comme la fille d'une maîtresse…

> Je vous assure qu'Ulura est bien la fille d'Oncle Rufus, père, dit Drago. Elle est la fille de sa première épouse, une Malefoy, seulement, elle l'a trahit en partant vivre avec un Moldu.

> Je n'en savais rien, et j'aimerais bien savoir comment toi tu le sais, dit Lucius. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, Rufus est persuadé que sa femme l'a trompé avec un autre membre de notre famille alors qu'elle était mariée à lui. Soit-disant, elle aurait eut un enfant de cette relation incestueuse.

> Je vois, dit alors Drago avec un petit sourire. Oncle Rufus voudrait que je retrouve cet enfant, qui ne doit plus en être un depuis longtemps, afin de pouvoir partager ses biens entre ses trois enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, je doute que les règles de notre famille autorisent un tel partage. Si la tante Vitamyne a bien eut un enfant illégitime durant son mariage avec oncle Rufus, il n'a pas droit ni au nom des Malefoy ni à l'héritage puisque que l'oncle Rufus a rompu le serment du mariage avec elle. Encore que, s'il avait été le fils de l'oncle Rufus qu'il aurait eut avec une maîtresse, là, d'accord, mais cela ne marche pas dans l'autre sens. Du reste, pourquoi retrouver un enfant né de la femme qui l'a trahie ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent puis Lucius dit :

> Je n'avais pas réfléchit dans ton sens, mon fils… Ce que tu dis nous laisse perplexe, ta mère et moi…

> C'est un peu comme vous, père, dit alors Drago, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'engageant sur un chemin glissant. Imaginez que vous vouliez partager vos biens entres vos enfants. Je serais évidemment en tête de liste, suivit de Dorian, puis d'Andrews, n'est-ce pas ?

> Bien évidemment, mais…

> Laissez-moi finir, dit Drago en se redressant. Imaginez que vous vouliez également partager votre héritage avec les autres enfants d'Hermione, Cylia et Mark, ou encore avec Gabriel. Cela serait totalement absurde.

> Vu ainsi, parfaitement,grinça Narcissa. L'héritage d'un membre d'une famille revient à ses enfants légitimes et pas à ceux que son épouse ou de ses maîtresses auraient eut de leur côté. Chéri, tu devrais parler à ton frère et lui expliquer tout cela.

> Parler à Rufus ? dit Lucius. Et puis quoi encore ?

> C'est ton frère, Lucius, dit Narcissa. Et je trouve déjà bien de sa part qu'il t'ai contacté par Hibou Express pour te demander une telle faveur. Cela veut dire qu'il essaie de renouer avec la famille et pour cela, il prend la personne qui sera la plus à même de l'écouter, son petit-frère.

> Petit-frère ou pas, Rufus a déshonoré la famille en brisant le lien du mariage avec Vitamyne, dit Lucius en croisant les bras. Je refuse de le revoir. Chez nous, nous ne divorçons pas. Nous nous séparons, à la rigueur, mais nous ne divorçons pas et nous ne nous remarions encore moins un mois après !

Narcissa rentra la tête dans les épaules puis soudain, Lucius se leva. Drago en fit autant puis Lucius dit :

> Merci de nous avoir éclairés, fils, je vais répondre à la lettre de ton oncle puis lui dire d'aller trouver un autre pigeon à plumer pour ses histoires rocambolesques.

> Mais de rien, père, dit Drago avec un sourire.

L'homme posa ensuite une main sur son épaule puis quitta le bureau dans un tourbillon de capes et Narcissa se tourna vers son fils. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en disant :

> Ne fait pas attention à lui, mon chéri, il est un peu à cran ces temps.

> Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Drago en raccompagnant sa mère à l'entrée du Département.

> Il y a deux semaines, une lettre est arrivée au Manoir, expliqua Narcissa. Elle venait du monde Moldu, de chez miss Granger précisément.

> Ha bon ? Et que voulait Hermione ?

> Ce n'était pas d'Hermione, la lettre, mais d'Andrews, dit Narcissa. Il souhaite voir ton père afin de parler avec lui pour mieux le connaître. Si j'ai bien tout compris, cette lettre fait suite à une dispute entre Hermione et lui durant laquelle il aurait décidé de tester ton père.

> Tester ? Mais pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Drago en haussant les sourcils.

> Comprends cet enfant, mon chéri, dit Narcissa. Depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre, on lui rabâche sans arrêts que son père n'est pas Alexandre mais Lucius… Seulement, ton père est le grand-père de Gabriel qui a le même âge que lui et qui est ton fils. Il y a de quoi être perdu, non ? De plus, Dorian a également le même âge qu'Andrews… Cela ne l'aide pas vraiment.

Drago sourit en acquiesçant puis Lucius réclama sa femme et celle-ci embrassa à nouveau son fils avant de filer derrière son mari à petits pas prudents.

> Quelle histoire, dit Drago en retournant dans son bureau. Enfin… Je ne m'en mêle pas, ce ne sont pas mes histoires. Chacun lave son linge sale en famille… Voilà que je mets à parler Moldu, moi, ça va plus… soupira-t-il ensuite.

Il secoua la tête puis s'assit derrière son bureau et se mit au travail.

Au même moment chez Hermione, Alexandre rentré, les deux adultes parlaient avec Andrews, enfermés dans la chambre d'amis.

> Je trouve admirable que tu veuilles le rencontrer, Andrews, dit Alexandre en marchant dans la chambre. Seulement, tu aurais du nous en parler avant de lui écrire. Ta mère et moi en aurions discuté avec lui et nous aurions prit une décision.

> Décision qui aurait été négative, tel que je vous connais, dit Andrews, assit sur le lit, les bras croisés. Je vois bien que tu ne veuilles pas que j'en connaisse plus sur monsieur Malefoy, papa. Seulement, comme maman dit tout le temps, c'est lui mon père, toi tu n'es que celui qui m'a élevé. Je t'en suis reconnaissant pour cela, t as fait le plus gros du travail, mais maintenant, je pense que je suis suffisamment grand pour comprendre ce qui a poussé maman à…

> Andrews, coupa Hermione, le rouge aux joues. Ecoute, mon chéri, je ne t'ai jamais empêché de voir monsieur Malefoy, sache-le. Quand tu étais encore un bébé, nous avons décidé, avec Narcissa et Alexandre, que les Malefoy seraient ton parrain et ta marraine aux yeux du monde, ainsi il n'y aurait pas de scandales si l'on les voyait trop souvent à la maison. Seulement, comme tu dis, à présent, tu es suffisamment grand pour tout savoir. Seulement, ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de tout cela mais à monsieur Malefoy, à ton père. Depuis que tu es petit, monsieur Malefoy me donne de l'argent pour t'élever, je ne le lui ai jamais demandé, il l'a fait de lui-même parce qu'il se sentait coupable de m'avoir détruit ma jeunesse. Seulement, sache-le, je ne regrette rien du tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alexandre en disant cela et le jeune homme dit :

> Je ne t'ai jamais rien reproché à ce sujet et je ne le ferais jamais, ma chérie. Nous n'étions pas mariés quand tu es tombée enceinte d'Andrews, je n'ai donc rien à dire. Tu ne m'as jamais caché qu'il n'était pas mon fils, mais celui d'un sorcier et je n'ai jamais rien fait ou dit pour te contredire. Andrews est mon fils, il est l'enfant que j'ai élevé depuis qu'il est bébé, même si ce n'est pas moi qui ai contribué à sa conception. Vu que tu as été franche avec moi dès le début, je n'ai aucune raison d'empêcher mon fils de rencontrer et connaître celui qui lui a donné la vie.

Hermione sourit à son mari puis elle regarda Andrews qui attendait patiemment le verdict. La jeune femme fit venir son fils à elle puis elle dit :

> Demain, vu que c'est mercredi, nous allons aller chez Drago, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Drago ne travaille pas demain et nous lui demanderons de faire venir son père chez lui pour qu'il te rencontre. Evidemment, Alexandre et moi nous viendrons avec toi chez Drago. Ca te va ?

> Alors je vais pouvoir lui parler franchement et lui poser toutes les questions que je veux ? demanda Andrews.

> Toutes les questions, je ne pense pas, dit Alexandre en s'asseyant sur le lit. Monsieur Malefoy est un homme de grande prestance, il y a certaines choses à ne pas dire devant lui. Cependant, si nous n'avons rien omis dans notre éducation, tu devrais t'en sortir comme un petit chef. Tu sais que nous te faisons confiance, Andrews, ne nous déçois pas, d'accord ?

> Je ferais en sorte, papa, dit le garçon en souriant.

Hermione sourit à son mari puis elle se releva et dit :

> Aller, mon cœur, il est temps d'aller à l'école. Va chercher tes affaires et ta sœur, papa va vous conduire.

> C'est pas toi aujourd'hui ? demanda le garçon en sortant de la pièce devant son père.

> Je dois aller à Londres pour Mark, il passe une visite de contrôle, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Après, je retrouve des amies en ville pour leur montrer le bébé. Je pense que je serais rentrée pour le goûter sinon Sofia viendra vous chercher, d'accord ?

> Sofia ? Tu pars papa, cet après-midi ? demanda Andrews.

> Je vais à Dundee et je rentrerais sûrement très tard, répondit le jeune homme en enfilant son manteau. Mais vous serez très bien chez Sofia, vous pourrez jouer avec ses enfants au lieu de vous ennuyer à la maison.

Andrews sourit puis il enfila ses chaussures et appela sa sœur depuis le bas de l'escalier. La petite fille descendit les marches en sautillant, enfila ses chaussures et son manteau – à l'envers – puis Alexandre les mit dans sa voiture et partit pour l'école.

Hermione, elle, se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche puis elle donna le bain à Mark et partit à son tour pour Londres, en tram. Elle aurait bien aimé transplaner mais avec un bébé, ce n'était pas du tout conseillé.

Elle arriva donc une bonne heure plus tard à Londres et passa l'heure suivante dans le cabinet de son pédiatre qui lui annonça que tout allait bien pour le bébé.

La jeune femme gagna ensuite un café dans le centre ville et retrouva deux amies de la maternité dont les enfants avaient le même âge que Mark, à quelques heures près.

En rentrant chez elle, sur les coups de dix-sept heures, Hermione siffla un hibou et un Hibou Postal se présenta.

> Tiens, mon gros, apporte ça à Drago Potter-Malefoy, 136 Impasse des Trèfles, Chemin de Traverse. Aller, file et ne t'égare pas, c'est urgent.

> Hou ! s'exclama le volatile.

Hermione lui mit ensuite une noise dans la pochette suspendue à sa patte puis le lança et l'oiseau s'en alla dans le froid de ce début de printemps. Elle le regarda disparaître derrière les arbres puis elle rentra chez elle et coucha son petit après lui avoir donné à manger. Elle téléphona ensuite à Sofia pour lui dire de renvoyer les deux enfants qui n'étaient pas à elle.

> Est-ce que oncle Drago à répondu ? demanda Andrews de but en blanc en entrant dans la maison.

> Répondu à quoi, poussin ? demanda Hermione en lui prenant son sac d'école.

> Tu lui a pas envoyé une lettre pour demain ?

> Ha ! Si, mais je viens à l'instant de l'envoyer, et puis à cette heure-ci, Drago n'est pas encore rentré du Ministère, dit Hermione en souriant. Allons, calme-toi, mon cœur, tu as le temps.

Andrews lui sourit puis il alla à la cuisine derrière sa sœur et Hermione leur servit leur goûter avant de les envoyer jouer dans leur chambre un moment avant de faire leurs devoirs.

Cependant, à l'école primaire sorcière du Chemin de Traverse, Drago, accompagné de Lucius, attendaient patiemment que la cloche sonne et libère ses enfants.

Les mamans et les papas qui attendaient leurs chères têtes blondes leurs jetaient des regards en biais et Drago tira la langue à une grand-mère qui dardait sur eux un regard jaune qui faisait froid dans le dos.

> Allons, fils, dit Lucius en se retenant tant bien que mal depouffer de rire.D'où sors-tu ce genre de manières ?

> Pardon, père, dit Drago en souriant. C'était plus fort que moi. C'est la vieille Lustrella, une mégère qui vient chercher ses nièces quand leurs parents sont absents. Elle n'aime pas quand je viens chercher Gaby avec Harry, elle fait sans arrêt des commentaires aux autres parents mais beaucoup lui font fermer son bec.

Lucius haussa les sourcils. Décidément, son fils avait bien changé en dix ans…

Enfin, la cloche retentit, aussitôt suivie par des cris d'enfants et des portes qui claquent.Grâce à leur haute taille, les deux Malefoy n'eurent aucun mal à repérer Gabriel qui venait tranquillement vers eux en discutant énergiquement avec un garçon de son âge, roux comme l'automne.

> Gaby ! s'exclama alors Drago.

L'enfant blond regarda autour de lui et son visage s'illumina quand il vit son père, et encore plus quand il vit Lucius derrière celui-ci. S'excusant auprès de son ami, il courut jusqu'à Drago et lui sauta dans les bras avant de grimper dans ceux de Lucius.

> Grand-père, tu es venu ! s'exclama l'enfant en l'entourant de ses bras.

Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue puis Lucius le cala sur sa hanche en demandant :

> Qui est donc ton ami ? Tu ne nous le présente pas ?

Gabriel hocha la tête puis il descendit des bras de Lucius et s'approcha de son ami rouquin en disant :

> Papa, grand-père, je vous présente Aaron Weasley. Aaron, voici mon père, Drago Malefoy, et mon grand-père, Lucius Malefoy.

Le garçon rouquin fronça les sourcils puis salua les deux hommes. Il semblait perplexe, mais pas autant que Lucius et Drago.

> Bonjour Aaron, dit celui-ci en tendant la main droite.

> Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy, répondit le garçon en serrant la main. Excusez-moi mais… Vous êtes le Drago Malefoy qui était à Poudlard avec mon père ?

> Cela dépend, dit Drago. Qui est ton père ?

> Ronald Weasley, dit le garçon.

> Alors dans ce cas, je suis bien le Drago Malefoy qui était à Poudlard avec ton père, dit Drago en hochant la tête. Mais dis-moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, tu es nouveau dans le coin ?

> Mes parents viennent d'acheter le 133 Impasse des Trèfles, dit Aaron. Nous avons emménagé la semaine dernière.

> Le 133, tu dis ? Quelle coïncidence, ma famille et moi vivons au 136 ! s'exclama Gabriel. Trop génial !

> Tes parents sont par ici ? demanda alors Drago en regardant autour de lui.

> Non, ma grande sœur doit venir me chercher. Elle n'est pas dure à reconnaître, elle est rousse comme moi, dit Aaron en secouant ses boucles rousses. Ha, tenez, la voilà !

Drago se retourna et il eut un choc en voyant la jeune fille venir vers eux.

> Ginny… souffla-t-il. Ma parole, c'est son portrait craché…

> Tante Ginny ? demanda Aaron. Vous connaissez ma tante ?

> Oui, elle a un an de moins que moi et elle était à Poudlard avec ton père et moi, répondit Drago.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille et Aaron s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit la main en disant :

> Tanika, regarde… Je te présente Gabriel Potter-Malefoy, il est dans la même classe que moi…

> Dans la même classe ? demanda la jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans. Tu t'es déjà fait un copain, c'est bien, Aaron. Aller, nous allons…

> Tu ne nous présente pas, Aaron ? demanda alors Drago en coupant la parole à la jeune fille.

Aaron regarda le Serpentard puis il hocha la tête et dit :

> Tanika, je te présente le papa de Gabriel, monsieur Potter-Malefoy. Et le grand monsieur, c'est son père, monsieur Malefoy. Messieurs, voici Tanika Weasley, ma grande sœur.

> Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit Tanika en serrant la main de Drago puis en s'inclinant légèrement face à Lucius.

> Nous de même, dit Drago. Excusez-moi d'être aussi direct, mademoiselle, mais vos parents sont-ils disponibles en ce moment ?

> Heu… dit la jeune fille, surprise. Oui mais…

> Serait-il possible de les rencontrer ? Car voyez-vous, mon mari était dans la même classe que votre père à Poudlard. Nous avons tous fait nos études en même temps avec une autre amie à nous.

> Heu… Hé bien… dit Tanika, hésitante. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre tout de suite, je dois leur en parler d'abord, vous comprenez, nous venons d'emménager et la maison est un peu plus petite que celle que nous avions à Moscou, il nous faut donc arranger du mieux possible… Cela représente beaucoup de travail, mais je leur en parlerais dès ce soir.

> En plus, c'est super, vous habitez au 133 et nous au 136 ! s'exclama Gabriel. Vous pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est la plus grande maison de la rue.

> Gaby chéri, je t'en prie, dit Drago en posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir où nous vivons…

> Pardon, papa, dit le garçon en rougissant légèrement.

> Bien, dit ensuite Drago avec un signe de tête. Nous allons devoir vous laisser. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt en compagnie de vos parents.

Il fit alors un signe de tête puis les deux Malefoy se détournèrent et Gabriel les suivit après avoir dit au revoir à son nouvel ami. Il rejoignit son père et s'accrocha à la main de Lucius en disant :

> Tu as finit tôt grand-père, aujourd'hui, pour venir avec papa à l'école ?

> Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, bonhomme, dit Lucius en souriant. Je n'avais que des réunions et il m'a été facile d'en écourter une pour être à l'heure pour ta sortie d'école.

> Et tu va rester un moment à la maison ?

> Vous pouvez ? demanda Drago en regardant son père. Il ne vous a pas vu depuis longtemps, père.

> Je vais rester un moment dans ce cas, mais pas trop longtemps car Dorian est malade aujourd'hui.

> Qu'a-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère, dit Drago.

> Non, il a simplement trop abusé des bonbons que Marjorie lui a offerts hier.

> Marjorie ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil. Encore une maîtresse ?

> Tu m'offense, fils, en disant cela, dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Marjorie est une nièce à ta mère. Elle est passée nous voir au Manoir hier en début d'après-midi et elle a apporté des bonbons pour Dorian.

> Une nièce ? La fille de qui ? De Bellatrix ?

> Bellatrix est morte en prison, Drago, dit Lucius en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Elle n'a pas eut d'enfants. Non, Marjorie est la fille d'une sœur à ta mère, une demi-sœur précisément. Ton grand-père maternela eut plusieurs maîtresses et d'une d'elles est née Lulabelle et celle-ci a eut Marjorie.

> Je ne connais pas de Lulabelle dans la famille, dit Drago en montant les marches du perron du 136.

> Etant donné que cette femme était une maîtresse de ton grand-père maternel, elle n'est inscrite nulle part dans le livre des Malefoy et sa fille non plus, mais ta mère aime beaucoup sa demi-sœur malgré la distance qu'il la sépare d'elle.

Drago fit une petite moue pour acquiescer puis il s'effaça pour laisser passer son père et son fils avant de refermer la porte en appelant Katia. La jeune femme sortit de derrière un grand tableau représentant un lion debout sur la carcasse d'un éléphant.

> Oh ! Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment. Quelle honorable visite, nous ne vous avons pas vu depuis longtemps en cette maison.

> Je suis enchanté de vous revoir, miss Martin, dit Lucius en donnant son manteau à Drago qui suspendit le tout à la patère près dans l'entrée. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis plusieurs semaines.

> Katia, préparez donc du thé pour deux et son goûter pour Gabriel, vous voulez bien ? demanda alors Drago.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis elle disparut derrière le tableau au lion et Gabriel monta poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il redescendit ensuite et retrouva son père et son grand-père dans le petit salon. Katia arriva au même moment avec le thé sur un plateau et le goûter de l'enfant sur un autre plateau.

> Déposez tout ici, Katia, nous nous servirons nous-même, dit Drago.

La jeune femme obéit et déposa les plateaux sur la table basse avant de s'éclipser sans bruit. Elle savait pertinemment que, quand monsieur Malefoy se pointait au 136, elle devait s'écraser et obéir bien sagement à Drago, sans quoi celui-ci aurait à supporter les sarcasmes de l'homme blond comme quoi l'éducation des domestiques laissait à désirer.

> Tenez, père, dit le Serpentard en tendant une tasse de thé à son père. Gabriel, tu y arrive tout seul ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, les joues déjà bourrées de gâteau. Il prit ensuite une autre part de gâteau pour la route puis se sauva du petit salon et Drago resta seul avec son père qui dit :

> Ton fils est bien agité aujourd'hui… A moins que ce ne soit mon imagination…

> Non, dit Drago. Vous avez raison, je le trouve un peu agité. Ce soir, je demanderais à Katia de lui mettre un peu de camomille dans son chocolat chaud, cela le calmera.

> En parlant d'enfants, dit alors Lucius. Toujours rien ?

> Non, hélas, dit Drago en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de thé. Harry fait de son mieux mais je n'y peux rien, je ne parviens pas à retomber enceint. Peut-être suis-je devenu stérile après toutes ses fausses-couches.

> Je ne pense pas, dit Lucius en faisant venir un carré de sucre du bout de sa baguette.

Le cube blanc tomba sans un bruit dans la tasse et Lucius reprit :

> Tu vois, fils, ta mère et moi avons mit de longues années avant de t'avoir, sans comprendre pourquoi. Finalement, nous avons comprit. Ta mère ne voulait pas de moi comme mari, c'est tout. Je lui ai été imposé, tu comprends ? Elle, elle pensait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait à l'époque mais c'était sans compter son père et le mien, ainsi que les traditions de notre famille.

> Mais, je n'ai pas été imposé à Harry, ni lui a moi, dit Drago. Seulement, ça ne marche plus, que voulez-vous que je vous dise.

> Ca remarchera, Drago, soit patient et crois-y, dit Lucius. Ta mère a finit par m'aimer, tu sais. Elle m'a détesté pendant des années mais elle a finit par me comprendre et m'aimer comme je suis quand elle a compris que je ne changerais pas pour elle mais que je l'aimais malgré tout. Et nous t'avons eut ensuite. Ne désespère pas, fils. Crois-y, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Drago pinça les lèvres tristement puis il changea de fauteuil et se blottit contre son père qui dit :

> Tu es un peu grand pour les câlins, tu sais ?

> Je sais, mais j'ai un coup de cafard… dit le blond.

Lucius sourit puis il poussa sa tasse dans les airs et passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils en disant :

> Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller et continuer à espérer tomber enceint bientôt. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre entre Potter et toi et que tu as laissé tomber cette idée de laisser Gabriel enfant unique, tu dois y croire et continuer d'espérer. Même si Potter n'est pas là de la semaine, vous avez le week-end pour vous tout seul. Envoie Gabriel à la maison un week-end, et partez avec Potter loin d'ici.

> Comme il y a dix ans ? demanda Drago en se redressant.

> Oui, mais là, vous êtes partis en vacances. Aujourd'hui, ce serait différent, dit Lucius. Vous partiriez pour changer d'air, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes et voir de nouveaux paysages. Peut-être qu'en n'ayant plus le souci du travail sur les épaules pendant deux jours ou plus, vous pourriez être plus à même de le faire cet enfant.

Drago baissa les yeux puis soupira et Lucius posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond le regarda puis lui sourit et Lucius vida sa tasse de thé. Il se leva ensuite en disant :

> Bien, je dois partir à présent, je n'ai pas envie de laisser Narcissa seule trop longtemps avec Dorian malade. Tu sais, il est comme toi quand tu étais petit. Extrêmement exigeant quand il est malade.

> Père, je vous en prie, ces souvenirs sont gênants… dit Drago en rougissant.

Lucius sourit puis il donna un coup sur l'épaule avant de transplaner en promettant de revenir bien vite pour s'excuser auprès de Gabriel d'être partit sans lui avoir dit au revoir.

Après le départ de son père, Drago monta dans la chambre de son fils l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Comme il s'y attendait, le garçon lui fit la tête toute la soirée parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu que Lucius partait, mais après un gros câlins, Gabriel retrouva le sourire et Drago se plia aux jeux de son fils pendant plus de deux heures durant après le dîner.


	16. Chapter 15

Kikou ! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, lol ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira et nou'bliez pas de cliquer sur le tit bouton en bas à gauche "GO" pour me laisser un tit commentaire (ou un long, c'est vous qui voyez, lol !) Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Gabriel était couché depuis une bonne heure déjà quand Drago regagna le salon pour se détendre un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Ce fut ce moment là que Katia choisit pour lui apporter le courrier du jour.

> Tenez, monsieur Drago, voici le courrier d'aujourd'hui, dit-elle en déposant un plateau supportant une douzaine de lettres, sur la table basse devant le blond.

> Merci, Katia, vous pouvez aller vous coucher si vous voulez.

> Merci, monsieur, bonne nuit.

> Bonne nuit, Katia.

La jeune femme disparut ensuite puis Drago se pencha et dépouilla le courrier. Il mit les lettrespour Harry de côté puis prit les siennes et entreprit de les ouvrir. Il y en avait deux du Ministère, pour son Département, une du Ministre qui lui demandait où en étaient les rapports chiffrés qu'il lui avait demandé un mois plus tôt, une du _Sorcier Hebdo _pour renouveler son abonnement annuel, une de l'école de Gabriel – le bulletin de notes – et la dernière venait d'Hermione.

Il ouvrit celle-ci en premier et sourit en lisant la lettre. Il se dépêcha d'y répondre et Hermione lui renvoya aussitôt une réponse par retour de hibou. Le blond s'occupa ensuite du reste de son courrier, donna celui de Harry à Hedwige pour qu'elle le porte à son maître, puis il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se permit de faire une petit grasse matinée, mais très courte car Gabriel le réveilla à grand renfort de cris dès neuf heures trente.

> Poussin… grogna le blond alors l'enfant s'affala sur le lit en s'emmêlant dans sa chemise de nuit. Tu ne pourrais pas dormir un peu non, le mercredi ?

> Pas envie, pas envie, pas envie ! s'exclama Gabriel en sautant à genoux sur le lit.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber près de Drago, à plat ventre, puis entreprit de lui grimper sur le dos en disant :

> Papa, on fait quoi aujourd'hui, on va voir papa à Poudlard ?

> Mhmhmhmh… répondit Drago, le nez dans l'oreiller.

> Hein ? J'ai pas compris, répète ?

Drago laissa échapper un gros soupir puis il tourna la tête et dit :

> J'ai dit, aujourd'hui, Hermione et Alexandre viennent avec Andrews.

> Ha vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

> Andrews veut parler à grand-père… dit Drago dans un soupir.

> Vraiment ? C'est cool ça ! Et pour lui dire quoi ?

> J'en sais rien, poussin… Dis, papa à encore sommeil, tu voudrais le laisser dormir encore un peu ?

> Meuh… dit l'enfant en croisant les bras. T'es toujours fatigué le matin, toi, même quand papa est pas là. Quand il est là je veux bien, mais quand il est pas là, tu devrais être en pleine forme le matin.

> Gabriel… soupira le blond. Dégage…

> Bon, d'accord. Mais quand même, quand papa est pas là, tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le portemanteau le soulevait du lit en le prenant sous les bras avant de le mettre sur le palier et de refermer la porte.

> Merci, Portemanteau, dit Drago en se tournant sur le dos.

Il tira les couvertures puis se retourna sur le ventre et se planqua dessous en grognant.

Sur le palier, Gabriel marmonnait contre le portemanteau et cette sale manie qu'avait Harry d'ensorceler tous les objets de la maison. Il soupira cependant et gagna sa chambre. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla puis descendit et s'enferma dans sa salle de jeux en attendant que Katia se lève pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, car la jeune femme ne travaillait pas avant dix heures le mercredi matin et donc elle pouvait également faire une grasse matinée.

Chez Hermine et Alexandre, cependant, c'était l'effervescence, de même qu'au Manoir Malefoy. Lucius était tendu, il tournait en rond dans la salle à manger, agaçant Narcissa qui finit par le mettre dehors tant cela l'énervait de voir son mari tourner comme une girouette en plein vent. Chez Hermione, c'était Andrews qui était insupportable.

Debout depuis huit heures, le garçon ne cessait d'aller et venir entre sa chambre et le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il montait et descendait les escaliers sans cesses si bien qu'Alexandre, fatigué par une nuit désastreuse à cause de Mark, finit par le boucler dans sa chambre.

> Et tiens-toi tranquille cinq minutes, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il entra dans sa chambre et trouva Hermione assise à sa coiffeuse, en train de se coiffer. La jeune femme était encore en chemise de nuit et lorsqu'elle se leva, Alexandre en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

> Arrête, chéri, dit-elle en repoussant les mains sur son ventre. Ne me touche pas le ventre…

> Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda le jeune homme. Moi j'aime bien ton ventre, il est tout mou, tout doux… C'est génial à caresser…

Hermione pinça les lèvres puis elle le repoussa et retira sa chemise de nuit. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et elle fronça les sourcils.

> Non, ce n'est pas beau, dit-elle. Il va falloir que je me remette au sport.

> Ho non, dit Alexandre, assit sur le lit. Après tu auras un ventre tout dur…

> T'es bien encore un gamin, toi, dit la jeune femme en lui souriant. Tu n'a pas envie que je ressemble à une grosse vache dans dix ans, si ?

> Non, bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi vouloir perdre ton ventre maintenant ? Je n'ai pas pu profiter de toi pendant les huit derniers mois…

> N'insiste pas, chéri, je ne me sens pas bien ainsi, avec toute cette peau flasque et trop grande, dit Hermione. Je dois raffermir tout ça pendant que c'est encore possible.

Alexandre fit la moue puis Hermione enfila un jean et un col roulé avant de quitter la chambre en emportant avec elle le cosy de Mark. Alexandre soupira puis la suivit. Il n'avait jamais réussit à avoir le pas sur sa jeune épouse pendant les dix dernières années, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait gagner contre elle.

Onze heures sonnèrent au clocher du village quand Alexandre boucla la ceinture de Cylia à l'arrière de sa voiture. Hermione avait fixé le cosy de son bébé à la place passager et elle s'était installée juste derrière, à côté d'Andrews qui piétinait d'impatience.

> Aller, papa, dépêche-toi, s'il te plait… dit-il en sautillant sur le siège.

> Du calme, on y va, on y va, répondit Alexandre en prenant place au volant.

Il mit ensuite le moteur en route et quitta la cour de la maison à reculons. Il prit ensuite la route de Londres. Ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur moins d'une demi-heure plus tard et Andrews ne tenait plus du tout en place si bien qu'Hermione abandonna et le laissa courir en tous sens dans le vieux pub miteux.

> Nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse, Tom, dit-elle en saluant le vieux sorcier édenté derrière le bar.

> Pas de problème, madame Greenwald, l'arche est ouvert, vous pouvez y aller, répondit-il en agitant son torchon crasseux.

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête puis elle se dirigea vers la porte du fond et l'ouvrit sur l'arrière-cour où se trouvaient les poubelles. En effet, l'arche était ouvert et deux hommes costaud transbahutaient un immense lit King Size (_n/a: c'est un lit de très grande taille, lol_)en vue de l'emmener dans le Chaudron Baveur.

> Aller, Andrews, tiens-toi tranquille, mille gargouilles, dit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

> Pardon, maman, mais je suis nerveux… répondit le garçon en lâchant la main de sa mère et se tordant les doigts.

> Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Alexandre. On dirait vraiment que tu va le voir pour la première fois.

> C'est un peu ça, dit Hermione. C'est la première fois qu'il va le voir en tant que père, tu sais. Cependant, je suis certain que monsieur Malefoy est dans le même état fébrile.

> Si tu le dis, dit Alexandre. Aller, Cylia, avance, ma puce. Ne traîne pas.

La petite pite trottina jusqu'à son père puis Hermione prit le chemin pour gagner l'impasse où vivaient Harry et Drago.

Au 136 Impasse des Trèfles, cependant, Drago avait bien du mal à faire tenir son père en place tout en gardant un œil sur Gabriel.

> Père, mille gargouilles, restez donc tranquille un peu, dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Vous m'épuisez à tourner en rond comma ça. Mère, dites quelque chose.

> Que crois-tu que je fasse depuis ce matin, Drago ? demanda Narcissa, assise dans un fauteuil les jambes et les bras croisés. J'abandonne, soupira-t-elle ensuite.

> Les voilà ! piailla soudain Gabriel en bondissant du tabouret devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Tante Hermione arrive avec tout le monde !

> Gabriel, va avec grand-mère, dit alors Drago.

Le garçon regarda son père puis il alla s'asseoir près de Narcissa qui lui caressa les cheveux en disant :

> On attend que grand-père et Andrews soient partis puis après, tu pourras faire le zazou avec Dorian autant que tu voudras, d'accord ?

Gabriel hocha la tête puis il regarda Dorian assit dans le canapé en face de lui. Les deux enfants se sourirent puis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison et Katia alla ouvrir.

> Bonjour Katia ! dit la voix enjouée d'Hermione.

> Bonjour, madame Hermione, dit la jeune femme. Entrez, entrez. Bonjour monsieur Alexandre, bonjour les enfants.

> Bonjour Katia, répondit Alexandre.

Drago accueillit tout le monde et les fit entrer dans le salon où se trouvaient Narcissa, Lucius, Gabriel et Dorian. Andrews, dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, se figea en voyant Lucius debout près de la fenêtre. Ce fut ce dernier qui se lança en premier en saluant tout le monde puis le garçon, peu désireux de jouer avec Gabriel et Dorian, se dirigea vers Lucius une fois que tous furent mélangés.

> Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy, dit-il en s'approchant.

Lucius le regarda d'en haut puis, après un coup d'œil à sa femme, il salua l'enfant :

> Bonjour, Andrews… Tu vas bien ?

> Oui, monsieur, répondit Andrews.

> Père, dit alors Drago en s'approchant, suivit du regard par Hermione et Alexandre. Andrews, et si vous alliez vous promener sur le Chemin de Traverse, tous les deux ? Je suis certain que vous serez plus tranquille sans tout le monde qui vous regarde.

> Tu as raison, fils, dit Lucius. Viens, Andrews, allons faire une balade.

Il regarda ensuite en direction d'Hermione qui lui fit un signe de tête. L'homme emmena ensuite l'enfant à sa suite dans l'entrée puis dehors et tous deux partirent le long de la rue, en silence, côte à côte, suivis des yeux par plusieurs personnes derrière les fenêtres de la maison.

> J'espère que tout va bien se passer, dit Hermione en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de Gabriel qui jouait aux cartes avec Dorian sur la table basse. J'avoue être assez anxieuse quant à cette rencontre. Cela s'est fait si vite.

> Oui, dit Narcissa. Mais cette rencontre est indispensable et c'est Andrews qui l'a décidé, vous ne l'avez pas poussé. S'il se sent près pour affronter son… hem… pour affronter Lucius alors il ne faut pas l'en empêcher.

> Narcissa, écoutez, dit Hermione. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous mettions, nous aussi, certaines choses au point, vous ne pensez pas ?

> Comme quoi ?

> Votre façon de détourner les liens qui unissent mon fils à votre mari, par exemple, dit Hermione.

> Dorian, Gabriel, Cylia, allez donc jouer dans le petit salon, dit alors Drago.

Katia les y conduisit et resta avec eux. Drago emmena ensuite Alexandre – qui prit Mark des bras d'Hermione – dans la bibliothèque, afin de laisser les deux femmes entre elles.

> J'ai l'impression que c'est le jour des règlements de comptes, dit le blond en faisant signe à Alexandre de prendre place près de la cheminée. Pendant qu'on y est, tu n'as rien à me reprocher, j'espère.

> Nous, rassure-toi, dit Alexandre avec un sourire.

Drago lui renvoya un sourire puis il fronça les sourcils et dit :

> Alexandre, moi je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

> Oui ? C'est au sujet d'Hermione ?

> Oui, dit Drago. J'aimerais savoir comment tu fais pour rester ainsi face à mon père.

> Ainsi comment ?

> Calme, serein, dit Drago. On dirait que tu te fiche de savoir que ta femme a couché avec mon père et qu'ils ont eut un enfant…

Alexandre regarda Drago puis il changea de position et dit :

> Tu sais, Drago, quand Hermione a rencontré ton père et qu'il s'est passé ça, elle n'était pas encore ma femme, ni même ma fiancée. Nous sortions seulement ensemble et nous pouvions rompre à tous moments. Seulement, je l'aime plus que tout et, même si elle m'a trahit une fois, je continue à l'aimer, quoi qu'il se passe. Elle a succombé au charme de ton père, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est une fille et ton père est un homme séduisant, ne le nie pas.

> Je ne le nie pas, dit Drago avec un sourire. Mais de là à ce qu'il fasse tourner la tête du « cerveau » de Poudlard qui ne jure que par ses livres…

Alexandre sourit puis Drago reprit :

> Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'est pas trop dur de savoir que, finalement, tu as élevé pendant onze ans l'enfant d'un autre, en fait ?

> Au début j'ai eut du mal, et j'avoue sans rougir avoir même eut envie de rejeter cet enfant qui m'appelait papa, mais par respect pour l'amour qu'Hermione me porte, j'ai accepté cet enfant qui n'était pas de moi. Quelque part, je pense que, du fait que ce soit le premier enfant d'Hermione, cela à mieux passé. Si j'avais déjà eut un enfant avec Hermione et qu'elle m'avait ensuite trompé avec un autre homme et ramené un enfant de cet homme, je pense que là, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

> Je te comprends parfaitement, dit Drago en hochant la tête. Pour ma part, avant que je ne sache que je pouvais porter et mettre au monde des enfants, jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir un jour tromper Harry.

> Rassures-moi, tu ne l'as jamais trompé ?

> Non, bien sûr que non, dit Drago avec un sourire. Je n'oserais pas, il ne le supporterait pas. Et puis, j'ai eut déjà énormément de mal à faire comprendre à mes parents qu'il était l'homme de ma vie et que je voulais vivre avec lui, alors si c'était pour ensuite le lâcher et aller voir ailleurs à tout bout de champs…

Il haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire et Alexandre sourit.

> Nous faisons un drôle de clan, quand même, nous tous, dit-il.

> Oui, on peut le dire, dit Drago avec un sourire. C'est sûr, nous formons une drôle de communauté, mais c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes différents des autres « clans » du monde sorcier.

Alexandre hocha la tête puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa apparut. Les deux garçons se levèrent et Narcissa retourna auprès d'Hermione à qui elle sourit.

> Vous avez pu tout mettre à plat ? demanda Drago en prenant place près de sa mère. Tout va bien maintenant ?

> Oui, fils, dit Narcissa avec un sourire. Hermione m'a expliqué dans quel état d'esprit était ton père quand il l'a séduite. Entre lui et moi ça n'allait pas bien à ce moment là, et depuis déjà de longs mois, mais je me refusais à t'en parler, tu avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça avec ton propre couple.

> Vous auriez du m'en parler, mère, dit Drago. J'ai toujours été un bon médiateur en tout, je sais écouter les autres.

> Oui, je n'en doute pas, dit Narcissa. Mais comprends-moi, Drago, j'ai de quoi me sentir offensée quand j'apprends que mon mari à une maîtresse qui a plus de vingt ans de moins que lui.

> Je n'ai jamais été la maîtresse de monsieur Malefoy, Narcissa, dit Hermione. Ce n'était qu'une malheureuse fois où nous n'avons pas réfléchit en adultes, c'est tout.

> D'accord, je l'admets, dit Narcissa. Cependant, je m'en suis voulu pendant des semaines et des semaines en me disant, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour que mon mari me rejette ainsi… Ais-je tant changé après toutes ces années de mariage ?

> Je ne puis vous le dire, mère, dit Drago. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que la naissance d'Andrews a été une erreur de père et qu'il ne la reproduira jamais.

> Et moi non plus, assura Hermione. Je suis heureuse comme je suis, avec mon mari et mes enfants, et je serais encore plus heureuse quand mon fils adoré aura accepté que monsieur Malefoy soit son père et se comporte en tant que tel.

Alexandre se racla soudain la gorge et dit :

> Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, madame Malefoy, mais il y a dix ans, pendant qu'Hermione était enceinte, nous avons tous décidé d'un commun accord que si, à ses onze ans, Andrews voulait connaître son vrai père, que nous ne l'empêcherions en rien d'aller le rejoindre s'il le désirait.

> Le contrat n'était pas tout à fait formulé ainsi, mais les grandes lignes sont là, dit Narcissa avec un hochement de tête. Bien sûr, si Andrews accepte de prendre le nom des Malefoy, je l'accepterais dans ma maison avec tout l'amour que je pourrais lui donner malgré l'impression que j'ai d'avoir raté quelque chose.

> Je sais qu'il sera aussi bien entouré que chez nous, dit Hermione avec un sourire. J'ai confiance en la famille Malefoy.

Narcissa sourit puis soudain Katia se précipita dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Un courant d'air froid entra jusqu'au salon puis deux formes emmitouflées jusqu'au nez suivirent.

> Lucius, dit Narcissa en se levant.

> Andrews, dit Hermione en imitant la femme blonde. Vous rentrez enfin.

Hermione débarrassa son fils de son manteau et de son écharpe puis elle se baissa devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu'il parle. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de lever un regard éclatant sur Lucius qui lui sourit.

> Mon ange… dit Hermione. Tout va bien ?

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss, dit Lucius. Tout s'est très bien passé. Nous avons longtemps parlé et j'avoue que cet enfant à la langue bien pendue. Il est bien votre fils, Hermione.

Hermione rougit légèrement sous le compliment puis elle se releva et envoya Andrews avec les autres enfants. Katia l'y accompagna et Lucius gagna le salon où il prit place près de la cheminée.

> Pardon, monsieur Greenwald, mais je voudrais bien me réchauffer un peu, dit-il en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait Alexandre la seconde d'avant.

Alexandre lui fit un signe de tête puis il se cala dans un coin du canapé avec Mark endormi sur le ventre et Hermione demanda, trop impatiente :

> Alors, monsieur Malefoy ? Vous êtes restés partis plus d'une heure… Qu'avez-vous bien pu vous raconter ?

> C'est vrai ça, dit Narcissa. Pouvons-nous savoir ou cela doit-il rester confidentiel ?

> Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à vous raconter tout ce que nous nous sommes dit, mais vous le savez tous déjà puisque notre discussion a porté essentiellement sur nos vies respectives. Il m'a parlé de ce qu'il se passait chez lui et c'est ainsi que j'ai put apprendre qu'il se faisait souvent disputer, et à cause de moi en plus.

> Allons bon, dit Hermione. Que vous a-t-il dit, ce singe ? Je suis certaine qu'il a déformé la vérité…

Lucius haussa un sourcil puis il dit :

> Andrews m'a raconté que vous teniez beaucoup à ce qu'il me respecte plus que tout, Hermione.

> Ca, c'est vrai, admit Hermione en hochant la tête. Parfois, il vous appelle l'homme blond ou encore « grand-père ». Je ne supporte pas qu'il vous montre aussi peu de respect. Jusqu'à il y a peu, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un manque de délicatesse de sa part, mais j'ai vite réalisé qu'il le faisait exprès pour me faire enrager.

> C'est vrai, dit Alexandre. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec sa sœur, pas plus tard qu'au début du mois. Il pense que tu as un faible pour monsieur Malefoy, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire.

Hermione vira instantanément au rouge brique puis elle marmonna quelque chose et Lucius se racla la gorge, gêné :

> Hum… bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir de m'appeler « grand-père ». Il a le droit de se mélanger un peu les pinceaux, non ? Dorian m'appelle « père » et Drago aussi, tandis que Gabriel m'appelle « grand-père ». Avouez qu'il y a de quoi être un peu largué.

> Largué ? Chéri, quels sont ces mots ? demanda Narcissa en haussant les sourcils. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer ce mot si…

> Moldu ? hasarda Alexandre. N'oubliez pas qu'Andrews va dans une école Moldue depuis ses trois ans. Il parle comme eux.

> Oui mais bon… dit Narcissa en faisant la moue. Enfin bref. De quoi avez-vous discuté d'autre tous les deux ?

> Il m'a parlé de l'endroit où il vivait, il m'a décrit sa chambre et m'a dit que sa mère lui disait souvent de la ranger mais qu'il le faisait rarement.

> Oui, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. C'est souvent moi qui range sa chambre à ce sale môme. Il n'est pas bordélique, loin de là, seulement, il suffit qu'un coup de flemme le prenne pour qu'il y en ait partout. Et après, c'est bobonne qui passe derrière et qui ramasse.

Alexandre sourit puis Hermione dit :

> J'imagine que vous lui avez parlé de votre de vie, monsieur Malefoy, non ?

> Oui, et je dois avouer que sa réaction m'a surpris, dit Lucius.

> Tant que ça ? dit Narcissa. Nous ne sommes pourtant pas des Gnomes…

Hermione sourit et Lucius reprit :

> Andrews a été surprit quand je lui ai dit que dans les familles comme la nôtre, il était très fréquent que deux cousins se marient ensemble, voir même des frères et sœurs. Il n'a par contre pas apprécié quand je lui ai parlé de mariages arrangés.

> Monsieur Malefoy, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a sûrement d'autres sujets de conversation pour un petit garçon, non ?

> C'est lui qui m'a posé la question, je lui ai répondu, c'est tout, dit Lucius en regardant la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. Il m'a dit trouver une certaine ressemblance entre Narcissa et moi, c'est tout. Je lui ai alors expliqué que Narcissa, avant d'être ma femme, était une cousine éloignée du côté de mon père, c'est tout.

> N'auriez-vous pas pu parler Quidditch ou magie, par exemple ? demanda Hermione. Il désire vous connaître mieux et voir s'il peut vous faire confiance, vous devriez essayer de le mettre de votre côté en vous intéressant un peu à ce qui le passionne.

> Miss Granger, dit Lucius. Ce garçon n'en a fichtrement rien à cirer de parler magie avec moi ou Quidditch. Cet enfant a un potentiel intellectuel bien plus élevé que celui d'un autre garçon de son âge.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Quand monsieur Malefoy commençait à l'appeler « miss Granger », c'est que ses nerfs n'étaient pas loin de craquer, aussi la jeune femme s'excusa et Narcissa dit, voulant faire baisser la pression :

> Andrews a onze ans, il est juste qu'il se pose des questions sur ce qui l'entoure. Il aura bien le temps de comprendre les subtilités de la magie ou du Quidditch quand il sera à Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas ? Votre fils est naturellement intelligent, Hermione, laissez-le parler de choses plus évoluées s'il en a envie. De plus, si vous, vous n'êtes pas à même de répondre à ses questions, Lucius le peut, lui.

Hermione pinça à nouveau les lèvres puis elle croisa les bras et Drago dit :

> Hermione, ma mère a raison. Ton fils est comme toi, il est sagace et il s'intéresse à tout ce qui l'entoure. Mon père n'a pas la science infuse, je l'admets…

> Drago, je t'en prie… dit Lucius.

> Il n'a pas la science infuse, reprit le blond en ignorant la remarque de son père. Mais il est déjà plus âgé que toi, il a plus d'expérience de la vie que toi et Andrews peut trouver en mon père une sorte d'encyclopédie sur jambes qui le contentera mieux qu'un livre sur le Quidditch ou la magie. Ces deux choses, il va les apprendre dès le mois de septembre, de toutes façons.

Hermione fit la moue. Elle lâcha un soupir puis elle finit par abdiquer et elle dit en regardant monsieur Malefoy :

> Vous là. Vous êtes son père, ok, seulement, si un jour mon fils se pointe à la maison en parlant de choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec son âge, vous allez m'entendre.

> Sont-ce des menaces, miss ? demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

> Parfaitement, dit la jeune femme en croisant les bras, le nez levé.

Drago pouffa soudain et Alexandre émit un drôle de bruit avec son nez. Narcissa, elle porta une main à sa bouche en pinça les lèvres puis elle pouffa discrètement et Hermione les regarda en souriant. Drago dit alors :

> Il y a tellement de temps que nous ne t'avions plus vue aussi sérieuse, Hermignonne…

> Arrête avec ce surnom… dit Hermione, le rouge aux joues. Je n'ai plus rien de mignon. Regarde-ça, on dirait un gros phoque…

Elle tapota son ventre détendu à cause de sa grossesse et Alexandre dit :

> Tu as peut-être l'air d'un phoque, mais tu es mon phoque, ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue et Narcissa pouffa de plus belle. Drago se mit à rire à son tour et rapidement, tout le monde se mit à rire, même Hermione et Lucius.

> Je ne sais pas de quoi ils peuvent bien discuter, dit Katia depuis la pièce où jouaient les enfants. Mais ça a l'air très drôle car ils sont tous en train de rigoler.

Gabriel la regarda puis lui sourit et Dorian dit :

> Dis, Andrews…

> Mhm ?

> Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à mon père ?

> Rien de spécial, répondit le garçon en continuant de faire voler un petit balai à quelques centimètres du plancher.

Il le laissa alors tomber en soupirant puis se leva et alla se caler dans un vaste fauteuil. Il prit un livre retourné sur l'accoudoir et continua de le lire sans perdre la page du précédent lecteur qui n'était autre que Drago.

> C'est ton père qui lit ça, Gaby ? demanda l'enfant au bout d'un moment.

Gabriel lu le titre du livre en plissant légèrement les yeux puis il hocha la tête en disant :

> Oui, en ce moment, il lit beaucoup de livre sur les Vélanes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

> On se demande, franchement, dit Dorian avec une pointe de moquerie.

> Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire, Dorian Malefoy, dit Katia, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne devrais pas te moquer aussi ouvertement de ton grand-frère.

> Pfu ! fit Dorian en levant le nez. Il n'est pas normal de toute façon.

> Mon père est normal ! s'exclama alors Gabriel, réagissant au quart de tour.

> Ca suffit, oui ? dit Katia en se levant de son siège. Cessez de vous disputer ou je vous punis tous les deux et je le dis à vos parents.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et Dorian eut un sourire mauvais. Il plissa les yeux, de la même manière que son père lorsqu'il voulait se rendre sérieux, mais avec Katia, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait prit le pli avec Drago durant les dix dernières années, puis avec Gabriel qui avait maintes fois essayé de l'intimider, sans jamais y arriver, alors elle avait finit par savoir y faire face.

> Ne me cherche pas, Dorian, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu es en train de prendre les manières de ton père et je n'aime guère cela.

Dorian fit jouer ses mâchoires puis il pinça les lèvres et finit par soupirer.

> De toutes, façons, vous n'auriez pas osé, dit-il.

> Tu crois ça ? demanda Gabriel. Vas-y, je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, pousse-la à bout, tu verras bien ce qui va te tomber dessus. Elle m'a puni plus souvent que tu ne le crois, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un fils Malefoy qu'elle va t'épargner, demanda à mon père et tu verras bien.

> Il verra quoi ? demanda alors Drago en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de tout le groupe.

> Drago ! dit Dorian en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il se précipita sur son frère qui le hissa dans ses bras et Gabriel s'approcha en disant :

> Il a cherché Katia, papa.

> Vraiment ? Et vous ne l'avez pas remis à sa place, Katia, ce petit singe ? demanda Drago en regardant la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

> Non, monsieur Drago, je lui ai juste fait peur, je crois, répondit-elle.

> Allez-y doucement, quand même, miss Martin, dit Narcissa en attirant son fils à elle quand Drago le déposa sur le sol.

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, dit la jeune femme avec un signe de tête. Je suis Gouvernante, je sais quand je dois corriger et quand je dois cajoler les enfants.

Narcissa sourit légèrement et elle posa une main sur la tête de Dorian qui fourragea de son nez contre son ventre en l'entourant de ses bras.

Lucius s'approcha alors et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de dire :

> Ce petit garçon a les rênes bien plus lâches que celles de Drago quand il avait son âge. Enfin, les temps ont changé, nous n'y pouvons rien…

Il regarda Drago qui lui sourit en disant :

> Si vous ne m'aviez pas élevé à la dure, père, je ne serais pas ce que je suis maintenant et je n'aurais pas cette situation familiale, financière et professionnelle.

Lucius hocha la tête puis la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée sonna et Drago regarda sa montre.

> Il est sept heures, dit-il. Katia, emmenez Gabriel à l'étage afin qu'il prenne son bain. Il sera trop tard après le dîner.

> Le dîner ? dit Narcissa. Mon Dieu, que le temps passe vite. Lucius, nous allons rentrer, nous aussi, Missia doit s'inquiéter, je lui ai dit que nous ne rentrions pas tard.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel puis il dit :

> Quand sauras-tu, ma chérie, qu'un Elfe de Maison ne s'inquiète pas pour ses maîtres, qu'il se contente de les servir ?

vMissia est différente, dit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis le temps que nous l'avons, tu devrais le savoir. Enfin, aller, allons-y, c'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Dorian, va chercher ton manteau, tu veux ?

> Je l'accompagne, dit Katia. Aller, Gaby, au bain. Monte, j'arrive.

Gabriel soupira puis Katia le poussa devant elle et quitta la pièce.

> Nous allons y aller aussi, nous, dit Alexandre en regardant ses deux enfants près de lui. Il y a école demain.

> C'est vrai, dit Hermione. Aller, Andrews, Cylia, allez chercher vos affaires.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête puis Alexandre, précédé de Narcissa, Hermione et Drago quitta la pièce. Cylia suivit son père, et Andrews s'engagea derrière elle mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et baissa les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Lucius.

> Ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi, mon fils, dit celui-ci en lui prenant le menton après s'être mis à son niveau. Je sais que je te parais impressionnant, mais je ne mords pas.

L'enfant leva alors ses yeux bruns et regarda l'homme accroupi devant lui qui reprit :

> Je suis content que tu aies prit toi-même l'initiative de vouloir me parler. Plus les années passaient et plus je me disais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi comme père.

> Ce n'est pas cela, monsieur Malefoy, dit Andrews en détournant la tête. C'est seulement que… je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à vous faire face, vous, l'homme qui a embrouillé ma mère au point de lui donner un enfant.

> Je ne l'ai pas embrouillée, dit Lucius en secouant la tête. Ce ne fut qu'un moment d'égarement, et, quand je vois le résultat, je ne regrette rien. Tu ressemble énormément à ta mère, mais, même si cela ne se voit pas, dans tes veines coule le noble sang des Malefoy et, plus tard, tu es appelé à en devenir un à part entière, comme Dorian. Un jour, une partie de tout ce que je possède te reviendra, j'en fais le serment, Andrews.

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

> Mais pour le moment, sache que je saurais attendre. J'ai tout le temps, et toi aussi. Tu es libre de réfléchir des mois ou des années, si tu veux, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Andrews hocha la tête puis Lucius lui caressa la joue et se releva. Il rejoignit sa femme et son fils puis tous trois transplanèrent en direction du manoir Malefoy. Alexandre et Hermione partirent un peu après, en repassant par l'arche au fond de la cour du Chaudron Baveur.

Drago resta donc seul et il lâcha un soupir en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde pour un jour de semaine...


	17. Chapter 16

Helloe tout le monde ! comme vous avez pu le lire dans l'erretum qui suit, j'ai remplacé le contenu de l'ancien chapitre 16 par celui-ci, que j'ai corrigé. Quelques revieweuses m'ont fait par d'erreur qui ne correspondaient pas, notamment dans les dates, en effet, dans le chapitre 15, je dit que nos amis sont au mois de mars et dans le seize, retour en arriere au 14 fevrier... je suis impardonnable, donc je remplace. Voilà !

Reponses aux reviews dans le chapitre 17 qui sera en ligne dans la soirée !

Phenix

**Chapitre 16**

14 avril. Harry s'était libéré de ses obligations professorales pour la journée afin de pouvoir emmener son mari au restaurant pour lui prouver son amour. Après le restaurant, les deux amants rentrèrent chez eux et trouvèrent la maison vide. Un mot de Katia les informa qu'elle et l'enfant étaient partis chez Hermione pour la journée, que la jeune femme les avait invités.

Tous deux installés dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque, ils savouraient un verre de digestif en silence, le blond sur les genoux du brun, le bras de celui-ci posé sur la taille du blond.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Harry reposait son verre vide sur le guéridon près du fauteuil, il demanda :

Dray chéri, depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas fait l'amour ?

Je l'ignore, chéri, mais peut-être trop longtemps… De toutes façons, plus le temps passe et moins nous nous retrouvons, tous les deux.

Harry baissa les yeux, comme pour affirmer, puis Drago se leva et s'éloigna vers le feu, les bras croisés. Il frotta ses biceps de ses mains et Harry haussa un sourcil. Il se leva à sa suite et l'entoura de ses bras.

Tu as froid, mon amour ? Voudrais-tu que je te réchauffe ?

Harry… gloussa le blond en rougissant.

Hum… fit Harry. J'aime quand tu joue les pucelles… Ca m'excite…

Il se pressa alors contre les reins de son amant et celui-ci put se rendre compte de l'excitation du brun. Il rougit de plus belle et quand Harry se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou avant lui mordre l'oreille tout en glissant une main sous son pull, le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Harry remonta sa main sur le torse de son mari et s'arrêta sur un téton qu'il malaxa doucement entre ses doigts. Drago prit une grande goulée d'air et se cambra. Harry lâcha le téton durci de plaisir et descendit sur le ventre plat. Quand ses doigts glissèrent sous la ceinture de cuir et effleurèrent l'élastique du boxer du Serpentard, celui-ci se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Harry en fit autant puis il retira sa main et défit la ceinture d'un geste, trahissant une certaine habitude. Le pantalon glissa alors sur les cuisses du blond puis sur ses chevilles et Harry emprisonna brusquement de sa main l'entrejambe de son mari qui poussa un petit cri peu masculin en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Harry sentit gonfler une érection sous sa main et il plongea dans le boxer et en tira le sexe durci. Il le caressa et le membre prit encore plus de volume. Son propriétaire était au bord du malaise, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été touché par les mains du brun qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sa propre érection était si dure et si douloureuse qu'il en avait mal jusque dans les reins. Lâchant le sexe du blond, il fit glisser le boxer sur les cuisses du blond et glissa sa main entre eux deux pour ouvrir son pantalon et libérer son membre atrocement douloureux.

Harry… dit Drago quand il sentit le sexe brûlant se glisser entre ses jambes légèrement écartées et malmener ses bourses. Harry, prends-moi…

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Poussant le blond, il le fit mettre à genoux sur le sol et s'accroupi derrière lui, son sexe à la main. Il le dirigea ensuite vers l'intimité du Serpentard et s'y enfonça d'un coup de reins.

Drago hurla quand l'énorme érection de son mari le pénétra. Son corps avait perdu l'habitude de recevoir un membre aussi gros si bien que les premiers mouvements furent un véritable supplice pour lui. Pour Harry aussi car son membre gonflé avait doublé sa taille normale tant il était excité, et pénétrer son amant étroit le torturait terriblement.

Finalement, les chairs du blond finirent par s'habituer à la présence du sexe du brun et le passage s'agrandit. Harry accéléra alors la cadence, penché au-dessus de son mari, le prenant à coup de hanches tout en le tenant par les côtes.

Quand il approcha de la jouissance, il se redressa et prit le blond sans le tenir. Il regardait son sexe aller et venir à l'intérieur du blond, comme fasciné, et quand il rendit les armes, il sourit en se retirant, entraînant avec lui une grande quantité de liquide pâle qui se déversa sur le tapis de peau de lion tandis que Drago s'effondrait en avant, épuisé.

A genoux sur le tapis, un reste d'érection faisant tenir son membre à l'horizontale, Harry haletait. Il n'avait pas ménagé ses forces pour cette première fois depuis des semaines et il se sentait à présent totalement vidé. Plus aucun muscle ne répondait à ses ordres et devant lui, l'intimité malmenée de son mari faillit avoir raison de lui.

Le nez dans la fourrure rousse, Drago se remettait doucement. Ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour depuis presque deux mois, Harry n'étant jamais là, et quand il était là, il était trop fatigué pour montrer son amour à son mari.

Lassé, Drago avait finit par s'habituer à cette abstinence et ce brusque retour des choses lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

Se relevant, il remit son boxer puis s'éloigna. Harry se releva, se rhabilla à son tour puis vint s'excuser auprès du blond en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant :

Pardon, dit-il. Excuses-moi d'avoir été si empressé, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler…

La prochaine fois, essaie, dit Drago sur un ton un peu sifflant en repoussant les bras du brun. Je vais me coucher, dit-il ensuite.

Sans dîner ?

Sans dîner. Bonsoir.

Et le blond s'en alla. Harry entendit la porte de leur chambre se fermer à l'étage et il soupira. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. D'un geste distrait de sa baguette magique, il refit une beauté au tapis en peau de lion puis soupira de nouveau et regarda les flammes du feu.

A l'étage, dans la douche, Drago pleurait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas aimé faire l'amour avec Harry, mais ce retour à la normale si brutal lui avait rappelé combien le brun désirait un bébé.

Laissant l'eau tiède laver ses larmes, Drago finit par sortir de la douche et s'enrouler un peignoir. Il sortit ensuite sur le balcon, protégé par une véranda chauffée, et il s'installa dans un des fauteuils de jonc tressé en repliant ses jambes sous lui et il fronça les sourcils. Ses reins le faisaient souffrir. Harry n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Pinçant les lèvres, Drago tapota la paume de sa main sur l'accoudoir du siège puis brusquement, il se leva et quitta sa chambre. Il redescendit dans la bibliothèque et trouva Harry perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'effondra à ses genoux et le brun sursauta.

Pardon, mon amour, pardon, dit le blond, les bras appuyés sur les genoux de Harry et le visage plongé entre. Je suis désolé si je t'ai froissé.

Drago…

Harry, bien que surprit, sourit puis posa une main sur la tête du blond. Il caressa ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche puis il lui prit le menton et le lui leva la tête vers lui en disant :

Ce n'est rien mon amour. Je l'avoue, ta réaction m'a surprit, mais je te comprends… Depuis que nous sommes mariés, je me suis toujours contrôlé. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je sais parfaitement que tu déteste faire l'amour ailleurs que dans un lit…

Drago abaissa ses sourcils puis des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se releva et Harry le prit dans ses bras, ses mains posées dans le creux de ses reins. Il le serra contre lui puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de le repousser et de se lever. Le prenant par la taille, il le hissa dans ses bras puis l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser, comme du temps où, tout jeunes mariés, ils prenaient encore le temps d'exécuter les préliminaires.

Le lendemain, lorsque Gabriel vit ses parents dans leur lit, avec les vêtements en vrac un peu partout, il ne s'étonna même pas. Le lit était dans un état épouvantable et il régnait dans la chambre une odeur de sueur froide qui fit plisser le nez à Gaby avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, déçu de ne pas avoir pu passer quelques minutes entre ses parents en ce dimanche matin, mais néanmoins content qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

La journée se déroula si paisiblement que cela en fut presque troublant. Il n'y eut aucune visite, pas de courrier, pas de disputes ou de mot plus haut que l'autre… bref, de quoi être un peu perdu.

Assit dans un coin du canapé, les jambes repliées sous lui, Drago lisait un gros livre relié de noir tandis que Harry corrigeait des copies à son bureau, non loin de là. Sur le tapis entre eux, Gabriel jouait avec ses soldats animés en plomb qu'il s'amusait à faire combattre contre une armée de « playmobils » Moldus inanimés.

Levant les yeux de son livre, Drago regarda Harry. Celui leva les yeux et lui sourit puis le blond baissa son regard sur son fils qui, à plat ventre sur le tapis orné de grosses fleurs jaunes sur fond vert, jubilait à chaque figurine Moldue abattue.

Cela fit sourire le Serpentard qui baissa reporta son regard sur son livre et fronça les sourcils devant l'image d'une femme enceinte et de son mari qui tenait un enfant par la main, le stéréotype même de la famille parfaite.

« Vais-je avoir un enfant après cette soirée ? » se demanda le blond en détaillant le ventre de la femme enceinte. « Vais-je, dans sept mois, donner un frère ou une sœur à Gabriel ? Je ne saurais le dire, c'est encore trop tôt… »

Drago soupira alors discrètement, referma son livre sans oublier de mettre un marque-page, puis il se leva en dépliant ses jambes ankylosées et il s'approcha du bureau de Harry qu'il contourna.

Entourant le cou de son mari de ses bras, il dit :

Dis mon amour, et si nous emmenions le petit à la fête foraine ?

Harry cessa brusquement d'écrire et tourna la tête son mari en haussant les sourcils.

Ca te dis ? demanda le blond.

Ma foi… dit Harry en plantant sa plume dans son encrier. Gaby, ça te dit d'aller à la fête foraine ?

La fête foraine ? dit le garçon, surprit. Mais il n'y en pas en ce moment…

Si, il y en a une en permanence à… Paris, dit Drago en se redressant, laissant ses mains sur les épaules du Gryffondor.

Paris ? dit l'enfant en écarquillant les yeux. Mais…

Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre de Stephan, dit alors Drago. Il nous invite à dîner chez Antony et lui… et après, on ira à la fête foraine.

Mais papa, il y a école demain, dit Gabriel en se levant, étonné.

Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange, tu iras plus tard, j'ai déjà tout arrangé avec ta maîtresse. Et toi aussi, mon amour, ajouta le Serpentard en regardant son mari. Dumbledore est d'accord pour te faire remplacer par Rogue pour la matinée.

D'abord surprit, Harry sourit ensuite puis il saisit le blond par la nuque et l'embrassa vivement. Gabriel se mit alors à rire puis il bondit sur les genoux de Harry et un câlin familial s'en suivit avant que tous trois n'aillent se préparer pour partir.

Katia, dont c'était le jour de repos, n'était pas présente, si bien qu'ils verrouillèrent la maison avant d'utiliser le Réseau des Cheminées pour rejoindre l'appartement parisien de leurs amis, ne pouvant transplaner avec Gabriel.

Une fois là-bas, Harry et Drago furent tellement heureux de retrouver leurs amis qu'ils en oublièrent la fête foraine. Gabriel, lui, n'oublia pas par contre et quand neuf heures du soir sonnèrent, il s'empressa de rappeler à ses parents qu'ils lui avaient fait une promesse.

Les deux couples et l'enfant se rendirent donc dans une grande fête foraine parisienne, pleine de lumières et de musique, de gens aussi. Ils passèrent une soirée magique, mais, au moment de rentrer dans la banlieue chic où vivaient Stephan et Antony, ils se firent accoster par une bande de voyous.

Mais regardez-moi ça, les gars ? Deux couples de tapettes… Héhé, j'ai bien envie de me faire de la femmelette ce soir… Vous en pensez quoi, les gars ?

Ouais, grogna l'un des autres hommes, un gros gorille, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Harry, en protecteur de sa famille, poussa Drago et Gabriel derrière lui, tandis qu'Antony écartait Stephan qui n'était pas en mesure de se battre, ayant le bras en écharpe suite à une mauvaise chute sur le trottoir gelé.

Tu ne toucheras à personne, sale cloporte, gronda Harry en relevant les manches de sa veste.

Tu crois que tu me fais peur, petite chose fragile ? demanda le chef de la bande en montrant ses dents. J'en ai déjà brisé des plus coriaces que toi… Et une fois que je t'aurais arrangé, je m'occuperais de ton petit copain et de l'enfant aussi…

Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils, dit alors Drago en poussant Harry.

Dray…

Ecoute, espèce de sale rat puant, je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit Drago en ignorant Harry. Mon fils, c'est tout ce que j'ai dans la vie après mon mari alors tu ne toucheras ni à l'un, ni à l'autre et encore moins à nos amis. Je te conseille de déguerpir de suite si tu ne veux pas connaître la colère d'un père.

Oh, le moustique se rebelle, on dirait ? dit le gorille derrière son chef. Tu me le laisse, chef ? J'ai bien enfin de bouffer du blondinet ce soir…

Volontiers, dit le chef. Régale-toi.

Il leva alors son bras et le gorille se jeta sur Drago qui croisa ses bras devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Le gorille poussa un hurlement censé lui donner du courage ou peut-être effrayer Drago, quand soudain, il y eut un choc sourd. Le costaud rebondit conte un mur invisible devant Drago et fut violemment repoussé. Il fit un strick au milieu de ses amis et resta sur la touche, assommé.

Tu ne toucheras pas à ma famille, dit Drago, sa voix sifflante comme celle du serpent.

Ses cheveux blonds se mirent à voler autour de lui et de ses épaules jaillirent soudain deux immenses ailes noires qui propulsèrent Harry et Gabriel loin derrière. Ses yeux bleus virèrent au jaune et leur pupille se rétrécit jusqu'à former une simple fente noire.

Putain, c'est quoi, ça ? dit le chef en reculant. J'hallucine…

Il recula de plusieurs pas, buta contre ses copains affalés par terre, s'affala à son tour puis se releva et déguerpi à quatre pattes sans demander son reste. Drago décroisa ses bras, replia ses ailes puis se retourna face à Harry, Gabriel et les deux garçons avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'effondrer sur le goudron, inconscient.

Sa surprise passée, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et se rua sur le blond qu'il souleva et adossa contre sa jambe repliée. Il le secoua doucement pour le faire revenir à lui et Antony s'approcha alors avec une petite bouteille de sels qu'il lui promena sous le nez.

Le Serpentard renifla, fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête en gémissant et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Dray, dit Harry, soulagé.

Papa, dit Gabriel.

Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, dit Antony, agenouillé près du blond.

Il lui prit le bras gauche et Harry le droit puis ils remirent sur ses pieds et Drago épousseta ses habits en demandant :

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai eut un malaise ?

Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Stephan.

Je... Non, je devrais ? demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils. Que s'est-il passé... Oh ! dit-il soudain en plissant le front. J'ai un de ces mal de tête...

Harry regarda Antony et Stephan, inquiet, puis ce dernier hocha la tête et, prenant Gabriel par un bras chacun, ils s'éloignèrent avec lui et quittèrent la rue.

Harry, où vont-ils avec notre fils ? demanda Drago, surprit.

Ils le conduisent dans un endroit plus calme, toi et moi devons discuter je pense, dit le Gryffondor en prenant son mari par le bras et en l'entrainant plus loin, vers un banc installé sous un lampadaire.

Le blond se laissa emmener sans rien dire puis, quand il fut assit sur le banc froid, il regarda Harry d'en bas et le questionna en silence. Le brun le regarda, les mains dans le dos, une ride inquiète plissant son front.

De quoi te souviens-tu, Dray ? demanda-t-il alors.

Mais ? Harry... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... dit Drago en haussant les sourcils. De quoi dois-je me souvenir, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Stephan et Antony sont-ils partis avec notre fils, explique-moi...

Harry plissa un œil.

Te souviens-tu de notre sortie à la fête foraine ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de son mari.

Oui...

Et après ? Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre notre sortie de la fête foraine et maintenant ?

Je...

Le blond sembla alors réfléchir intensément puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il murmura :

Je ne sais pas...

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il avait peur de reconnaître la vérité et il avait également peur que Drago la prenne très mal. Cependant, ne pouvant rien cacher à l'homme de sa vie, il déglutit puis dit :

Mon amour, je crois que tu es victime de ce que l'on appelle un dédoublement de personnalité.

Un quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

Disons que tu es toi, Drago Malefoy, mais que, lors d'une forte émotion, tu deviens une autre personne mais tout en gardant le même corps. Seul ton esprit change, en bien ou en mal.

Je ne comprends pas, dit Drago en secouant la tête. Aurais-je été victime de ce dédoublement de personnalité après notre sortie de la fête foraine ?

Harry hocha la tête gravement puis expliqua qu'ils étaient tombés sur des durs à cuire en rentrant chez Stephan et Antony et que ceux-ci les avaient pris pour cible à cause de leurs mœurs. Il raconta ensuite le phénomène surnaturel qui s'était déclenché quand le caïd des costauds avait menacé s'en prendre à Gabriel.

Quoi ? dit Drago, abasourdi par le récit de son mari, quand celui-ci eut terminé. Des ailes dans mon dos ? Mais comment...

Comment c'est possible ? demanda Harry. Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ce changement de personnalité est dû à la Vélane en toi. En comprenant que Gabriel était en danger, elle s'est réveillée et a cherché à protéger sa progéniture. Tu te souviens, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? Les Vélanes de Bulgarie se sont mises en colère quand les Lutins d'Irlande se sont moqués d'elles. A l'instant où tes ailes noires se sont déployées, j'ai cru voir une de ces Vélanes furieuses. Quand tes ailes se sont ouvertes, j'ai été projeté en arrière avec Gabriel puis, quand tu m'as fait face après avoir mit nos agresseurs en déroute, j'ai vu tes yeux jaunes fendu d'une pupille noire et je t'avoue avoir violemment frissonné de peur... Tu m'as sérieusement fichu la trouille, Dray... J'ignore ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, ma conclusion est peut-être totalement fausse, pour la vérifier, il nous faudrait parler à un spécialiste des Vélanes, hélas, il n'en existe qu'un seul et il est introuvable car il ne reste jamais en place...

Drago passa son index sous son nez d'un geste ennuyé. Il soupira ensuite et Harry lui prit la main en disant :

Ne te tracasse pas, mon ange, on va bien finir par découvrir pourquoi tu as fait cela, ainsi que pourquoi, quand je te mets enceint, une Magee se créée en moi, et aussi pourquoi tant de monde en veut à notre enfant, et aussi pourquoi...

Chut, coupa alors Drago. Assez de pourquoi, d'accord ? Et si nous allions retrouver notre fils et nous remettre de nos émotions en famille ?

Harry, d'abord surprit, sourit ensuite puis il se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa. Ils se levèrent ensuite et transplanèrent chez Stephan et Antony où ils retrouvèrent les deux garçons assis dans le petit salon, tenant chacun un verre d'alcool à la main.

Où est Gabriel ? demanda Drago.

Couché, dit Antony en montrant du menton l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage composé de trois chambres. Il a eut tellement peur qu'il s'est accroché à moi et n'a plus voulut me lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Je l'ai alors monté et couché dans le lit de ma sœur Mira.

Cela ne va pas la déranger ? demanda Harry, qui savait que la jeune femme passait régulièrement quelques jours chez son frère, le plus souvent aléatoirement.

Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, dit Stephan avec un sourire. Elle est partie pour New York et elle ne doit revenir que le mois prochain normalement.

Harry hocha la tête puis il prit place près de son mari dans un canapé, Antony rejoignant Stephan dans celui d'en face.

Quelle soirée... dit-il en passant un bras sur les épaules de son compagnon qui appuya sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête pour affirmer puis un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée et le léger sifflement de la bouilloire posée sur les braises.


	18. ERRATUM

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, desolée !

ERRATUM

Remplacement du chapitre 16 par une nouvelle version après la découvertes d'erreurs (merci revieweuses adorées ). Je publie le chapitre 17 dans la soirée !

Merci

Phenix


	19. Chapter 17

Et re bonsoir tout le monde ! Voila le tant attendu chapitre 17 ! Enfin me direz-vous, mais j'ai legerement été en panne d'inspi sur cette pauvre histoire qui n'avait rien demandé. Me voila repartie pour terminer le chapitre 17 et commencer le 18. J'espere le finr cette semaine et vous l'updtaer la semaine prochaine, mais je ne garatit rien. J'ai tellement de fic en cour que j'essaiye de tout faire en même temps, lol

Aller, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17**

Durant les trois semaines suivant l'incident à Paris, Drago se trouva très perturbé. Harry le sentit et cela le rendit assez malheureux. Il décida d'en parler à Hermione et la jeune fille, malgré sa famille plus qu'envahissante, se jura de retrouver ce docteur Malopiez, le spécialiste ès Vélanes, pour aider ses deux meilleurs amis.

Lundi matin, Drago se leva barbouillé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur l'estomac, comme s'il n'avait pas digéré quelque chose de particulièrement lourd.

Alors qu'il déjeunait, tranquillement à la table de la salle à manger, une violente envie de vomir le fit courir aux toilettes et il rendit le peu de petit-déjeuner qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

Appuyé contre la faïence de la chasse d'eau, le front en sueur, Drago haletait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la nausée avait été si violente qu'il en était tout troublé et tout tremblant.

Rabattant le siège, il s'assit sur le trône en soupirant, cherchant à se calmer. Il savait déjà ce qui lui arrivait et brusquement, il réalisa qu'il en était terrifié.

« Je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur… » se dit-il en passant sa manche sur son front humide. « Ce n'est pas le premier enfant que je porte, j'ai été tout aussi malade pour Gabriel, si ce n'est plus, je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur... Mais quand même, si ce bébé vient au monde, nous aurons les même ennuis que quand Gaby était bébé, tout le monde va s'en prendre à lui, vouloir ses pouvoirs... »

Il soupira alors profondément puis se releva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Se regardant ensuite dans le miroir, il s'appuya sur le lavabo et soupira de nouveau. Soudain, il se redressa et décida de ne rien dire à Harry tant que cette grossesse ne serait pas confirmée par un docteur compétent. Ce genre de réaction, il l'avait déjà eut quand il attendait les autres enfants après Gabriel et, malgré lui, il se comportait comme tel avec ce nouveau bébé alors qu'il savait parfaitement, au plus profond de lui que cet enfant, il allait très certainement le garder car Harry et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés charnellement depuis trois semaines...

Prévenant ses collègues qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler en ce lundi matin, le Serpentard se rua à St-Mangouste et passa devant tous les autres clients dans la salle d'attente du médecin qui suivait la famille Potter-Malefoy depuis leur mariage.

Alors Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le médecin.

Je suis enceint, dit Drago en s'asseyant sur le siège en plastique devant le bureau de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année qu'il connaissait très bien.

Encore ? Tu en es certain ? demanda le Médicomage en posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

Sûr et certain, Harry et moi n'avons pas défait l'amour depuis trois semaines et ce matin, j'ai été malade.

Mais... Je veux dire, tu as peut-être simplement mal au cœur, ca arrive souvent, surtout en hiver...

Une violente nausée ce matin et des crampes hier soir, je sais ce que c'est Allard, crois-moi, dit Drago en secouant la tête.

Dans ce cas, si tu en es si certain, pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

Je voudrais que tu m'examine pour certifier cette grossesse et son avancement afin que je puisse avertir Harry, dit Drago.

Je vois, tu veux que je te certifie que le plus gros risque de fausse couche est passé, c'est cela ?

Le blond hocha la tête puis le Médicomage se leva et d'un geste de la main, invita le Serpentard à le suivre et il l'enjoignit à se dévêtir. Puis à s'installer.

Allongé sur le dos, en caleçon, Drago gardait ses mains posées sur son ventre pendant que le Médicomage se préparait, enfilant des gants en latex blanc.

Alors voyons voir, dit-il en s'approchant. Détends-toi, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

Drago hocha la tête puis il décrispa ses abdominaux et le Médicomage se mit à appuyer dessus plus ou moins fort selon les endroits. Lorsqu'il appuya au niveau du nombril, sous lequel se trouvait la poche matricielle du jeune sorcier, il fronça les sourcils et Drago eut un petit sursaut accompagné d'un couinement de douleur.

Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda le Médicomage.

Drago hocha la tête puis Allard s'éloigna en retirant ses gants, les retournant sur eux-mêmes. Il les posa sur le bureau, écrivit quelque chose sur un bloc note puis revint vers le blond et lui demanda de se lever en disant :

On va aller faire un visio.

Je déteste ça, marmonna Drago en passant dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je sais mais c'est le seul moyen pour être certain de ta grossesse et ainsi, je pourrais également me rendre compte de son avancement...

Drago pinça les lèvres puis il prit le flacon qui lui tendait le Médicomage. Il le but en grimaçant et eut un violent frisson. Il passa ensuite derrière un paravent qui lui arrivait au-dessous du menton et Allard pointa sa baguette magique sur le panneau de plastique où se dessina un ovale brouillé.

Après une formule incompréhensible, une image apparut dans l'ovale, aussi nette et claire que sur un poste de télévision et Drago vit le Médicomage froncer les sourcils.

Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ? demanda Drago.

Pas pour moi, non, mais peut-être pour Harry et toi, dit Allard en baissant sa baguette magique. Tu attends des jumeaux vraisemblablement.

Des jumeaux ? Deux enfants ?

Oui, on dirait bien qu'il y a deux enbryons mais ils sont bien trop petits pour en être certain. D'ici un a deux mois je pourrais te rassurer un peu plus.

Et...

Ecoute, Drago, dit Allard en lui indiquant de se rhabiller. Tu te pose trop de questions. Franchement, de quoi as-tu peur ? Oui, tu es tombé sur un médecin peu scrupuleux pour la naissance de Gabriel mais moi, tu me connais depuis des années, tu sais parfaitement que je serais bien incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Oui, je le sais, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps, seulement, tu as peut-être des connaissances peu fiables et... tu sais comme je suis Allard dès que l'on s'en prend à mon fils...

Oui, je sais, dit le Médicomage avec un sourire indulgent. Tu le protège et c'est normal, mais il grandit et plus ça va aller et plus il va te trouver envahissant pour finir par te repousser violemment et tu seras encore plus blessé qu'en t'éloignant de toi-même. Dans quelques mois, Gabriel va partir à Poudlard et tu seras tout seul. M'est avis que tu devrais commencer à t'éloigner un peu de lui pour ne pas que la séparation ne soit trop douloureuse.

M'éloigner de mon fils, tu n'y pense pas Allard... Je n'ai que lui... dit Drago, le visage soudain défait.

Tu as aussi ton mari, Drago, il est certainement plus important que ton fils, sans vouloir t'offenser, dit le Médicomage.

Tu crois ?

Drago, enfin...

Oui, tu as raison, il est vrai que je ne m'occupe pas assez de Harry, mais il n'est jamais à la maison et moi non plus... Aujourd'hui, il est partit à six heures du matin, j'ai à peine pu profiter de lui ce week-end...

Tu veux que je te donne un conseil ? demanda alors Allard.

Heu... oui...

Partez en vacances tous les deux, Harry et toi, dit l'homme en griffonnant sur une ordonnance. Laissez Gabriel à Hermione et partez en vacances pendant deux semaines, minimum.

Mais...

Prescription du médecin, dit Allard en détachant l'ordonnance de son carnet.

Drago la prit et vit marqué en grandes lettres bleues « Vacances, minimum une semaine, sans Gabriel. » Cela le troubla quelque peu mais il ne le montra pas et remercia le Médicomage puis rentra chez lui. Il retrouva Katia à qui il annonça la nouvelle. La jeune femme fut si contente qu'elle lui sauta au cou avant de reculer prestement, rouge tomate, puis de retourner à son travail tandis que Drago allait s'enfermer dans son bureau au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, afin de méditer un peu.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Harry faisait cours à une bande de punaises surexcitées et commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Ca suffit ! tonna-t-il soudain. Taisez-vous où je vous colle tous !

Les Serpentards de cinquième année tournèrent la tête vers lui puis se mirent à ricaner et Harry, épuisé, s'effondra sur son bureau, la tête entre ses bras. Ce fut le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour entrer dans la salle de classe, sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

Instantanément, tous les élèves se turent et retournèrent à leur place.

Dumbledore, voyant la bande de sauvageons faire le souk dans la classe, jeta un œil sur Harry et fronça les sourcils.

Cinq points de moins à chacun et un devoir supplémentaire dans chaque matière pour avoir épuisé votre professeur, dit-il.

Il n'y eut aucune plainte puis la cloche sonna et les élèves quittèrent la pièce en silence. Quand la salle fut vide, Dumbledore tira une chaise près du bureau de Harry et dit :

Harry, rentre chez toi et prend une semaine de vacances. Tu n'en peux plus et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me claque dans les mains. Tu n'as pas prit de vacances depuis des années...

Je sais, professeur, dit Harry en posant son menton sur ses bras croisés. Mais j'ai trop de travail pour me permettre de prendre des vacances. Surtout en ce moment, les BUSEs et les ASPICs blancs ne vont pas tarder à arriver...

Je suis parfaitement au courant, mais, et je suis certain que Drago dirait la même chose, tu es au bout du rouleau, Harry. Tu n'en peux plus, tu m'entends ? Si je le pouvais, je te donnerais un mois de vacances, mais je ne le puis, Severus te remplace pendant tes absences mais pas pendant un mois entier, cela ferait trop pour lui.

Et je ne pourrais pas rester inactif pendant un mois entier, dit Harry. Je suis un acharné du travail, j'aime ce que je fais...

Je sais, mais cet amour, tu devrais plutôt le consacrer à Drago et Gabriel, dit Dumbledore. Rentre chez toi et restes-y jusqu'à mercredi prochain. Je te donne une semaine et demie de congés et part quelque part avec Drago, sans Gabriel.

Partir ? Où donc ? Nous n'avons d'amis nulle part si ce n'est en France mais nous n'allons pas ennuyer Antony et Stephan... dit Harry.

Je possède une petite maison dans le nord des Highlands, dit alors la voix acide de Rogue qui pénétra dans la pièce. Je vous la prête si vous le désirez. Le professeur Dumbledore a raison, vous êtes au bout du rouleau, Potter, et vous allez finir par craquer, surtout que ces sales punaises sont de plus en plus agitées à mesure que les vacances approchent.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Harry les regarda tour à tour. Il soupira alors puis finit par accepter ces vacances forcées et emballa ses affaires. Dumbledore l'empêcha d'emmener du travail chez lui et garda toutes les copies à corriger avec lui en disant qu'il allait lui-même remplacer le jeune homme pendant ses vacances, soulageant ainsi Rogue qui pourrait rentrer chez lui en fin de semaine après trois semaines d'absence.

C'est un peu en trainant les pieds que Harry rentra chez lui.

Marchant le long de l'allée qui menait à sa maison, il sentit un violent frisson lui descendre dans le dos, faisant se hérisser les poils sur sa nuque. Il fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de la maison, il eut un étrange pressentiment et il se précipita dans son bureau. Il y trouva Drago, assit dans le fauteuil en peau de dragon, les pieds sur le meuble et les mains sur le ventre. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, tout tremblant, il reposa ses jambes au sol et se redressa, questionnant son mari du regard. Voyant que celui-ci attendait une phrase, il demanda :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, chéri ? Nous sommes lundi...

Dumbledore vient de me donner une semaine de congés, dit Harry. Tout va bien, Dray ?

Heu... Oui, pourquoi ? Tout va même très bien...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Harry haussa un sourcil. Il baissa les yeux sur les mains de son mari, fronça les sourcils puis le Serpentard lui sourit et se leva. Il vint l'entourer de ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

C'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry en lui prenant les épaules. Tu attends un enfant ? C'est sûr ?

Sûr et certain, dit Drago. Je suis allé à St-Mangouste ce matin même, Allard me l'a confirmé. Seulement, il y a autre chose qu'il m'a confirmé...

Le blond recula alors et s'appuya contre le bureau, l'air embarrassé.

Quoi ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu en danger ?

Non, pas du tout, ma grossesse ne met pas ma vie en danger, dit Drago en secouant la tête. Mais elle pourrait bien la bouleverser à jamais.

Expliques-toi, chéri, je t'en prie...

J'attends probablement des jumeaux, mon amour.

Harry se figea. Son visage se liquéfia alors littéralement sous la surprise et il bafouilla quelque chose. Drago ne comprit pas et il dit :

Ce n'est pas dramatique, seulement, je risque d'avoir plus de problème qu'avec Gabriel, pendant cette grossesse, et je risque aussi d'accoucher plus tôt.

Harry, incapable de répondre, se contenta de hocher la tête puis, une fois remit de ses émotions, il dit :

Des jumeaux... C'est tout bonnement incroyable... Et dire que tu as eut tant de mal à garder un petit ces dernières années... Te voilà avec deux d'un coup… Gabriel est au courant ?

Non, pas encore, dit Drago en secouant la tête.

De combien es-tu enceint ? demanda alors Harry.

Trois semaines, visiblement, dit le blond en reprenant place dans le siège qu'il venait de quitter. Et comme pour Gabriel, je ne suis malade qu'à partir de la troisième semaine, et non de la seconde, comme les femmes.

Harry plissa le nez. La dernière fois, Drago avait été malade pendant la quasi-totalité de sa grossesse, espérons qu'il n'en sera pas ainsi pour cette fois, le Gryffondor voudrait bien profiter de son mari un peu de temps en temps.

Dray… Et si nous allions fêter ça ? demanda-t-il alors en sentant un feu prendre au creux de ses reins.

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et le brun l'entraîna dans leur chambre.

Une fois la porte de la pièce verrouillée, Harry fit basculer le blond sur le lit et le dévêtit en quelques secondes, force l'habitude. Il se mit ensuite à l'embrasser, le caresser, le titiller, il n'oublia pas un centimètre carré de peau et Drago, au bord de la torture, le supplia de le prendre. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait faire jouir son mari en premier puis le prendre ensuite et jouir à son tour.

S'éloignant, il le fit mettre à quatre pattes et s'allongea sur lui en glissant son sexe dressé entre ses cuisses. Il saisit ensuite les deux membres et les pressa l'un contre l'autre tout en enfonça son pouce dans la fente du gland du Serpentard qui se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. De son autre main, Harry malaxait un téton entre son pouce et son index, et sa bouche laissait des traînées de lave en fusion sur les épaules et la nuque du blond. Soudain, Drago lâcha un gémissement rauque puis son corps se contracta violemment et Harry sentit sur sa main un liquide brûlant. Le blond gémit à nouveau puis cria en rythme avec son éjaculation. Cela attisa un peu plus le désir de Harry qui, lâchant son mari, se redressa sur les genoux et plongea d'un violent coup de reins dans les tréfonds du corps de l'homme de sa vie.

Tout en le prenant à coup de bassin, il lui mordit l'épaule et Drago hurla en creusant le dos. Harry sentit son membre être comprimé et il fronça les sourcils. Il se retira presque totalement pour ensuite plonger encore plus profond et de sa main, il caressa le ventre de son mari. Dans quelques temps, il serait rond, tendu, désirable…

Harry donna un coup de reins vers le haut et Drago hurla. Harry se retira ensuite totalement et le blond s'effondra sur le ventre. Il se tourna sur le dos et Harry s'allongea sur lui pour le prendre à nouveau, avec plus de douceur, n'oubliant les deux fragiles embryons qui poussaient dans le ventre du blond.

Dans un long gémissement de bonheur, le Gryffondor s'effondra sur son mari qui l'entoura de ses bras, puis il se retira en roulant sur le côté et Drago resta sur le dos, jambes jointe, le torse soulevé par brusques et irrégulières respirations.

Une fois son souffle recouvré, il se tourna vers son amant et cala sa tête au creux de son épaule. Harry l'embrassa sur le front et le serra contre lui en souriant. Il était heureux, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis dix ans.


	20. Chapter 18

Kikou tout le monde ! Bon, après de serieux problèmes de connection (ADSL 1Mo qui tourne aux 56k, c pas la joie) je peux enfin vous mettre ce chapitre tant attendu ! Mais c'est avec tristesse que je vous annonce la fin prochaine de cette fic :'( snif. Hé oui, le chapitre 18 ci-suivant est l'avant avant dernier. Je 'arrete au chapitre 20 avec peut-etre un epiloque, je verrais

Voili voilà ! Bonne lecture quand meme, Phenix !

**Chapitre 18**

Papa ! hurla Gabriel en déboulant les escaliers à toute allure. Papa ! On va être en retard au train !

On vient ! dit Harry. Aller, Drago sinon il va nous faire une scène.

Drago soupira puis il enfila sa robe de sorcier et Harry fronça les sourcils :

Non, décidément, je n'aime pas cette robe… tu es trop maigre avec.

Drago pouffa de rire puis il posa ses mains sur son ventre plat.

Ca fait bizarre, avoua-t-il. Mas je suis bien obligé sinon, bonjour les ragots.

Harry haussa les épaules. Depuis cinq mois à présent, Drago attendait des jumeaux et, contrairement à Gabriel, son ventre avait un volume non négligeable. Les deux enfants qui se développaient dans sa poche matricielle tenaient beaucoup de place mais le ventre du blond avait d'avantage l'aspect d'un gros ballon de basket qu'un ventre enceint.

A cause de ce ventre trop généreux, Drago se voyait obligé de mettre, pour quitter le Chemin de Traverse, une robe de sorcier ensorcelée qui masquait son ventre rebondit et le rendait plat. Le Serpentard n'aimait pas du cela, et Harry non plus, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Harry soupira alors puis il quitta la chambre sur les talons de son mari et tous gagnèrent la rue puis le Chaudron Baveur.

Devant eux, sautillant dans tous les sens, Gabriel était heureux comme un coq en pâte. Aujourd'hui, il allait prendre le Poudlard Express pour entrer enfin à Poudlard et il semblait être le plus heureux des enfants. Enfin, il n'avait pas non plus de quoi avoir peur puisqu'il était né à Poudlard.

Bras dessus bras dessous, Harry et Drago le suivaient, souriant.

Et moi, je vais rentrer tout seul, dit Drago au bout d'un moment.

Mais non, Hermione et Alexandre vont venir passer la journée avec toi. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Le monde magique lui manque, elle va faire des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Drago hocha la tête puis ils passèrent le porche du Chaudron Baveur puis sortirent dans la rue et gagnèrent tranquillement la gare de King's Cross. Il était dix heures et demi et Gabriel semblait des plus pressés.

Aller, dit-il en leur tenant la porte du hall de gare ouvert. On se dépêche…

Il trépignait littéralement d'impatience et Drago ne put faire autre chose que sourire avant de dire :

Et dire que dans onze ans, je vais remettre ça…

Nous allons, mon chéri, dit Harry.

Drago fit une grimace puis Harry regarda autour de lui et poussa Gabriel vers le mur qui masquait le quai 9¾ . Le garçon traversa, suivit de ses parents, et Harry retrouva avec joie l'énorme locomotive rouge, fumante, qui ronronnait sur les rails, attendant onze heures pour partir.

Que de souvenirs, dit alors Drago en longeant la grosse locomotive.

Il effleura la carlingue rouge vif du bout des doigts et sentit sa gorge se serrer brusquement. Les années d'école étaient loin mais Poudlard avait quand même été sa maison pendant presque dix ans, si ce n'est plus.

Harry ! Drago ! s'exclama soudain un voix.

Salut Mione ! dit le brun en enlaçant la jeune femme. Bonjour, toi, dit-il ensuite en regardant l'enfant de huit mois dans les bras de sa mère.

Le bébé lui sourit puis Harry serra la main d'Alexandre et regarda Gabriel se jeter sur Andrew en le prenant par le cou. Les deux garçons, quasiment frères, semblaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre, et l'arrivée de Dorian n'arrangea rien.

Bonjour, père, bonjour mère, dit Drago en embrassant ses parents sur la joue.

Bonjour mon fils, dit Narcissa en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Elle lui caressa la joue, et Drago sourit. Il ne se passerait jamais des câlins de sa mère, oh ça non !

Comment allez-vous ? demanda Hermione en donnant Mark à Narcissa qui devenait complètement gaga devant le bébé.

Mère, voyons, dit alors Drago. Cessez ces grimaces…

Pour toute réponse, la femme blonde tira la langue à son fils et se détourna avec le bébé dans les bras.

Ta mère devient de plus en plus libertine depuis que nous fréquentons les… hem… les Greenwalds.

Il allait dire les Moldus, mais il s'était rattrapé à temps et Drago l'en remercia mentalement. Tous prirent ensuite la direction des wagons du train et en trouvèrent rapidement un vide juste avant le wagon à bagages.

Les trois enfants, déjà installés, se penchèrent par la fenêtre pour parler avec leurs parents, et Harry s'engagea sur le marchepied en disant :

Et s'ils ne sont pas sages, je vous les renvois.

Oh ça non, dit Lucius. Une bonne fessée suffira.

Il regarda son fils qui fit une grimace, de même que Drago, puis l'homme sourit légèrement et Dorian se mit à rire.

Soudain, un sifflet retentit et Harry dit :

Chéri, je rentre ce soir, une fois le train arrivé, mais ne m'attend pas, d'accord ?

Drago hocha la tête puis, après un signe de la main et des baisers volants, le train ferma ses portes et emporta les élèves vers Poudlard, au nord de l'Angleterre, et pour sept heures de voyage.

Papa, dit Gabriel en regardant Harry. Tu ne reste pas avec nous ?

Non, je vais dans le wagon de tête, avec le professeur Rogue, répondit Harry. Mais si tu me cherche, tu peux venir, ce n'est pas interdit, d'accord ?

Gabriel hocha la tête puis Harry le laissa et gagna le wagon de tête.

Il s'effondra sur la banquette en face de Rogue, qui lisait le journal, en soupirant, et l'homme dit :

Déjà fatigué, monsieur Potter, alors que venez de passer deux mois dans ma maison au nord de l'Angleterre ?

Harry eut un sourire et il dit :

Merci de nous avoir prêté cette maison, elle vraiment très jolie. Vous n'y habitez donc pas ?

Non, ce n'est pas pratique, dit Rogue en repliant son journal. Et puis, elle est bien trop grande pour moi tout seul. Je préfère vivre au château et rentrer dans le Wiltshire le week-end, quand je le peux.

Harry hocha la tête puis Rogue orienta le sujet sur les cours prévus pour l'année qui commençait et, indéniablement, sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Vous ne participerez donc pas au Tournoi ? demanda Rogue. C'est décidé ?

Oui, je refuse de revivre l'enfer du dernier Tournoi, même si je sais qu'il ne s'y passera rien de grave. Je préfère veiller mon fils pendant les épreuves, je crains trop qu'une personne mal intentionnée n'essaie de s'en prendre à lui quand tout le monde sera occupé avec le Tournoi.

Je vous comprends, mais le professeur Dumbledore est déçu que vous ne fassiez pas partie de l'organisation.

Je sais et je m'en excuse encore une fois, dit Harry. Je ne peux pas cette année, avec Drago enceint et Gabriel qui découvre ses pouvoirs, c'est trop me demander que de tout gérer.

Rogue hocha la tête puis il demanda :

Au fait, voilà bien des années que personne n'a de nouvelle de Weasley…

Harry haussa les sourcils puis dit :

Drago et moi avons eut le loisir de le rencontrer, sa petite famille et lui, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se sont installés à trois maisons de chez nous, nous les voyons donc régulièrement, mais trop peu à mon goût je trouve.

Il a des enfants ? demanda Rogue, un sourcil haussé.

Deux, oui, une fille de seize ans qu'il a adoptée et un fils de son sang.

Une fille de seize ans, vous dites ?

C'est la fille de sang de sa femme, Katerina, dit Harry. Il se sont rencontrés à Moscou, pendant un match de Quidditch, il y a déjà à peu près dizaine d'années. Tanika, la fille de Katerina, avait six ans, je crois, quand Ron a commencé à fréquenter sa mère. Ils ont eut Aaron ensemble et d'ailleurs, il devrait être dans le train, mais je n'ai pas vu Ron sur le quai. Il devait déjà être repartit, son travail au Ministère lui prend beaucoup de temps à ce que j'ai comprit, à moins que ce ne soit Katerina qui ait accompagné Aaron.

Rogue fit un signe de tête puis Harry s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage qui se transforma bien vite.

Au bout de deux heures de voyage, Harry sortit de sa contemplation et remarqua que Rogue s'était endormi, le poing enfoncé dans la joue gauche et le coude coincé sur le rebord de la vitre.

Sans faire de bruit, le Gryffondor quitta alors le wagon et redescendit le train en jetant des coups d'œil dans les compartiments, tous pleins.

Tout va bien, les enfants ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment qu'il savait occupé par des premières années.

Oui, monsieur, dit l'un des enfants, une petite fille blonde aux yeux globuleux.

Appelez-moi professeur, mademoiselle, dit Harry avec un sourire.

La petite lui sourit puis Harry continua ses visites.

Salut les monstres, dit-il en entrant dans le compartiment occupé par Gabriel, Andrew et Dorian.

Bonjour, papa, dit Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

Le voyage se passe bien ? demanda Harry.

Ca va, dit Andrew. C'est long…

Et encore, ce n'est que le début, il nous reste encore cinq heures de voyage, jusqu'à sept heures de soir. Mais vous pouvez dormir, ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur Rogue et moi passerons dans les compartiments une fois arrivés en gare.

Gabriel sourit puis il se leva et vint se blottir contre Harry en disant :

J'ai la trouille, p'pa…

Allons, Gaby, dit Harry en le repoussant et en se baissant devant lui. Tu connais le château comme ta poche et le professeur Dumbledore est ton parrain…

Oui je sais, dit l'enfant. Mais quand même...

Va falloir t'endurcir, poussin, dit alors Harry en se relevant. Et les papas c'est finit, d'accord ? Tu feras comme tout le monde, tu m'appelleras professeur et tu me diras vous. Vous aussi, Dorian et Andrew. Je ne veux pas de « chouchou », d'accord ?

Oui, tonton, dit Andrew en baissant les yeux.

Aller, à plus tard, dit alors Harry en quittant le compartiment.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête, un peu surpris, puis ils reprirent leur conversation et en oublièrent le comportement un peu bizarre de Harry.

Tiens ! dit Harry en ouvrant une porte et en découvrant une tête rousse. Aaron Weasley. Je me demandais si tu étais dans le train. Je n'ai pas vu ton père sur le quai…

C'est ma sœur qui l'a accompagné, monsieur, dit Aaron avec un sourire pour le père de Gabriel. Gabriel n'est pas là ?

Si, dans un wagon, sur la droite, un peu plus haut dans le train, répondit Harry. Tout se passe bien ici ? S'il y a un problème, vous venez nous voir dans le wagon de tête, d'accord ?

Oui, monsieur, répondit une petite fille brune aux yeux en amandes.

Harry hocha la tête puis il quitta le compartiment et leva les yeux vers le bout du couloir où des joutes verbales se faisaient entendre :

T'es qu'un pauvre con de Gryffondor ! rugit un Serpentard en brandissant son poing vers un Gryffondor que Harry connaissait.

Et toi, un salopard ! répliqua un Gryffondor.

Eh vous là, dit Harry en s'approchant. On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ces insultes ?

C'est lui qui a commencé, professeur ! dit le Gryffondor en montrant du doigt le Serpentard.

Celui-ci lui donna une grande claque sur la main et le Gryffondor poussa un cri de douleur.

Ca suffit, dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Où est votre Préfet ? demanda-t-il ensuite au Serpentard.

C'est moi, répondit une fille blonde en s'approchant. Pourquoi ?

On ne dit pas « pourquoi », on dit « oui monsieur », dit Harry.

Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si j'allais obéir à un Gryffondor, répliqua la fille avec un regard mauvais.

Je vous prierais de rester polie, jeune effrontée, dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Même si l'année n'a pas encore commencé, je peux retirer des points à Serpentard.

La fille fronça les sourcils puis Harry dit :

Vos devoirs de Préfète, mademoiselle, sont d'empêcher les querelles entre les membres de votre maison et les autres élèves. Même si ce sont des Gryffondors.

La mâchoire inférieure de la fille se crispa puis elle prit un air hautain et Harry se tourna vers les Gryffondors. Ceux-ci firent un signe de tête puis s'en allèrent et Harry :

Retournez dans vos wagons et que je ne vous entende plus sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. Filez maintenant.

Les Serpentards se détournaient puis Harry soupira. Il continua son petit tour puis revint dans le compartiment de tête en jetant des coups d'œils dans les compartiments de l'autre côté de la rangée.

Ca commence déjà, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de Rogue qui touillait une grande tasse remplie de thé noir.

Vous avez retiré des points ?

Non, j'ai juste prévenu, dit Harry en soupirant.

Il se conjura une tasse de café puis le silence se fit et on frappa soudain à la porte. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef de l'année se montrèrent, et Harry et Rogue les regardèrent, les questionnant du regard.

Nous venons simplement voir si vous aviez quelque chose à nous demander, dit la fille, arborant le blason de Serdaigle sur la poitrine.

Rien de spécial, répondit Rogue. Faites un tour général, regardez si les nouveaux vont bien, répondez à leurs questions et rassurez-les si besoin est. Nous vous ferons appeler si nous avions besoin de vous. Merci.

La fille hocha la tête puis elle tourna les talons et le garçon la suivit. Il était de Serpentard et visiblement peu commode, avec son front bas, sa mâchoire carrée et son nez cassé.

J'ai l'impression que nous allons encore devoir faire les Magicopoliciers, cette année… soupira Rogue. Les nouveaux septième année prennent leur grade très au sérieux.

Oui, j'ai vu ça, dit Harry. Et avec le Tournoi, je ne vous raconte même pas. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de Dragons cette année.

Non, dit Rogue. Je ne pense pas. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de cela, la première tâche aura lieu début décembre. La seconde en février et la dernière en juin.

Harry hocha la tête puis il but son café tranquillement avant de s'installer confortablement pour prendre un peu de repos avant le festin du soir.

A l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, Hagrid rassembla aussitôt les nouveaux dans les barques pendant que les autres montaient dans les calèches tirées par des Sombrals pour gagner le château. Harry et Rogue montèrent en dernier, une fois que tous les élèves furent partis.

Harry assista à la Cérémonie de la Répartition avec joie, comme toutes les années. Il adorait cette cérémonie qui lui rappelait tant la sienne, vingt ans plus tôt.

En y repensant, Harry soupira et quelques souvenirs lui remontèrent à l'esprit.

Après le dîner, Harry gagna sa salle de classe, la prépara avec la magie – il n'avait pas eut le temps de le faire pendant les vacances puisqu'ils étaient partis dans le nord de l'Écosse pendant les deux mois entiers.

Ce ne fut seulement qu'à onze heures du soir que le Gryffondor put quitter le château, prévenant Dumbledore d'une note de service qui voleta jusqu'à son bureau, et rentrer chez lui.

Je suis claqué ! dit-il à Drago en arrivant chez lui.

Il s'effondra dans le canapé et Katia lui apporta à boire. Le blond s'assit ensuite près de lui, souriant et Harry posa sa main sur le ventre renflé de son mari.

Et dire qu'il nous aura fallut attendre onze ans pour que la vie se développe à nouveau en toi, mon amour, dit-il en caressant le ventre tendu.

Il se pencha vers le Serpentard, l'embrassa puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et le blond rougit violemment.

Harry vérifia ensuite que Katia n'était pas dans les parages, jeta un sort discret sur le tableau qui cachait l'entrée des cuisines puis il posa son verre sur la table basse et allongea son mari sur le dos. Le renflement de son ventre n'en parut qu'encore plus conséquent et le désir de Harry se fit plus violent.

Oh Drake, mon amour, dit le brun, courbé au-dessus du blond, le prenant avec une infinie douceur. Tu es vraiment fait pour moi, dans tous les sens du terme. Oh nom d'un chien…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Drago la phalange pour s'empêcher de crier. L'autre main posée sur son ventre, il sentait les deux « œufs » à l'intérieur remuer à mesure que Harry donnait des coups de reins. S'il n'avait apaisé ses craintes en posant la question à Allard, jamais le blond n'aurait permit à son mari de lui faire l'amour pendant sa grossesse.

Quand Harry jouit, il s'effondra sur le blond et sentit contre son estomac la rondeur du ventre plein. Il se redressa, embrassa Drago puis se retira et tira son mari à lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui dévora la gorge et sentir son désir reprendre du poil de la bête. Quand Harry chercha à pénétrer son amant, Drago repoussa le membre fouineur et se pencha pour le soulager de ses mains expertes. Le Gryffondor s'abandonna totalement aux caresses de son mari et joui dans sa bouche avec un cri d'extase.

Après cet écart, les deux garçons étaient dans une si bonne entente que Katia, lorsqu'elle leur servit un encas, se félicita de ne pas être remontée dans le salon pendant qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner du lendemain et rangeait sa cuisine.

Une fois tout le monde couché, Harry eut encore envie de son compagnon et celui-ci s'étonna de l'endurance du brun.

A quatre pattes sur le lit, Harry le prenant, Drago demanda :

Tu es bien empressé ce soir, chéri, ha ! Tu es en manque ? Hn…

Hung ! fit Harry en donnant un coup de reins. Non, c'est simplement que te voir enceint et si rayonnant m'excite et me rappelle la chance que j'ai de t'avoir comme mari. Ha ! Dray !

Harry ! s'exclama le blond en creusant le dos.

Le brun lui saisit le pénis et se mit à le malaxer un peu brutalement tout en lui caressant le ventre de son autre main. Remontant cette main, il saisit un téton durci et le pinça. Drago poussa un cri et Harry se retira. Le blond se tourna sur le dos, ouvrit les jambes et bascula son bassin en arrière. Harry le pénétra en s'appuyant sur le ventre dur puis il se retira, replongea et jouit dans un grand cri reprit par Drago un peu après.

Épuisés mais heureux, les deux garçons se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry caressa le ventre du blond en rêvassant. Vaincu par la fatigue, il finit par s'endormir et le lendemain, maudit à haute voix le réveil qui le tira des bras de Morphée et d'un rêve merveilleux… a six heures du matin.

Drago ronflait comme un bienheureux à côté du Gryffondor quand celui-ci, en ayant assez d'entendre le « bip, bip » incessant du réveil, finit par se lever. Il était sept heures et il se hâta de prendre une douche. Il s'habilla ensuite en silence, évitant de faire claque les portes et les tiroirs puis quitta la chambre après avoir embrassé son mari, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Il embarqua une pomme dans le panier posé sur la table de la salle à manger, alla chercher son cartable dans son bureau puis transplana en mangeant sa pomme.

Il reparut au pied de la grille du château, encore fermée, et l'ouvrit en prononçant le mot de passe. La grille se referma derrière lui et Harry, dans la fraîcheur du matin, se dirigea vers le Lac Noir.

Il posa son sac et sa robe de sorcier au pied d'un rocher puis ferma les yeux, les bras tendus en avant, comme un plongeur. Il se concentra et bientôt, sa haute stature de cerf brun, paré de ses andouillers palmés marron clair deux fois plus haut que lui, affleurant les deux mètres de haut, se découpa sur le paysage fantastique que formait le Lac Noir en arrière-plan, recouvert d'une épaisse brume.


	21. Chapter 19

Kikou tout le monde ! Me voilà avec l'avant dernier chapitre, snif ! Encore un et un epiloque, je pense. Meuh non, pleurez pas... Je suis tjrs là, j'ai d'autres fics toutes aussi bien à lire ! yep !

Aller, bonne lecture !

PS: La bête qui intervient dans le chapitre est a moi, je l'ai inventée, ainsi que son nom et la forme de son corps.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Sentant les muscles rouler sous sa peau épaissie par une toison d'hiver, Harry soupira. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus transformé en son Animagus… De nombreuses années, par manque de temps sûrement.

Marchant le long de la rive, Harry s'arrêta devant une plaque de terre meuble et enfonca son sabot avant droit dedans. Quand il le retira, une belle marque s'était imprimée dans la boue. Harry sourit intérieurement. Son oreille droite frémit alors et il leva la tête en les agitant toutes les deux, humant l'air où une odeur nouvelle planait.

Les yeux verts du cerf planté au bord du lac se plissèrent brusquement quand un étrange animal, entièrement noir, pourvu de deux cornes droites pointant de chaque côté de sa tête et des longues pattes fragiles à trois doigts montées comme les puissantes pattes des carnivores, se montra.

Qui tu es ? demanda Harry par la pensée à l'animal. Est-tu une menace ?

L'animal noir le regarda de ses yeux rouges. Il ressemblait à un taureau camarguais mais ses pattes munies de doigts et sa queue mince sans plumeau l'excluait de cette race et le faisait ressembler à un etrange mammifère.

Harry répéta mentalement sa phrase et l'animal, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, tourna la tête vers lui. Soudain, il déploya deux ailes noires, brillantes, écaillées, que Harry n'avait pas vu, prenant le renflement qu'elles faisaient sur les flancs de l'animal, pour ses flancs justement. On aurait dit une vache croisée avec un lion et un oiseau… Cela donnait un assemblage des plus étrange et intrigant.

Quelle drôle de bête tu es… dit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Et toi donc… répondit l'animal par la pensée. Tu n'es pas un cerf, je me trompe ?

Je suis un Animagus, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Et toi ?

Moi je suis un Keraus, une grosse vache si tu préfère, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Harry penchait à nouveau la tête sur le côté.

Tu vis dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Si c'est ainsi que vous nommez le Bois Noir, alors oui, dit l'espèce de taureau en encensant.

J'ignorais qu'une créature telle que toi vivait ici, dit Harry. Est-tu une menace ?

Je suis herbivore, dit le Keraus. Je n'attaque pas les humains et d'ordinaire, nous vivons de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici alors ? demanda Harry en s'approchant. Il y a plus de dix kilomètres entre chaque bout de cette forêt.

Si tu es un Animagus, alors tu dois vivre dans ce château derrière toi, dit le Keraus.

Oui, mais…

Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé aux miens de se rapprocher de la lisière du parc pour nous livrer à une sorte d'épreuve amicale, je ne sais trop quoi, dit le Keraus.

Il plia brusquement les genoux et se mit à couper l'herbe devant lui. Harry baissa la tête pour en faire autant, mais sans lâcher des yeux l'animal bien étrange. Apparemment, il venait de découvrir un des éléments de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Combien serez-vous ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

Douze, dit le Kraus en se couchant sur le flanc. Un taureau, une vache et un petit pour chacun, a dit le professeur Dumbledore. Cela ne m'enchante guère d'engager mes vaches et mes petits dans ce genre de frivolités pour humains, mais nous sommes grassement récompensés en retour donc je ne dis rien.

Harry s'abstint de demander la nature de la récompense et, s'approchant, il se coucha sur le ventre près de l'animal noir, toutefois assez loin pour déguerpir à la moindre menace.

Ils discutaient tranquillement quand les portes du château s'ouvrirent lentement en grinçant sourdement. Des élèves apparurent, s'étirant sur le pas de la porte, et le Keraus bondit sur ses pattes. Il salua Harry puis détala dans la forêt et Harry tourna la tête vers le château.

Ce matin, il n'avait pas de cours, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de se dérouiller un peu les pattes dans le parc du château. Certes il aurait bien aimé passer un peu plus de temps dans les bras de son mari mais le sexe n'était pas tout dans la vie, et heureusement.

Regardez… chuchota une élève de deuxième année en pointant Harry du doigt. Un cerf… Comme il est beau… J'aimerais bien qu'il s'approche un peu…

Un septième année de Gryffondor sourit. Il descendit alors les marches et marcha résolument sur Harry qui le regarda venir sans bouger, sous le regard perplexe des autres eleves massés sur le perron.

Bonjour, professeur, dit le jeune homme.

Bonjour, Ayris, dit Harry en se levant.

Le dénommé Ayris, de son prénom Peter, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, leva la tête pour regarder l'animal de trois têtes de plus que lui.

Vous êtes encore plus grand que la dernière fois que je vous ai approché, monsieur, dit Ayris en approchant sa main, bras tendu, du garrot de Harry.

Un Animagi grandit pendant toute la vie du sorcier qui le possède, Ayris, dit le Gryffondor en frappant du devant pour dérouiller sa jambe droite. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai finit de grandir en tant qu'humain donc mon Animagi aussi. Rendez-vous compte, rien que mes bois mesurent deux-mètre de haut, et je ne vous parle pas de mon corps. Et dire qu'il y a dix ans, je réussissais à me transformer dans mon bureau de la Tour Sud…

Ayris sourit puis Harry s'approcha du perron et les jeunes élèves qui n'avaient encore jamais vu ainsi leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal restèrent ébahis et émerveillés, surtout les filles.

Bonjour, les enfants, dit Harry à voix haute, surprenant les élèves. Vous ne me reconnaissez donc pas ?

Malgré la voix grave et rauque, quelques filles reconnurent la voix de Harry et semblèrent tout de suite bien plus détendues. L'une d'elle tendit la main vers le museau noir et soyeux et Harry s'approcha. Il souffla de l'air brûlant sur la petite main qu'il aurait aisément put prendre dans sa gueule, et la jeune fille sursauta. Elle sourit puis ses amis se mirent à rire et Ayris dit :

On ne touche qu'avec les yeux, jeune filles.

Les filles lui sourirent puis soudain Harry ramassa son arrière train, les oreilles couchées, les yeux révulsés et la tête relevée. Les élèves massés sursautèrent en reculant prestement, et Ayris posa une main sur l'encolure de l'animal que le sursaut avait déstabilisé.

Espèce d'âne bâté ! s'exclama une voix acide.

Harry se retourna brusquement, furieux de la cuisante claque qu'il venait de prendre sur la croupe.

Serpentard, siffla Ayris en s'approchant. Tu te crois drôle ? Si le professeur Potter n'avait pas un si grand sang froid, il se serait cabré et bonjour les dégâts. Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin ! Retourne dans ton trou à serpents et restes-y !

Ayris, dit Harry.

Il repoussa le garçon en arrière de ses imposants bois puis les pointa vers les quatre Serpentards qui lui faisant face, le narguant.

Jeunes rebelles, je vous retire dix points chacun pour avoir osé me toucher sans ma permission, dit le Gryffondor, les yeux plissés. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est strictement interdit de toucher un Animagi sous peine de voir sa colère se déchaîner.

Ayris vous a touché, professeur, protesta un des Serpentards.

Mais il a le droit, lui, dit Harry.

En disant cela, Harry venait d'annuler l'effet de la main du Gryffondor sur son cou. En effet, en autorisant de vive voix la personne qui l'avait malencontreusement touché, Harry venait non seulement d'annuler l'effet, mais aussi d'autoriser par-là même tout futur contact entre le jeune sorcier et son Animagi. Par contre, la claque du Serpentard sur sa croupe, là, ce n'était pas la même. La claque était cuisante, même malgré l'épaisse fourrure, et Harry sentait son Animagi s'agiter. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le retenir si le Serpentard ne s'excusait pas rapidement.

Relevant la tête, Harry balaya de ses bois les quatre Serpentards puis se rua sur eux, plantant ses sabots meurtriers de chaque côté de celui qui avait crié l'insulte un peu plus tôt.

Laissez-moi, dit le Serpentard en rampant sur le dos pour s'éloigner de l'animal haut comme trois étages, vu de sa position. Laissez-moi partir où j'appelle le professeur Rogue…

Je suis là, Chambers, dit alors la voix acide de Rogue.

Le Serpentard, Chambers, tourna la tête vers le Directeur de sa maison, le suppliant du regard, mais Rogue se contenta de croiser les bras en disant :

Une simple excuse et vous pourrez partir, Chambers. Cependant, injuriez à nouveau cet animal et vous pourriez bien le regretter toute votre vie…

Harry baissa alors la tête et l'une des palmes de sa corne droite s'approcha dangereusement de l'entrejambes du Serpentard qui se mit à trembler, suant à grosses gouttes, pas loin de se souiller.

Un seul geste, Chambers, dit Harry. Et vous pouvez dire adieu à votre descendance…

Le Serpentard déglutit puis soudain, il s'exclama, les larmes aux yeux :

Pardon, professeur ! Je m'excuse de vous avoir frappé, pardon !

Le jeune sorcier s'effondra alors sur le dos et Harry sentit son Animagi s'apaiser. Il releva la tête et se détourna comme si de rien n'était, digne Il revint vers Ayris qui posa une main sur son museau en disant :

Vous ne l'auriez quand même pas fait, professeur… si ?

Devant l'absence de réponse du Gryffondor, Ayris déglutit. Il retira sa main puis Rogue poussa tout le monde dans la Grande Salle après avoir enlevé dix points supplémentaires à Chambers, sous les rires des autres élèves.

Harry, lui, sur les nerfs, se dirigea vers le lac et plongea ses sabots dedans en marmonnant. L'année commençait bien.

Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans l'eau et, alors qu'il revenait vers le château, son regard vert tomba sur des sabots noirs, brillants.

Professeur Rogue… dit le Gryffondor en relevant la tête, tombant nez à nez avec un Sombral deux fois plus petit que lui portant un large cicatrice rose sur l'épaule gauche. Vous aussi vous vous dérouillez les jambes ?

Vous voir dans votre Animagi m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas prit la forme du mien depuis des années, dit Rogue en marchant vers l'eau.

Il écarta les jambes de devant puis pencha la tête pour boire un peu, sans lâcher le cerf brun de ses yeux blancs, comme vides.

Vous avez grandit, Potter, dit le Sombral en relevant la tête, le mufle dégoulinant d'eau. Vous méritez bien votre nom de Mégacéros.

Mégacéros ? répéta Harry. Qui me nomme ainsi ?

Le professeur Dumbledore, il en a toujours été ainsi, dit Rogue en s'éloignant de l'eau. Depuis que vous avez découvert votre Animagi, vous avez toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire cerf mais en fait, il est un Mégacéros, le plus grand des cervidés, disparut du monde des Humains depuis bien des millénaires, faute de nourriture en quantité suffisante pour nourrir un corps aussi massif. Dites-moi, est-ce que Malefoy à un Animagi ?

Non, il a toujours refusé de le chercher, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Il s'ébroua ensuite et la violente secousse se répercuta sur ses flancs jusqu'au bout de sa petite queue touffue, descendant le long de ses interminables jambes.

Pour ne pas paraître arrogant face à son ancien professeur, Harry baissa la tête puis, pliant les antérieurs, il se coucha dans l'eau dans une grande vague en soupirant.

Rogue regarda l'immense cervidé brun, au corps musclé et si majestueux. Il l'envia légèrement. Lui avec son corps squelettique, sa robe noire et brillante et ses ailes de Dragon, il ressemblait plus à une créature remontée des Enfers qu'à un majestueux Animagi. Il est évident qu'à côté d'un Mégacéros, un Sombral ne faisait pas le poids.

Rogue reprit soudain sa forme humaine et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda l'homme s'approcher et regarder le Lac Noir, les mains dans le dos.

Au fur et a mesure que le soleil se levait pour réchauffer la terre, la brume disparaissait, laissant voir le spectacle des arbres de la forêt qui se reflétaient dans l'eau à peine frémissante.

Harry soupira alors profondément et le bruit rauque qu'il fit avec ses naseaux poussa Rogue à se tourner vers lui en disant :

Vous semblez déjà fatigué de la vie, vous êtes jeune pourtant…

Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais être constamment harcelé par ces satanés Serpentards me fatigue. Que leur ais-je fait au bon Dieu pour recevoir un tel traitement ? Il n'y a qu'eux qui font cela, les trois autres maisons me respectent autant qu'elles respectent les autres professeurs… Je ne comprends pas, professeur.

Moi non plus, Potter, dit Rogue. J'ai beau dire et redire de cesser ces gamineries, que vous n'êtes plus un enfant que l'on ennuie par jeu mais un adulte et de plus un professeur, ils n'ont que faire de mes dires. Je ne puis également retirer de points, vous vous en chargez bien assez…

Harry baissa la tête, renifla l'eau puis y plongea une longue langue une ou deux fois, histoire de tuer quelques secondes. Il dit ensuite :

Drago va accoucher dans deux mois minimum, professeur… Je pense cesser le professorat pour l'aider à s'occuper des petits. Il arrivait bien à s'en sortir avec un seul nourrisson, mais deux, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit dans ses capacités.

Rogue pinça les lèvres puis il dit :

Le professeur Dumbledore s'en doutait, Potter. Il savait que vous alliez prendre cette décision mais il refuse que vous démissionniez. Il a dans l'idée de vous octroyer un congé parental et de vous faire remplacer pendant ce temps. Votre remplaçant est évidemment tout prêt…

Remus ? demanda Harry.

Rogue hocha la tête :

Lui et sa compagne vont venir habiter en Angleterre dès que vous déciderez de partir du château afin de que Lupin puisse reprendre votre poste sans délais. Dumbledore les a bien invités à venir vivre au château mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que les parents de nos chères têtes blondes aimeraient que deux loups-garous et demi vivent en liberté près de leurs enfants.

Et demi ?

La compagne de notre cher Lycanthrope est enceinte, dit Rogue en faisant une grimace.

Harry leva les yeux sur l'homme puis soupira à nouveau et dit :

Je vais rentrer chez moi, professeur, pour parler avec Drago.

Il se leva, s'ébroua violemment puis reprit forme humaine en ajoutant :

Je serais là à temps pour mes cours de cet après-midi, signalez simplement au Directeur mon absence de ce matin. Même si je n'ai pas cours, j'ai signé mon emploi du temps comme quoi j'étais là toute la matinée.

Ce sera fait, Potter, dit Rogue en hochant la tête.

Harry remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête puis il récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla. Il transplana une fois la grille du domaine franchie et reparut dans la salle à manger, faisant sursauter Katia qui lâcha la coupe de fruits qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Et alors, Katia, dit Harry en récupérant la coupe d'un sortilège de lévitation. Vous n'avez encore jamais rien cassé depuis que vous vivez ici, ne commencez pas.

Non, monsieur, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire, voyant que son Maître souriait aussi. Monsieur Drago est dans son bureau, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry la remercia puis se dirigea vers le bureau et y entra après avoir frappé un coup contre le panneau de la porte entrouverte.

Bonjour chéri, dit-il en poussant la porte.

Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna le blond en levant la tête. Je te croyais à Poudlard pour la matinée…

Oui, dit Harry. J'y étais, mais je voudrais qu'on parle, toi et moi, au sujet des enfants.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Harry posa ses affaires, retourna fermer la porte puis s'assit en face de son mari, de l'autre côté du bureau en disant :

Chéri, tu va accoucher dans deux moins minimum, trois maximum et j'ai décidé que je resterais à la maison pour te seconder.

Restez à la maison ? Mais et ton travail ?

Je suis las de mon travail, chéri, je ne supporte plus les insultes des Serpentards… Oui je sais, ajouta-t-il. J'avais prévu de rester au château pour veiller sur Gabriel mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je ne pourrais pas rester à Poudlard sans en être un professeur et en te sachant à la maison, épuisé par deux petites monstres affamés. J'ai parlé avec Rogue ce matin, il m'a révélé que Dumbledore avait prévu ma décision mais qu'il ne veut pas que je démissionne. Il me mettrait en congé parental pendant une ou deux années, le temps que la situation ici se stabilise et que tu t'habitue à naviguer entre deux nourrissons. Après quoi je reprendrais mon poste, certainement plus serein.

Et… Qui va te remplacer pendant ce congé ?

Remus, dit le Gryffondor. Apparemment, il aurait déjà accepté et serait disposé à venir vivre en Angleterre avec sa compagne pour reprendre mon poste sans délai.

Drago pinça les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait. Ce faisant, il passa distraitement sa main sur son ventre rebondit puis il finit par dire :

Ma foi… Il est vrai que, même si je m'en suis relativement bien sortit avec Gabriel quand il était bébé, je n'ai pas connu sa prime enfance puisque nous ne l'avons récupéré qu'à l'âge de cinq mois…

Je suis ton mari, Dray, je me dois d'être là pour te soutenir dans n'importe quel moment, et je me rends compte que mon travail m'accapare tant que je n'ai même plus la force de te rendre heureux quand je rentre à la maison.

Drago rougit, repensant à la veille, puis il se refit un visage et dit :

Si tu es décidé alors soit. Prends ce congé parental, mais pas avant la naissance des jumeaux. Je déteste te voir traîner à la maison en tournant en rond, en pyjama et pantoufles toute la journée. Et même quand tu seras en congé, il est hors de question que tu deviennes un gros lourdaud.

Dray, je t'en prie, dit Harry, comme vexé.

Non, dit le blond en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas le savoir, même si tu reste à la maison, tu continueras le Quidditch et tous les sports que tu voudras, mais il est hors de question que j'ai un troll pour mari.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air malheureux et Drago haussa les siens, attendant une réponse.

Très bien, fit Harry au bout d'un moment.

Le blond sourit puis il se rapprocha du bureau et Harry se leva de son siège pour l'embrasser longuement avant de contourner la table pour poser ses mains sur le ventre dur. Il sourit en caressant l'étoffe soyeuse du tissu puis Drago posa ses mains sur les siennes avant de tourner la tête vers lui et de l'embrasser amoureusement.


	22. Chapter 20

Kikou ! Me voilà (enfin !) avec le chapitre 20 ! Grrr ca fait trois jours que je veut updater mais FF est têtu nom d'un chien ! Pas moyen de charger le fichier sur le site. Enfin, maintenant ca marche

Eller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Harry retourna au château pour quatorze heures, cet après-midi là, après avoir déjeuné avec son mari.

- Bonjour cher élèves ! dit-il en entrant dans sa salle de classe.

Les vingt-deux élèves face à lui, debout en rang de deux dans l'allée centrale, le saluèrent d'une seule voix. C'était tous des premières années et Harry chercha inconsciemment des yeux son fils chéri. Il finit par le repérer au fond du rang, à côté d'Andrew et sourit. L'enfant arborait fièrement le blason de Serdaigle sur son uniforme, de même qu'Andrew. Dorian, lui, était allé à Serpentard, comme toute sa famille avant lui, et Aaron, à Gryffondor, également comme toute sa famille paternelle.

- Bien ! dit Harry, debout près de son bureau, sur l'estrade. Je suis le professeur Harry Potter, mais vous devez certainement tous me connaître, à moins que vous ne soyez enfant de Moldus, auquel cas je juge utile de me présenter.

Deux élèves de Pouffsouffle hochèrent la tête puis Harry reprit :

- Je suis donc votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Évidemment, depuis la chute de Voldemort, que je m'attribue sans grande fierté, vous allez me dire que mon cours n'a plus vraiment raison d'être. Détrompez-vous ! Partout où vous irez, dans n'importe quel coin du monde magique ou Moldu, que ce soit demain ou dans dix ans, vous pourriez un jour avoir besoin d'un sortilège d'expulsion d'arme, avoir besoin de conjurer en urgence une arme pour vous défendre, etc… Pour cette première année d'enseignement, nous allons surtout étudier les diverses formes de Défense et également une minime approche de la Magie Noire, afin que vous puissiez la reconnaître. Je ne vous apprendrais pas la Magie Noire, je n'ai pas le droit, ni même les Sortilèges Impardonnables que vous ne verrez qu'en quatrième année. La Magie Noire, vous aurez la possibilité de l'étudier profondément en septième année si vous en faites la demande au Directeur, bien évidemment. Je ne vous ferais pas non plus de démonstration puisque que je ne suis pas un Mage Noir et que le Ministère l'interdit.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête puis Harry prit un parchemin sur le bureau, le déroula et dit :

- Bien, je vais à présent faire l'appel. Les Serdaigles s'installeront dans la rangée près de la fenêtre, les Pouffsouffles, de l'autre. Vous ne serez pas autorisés à changer de place au cours de l'année, sauf pour une raison valable à mes yeux seuls. Il se pourrait que je vous change de place si l'envie me prend mais rassurez-vous, c'est rare. Bien, je commence par les Serdaigles : Albens, Miryam…

Une petite rousse leva le bras et Harry hocha la tête. Il lui indiqua d'aller s'asseoir au bout de la première rangée, juste devant lui puis continua l'appel :

- Armen, Léa ; Botckles, Frédéric ; Dalimenis, Natasha ; Didier, Sandra ; Greenwald, Andrew…

Harry regarda le garçon châtain s'asseoir près de Didier Sandra, lui décochant un sourire, puis il reprit :

- Halem, Antoine ; Haller, Andy ; Imonis, Patrick ; Potter-Malefoy, Gabriel…

Le petit garçon blond aux yeux dépareillés décocha un large sourire à Harry qui le lui renvoya avant de lui faire un signe de tête puis de reprendre :

- Et Zlakanas, Jeremy. Je n'ai oublié personne ?

Il n'y eut pas de mouvements dans les rangs puis Harry fit l'appel des Pouffsouffles et les installa. Il leur donna ensuite la liste des livres à acheter en plus de ceux qu'il y avait sur la liste qu'ils avaient reçue chez eux, puis les fit lire pendant une heure tout en répondant à leurs questions, après quoi il les relâcha.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle, Harry entendit Zlakans Jeremy dire à Gabriel :

- Alors comme ça, t'es le fils du prof ?

- Oui, répondit fièrement Gabriel. Mais j'ai pas le droit de l'appeler papa, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de chouchou, hein Andrew ?

Harry sourit puis secoua la tête et regarda son emploi du temps. Aïe, Serpentard et Gryffondor de septième année. Trop super… Après les anges, les démons.

- Bien le bonjour, dit Harry sur un ton plus sec que celui qu'il avait employé avec les premières années, quand les élèves de septième année entrèrent. Bonjour, monsieur Chambres, dit-il en voyant entrer le Serpentard qui faisait le coq avec sa cour de filles.

- Bo-Bonjour professeur, dit Chambers en hésitant, l'humiliation du matin étant encore cuisante.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

« La tête brûlée des Serpentards semble avoir été matée mais restons quand même sur nos gardes… » songea-t-il en remettant en place ses feuilles sur son bureau.

- Bien ! dit-il. Aller, aller, on s'assoit et on se tait, je vais faire l'appel.

A son grand étonnement tous les Serpentards se ruèrent sur les bancs et ils furent les premiers assis. Les Gryffondors les regardèrent béatement, surpris, avant de prendre place également, en silence. Le cours commença dès que tout le monde eut répondu présent et Harry fut quelque peu perturbé de faire cours dans le silence le plus total, la quasi-totalité des élèves suspendue à ses lèvres ou prenant des notes.

Quand il les relâcha, après deux heures de pratique en défense, Ayris s'attarda et fit par de son étonnement à son professeur.

- Je pense que c'est ça de ce matin, dit le jeune homme. Vous lui avez fichu la trouille… Faut dire que personne ne vous avait encore vu autant en colère, professeur…

Harry haussa les sourcils, s'assit derrière son bureau puis dit :

- Allez me le chercher, Ayris, je vous prie.

-Oui, monsieur.

Le Gryffondor fila alors et revint avec le Serpentard une seconde plus tard. Il le poussa dans le bureau puis ferma la porte et Harry dit :

- On dirait que vous vous êtes calmé, Chambers…

- Être menacé de stérilité par les bois meurtriers d'un cerf géant refroidit sérieusement professeur, dit amèrement le Serpentard, les bras croisés mais l'air penaud.

Harry hocha la tête puis dit :

- Vous savez, l'année passée, il y avait un autre garçon à votre place de petit agité de Serpentard… Il s'appelait Tom Silaire, vous devez le connaître…

- Oui, sans plus, dit Chambers, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Voyez-vous, à l'époque, mon fils n'était pas en âge de venir ici en tant qu'élève mais il vivait avec moi. C'est grâce à Gabriel que Tom Silaire a réussit ses ASPICs et est entré dans la prestigieuse Académie Des Sirènes de Seattle. Mon fils a un don pour charmer les jeunes gens, comme son père. Je ne vais pas me servir de lui pour vous calmer, j'aurais trop peur que vous lui fassiez du mal, cependant, si je dois réutiliser mon Animagi pour vous faire taire, Chambers, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation, dusses-je me transformer dans cette si petite pièce. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, monsieur Chambers ?

Le Serpentard déglutit :

- Oui, monsieur, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Harry pinça les lèvres puis fit un signe de tête et le Serpentard s'en alla sans broncher.

Quand la porte se referma, Harry poussa une exclamation de triomphe. Encore une fois, il venait de briser un Serpentard. Avec Drago, cela faisait déjà trois, beau tableau de chasse !

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il préparait ses cours, le professeur Juliot vint le voir. C'était le second professeur de Sortilèges, Flitwick et lui se partageant les cours, tout comme Trelawney et Firenze le Centaure.

- Ha ! Professeur Juliot ! fit Harry en voyant entrer le grand échalas sec comme un haricot, habillé d'une longue robe vert bouteille et d'un chapeau jaune qui lui donnait l'air d'un pissenlit. Justement j'avais dans l'intention d'aller vous voir…

- Professeur Potter, dit Juliot après avoir serré la main de Harry. J'aurais un service à vous demander. Evidemment, j'ai d'abord posé la question au directeur et il se trouve qu'il est d'accord et…

- Abrégez, professeur, dit Harry, intrigué.

- Voilà, comme vous le savez, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers va débuter dans peu de temps et je… Voilà, je dois quitter Poudlard pour plusieurs mois afin d'aller augmenter mon potentiel sorcier dans les montagnes asiatiques en compagnie d'un moine. Ce voyage est prévu de longue date et… Rassurez-vous, je ne vous demande pas de récupérer mes cours, le professeur Flitwick va s'en charger, seulement… Je suis Juge lors du Tournoi et j'aurais aimé que vous me remplaciez…

- Mais, je …

- Oui, je sais, dit Juliot en passant une main sur sa nuque. Cela m'ennuie de vous demander cela, je sais que monsieur Malefoy va accoucher d'ici peu et je… Harry, je vous en prie, Dumbledore est d'accord, il fallait juste que je vous pose la question…

- Migton, dit Harry en se levant de son fauteuil. Mon mari est enceint, il est épuisé par cette grossesse double et la naissance va le fatiguer encore plus. J'avais dit au professeur Dumbledore que je prendrais deux ans pour soutenir Drago et que je ne participerais donc pas au Tournoi… Pourquoi changerais-je d'avis ?

- Harry… S'il vous plait, ce tournoi me tient à cœur et, même si je sais quel traumatisme vous avez subit lors du précédent, je vous demande une faveur… Votre mari n'aura qu'à venir habiter ici, à Poudlard, ainsi vous pourrez rester près de lui avec vos enfants…

Harry détourna la tête puis il soupira profondément en ayant la vague impression de tomber encore une fois dans le panneau :

- Très bien, Migton, j'accepte de vous remplacer comme Juge dans les trois tâches du Tournoi, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. Quant à ce que mon mari accepte de venir vivre ici, c'est pas encore gagné… Poudlard lui rappelle la douloureuse perte de Gabriel et je doute qu'il veuille passer du temps ici.

- Peu importe, dit alors Juliot. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous tous les soirs si vous le voulez…

Il prit alors les mains de Harry dans les siennes et les serra en tremblant :

- Merci Harry, je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

Et il s'en alla alors après s'être incliné devant le Gryffondor qui s'effondra dans son fauteuil, une main sur les yeux, avec la vive sensation de s'être fait berner.

**88888888888888 **

- Professeur Rogue…

- Potter, je n'y peux rien, soupira l'homme en jetant dans un grand chaudron une poignée de feuilles. C'est vous qui avez accepté, pas moi… Je sais que vous aviez dans l'intention de partir, vous me l'avez dit ce matin, seulement… Seulement, je sais aussi que Drago ne vous veut pas chez vous avant la naissance des jumeaux. Vous pouvez donc participer au tournoi en tant que Juge; au moins pour la premiere tâche...

- Professeur, gémit Harry, effondré sur une paillasse, celle-là même où il suivait les cours de l'homme en noir, pendant ses études. J'avais dit à Drago que je ne participerais pas au Tournoi… Que vais-je lui dire ?

- Ce que vous voudrez, mais m'est avis qu'il s'en fiche, dit Rogue en remuant le chaudron avec une grosse cuillère en bois. Je vous parie dix Gallions qu'il doit être en train de se tourner les pouces chez vous, à écouter la radio ou à lire le journal.

- Professeur, fit Harry avec une moue de travers. Allons, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, je vous parle sérieusement…

- Moi aussi, Potter, dit Rogue. Drago ne se formalisera pas que vous participiez finalement au tournoi. Au contraire, je suis certain qu'il préférerait vous savoir occupé à cela plutôt que plongé dans vos copies jusqu'à des heures pas possible. Vous vous tuez au travail et vous laissez votre fils de côté.

- Je ne vois pas ce que mon fils a à voir dans l'histoire, dit Harry en croisant les bras. Je m'en occupe très bien, je suis un bon père et je…

- Oui, oui, fit Rogue, agacé. Bon, Potter, c'est gentil de venir taper la causette avec moi entre deux cours mais j'ai du travail. Donc si vous voulez bien aller pleurnicher sur votre sort ailleurs, cela m'arrangerait.

- Pfuuuu, fit Harry en se levant. Malgré toutes les années passées, vous êtes encore incapable d'écouter quelqu'un sans faire de méchantes remarques.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel puis Harry s'en alla en maugréant. Il regagna sa salle pour assurer ses cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée puis, à peine la cloche eut-elle sonné qu'il se rua hors du collège et gagna le Chemin de Traverse en quelques secondes.

Il gagna sa maison à grand pas, y entra en déverrouillant la porte d'un geste de la main et Katia eut un violent sursaut.

- Monsieur Harry ! fit-elle en serrant contre sa poitrine son plateau en argent où se trouvait tout ce qu'il faut servir du thé. Mais que faites-vous ici ce soir ? Nous sommes mardi…

- Où est Drago ? demanda le brun en jetant manteau et sacoche sur l'escalier.

- Dans son bain, monsieur, dit la jeune femme, un peu effrayée par la brusque entrée de son maître. Il…

- Merci, coupa Harry.

Et il monta dans leur chambre. En passant, il prit quelques affaires à Gabriel dans sa chambre pour les lui apporter, puis il gagna sa propre chambre et trouva son mari en train de barboter dans un grand bac en bois recouvert de mousse.

- Harry ? dit le blond.

- Bonjour, chéri, dit le brun en tirant une chaise.

Il se posa sur la chaise en embrassant son mari qui le regarda de travers, les sourcils haussés.

- Heu… J'imagine que tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit le blond en jouant avec la mousse qui flottait sur l'eau fumante et d'où seul le sommet de ses genoux et de son énorme ventre dépassait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Harry.

- Hé bien, il est dix-sept heures trente, tu porte encore la robe de Poudlard et tu semble tendu… Si tu étais rentré à la maison normalement, tu aurais prit le temps de poser ta robe d'enseignant… au moins.

Harry rougit brusquement. Il baissa les yeux puis dit :

- Hum… Bref. Oui Dray, je suis rentré pour te parler, c'est important. Voilà, ce matin, le professeur Julio, tu sais, celui qui assiste Flitwick depuis l'année passée… Hé bien, il doit partir en pèlerinage je ne sais où et il m'a demandé de le remplacer…

- Le remplacer ? Mais tu es professeur de DCFM pas de Sortilèges…

- Le remplacer en tant que Juge du Tournoi, acheva Harry.

Un silence tomba alors puis Drago fit :

- Pardon ? Harry !

Il se redressa dans le bain, faisant sortir de l'eau sur les caillebotis, et reprit :

- Chéri, tu m'avais dit que tu n'y participerais pas !

- Oui je l'avais dit, dit Harry. Je l'avais dit et tu sais que je ne suis pas très fort psychologiquement… Je suis une bonne poire, Dray, tu le sais depuis le temps, je ne sais pas dire non quand c'est demandé gentiment…

- Oui mais quand même, dit le blond en replongeant dans l'eau chaude. Tu va avoir deux fois plus de boulot…

-Je vais déléguer du travail à un professeur du Ministère, dit Harry. J'irais en commander un la semaine prochaine… J'en ai besoin, chéri.

- Ha ça… enfin, la bonne chose c'est que tu pourras veiller sur Gabriel. La mauvaise c'est que je vais devoir me débrouiller sans toi quand les jumeaux seront nés.

- Tu auras Katia et j'essayerais de revenir le plus souvent possible à la maison, même pour deux heures. Je vais demander au Ministère de nous prêter une Nurse aussi…

- Une Nurse ? Katia suffira, assura Drago.

- Tu crois ?

- Nous n'allons pas payer une femme inconnue pour s'occuper de nos enfants alors que nous avons Katia depuis onze ans et que je suis là moi, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit soudain appui sur les bords du bassin et se leva en faisant une belle vague d'eau qui arrosa le pantalon de Harry.

Celui-ci regarda le corps difforme de son mari qui brillait sous les lampes de la pièce, et il sourit. Drago s'empara d'un peignoir et s'enroula dedans. Il noua la lanière sous son énorme ventre pour le soutenir un peu et soulager ses reins, puis il alla dans la chambre et s'assit devant un miroir, sur un petit tabouret, pour brosser ses cheveux blonds d'une longueur interminable.

- Amour…

Drago regarda son mari par le biais du miroir mais ne répondit pas. Il passa les longues mèches sur son épaule gauche et se mit à le brosser en silence.

Depuis cinq mois, ils avaient poussé de plus de trente centimètres et chaque jour ils s'allongeaient encore, quoi que fasse le blond. Il avait bien évidemment essayé de les couper mais c'était encore pire après. Il se contentait donc de les brosser puis Katia ou Harry lui faisaient une longue tresse qu'il repliait plusieurs fois sur nuque avant de la fixer avec des piques en argent en forme de serpent.

- Drago, ne me fait pas la tête, s'il te plait… dit alors Harry en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard.

Il prit ensuite la brosse, ramena les cheveux blonds dans le dos de son mari et se mit à les brosser lentement en disant :

- Je suis conscient que ce que je t'ai dit va à l'encontre de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour mais… Maintenant que j'ai dit oui a Juliot, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

- Je sais, chéri, dit le blond en triturant dans une boîte d'épingles en bois posée devant lui. Je sais bien que Dumbledore compte sur toi, mais et moi ? ton travail passe toujours avant ta famille ces derniers temps… Ces bébés ont étés mis en route après que tu m'aie quasiment violé…

- Evite de me le rappeler, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il est vrai que nous avons de moins en moins de temps pour nous retrouver tous les deux mais… Dray, viens vivre à Poudlard ! fit-il alors en lâchant les mèches blondes.

- Hein ? Harry ! Mais enfin...

- Drago, si tu reviens vivre dans la Tour Sud, je serais là en un claquement de doigts, tu pourras veiller sur Gabriel et tu auras des centaines de nurses pour t'aider si tu le désire...

- Je ne sais pas, dit Drago en pivotant soudain sur le tabouret. De toutes façons je suis incapable de me déplacer par cheminée ou de transplaner dans l'état où je suis. Non, je crois que je vais rester ici, chez nous, et nos enfants naîtront dans cette maison.

Harry soupira alors puis Drago se leva et alla s'étendre sur le lit. Harry l'y rejoignit et, assit en tailleur face au blond, il repoussa les pans du peignoir, dévoilant ainsi le ventre gonflé à la peau blanche tendue comme celle d'un tambour.

Le brun caressa doucement le ventre de sa main à plat. Les yeux fermés, il sentait les mouvements des deux fœtus et, quand un coup de pied fit sursauter Drago, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il se pencha alors et embrassa son mari. Sa main glissa du ventre enflé et plongea entre les cuisses du blond qui les écarta aussitôt pour permettre à son mari de le caresser.

- Tu as les mains froides, chéri, dit le Serpentard en souriant.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis il sourit et saisit le sexe de son amant dans sa main, arrachant un gémissement au blond. Ce gémissement déclencha une érection, et Harry sourit. Il se glissa entre les jambes de Drago et lui intima des caresses merveilleuses à l'aide de ses mains et de sa bouche. Il fit rendre grâce au blond qui se libéra dans sa bouche dans un grand cri et un violent sursaut.

Harry se redressa en sentant son propre sperme souiller son pantalon, mais il ne dit rien. Il embrassa le ventre de son mari, déposa des braises brûlantes sur la peau fraîche et Drago se mit à haleter. Il se tourna soudain sur le flanc et se cambra en disant :

- Prends-moi Harry…

Harry, malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà jouit dans son pantalon, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ouvrit son pantalon, tira son membre encore dur et se positionna contre le bassin de son amant qui ferma les yeux. Il gémit quand le membre dur entra lentement en lui et il laissa échapper un petit cri quand Harry se retira.

- Encore… haleta-t-il en se tournant sur le dos.

Harry fit passer la jambe de Drago par-dessus lui puis il tira les hanches du blond pour les caler sur les siennes avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup de reins au plus profond des chaudes profondeurs de Drago.

- Harry….. gémit Drago.

Harry se retira lentement puis replongea et Drago gémit de plus belle. Le brun accéléra alors la cadence et Drago se mit à crier en rythme avec les coups de reins. Son ventre énorme remuait sous les assauts et Harry sentait le poids des deux enfants sur son membre.

Le fait que Drago se laisse prendre sur le dos obligeait Harry à faire un peu plus attention à ses coups de hanches et l'étroitesse du blond à cause des enfants dans son ventre ne faisait qu'accroître le plaisir du brun.

Quand il jouit, Harry cria et son coup de rein fit hurler le blond qui se cramponna aux draps, en appui sur les épaules, avant de retomber lourdement, complètement alangui, endormi.

Harry resta à genoux un long moment, incapable de bouger tant l'acte avait été bref mais violent, puis, lorsque ses bras et ses jambes le lui permirent, il se retira de son amant et quitta le lit en remettant son pantalon d'aplomb. Il se pencha ensuite sur Drago, le couvrit du couvre-lit puis l'embrassa en lui caressant le ventre. Il transplana ensuite jusqu'à Poudlard et reprit ses activités habituelles.


	23. Chapter 21

_Uwahhh ! Il va neiger trois metres, j'ai posté deux chapitres en deux semaines !!! Allelujia ! mdrrr_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Harry descendit les marches du grand escalier de marbre à toute vitesse sous les regards surpris des élèves. Il sortit dans le parc et gagna la maison de Hagrid où il entra sans même frapper.

- Bonjour Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ha Harry ! Je t'attendais ! Vien vite ! fit le demi-géant en entraînant le brun derrière la maison, à travers un vaste potager, puis dans la Forêt Interdite en suivant un large chemin qui menait à une clairière entourée d'un enclos magique.

- Regarde, elle est là-bas, dit Hagrid en s'arrêtant près de l'enclos qui ressemblait à une chose électrifiée. Tu vois comme elle est grosse ? Et sa tête penchée comme ça… Ses ailes qui traînent sur le sol…

- Bakira va mettre bas, dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Où est Buck ?

- Dans la caverne, dit Hagrid. Tiens ! Le voilà !

- Il… Il ignore Bakira ? dit Harry, surprit, voyant l'Hippogriffe grisâtre passer devant sa femelle sans même tourner la tête.

- Bakira doit se débrouiller toute seule pour mettre bas, Harry, dit Hagrid. Mais nous sommes là et nous allons l'aider.

- L'aider ?

- Suis-moi.

Et Hagrid passa au travers des éclairs bleus. Harry le suivit et eut l'impression désagréable d'être parcouru par des millions de fourmis. Il se hâta de rejoindre Hagrid en frottant ses mains sur ses bras pour chasser la désagréable impression… et il heurta le dos du demi-géant.

- Hagrid, enfin…

Contournant l'immense homme en se frottant le nez, Harry regarda Bakira, la femelle Hippogriffe, qui venait de s'allonger sur le flanc. Son aile droite était repliée contre son dos, lui servant de coussin, tandis que la gauche reposait sur le sol, recouvrant l'énorme ventre gris foncé recouvert de poils. Mais ce n'était pas la femelle de Buck qui intriguait le Gryffondor, mais plutôt la bulle blanche qui était apparue sous sa queue.

- C'est la poche des eaux, expliqua Hagrid. Si elle ne se crève pas toute seule, je vais devoir la déchirer pour que le petit puisse respirer… Ha c'est bon ! fit-il ensuite.

Le bruit de déchirure qui s'en suivit retourna l'estomac de Harry et Hagrid s'approcha de la femelle Hippogriffe. Il s'accroupit derrière elle et saisit les pattes jaunes et griffues qui venaient de déchirer la poche blanche.

- Aller ma belle, pousse, dit le demi-géant en tenant solidement dans ses grandes mains les minuscules jambes écaillées.

- Faites attention à pas lui faire mal, s'inquiéta Harry.

Hagrid lui décocha un sourire puis, comme si Bakira avait entendu, son ventre se contracta violemment et une vague d'eau brunâtre inonda l'herbe devant Hagrid, lui recouvrant les mains. Harry eut une nausée et il porta une main à sa bouche. Bakira eut une nouvelle contraction et le bec et la tête du petit apparurent alors sous la traction de Hagrid.

A la troisième contraction, le poulain glissa sur le sol. Seules ses hanches étaient encore à l'intérieur de la femelle, et celle-ci se releva d'un bond. Le bébé fut ballotté puis soudain, il tomba lourdement sur le sol et le cordon ombilical se rompit.

Harry eut un petit cri de stupeur puis Hagrid se pencha sur le bébé, le saisit par les flancs et le mit sur ses jambes. Il tituba un moment, fit un pas… et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba sur le bec en poussant de petits couinements de douleur qui serrèrent le cœur à Harry. Bakira se retourna ensuite et donna des coups de tête à son rejeton pour l'inciter à se relever, ce qu'il fit maladroitement.

Bébé ne bougea ensuite plus, fixant un point sur l'herbe. Hagrid sourit puis il se tourna vers Harry en disant :

- Aller, laissons-les maintenant.

Harry, encore tout chamboulé par le spectacle rare et splendide qu'il venait de voir, se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cabane de Hagrid pendant que celui-ci se lavait les mains et les bras dans un grand tonneau d'eau près de la porte.

- C'est beau hein ? dit-il en entrant et en regardant Harry qui lui sourit.

- Superbe, dit le brun. Vous n'auriez pas un petit coup de Whisky pour me remettre ?

Hagrid lui décocha un grand sourire puis il posa sur la table une chope de la taille d'un seau et y vida la moitié d'une bouteille d'Ogden's. Il vida l'autre moitié dans une autre chope qu'il prit et vida d'un trait avant de s'essuyer la barbe d'un revers de manche en disant :

- Haaaa ! Ça fait du bien par où ça passe, dis voir !

Harry eut un sourire puis il dit :

- Vous allez l'appeler comment ?

- C'est sa mère qui lui donnera un nom, dit Hagrid. Moi je me contenterais de mettre ce nom en langage humain en essayant de me rapprocher le plus possible du cri qu'elle utilisera pour appeler son petit.

Harry hocha la tête puis soudain la cloche du château sonna et le Gryffondor abandonna Hagrid en lui promettant d'emmener ses élèves de septième année voir le petit nouveau-né un de ces jours.

- Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Tout le monde à sa place ! dit Harry en entrant dans sa salle de classe où régnait un joyeux brouhaha. Aller, aller bande de sauvageons ! Tout le monde assit ! Chambers obéissez !

Le Serpentard plongea sur son siège et se tint ensuite à carreau. Harry le regarda puis il soupira en regardant les autres élèves. Il porta ensuite deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla un grand coup strident. Aussitôt ce fut le silence et tout le monde regagna sa place en silence :

- Bon ! fit Harry. Hé bien, vous êtes bien agités aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est la pleine lune ?

- Non, monsieur, fit un Gryffondor. Mais ce soir la Coupe de Feu désignera les Champions…

- Ha oui c'est vrai, dit Harry sur un ton soudain amère. Bon aller, on s'y met. Sortez vos livres page 27… et en silence Matthews !

Le nommé Matthews fit un bond sur sa chaise et ferma sa bouche avant de plonger dans son livre en en tournant fébrilement les pages.

Le brusque changement de ton du professeur ne passa pas inaperçu mais personne n'osa faire une relève. Tous savaient que Harry n'était pas très chaud pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais qu'il avait quand même accepté de remplacer le professeur Juliot pour être le Juge de Poudlard.

A la fin des deux heures, les élèves quittèrent la salle en discutant et Harry les regarda partir quand il remarqua que Peter Ayris était encore assit à le regarder :

- Hé bien Ayris, vous dormez ?

- Non, professeur, dit le garçon. Je voudrais juste vous parler…

- Je n'ai pas le temps ce matin, dit Harry en rassemblant des papiers en se levant. J'ai une réunion avec le Directeur. Vous viendrez me voir ce soir après les cours dans mon bureau si vous voulez. Allez, fichez-le camp.

Ayris, déçu, se leva en prenant ses affaires puis il quitta la salle devant Harry. Celui-ci ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il y retrouva Rogue, McGonagall et le Directeur, ainsi que Madame Maxime, la Directrice de Beauxbâtons, et Sergueï von Volkoff, le Directeur de Durmstrang.

- Bien ! fit Dumbledore. Nous sommes au complet. Commençons, prenez place.

Il désigna une série de chaises de cuisine et tous les professeurs qui participaient au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'y installèrent. Harry jeta un œil circulaire et vit que Lupin n'était pas là. Rogue et McGonagall l'encadraient et plus loin, il y avait les deux directeurs de deux autres écoles ainsi que les deux Préfets-en-chef.

- Alors, comme vous le savez tous, ce soir, la Coupe de Feu désignera les trois élèves qui participeront au Tournoi. Un changement a été opéré suite au problème que nous avons eut il y a quinze ans avec cette même coupe… – Il jeta un regard à Harry qui rougit et s'enfonça sur sa chaise. –… et désormais, ce sont les Directeurs des écoles participantes qui ont mit les noms de leurs élèves dans la coupe tout au long de la journée. Le Ministère n'a pas apprécié, pensant milles choses saugrenues, mais il a finit par se plier à ma demande. Il en va de soit que les Directeurs, et Directrice, ont étés respectueux, qu'ils n'ont pas fait de favoritisme.

Madame Maxime et Volkoff hochèrent la tête puis McGonagall se leva en disant :

- La Limite d'Âge sera tout de même installée autour de la coupe, afin de dissuader les élèves ayant moins de dix-sept ans de participer. Les papiers portant un nom non autorisé seront brûlés aussitôt par le charme. Comme le règlement le précise, il n'y a pas de différence entre filles et garçons, les deux genres peuvent et doivent participer.

La réunion se poursuivit ensuite pendant plus d'une heure et quand la cloche sonna la reprise des cours, uns grande partie des professeurs s'en alla. Harry resta, de même que Rogue, et Lupin les rejoignit. Il écouta Dumbledore attentivement puis les quatre hommes partirent en salle des professeurs. Sur le chemin, comme Harry marchait en arrière près de Dumbledore, sur les talons de Rogue et Lupin, il remarqua que son parrain par adoption portait souvent son regard sur l'homme en noir près de lui, un peu trop souvent peut-être.

- Heu… Remus ? fit Harry d'un moment.

- Oui, Harry ?

- Tu peux venir, je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

Harry s'était arrêté de marcher et il fit quelques pas sur la droite, vers une armure qui le suivit de la tête en grinçant.

Lupin haussa les sourcils puis il suivit son neveu, et Rogue et Dumbledore repartirent.

- Oui ? fit le loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est au sujet de Drago ?

- Non, dit Harry. Au sujet de Rogue…

- Severus ? Mais…

- Remus, j'ai vu comme tu le regardais tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Moi ? Mais rien, Harry…

- Remus, je te connais trop bien… insista le brun qui dépassait le meilleur ami de son père d'une bonne demi-tête. Rogue est marié, Remus… et toi aussi…

Le loup-garou resta coi un moment puis, clignant des yeux, il sourit pour ensuite éclater d'un grand rire qui fit tourner des points d'interrogation autour de la tête de Harry :

- Harry ! Harry ! fit Lupin en se tenant les côtes. Tu te trompe complètement !

- Ha ?

- Harry, je ne fais pas de l'œil à Severus, allons… J'aime ma femme, Harry, plus que tout…

- Mais alors ? Pourquoi le regardais-tu ainsi ?

Lupin se tut brusquement et détourna la tête, lèvres pincées. Harry posa une main sur son bras et le lycanthrope dit :

- Harry… Severus et moi nous nous sommes disputés hier et… et je l'ai frappé.

- Frappé ? Remus ! C'est ton ami…

- Je sais ! Je sais ! dit Lupin en s'éloignant brusquement. Kindia m'a dit la même chose hier au soir… Mais il a été si méchant avec moi, il m'a traité de bête assoiffée de sang et de… de tueur sans cœur.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pinça à son tour les lèvres puis soudain, il s'en alla à grands pas et Lupin le suivit en disant :

- Non, Harry ! Je t'en prie ! C'est à moi de régler ç… Severus !

Lupin se figea. Harry, lui, se rua sur l'homme en noir qui venait de jaillir de sous une tenture et il le prit par le poignet pour l'entraîner plus loin.

- Potter nom d'un chien ! s'exclama Rogue quand Harry le poussa dans une salle de classe vide en refermant la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous…

- Pourquoi vous avez insulté Lupin ?! demanda Harry de but en blanc. Je vous croyais amis !

Rogue mit une seconde à analyser puis il fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, c'est entre Lupin et moi et personne d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?! hurla Harry. Remus est mon parrain et vous êtes celui de Drago ! Vous faites tous les deux partie de ma famille et j'estime avoir le droit de savoir !

- Hé bien vous estimez mal ! dit Rogue sèchement en croisant les bras.

- Répondez-moi ! s'écria Harry. Vous ne pensez pas que Remus a suffisamment souffert comme ça pour que vous en rajoutiez une couche ? Je croyais qu'il était le seul ami qu'il vous restait !

Rogue soupira alors puis il s'effondra sur une chaise, une main sur les yeux. Harry le regarda, le sang bouillonnant, puis soudain Rogue dit :

- Potter… Lupin est malade…

Harry sentit sa colère s'envoler d'un coup :

- Malade ? Mais comment ça ?

- Il a la Maladie du Sorcier, Potter, dit Rogue en baissant sa main, le regard fixé sur les dalles du sol. Cette maladie ne se soigne pas et elle empire avec l'âge…

- Elle… empire ? Professeur, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Harry…

Harry se retourna d'un bloc et Rogue bondit sur ses jambes. Tous deux restèrent silencieux devant Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui refermait doucement la porte dans son dos.

- Remus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est pas vrai hein… Tu es en bonne santé… Dis-moi que…

- Harry… Severus a raison, c'est à cause de ça que nous nous sommes disputés hier soir…

Lupin regarda l'homme en noir qui baissa les yeux. Le loup-garou reprit ensuite :

- C'est la dernière année que j'enseigne Harry… Et peut-être la dernière année que tu me vois… La maladie dont je suis atteint va me prendre toutes mes forces et me faire vieillir tellement vite que d'ici deux à trois ans j'aurais l'aspect d'un vieillard voûté. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies ainsi…

- Je vais… te perdre ? dit Harry, la gorge soudain noué. Je vais te perdre comme j'ai perdu Sirius… Tu es le dernier des Maraudeurs, Remus, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça…

Des larmes brouillèrent soudain la vue du brun et il se jeta contre son parrain en s'agrippant à ses robes usées.

- Severus… dit alors Remus. Pardonne-moi…

Rogue fit jouer ses mâchoires puis, le regard triste, il se détourna et quitta la pièce par une autre porte. Lupin baissa alors les yeux sur Harry et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il serra Harry dans ses bras puis soudain, il le repoussa en disant :

- Harry, regarde-moi…

Le brun le regarda et le loup-garou passa ses pouces sur les joues du jeune homme :

- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une maladie foudroyante, je peux encore vivre des années et des années, je vais juste… énormément changer et je… Pardon Harry, je voulais te le dire mais avec tous les soucis que tu as déjà, je ne voulais pas t'accabler plus…

Harry eut alors un sourire triste puis il hocha la tête :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'encaisse, dit-il. Tu devrais plutôt essayer de te réconcilier avec Rogue, tu es son seul ami je crois, Remus… Et a mon avis, il est bien plus triste que moi…

- Tu crois ?

- J'ai apprit à le cerner pendant toutes ces années où tu n'étais pas là, dit Harry en passant ses mains sur ses joues pour détendre la peau asséchée par le sel des larmes. Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Tu le ferais ?

- Bien sûr, tu me connais… Je peux ?

Lupin hocha la tête puis Harry lui décocha un sourire un peu triste. Après la beauté de la naissance du bébé hippogriffe de ce matin, voilà qu'il apprenait que la dernière personne la plus proche de sa famille était malade et en plus brouillée avec son meilleur ami.

Après avoir quitté Lupin, Harry se rendit dans la salle des professeurs mais il ne trouva que Dumbledore et Sinistra qui prenaient un thé. Il s'excusa et gagna les cachots mais ils étaient vides. La veste abandonnée du professeur de Potions mit Harry sur la piste de la Forêt Interdite, et il s'y rendit en se changeant en son Animagi.

- Professeur Rogue ?

Harry marcha sur le sentier tracé dans les ronces en levant bien haut les jambes pour ne pas s'écorcher. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la clairière où se trouvait la Pensine et pierre et aussitôt, le corps décharné noir d'un Sombral allongé contre le piédestal de la Pensine attira son regard.

- Professeur…

L'animal noir releva la tête puis il fit mine de se lever et Harry redevint humain en disant :

- Restez professeur, s'il vous plait…

Rogue le regarda de ses yeux vides puis il redevint humain et Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui en disant :

- Professeur, je sais que vous en voulez à Lupin de vous avoir caché sa maladie mais… Il ne voulait pas vous affliger…

- Pfu ! fit Rogue.

Harry serra les mâchoires puis il se mit ensuite face à l'homme qui le regarda :

- Pardonnez-lui, s'il vous plait… il a dit que c'était la dernière année que nous le voyions dans les parages… Vous n'allez pas le laisser partir en lui en voulant, si ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Rogue sur un ton acide.

- Professeur, je vous en prie… Ça me fait mal de vous savoir froissés les deux… vous entendez comme les deux doigts de la main…

Rogue détourna la tête en faisant jouer ses mâchoires puis Harry se releva soudain en tenant les mains de l'homme qui le regarda de travers :

- Venez, dit le brun. Aller, levez-vous et allons le voir…

- Non ! dit Rogue en faisant lâcher prise à Harry qui recula d'un pas.

- Professeur Rogue ! Je vous donne l'ordre de vous lever et de me suivre jusque chez Lupin !

- De quel droit…

- Debout ! s'écria Harry.

Rogue sursauta puis il se leva en maugréant et Harry lui prit le bras. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au château, le contourna par la cour intérieure puis gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Lupin.

Lupin sursauta quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand et que son filleul poussa violemment un Rogue furieux et abasourdi dans la pièce.

- Et tâchez au moins de ne pas bouffer le nez ! cria le brun en refermant la porte qui claqua lourdement.

Le silence pesant qui tomba ensuite dans le bureau de Lupin mit ce dernier très mal à l'aise.

- Severus… Qu'est-ce que…

- Il veut qu'on se réconcilie, dit Rogue sèchement en croisant les bras. Mais tu m'as frappé…

- Je ne l'ai pas voulut, tu le sais ! dit Lupin fortement. Tu m'as traité de bête, Severus ! Pourquoi ? C'est la première fois que tu ne me traite pas comme un humain…

- Parce que c'est à cause de ton loup que tu es malade ! répliqua Rogue. C'est ce satané Greyback qui t'a refilé cette foutue maladie en te mordant !

- Co… Comment tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a mordu ? bafouilla Lupin.

Rogue se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il détourna la tête puis s'approcha de la fenêtre en soupirant. Il s'appuya sur le rebord, la tête basse, et Lupin s'approcha doucement.

- Tu… tu étais au courant, Sev ?

Rogue déglutit. Il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom depuis bien des années…

- Oui, j'étais au courant, dit-il enfin en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais comme les années passaient et que tu ne semblais pas changer plus que ça, je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'en parler…

Lupin se détourna, anéanti. Rogue le regarda par le biais de la vitre puis il marmonna des excuses et Lupin répondit :

- Je te pardonne pour tes dures paroles… Et excuses-moi pour le coup de poing…

Rogue marmonna autre chose puis il se redressa et quitta le bureau dans même jeter un regard à Lupin. Cependant cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid au lycanthrope qui avait l'habitude de la froidure de son ami.


	24. Chapter 22

_Et aprè-s une longue absence, voilà le chapitre 22 ! Enfin ! Et un denouenement qui va faire plaisir à pas mal d'entre vous, je l'espere. lol. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

2 décembre. Le froid mordant de cette fin de mois obligeait tout le monde à rester calfeutré dans ses appartements. Harry y comprit, et cela le faisait enrager car, non content de devoir rester enfermé dedans à longueur de journée à cause du froid, il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour Drago.

La veille, le Gryffondor avait regagné se demeure du Chemin de Traverse et il avait alors réalisé que son mari n'avait toujours pas accouché et qu'il entamait à présent son huitième mois de grossesse. Jamais Drago n'avait été aussi gros, jamais son corps n'avait été aussi déformé par la maternité.

Les reins cambrés, les épaules rejetées en arrière pour contrebalancer le poids de cet énorme ventre qui paraissait factice, Drago avait vraiment la silhouette d'un S majuscule. Cependant, même si la comparaison était risible, la situation, elle, ne l'était pas. Le pauvre Serpentard passait la majeure partie de ses journées assit ou allongé sur le dos ou le flanc. Il rongeait son frein, devenant de plus en plus irascible, allant même jusqu'à refuser que Harry l'effleure pour un simple baiser, mais celui-ci prenait son mal en patience malgré son inquiétude grandissante.

- Monsieur Potter, tout va bien ? Monsieur Potter…

Harry sursauta. Il décroisa les bras et pivota légèrement pour voir le professeur Adduire, le professeur de vol sur balais, le regarder en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Tout va bien…

- Ce pli sur votre front dit le contraire, dit le professeur en croisant une jambe sur l'autre dans le fauteuil où il avait prit place, bien en face de la cheminée. Vous êtes inquiet…

- Oui, pour mon mari… avoua alors Harry. Il entame son huitième mois de grossesse et il n'a toujours pas accouché… Il n'en peut plus, il est épuisé, coléreux… invivable.

- Toutes les femmes sont ainsi avant la naissance de leur enfant, dit Adduire. J'imagine que pour monsieur Malefoy ce n'est guère différent. Il est invivable car inquiet, Harry, vous devriez le savoir, ce n'est pas votre premier enfant…

- Non, dit Harry. Je sais que c'est l'inquiétude qui le rend ainsi mais je suis tout aussi inquiet que lui, si ce n'est plus…

- Allons, ne vous en faites donc pas, tout va bien se passer… Votre docteur est un bon docteur, vous savez… Et avec les informations que madame Greenwald a pu tirer du Docteur Malopiez, vous en savez tout autant sur les demi-vélanes, qu'un demi-vélane lui-même… Ne vous rongez pas les sangs et concentrez-vous sur le Tournoi, la première tâche a lieu demain, je vous rappelle.

- Déjà ? fit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Merlin que le temps passe vite… Et… Dumbledore ne veut toujours pas nous dire ce que nos élèves devront affronter ?

- Non, dit Adduire en secouant la tête. Rien du tout, c'est le secret le plus total, même Minerva n'est au courant de rien. J'imagine que ce sera encore quelque chose de spectaculaire, comme il en a le secret…

Adduire fit un sourire à Harry qui le lui renvoya avant de reporter son attention dehors où le vent soufflait si fort que les arbres de la Forêt Interdite se couchaient dangereusement. Les poteaux de but du stade de Quidditch vibraient eux aussi sous les assauts du vent, sans parler des fenêtres qui tremblaient et des hurlements terribles dans les combles du château.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le vent se calma et les élèves les plus intrépides se risquèrent à aller prendre l'air. Les plus frileux restèrent bien au chaud dans leurs Salles Communes, serrés les uns contre les autres près du feu.

Harry, lui, incapable de rester dedans plus longtemps, sortit et se changea aussitôt en son animagi. Les quelques courageux qui étaient là virent une occasion de s'amuser un peu et Harry brama de mécontentement quand une boule de neige lui passa au travers des bois, l'arrosant de neige.

- Ha vous voulez jouer à ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vivement, piétinant la neige de ses larges sabots. Et bien sachez que je suis très fort à ce jeu-là, bande de garnements !

Il baissa alors la tête et utilisa ses larges bois comme des pelles à neige. Les élèves les plus proches furent arrosés d'une fine poudreuse glacée qui s'insinua jusque dans leurs narines mais ils ripostèrent aussitôt et Harry ressembla rapidement à un cerf blanc.

- Regardez-moi ce gamin, dit Lupin en souriant. Et dire que ça va avoir trente ans…

Rogue se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils. Lupin et lui surveillaient les élèves sortis quand ils avaient vu Harry dévaler l'escalier de pierre et se changer en son animagi sans presque s'arrêter de marcher.

- Au fait, dit Lupin. Tu as des nouvelles de Drago ?

- Non, pas une seule depuis une semaine, dit Rogue. Demande à Potter, c'est son mari après tout…

- Il dit que tout va bien… Je lui ai demandé ce matin, répondit Lupin. C'est ce qu'il dit à tout le monde on dirait… Il s'inquiète, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

- Qui ne s'inquiéterait pas, grogna Rogue. Drago n'est pas fait pour porter des enfants, il est si chétif… Pas étonnant que Gabriel soit né si tôt.

Lupin ne trouva rien à redire. Oui Drago était très fin, pour ne pas dire maigre, mais sa fine musculature proportionnait les choses, enfin avant qu'il ne tombe enceint… Car là, son corps était tout ce qu'il y a de plus disgracieux, même aux yeux de Gabriel quand il avait vu son père alors que lui et Harry revenaient de chez le médecin. Il avait alors soufflé à Katia qu'il avait hâte que les jumeaux naissent, que son papa retrouve un corps un peu plus avenant.

Lupin soupira. Rogue croisa les bras plus serré sous son ample cape noire bordée de fourrure beige, mais aucun ne brisa le silence seulement troublé par les cris et les rires des élèves qui bombardaient Harry de boules de neige.

Harry envoya de la neige sur un grand dadais blond roux qui riait comme un ours, et celui-ci riposta en balançant une grande brassée de neige sur l'animal plus grand que lui. Harry fit un bond pour l'éviter et trébucha soudain sur une motte d'herbe dissimulée. Il s'effondra sur le flanc et les élèves en profitèrent pour se ruer sur lui et le couvrir de neige, en se gardant bien de le toucher.

- Belle partie, fit Lupin en regardant le grand cerf ruisselant d'eau approcher. Tu es un vrai gamin, Harry…

- Je sais, dit le Gryffondor en relevant la tête.

Il coucha ensuite ses bois et se secoua violemment. Ses longs poils bruns se hérissèrent et Lupin et Rogue furent aspergés d'une eau glaciale.

- Harry ! s'exclama Lupin en se protégeant de ses bras. Va te secouer ailleurs !

Harry haussa un sourcil puis il secoua à nouveau la tête mais la secousse ne fut pas assez violente pour un nouvel ébrouage. Le brun se mit tout de même à rire en voyant Rogue et Lupin se protéger le visage de leurs bras alors que rien n'arrivait.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry était à la Bibliothèque, en train de rassembler des informations pour son prochain cour quand un elfe vint le chercher, l'escortant jusque chez Dumbledore.

Intrigué, Harry entra dans le bureau du vieux sorcier… et manqua la syncope de peu.

- Que… ? fit-il, une main sur le cœur. Professeur !

- Allons, Harry, fit Dumbledore en souriant. Tu ne va pas me dire que tu as peur d'un simple Centaure, si ?

- Mais c'est un Centaure Supérieur ! s'exclama Harry.

Il regarda alors la bête mi-homme mi-cheval qui se tenait dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, coincé entre une table croulant sous divers objets en verre et une pile de livres presque aussi haute que sa croupe blanche.

L'animal avait le corps d'un humain de la tête aux hanches. En dessous, c'était le corps d'un cheval dont on aurait coupé l'encolure. Il aurait put être un Centaure normal, mais il n'en était rien, déjà de par sa couleur. Les Centaures blancs étaient d'une rareté exceptionnelle, dans le troupeau de Magorian, ils étaient tous noirs, bais ou alezans. Il y avait quelques gris et quelques palominos mais peu.

Harry eut la vision fugitive d'une Licorne immaculée et il réalisa alors que le Centaure n'avait pas sa robe rase mais longue et soyeuse, comme les lamas. Ses longues mèches étaient emmêlées mais malgré les nœuds, elle semblait aussi douce que du coton. Les longs poils sur les paturons de l'animal faisaient comme une couronne sur le tapis rouge, cachant des sabots d'un rose pâle et pur. La peau de la partie humaine du Centaure était d'un pâle surprenant, presque translucide. On voyait les veines bleues courir au niveau des muscles des bras, des poignets et du cou. Celui-ci était en partie masqué par une barbe naissante qui rejoignait une chevelure d'une longueur à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel coiffeur.

Le torse du Centaure était glabre, pas un poil disgracieux ne se voyait, ni même sur ses bras. Sous son nombril, situé au centre d'abdominaux si carrés qu'on les aurait crus taillés au couteau, une touffe de poils blancs remontait du poitrail, formant une crête là où les poils descendant rencontraient ceux qui montaient.

- Harry, je te présente Milthroë, dit alors Dumbledore. C'est un Centaure Supérieur, comme tu l'as remarqué… Maître Milthroë, je vous présente…

- Harry Potter… souffla le Centaure en se penchant vers Harry qui du lever la tête, l'animal faisant plus de deux mètres de haut au sommet de sa tête. Qui ne connaît pas ce garçon de nos jours… Il est aussi célèbre que son alter-ego Voldemort…

Harry sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine quand le Centaure prononça le nom du Lord Noir. Il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis près d'une décennie… La voix de Dumbledore tira Harry de ses pensées :

- Harry, Maître Milthroë et deux de ses compagnons ont bien voulu assurer l'épreuve de demain…

- C'est un honneur pour nous de participer à cette illustre compétition, dit le Centaure d'une voix douce et chaude en regardant Dumbledore de ses yeux gris clair, presque blancs. Nous ne nous montrons guère, nous nous plaisons à alimenter les légendes, mais cela aurait été un déshonneur suprême de refuser une telle invitation…

Envoûté par la voix de velours, Harry se reprit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il regarda Dumbledore qui dit :

- Très bien, dès demain donc, à midi précise, je vous retrouverais sur l'îlot au centre du Lac Noir. L'épreuve se déroula sur ce bout de caillou où vous autres êtes si agiles…

- Et… fit alors Harry. En quoi va consister l'épreuve ?

- Je te le dirais demain, Harry, comme à tes collègues. Je tenais simplement à te présenter Maître Milthroë. Maître, monsieur Potter sera le Juge pour Poudlard, demain, ajouta-t-il en regardant la bête blanche aussi immense que majestueuse.

Le Centaure hocha la tête puis Harry pu se retirer et il retourna à la Bibliothèque dans un état second. Il passa le reste du temps à rassembler des infos pour ses prochains cours mais son esprit dérivait constamment sur le Centaure blanc. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il en verrait un, en vrai, et qu'il aurait l'honneur de lui adresser la parole…

- Harry…

Le brun prit un coup de coude dans les côtes et sursauta. Lupin le fusilla du regard puis il tourna la tête vers le centre de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se tenait derrière son pupitre en forme de hibou aux ailes déployées. Il parlait vite mais clairement et les élèves semblaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres :

- Demain, comme vous le savez tous, aura lieu la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle débutera à midi pile et se déroulera sur l'îlot de pierre au centre du Lac Noir. Je vous invite donc tous à venir dès dix heures vous installer sur les rives du lac afin de rien manquer. Les trois Champions… – il regarda les trois garçons assis à un guéridon à part des autres élèves –, le professeur Hagrid viendra vous chercher dans votre dortoir demain matin aux alentours de huit heures. Je vous expliquerais les grandes lignes de l'épreuve puis vous aurez jusqu'à midi pour vous préparer. Inutile de prendre vos baguettes magiques, elles vous encombreront plus qu'autre chose.

Il marqua une pause, balaya la salle du regard puis frappa dans ses mains et tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha du tonnerre, direction les dortoirs.

Le lendemain, à huit heures, Harry était debout. C'était pourtant dimanche mais l'imminence de la première tâche du Tournoi l'empêchait de dormir plus longtemps.

En descendant dans la Grande Salle, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul. La plupart des professeurs étaient eux aussi déjà levés, et une poignée d'élèves prenait leur petit-déjeuner en bâillant.

Harry prit place au bout de la grande table des professeurs et se servit du café en dissimulant un large bâillement. Un toussotement lui fit lever la tête et il fit Dumbledore se frotter un œil. McGonagall se grattait le menton, assise à sa droite, et, plus loin, le professeur Sinistra suçait rêveusement sa petite cuillère.

Harry soupira. Dans quelques minutes les préparatifs pour la première tâche allaient commencer et, à midi pile, cette même première tâche débuterait. A cette pensée, le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers les élèves présents. C'était pour la majorité des élèves des deux autres écoles représentées : les jolies jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons et les grands gaillards de Durmstrang. Parmi eux, il y avait les deux champions du tournoi, mais Harry ne les connaissait pas. Il n'avait même pas retenu le visage du champion de Poudlard, alors retenir les noms compliqués d'une élève française et d'un autre probablement russe… n'en parlons pas.

Le temps passa trop vite. Harry se retrouva au bord du Lac Noir sans même s'en rendre compte. Jetant un œil sur sa montre, il fronça les sourcils. Il était dix heures. Un peu plus tôt, Dumbledore avait annoncé aux professeurs la venue exceptionnelle de trois Centaures Supérieurs. La stupeur avait rapidement laissé place au ravissement, la plupart des professeurs, comme Lupin et Hagrid, rêvaient de voir un jour ces créatures que l'on disait mythiques.

Dix heures et demi bipèrent à la montre de Harry et soudain, un brusque vent se leva. Le brun posa une main sur ses cheveux dans un pur réflexe tandis que Dumbledore saisissait sa barbe d'une main et que McGonagall retenait son chapeau pointu.

- Piles à l'heure ! dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

A peine avait-il dit cela que trois immenses créatures blanches comme la neige se matérialisèrent devant eux, alignés les uns près des autres, le dos droit et bien campés sur leurs quatre puissantes jambes.

- Magnifique… dit Hagrid en s'approchant. Superbe…

- Merci, dit le plus vieux des trois Centaures avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, maître Milthroë, dit alors Dumbledore en s'approchant.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore… dit le Centaure. Je vous présente Dame Azzarine, et Dame Péléa, dit-il ensuite en montrant de ses bras les deux Centaures de part et d'autre de lui-même. Malgré leurs petits respectifs, elles ont bien voulu se prêter au jeu.

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant. A présent, suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de l'épreuve. Professeur Rogue, professeur Lupin, professeur McGonagall ?

- Nous venons, dit Rogue.

- Harry, je te charge de superviser l'installation de l'épreuve avec Hagrid, dit ensuite Dumbledore. Dame Azzarine vous secondera.

Harry fit un signe de tête et regarda la jument qui se tenait à droite du grand mâle. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit puis les deux autres Centaures suivirent Dumbledore sous une vaste tente où ils durent baisser la tête pour entrer.

- Bien ! fit ensuite Dame Azzarine, faisant sursauter Harry. Mettons-nous au travail, vous le voulez ?

- Avec plaisir, dit le brun en souriant légèrement.

La jument s'éloigna alors et les longues mèches soigneusement peignées, contrairement à celles du grand mâle, de son pelage d'un blanc immaculé, se soulevèrent doucement quand elle fit pivoter sa vaste croupe pour rejoindre le ponton flottant qui avait été installé pour accéder à l'Ilot.

- Posez ça ici, dit Dame Azzarine en montrant un gros rocher que Hagrid faisait rouler sur la plage de l'Ilot. Merci.

- De rien, dit le demi-géant en souriant. Harry, où es-tu ?

- Ici, dit le brun en agitant le bras.

Il était juché sur un gros rocher où s'était accroché un arbre tordu et rabougri.

Les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, Harry avait été en charge de désherber une partie du rocher, sans toucher à l'arbre, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Dame Azzarine lui avait juste dit que ce bout de terrain servirait pour l'épreuve, il n'en savait pas plus. De plus, il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de la magie car l'îlot avait été ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'aucune magie ne puisse y fonctionner (logique !), allez savoir pourquoi.

- Onze heures et demi, dit Harry en regardant sa montre.

Un brouhaha lui fit ensuite lever la tête et il vit que les élèves s'installaient dans les gradins installés sur la rive du Lac Noir. Le brun remarqua également que Dame Azzarine avait brusquement disparu, mais il vit une longue queue blanche s'engouffrer sous la tente où les deux autres Centaures et Dumbledore se trouvaient depuis le matin.

Les professeurs présents pour installer l'épreuve furent enjoints à se rendre sous cette même tente et Dumbledore se décida à leur expliquer en quoi allait consister la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers :

- Ceci est une médaille en or, dit le vieux sorcier en brandissant un ruban de soie où était suspendu ladite médaille en or. Nos trois amis vont chacun en passer une autour de leur taille et les trois champions devront l'attraper. Bien évidemment, les Centaures devront empêcher nos champions d'attraper ces médailles. Libre à eux de faire ce qu'ils voudront, dans la limite du possible, et sans utiliser la magie.

Dame Azzarine et Dame Péléa nouèrent le ruban autour de leur taille, de sorte que la médaille pende devant elles :

- Ceci vous va à ravir, Dame Péléa, dit Dame Azzarine en gloussant.

- Merci, chère sœur, dit Dame Péléa en gloussant à son tour, provoquant la stupeur parmi les sorciers.

Harry regarda les deux juments avec un sourire. Comme quoi, une femme reste une femme, qu'elle soit à demi-cheval, demi-poisson ou demi-je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre !

Dumbledore chassa ensuite tout le monde de la tente pour accueillir les trois champions, et les trois Centaures disparurent aussitôt. Ils allèrent se cacher sur l'Ilot tandis que Harry prenait sa place dans la tribune des juges, aux côtés de représentants du Ministère et des directeurs des deux autres écoles.

D'un regard en coin, Harry découvrit Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que Percy Weasley, son bras droit, et une sorcière à l'air revêche. Il pinça les lèvres puis se tourna vers Dumbledore, assit à sa droite, et McGonagall, assise une place plus loin.

Soudain, une trompette résonna sur le lac et Harry vit Scrimgeour se lever. L'homme à la crinière grise comme celle d'un lion enfonça sa baguette magique dans sa gorge et se mit à parler très fort sans mégaphone :

- En ce deux décembre particulièrement froid, je déclare ouvert le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Que le fair-play et l'amitié soient les pièces maîtresses de cette nouvelle édition ! Bonne chance aux Champions !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa soudain et Harry regarda les trois champions sur le ponton permettant d'accéder à l'îlot. Dumbledore se leva soudain et Harry le vit porter sa baguette à sa gorge :

- Cher Champions, la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de débuter ! L'épreuve se déroulera sur l'îlot qui se trouve au bout du ponton sur lequel vous vous tenez. Il y a sur cet îlot, trois créatures magiques non dangereuses, une pour chacun d'entre vous. Elles portent chacune sur elles une médaille en or comme celle-ci – il brandit une médaille identique à celle des Centaures – et vous devrez la récupérer. Cela paraît facile à écouter mais une fois dans la partie, vous trouverez cela moins drôle. Le premier à arracher la médaille gagnera cent cinquante points, le second cent points et le troisième cinquante. Ces points seront utiles pour la seconde tâche ! Sur-ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance !

Les trois Champions levèrent un bras en réponse puis Dumbledore prit un petit maillet et frappa un grand coup contre une cloche posée près de lui. Le bruit résonna dans la tête de Harry et il regarda les trois champions courir le long du ponton flottant.

Une fois qu'ils furent sur la plage du vaste ilot, le ponton fut retiré par Hagrid qui le replia sur la berge du lac avant de se poster non loin, une paire de Multiplettes entre les mains pour surveiller le déroulement de l'épreuve.

Ses Multiplettes à la main, Harry regardait également l'épreuve, observant les réactions des Champions, quand soudain, un hibou se posa près de lui en le faisant sursauter. Ce n'était pas Hedwige ni Moka et encore moins BrûleFlamme ou Naoko. C'était un hibou gris cendré qui portait sur son poitrail l'écusson de St-Mangouste. Intrigué, Harry prit le message qu'il tenait dans son bec. Il le déplia mais ne le lut même pas entier, son esprit venait de tilter : Drago.

- Drago ! fit-il en se levant brusquement, renversant son siège.

- Harry ? fit Dumbledore. Que se passes-t-il ?

- Monsieur, c'est Drago, je dois filer à St-Mangouste ! dit Harry.

- Utilisez ma cheminée, dit le vieux sorcier en tendant une clef à Harry. Allez, faites vite, je vous remplace comme juge.

- Merci, monsieur.

Harry se rua alors hors de la tribune et galopa jusqu'au château. Il y entra en trombe, emprunta une bonne douzaine de passages secrets puis se jeta littéralement dans la cheminée de Dumbledore :

- St-Mangouste ! hurla-t-il.

Les flammes devenues vertes l'enveloppèrent et, en quelques secondes, il fut éjecté dans la hall du vaste hôpital sorcier :

- Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? demanda une sorcière à l'accueil.

- Je suis Harry Potter, je viens voir…

- Monsieur Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit Katia se ruer sur lui.

- Katia ! s'exclama-t-il. Où est Drago ?

- Monsieur Drago est à la maternité, venez vite, il vous réclame !

- Depuis quand… ?

- Environ deux heures, dit Katia, toute paniquée en entraînant Harry dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sorcier. Il a commencé à se plaindre de maux de ventre au levé ce matin puis c'est passé mais il y a deux heures, il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever. J'ai aussitôt fait venir des Médicomages et ils l'ont emmené ici… J'ai peur, monsieur Harry…

- Allons, dit le brun. Aller, venez, dépêchons-nous.

Katia hocha la tête puis ils se mirent à courir le long des couloirs. La jeune femme semblait avoir mémorisé le parcours car elle ne regarda aucun panneau. Ils arrivèrent à bon port une poignée de minutes plus tard et Harry tomba nez à nez avec le médecin de la famille :

- Allard ! fit Harry.

- Viens vite Harry, Drago te réclame à s'en briser la voix. Viens vite.

Le Médicomage entraîna Harry dans la salle et les portes battantes se refermèrent sur eux, laissant Katia dans le couloir, morte d'inquiétude...

* * *

_Vàlà ! Bon maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous ! Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à trouver des noms pour les jumeaux. Garcons, fille, comme vous voulez, je n'ai pas encore décidé de leur sexe._

_Merci :)_

_See you again !_


	25. Chapter 23

_Coucou !! Whoua six mois ! J'ai battu mon record de deux mois ! XD_

_Bon chapitre asser court mais inspi en vacances, comme tout le monde lol_

_Je réponds pas aux reviews, il est trop tard, je bosse demain (l'excuse bidon --) mais je vous fais pleins de gros bisoux et vous dis des grands mercis pour vos messages qui me font bien rire des fois et me donnent envie de continuer à ecrire et publier !! MERCIIIIIII_

_Phénix _

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Harry tournait en rond. On l'avait chassé de la salle où son mari se tordait de douleur. Les portes ne laissaient filtrer aucun bruits, et de toutes façons, Drago ne pouvait en faire du bruit car il était très certainement endormi à cette heure-ci. Endormi car la seule et unique façon de faire naître les deux bébés était de pratiquer une césarienne. En tant qu'homme, et même en tant qu'homme pourvu pour porter des enfants, Drago n'était pas « équipé » pour enfanter normalement.

Harry ôta ses doigts de sa bouche. Il n'avait plus d'ongles à ronger et s'il continuait, il allait se faire vraiment mal. Non loin de lui, Katia faisait les cent pas. Tenant son tablier entre ses mains, elle froissait si fort le pauvre tissu qu'il en était tout plissé.

- Mais enfin… s'impatienta-t-elle soudain. Monsieur Harry…

- Je ne sais pas, dit le brun en se tordant les doigts. Allez nous chercher du café, vous voulez bien ?

- J'y vais…

La jeune femme s'en alla en marmonnant et Harry se leva. Il se mit à faire à son tour les cent pas le long du couloir désert et guettait le moindre bruit venant de la salle d'accouchement. Soudain, il y eut une vive agitation dans la salle et le Gryffondor du se pousser pour laisser passer deux boîtes transparentes poussées par des infirmières :

- Poussez-vous, s'il vous plait ! fit l'une d'elle. Aller, on dégage !

- Mais ? Attendez ! Ce sont mes enfants !

- Harry !

Harry fit volte-face et découvrit Allard, vêtu d'une blouse bleue, tachée de sang :

- Allard… fit le brun. Allard, ce sont les jumeaux ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit le Médicomage avec un sourire en retirant ses gants qu'il jeta dans une poubelle. Tes enfants vont bien, de même que Drago. Seulement, les jumeaux sont très petits, trop pour des enfants nés à terme. Nous allons devoir les garder quelques jours en réanimation…

- Réanimation ?? s'etrangla Harry. Allard !

- Mais cesses donc de crier, tu es dans un hôpital, dit Allard en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai dit qu'ils allaient bien, ils sont simplement trop faibles pour vivre dès maintenant hors d'une couveuse.

- Combien de temps… ?

- Deux semaines je pense, dit Allard. Mais tu auras le droit de venir les voir, Drago aussi, s'il est remit, évidemment.

- Je… Je peux aller le voir ?

- Pas encore, dit le Médicomage. Rentre chez toi et ramène-lui des affaires, et profites-en pour te calmer un peu, tu tremble comme une feuille.

Harry serra les poings puis Allard s'en alla et Katia revint au même moment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de Harry quand celui-ci lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, et elle ne fit pas la difficile quand le brun décida d'utiliser le transplanage pour regarder la maison du Chemin de Traverse.

Dans le salon de sa maison, Harry tournait en rond. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il était partagé entre la super joie et la terrible peur. Et si Drago ne s'en remettait pas ? Et si un des jumeaux développait des complications ? Déjà des jumeaux nés d'une femme risquaient plus de problèmes qu'un enfant unique, mais alors des jumeaux nés d'un homme…

Harry s'obligea à chasser ses idées noires de son esprit et il pressa Katia de préparer une valise pour Drago. Il en profita également pour prévenir Dumbledore en envoyant BrûleFlamme et, ce faisant, il se désola d'avoir raté la première tâche du Tournoi.

- Monsieur Harry, allons-y, dit Katia en apparaissant.

- Enfin, dit le brun. Accrochez-vous bien.

Katia se cramponna au bras de Harry et à la poignée de la valise puis Harry transplana et ils reparurent une minute plus tard dans le hall de l'hôpital.

- Nous venons voir Drago Potter-Malefoy, dit Harry en s'accoudant au comptoir.

L'infirmière derrière le regarda de travers puis elle feuilleta l'énorme livre devant elle avant de grogner :

- Chambre 7892…

- Merci, dit le brun avec un large sourire.

L'infirmière se sentit obligée de lui sourire à son tour puis le Gryffondor s'éloigna avec Katia sur les talons.

_toc, toc…_

- 'trez…

Harry poussa doucement la large porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il sourit en voyant Drago allongé sur son lit, l'air complètement à l'ouest :

- Bonjour, chéri…

- Harry… Katia, fit le blond d'une petite voix avec un faible sourire. Vous êtes là…

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et il s'approcha. Katia referma la porte derrière elle et déposa la valise sur une chaise au pied du lit avant d'en faire le tour pour se poster derrière Harry.

Avec un sourire timide, elle posa sa main sur celle du blond et Harry dit :

- Comment tu te sens, mon amour ?

- Tout flagada… souffla Drago en souriant à Katia. Merci Katia, sans vous je crois que je n'en serais pas là… Harry ? Et les jumeaux ? Où sont-ils ?

- Ils vont bien, rassures-toi, dit Harry. Je ne les ai pas encore vus, mais Allard m'a assuré qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Ils sont seulement trop faibles pour vivre hors d'une couveuse avant deux semaines. Et toi ? Ça va ?

- Mieux qu'avant en tous cas, dit le blond avec un sourire.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux, dit alors Katia.

Elle embrassa Drago sur le front en le félicitant puis elle sortit dans le couloir et s'assit sur une chaise.

Dans la chambre, Harry embrassa doucement son mari puis il le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Et toi qui ne pouvais garder un enfant, nous voilà avec deux pour le prix d'un. Si c'est pas un comble…

Drago eut un léger rire mais son sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur :

- Mon ventre me fait souffrir, dit-il.

- Apparemment, tu as déjà retrouvé ta ligne, dit Harry en longeant des yeux le corps longiligne sous les couvertures grises. Toutes les femmes vont te jalouser…

Drago eut un nouveau sourire puis Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de le laisser se reposer en lui indiquant que des affaires propres se trouvaient dans la valise sur la chaise.

- Ha, monsieur Harry…

- Oui, Katia ? demanda le brun en fermant la porte de la chambre de son mari.

- Et si nous allions à la maternité voir les bébés ?

Harry eut un sourire et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'étage de la maternité, qui n'était pas au même étage que les salles d'accouchement, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Vous ne pourrez pas les toucher, dit une infirmière à l'air farouche quand Harry demanda à voir les bébés de Drago Malefoy. Vous devrez vous contenter de les regarder depuis le couloir.

Harry ne broncha pas malgré son envie de ronfler au visage de la femme. Il se laissa entraîner par Katia et celle-ci s'arrêta devant une longue vitre qui donnait sur une nursery :

- 1678 et 1679… Ha ! Les voilà, venez, monsieur, regardez… Ils sont adorables…

- Ils sont minuscules, dit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Katia sourit.

- Comment allez-vous les appeler ? Apparemment ce sont deux garçons…

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il réalisa alors que Drago et qui n'avaient même pas choisit de prénom pour ces deux enfants…

- Je ne sais pas, Drago et moi n'en avons pas parlé…

- Au fait, dit Katia. Nous ne savons même pas ce que c'est…

Harry la regarda de travers puis il braqua son regard vert sur les jumeaux. Ils étaient vêtus d'habits blancs identiques et le brun, perturbé, héla une infirmière :

- Mademoiselle, je suis le père des jumeaux là… Pouvez-me dire qui est quoi ?

La jeune femme sourit puis elle entra dans la nursery, regarda les petits bracelets qu'avaient chacun des bébés autour du poignet puis elle revint en souriant et dit :

- Celui de droite est un garçon, l'autre, une jolie petite fille. Félicitations, monsieur.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Une fille et un garçon… Avec Gabriel, cela faisait deux garçons et une fille, le bon choix.

- Vous avez des prénoms ? demanda soudain l'Infirmière.

- Heu… Non, dit Harry. Comme nous ne savions pas ce qu'ils étaient, nous n'avons pas encore choisi…

- Vous avez encore un mois, ne vous pressez pas trop, dit l'Infirmière en souriant.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite et Harry regarda ses deux bébés. Oui, d'ici un mois… quand même…

Drago resta deux semaines à St-Mangouste pour se reposer et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. De plus, les jumeaux furent installés dans sa chambre une semaine après leur naissance et le blond ne se lassait pas de les regarder :

- Ne les regarde pas tant, tu va les user…

Le blond sourit et leva la tête vers la porte. Narcissa et Lucius se tenaient là, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Narcissa avait un gros bouquet de fleurs dans les bras et elle le confia à son mari pour s'approcher des deux couveuses.

- Ce sont des copies conformes, dit-elle en appuyant son index contre la vitre de plastique. Vous leur avez trouvé des noms déjà ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Drago secoua la tête et Lucius dit :

- Dans ce cas, puis-je t'en proposer ?

- Vous avez des noms en tête ? demanda le Serpentard. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a une fille…

- Oui, dit Lucius avec un sourire. Hé bien… Il est de tradition dans notre famille de donner à ses enfants des noms d'ancêtres donc je te propose Isaac et Lukas. Isaac était mon père…

- Et Lukas, le mien, dit Narcissa en souriant. Cependant, il est également d'usage dans notre famille que les garçons portent comme second prénom le prénom de leur grand-père…

- Gabriel a déjà votre prénom, père… Nous ne pouvons donner encore votre prénom et celui du père de Harry au garçon…

- Non, c'est pourquoi je te propose Rufus et Alexander en seconds prénoms, dit Lucius. Ce sont des noms ayant appartenus à mes aïeux, aïeux qui ont eut une belle et grande vie il y a déjà plusieurs siècles.

- Cela donnerait donc… Lukas Rufus Potter-Malefoy ou Isaak Alexander Potter-Malefoy, ou encore plein d'autres combinaisons… fit Drago en faisant mine de réfléchir. Hum… avant de décider, je dois en parler à Harry, c'est la moindre des choses. Et pour la petite ? Une idée ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Lucius secoua la tête puis on frappa à la porte et Allard apparut :

- Alors Drago ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Très bien, merci, dit le blond en souriant.

Allard hocha la tête puis se tourna vers le couple Malefoy et dit :

- Monsieur et madame Malefoy, il est bien que vous soyez ici, je veux que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à dire à votre fils.

- Ha ? Est-ce grave ? demanda Lucius.

- Oh non, mais cela pourrait le devenir, dit Allard.

- Allard, ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps, dit alors Drago, les sourcils froncés.

- Hum, oui… Excuses-moi. Je suis venu pour te dire, Drago, que ces jumeaux sont les derniers enfants que tu auras.

- C'est à dire ? Explique-toi, tu veux ?

- Avec cette double grossesse, ton corps a subit des dommages, notamment avec la césarienne, dit Allard. Mais tes organes internes ont aussi été désordonnés pour faire de la place à ces bébés et une autre grossesse pourrait mettre ta vie en danger.

- Que dois-je faire alors ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

- Déjà, il est inutile de t'inquiéter, dit Allard. Trois enfants, c'est déjà bien non ? Et en plus, il y a deux garçons. Que demander de plus ?

- Une autre fille pour faire un compte rond…

- Je suis navré Drago, mais une troisième grossesse pourrait t'être fatale… Ton corps est fait pour porter la vie, oui, mais dans la mesure du normal… Les jumeaux sont au-delà de cette limite, tu as eu de la chance qu'ils soient viables tous les deux. De plus, je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais en cas de troisième grossesse, je ne puis être garant, ni de ta vie, ni de celle de l'enfant. Tu m'as comprit Drago ? Si jamais tu retombe enceint, même dans dix ans, tu devras te faire avorter, tu n'auras pas le choix.

Drago déglutit. L'annonce était un coup dur. Cette seconde grossesse était déjà un coup de chance et voilà qu'une nouvelle grossesse lui était désormais formellement interdite sous peine d'y laisser sa vie ou celle de l'enfant…

- Ca va aller, fils ? demanda Lucius.

- J'encaisse, dit le blond. Très bien Allard, je t'ai comprit… La maternité c'est terminé pour moi. De toutes façons, je vais devoir m'occuper des jumeaux avant tout autre chose et sans Harry, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail.

- Potter prendra bien quelques années sabbatiques pour t'aider, Drago, dit Lucius.

- Il l'a dit, mais de là à ce qu'il le fasse…

- J'ignorais que tu me faisais confiance à ce point, dit soudain une voix à la porte.

- Harry ! Excuses-moi, je…

- Oui, tu ne savais pas que j'étais là, dit Harry sur un ton blasé en entrant dans la chambre. De toutes façons, je ne peux pas rester, je suis juste venu t'apporter les affaires que tu as demandées, je dois retourner à Poudlard.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ? demanda Allard. Drago et toi devriez discuter…

- Non, je suis désolé, j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête et si je veux prendre du temps pour m'occuper de mes enfants, alors je dois tout donner jusqu'au mois de juin. Sur-ce, bonne journée tout le monde.

Il embrassa Drago sur le front puis transplana et un silence lourd tomba dans la chambre :

- Quelle gaffe ! fit Drago en s'adossant à ses coussins. Je suis incorrigible, il faut toujours que je parle trop vite…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était là, dit Narcissa en croisant les bras, posant ses mains aux longs ongles vernis sur ses bras délicats.

Drago fit une grimace puis Allard leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de retourner travailler. Narcissa et Lucius ne restèrent pas bien longtemps non plus et Drago se retrouva bien vite à nouveau seul :

- Ha Merlin… soupira-t-il en tournant sur le flanc pour voir les jumeaux dans leurs couveuses, petites choses roses endormies. Vous au moins, vous n'êtes pas jaloux… pas encore tout du moins…

Il caressa à travers la vitre de plastique le poing qu'un des deux bébés avait approché puis il soupira et se tourna sur le dos en posant un bras sur ses yeux.


	26. Chapter 24

Coucou ! Voilà el chapitre 24 ! Le 25 est prêt et le 26 à du mal à se faire terminer lol

Mais asser causé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit au bord du lit, une main sur son ventre et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il souffla ensuite longuement puis se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui pour faire passer le malaise puis se leva. Depuis un mois qu'il était rentré chez eux, dans la maison du Chemin de Traverse, il avait ses violentes crampes au ventre. Il savait parfaitement que ces douleurs provenaient de sa poche fœtale qui reprenait sa forme initiale, mais en même temps, cela l'inquiétait. Il avait pas mal regardé sur Internet et il avait remarqué que peu de femmes souffraient de maux de ventre un mois après leur accouchement. En même temps, comme Allard avait dit à sa sortie d'hôpital, il était un homme, et son cas était très différent de celui d'une femme. Il ne pouvait donc pas se fier aux statistiques féminines.

Quand la douleur fut passée, Drago quitta la chambre. Il boutonna une chemise blanche et la rentra dans son pantalon tout en descendant l'escalier. En bas, dans leurs cosys, les deux nourrissons attendaient patiemment que leurs parents soient prêts à partir.

- Chéri, tu es prêt ?

- J'arrive, répondit Harry depuis le bureau.

Il balança Hedwige par la fenêtre puis quitta la pièce en enfilant une veste de costume beige. Il sourit à Drago qui dit :

- C'est le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, nos amis et nos familles vont enfin connaître les noms que nous avons choisi pour ces petites choses…

- Oui, dit Harry. Un vrai baptême à la sorcière… L'année prochaine, on fera celui de Gaby, ok ?

- Si tu veux… Sa naissance a tellement été mouvementée que nous n'avons rien fait pour lui assurer du bonheur dans sa vie, dit Drago pour qui un vulgaire baptêm Moldu ne comptait pas.

- Gaby, on y va, dit alors Harry.

- Je viens…

Le garçon posa son livre et se leva. Il s'approcha de ses parents et prit la main de Drago. De son autre main, le blond attrapa l'anse d'un cosy, et Harry prit l'anse de l'autre cosy. Gabriel saisit ensuite de sa main libre celle libre de Harry puis les deux adultes se concentrèrent sur leur point de destination. Leur magie combinée était la bienvenue pour faire transplaner cinq personnes sans en oublier un bout derrière.

**88888888888888 **

- Les voilà !

Hermione venait de voir apparaître la petite famille. Elle alla saluer ses deux amis. Elle embrassa Gabriel sur le front puis se pencha vers les jumeaux et leur fit des risettes. Les deux bébés la regardèrent de leurs yeux bleus puis bâillèrent à l'unisson :

- Je vois, fit Hermione, faussement vexée. Bref ! fit-elle ensuite en se relevant. Alors les garçons, ça y es ? Vous êtes décidés ?

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant à Drago. Trois prénoms pour chacun et deux noms de famille.

- Comme moi, dit Gabriel en souriant. J'ai trois prénoms et deux noms de famille.

Hermione sourit puis elle ébouriffa les mèches blondes du jeune garçon avant que Molly Weasley ne frappe dans ses mains pour faire entrer tout le monde dans l'église.

** 88888888888888**

- Isaak Lukas Rufus Alexander Potter-Malefoy…

- Et Zaria Jézabel Albane Edna Potter-Malefoy, dit Alexandre en souriant. Dans votre famille, ça va devenir une tradition de porter trois prénoms.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Harry en souriant à Lucy, installée dans ses bras, en train de s'enfiler goulûment un biberon de lait tout chaud. Drago et moi en avons trois aussi…

- Non, deux chéri, dit le blond, occupé à donner le biberon à Isaak. Deux prénoms…

- Oui, exact, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Je suis un perturbé ces temps, pardonnez-moi.

- Allons, nous n'avons rien à te pardonner, nous savons ce que c'est que d'élever des enfants, dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle regarda son petit dernier, Mark, assit sur les genoux de son père, puis son regard dériva sur Lucius, assit plus loin près de sa femme, en train de discuter avec Severus. McGonagall se tenait non loin, à quelques pas de Dumbledore qui ne cessait de plonger son verre dans le plat de Sangria. La brunette sourit quand elle vit McGonagall retirer le verre des mains de Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils :

- Ces deux-là… soupira-t-elle.

- Qui, chérie ? demanda Alexandre qui écoutait Harry.

- Ha ! fit Drago. Tu parle de Dumbledore et McGo… Oui, à les voir, on dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille sans cesse. Je trouve ça mignon. Ils sont veufs tous les deux et ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre.

- Il faut bien, dit Harry. Quand on est seul, on trouve une autre personne seule et alors on est plus seul.

- Tu deviens philosophe, papa ? demanda Gabriel qui jouait aux Dames avec Alexandre, sur la table toute proche.

- Gaby… fit Drago en faisant la moue.

- Ben quoi ? fit le gamin en haussant les épaule. Andy, on va jouer dans le parc ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Maman, on peut y aller ?

- Oui, mais ne vous salissez pas, s'il vous plait, dit Hermione.

- Oui, dit Harry. Gaby, c'est ton pantalon d'uniforme, tu n'en as pas d'autre à la maison.

- Oui, papa… soupira le gamin.

Harry regarda Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux garçons s'en allèrent alors en courant et, passant près des parents Malefoy, Andrews s'arrêta. Il sourit à Lucius et Severus, hocha la tête, puis Lucius lui donna une tape dans le dos et le garçon rattrapa Gabriel. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Dorian et toute une bande d'autres gamins de leur âge.

- Comment ça se passe avec mon père ? demanda Drago.

- Ca va, dit Hermione. Il l'appelle toujours monsieur Malefoy mais je ne peux pas l'obliger à l'appeler Père. Déjà qu'il me demande pourquoi il n'est pas le fils d'Alexandre…

- Ouh là, fit Harry. Et tu lui réponds quoi ?

- Rien… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre du reste. Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai succombé au charme de Lucius…

- Il y a forcement une raison mais, comme nous disons, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, dit Alexandre en souriant. Tiens maman, Mark à faim je crois.

Et il lui colla le bébé dans les bras. Hermione sourit puis regarda les deux garçons en face d'elle et ceux-ci secouèrent la tête. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme défaisait son corsage pour donner le sein au bébé.

- Demain c'est la St-Sylvestre, vous faites quelque chose ?

- Non, et vous ?

- Nous allons chez mes parents, dit Drago. Vous voulez venir ? Andrews serait tout heureux avec ses deux copains.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en regardant Alexandre.

- Si tu t'inquiète pour le sang de ton mari, ne t'en fait pas va, dit Drago. Mon père a retiré les sortilèges de protection qui entouraient le Manoir. Depuis que Voldemort n'est plus, les sortilèges pour protéger les maisons ne sont plus utiles. Alexandre ne craint rien au Manoir, si ce n'est d'être surprit.

- Oh ça… dit Harry.

- Il est vrai que tu n'as encore jamais mit les pieds dans le monde magique hormis Poudlard… dit Hermione. Pourtant il faudra bien un jour que tu y aille, Cylia est une sorcière et Mark sera un sorcier aussi.

Alexandre fit un signe de tête puis il dit :

- Si ça ne dérange pas…

- Je ne pense pas, dit Drago. Père ! fit-il ensuite en se retournant.

- Oui fils ? fit l'homme en interrompant sa discussion avec Severus.

- Pouvons-nous inviter Hermione et sa famille demain soir ? Ils ne font rien…

Lucius fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers Narcissa et celle-ci hocha la tête :

- Oui, ils peuvent venir. Il y aura Severus et sa famille aussi.

- Très bien, dit le blond. Vous voyez, fit-il à Hermione et Alexandre. Une belle fête de famille pour termine l'année.

Hermione sourit. Elle regarda Lucius et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire. La brunette lui fit un signe de tête en retour pour le remercier puis elle regarda son fils qui mangeait toujours.

**88888888888888 **

- Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nous re rentrer…

Zaria dans les bras, il regarda Harry. Celui-ci remontait la couverture sur Isaak pelotonné dans son cosy :

- Oui, on va rentrer, Gabriel est fatigué, dit le brun.

Le jeune garçon était effondré sur la table près d'eux et bâillait sans cesses.

Hermione sourit puis elle regarda Andrews qui somnolait, hissé dans les bras d'Alexandre. Mark dormait dans son cosy et Cylia était serrée contre les jupes de sa mère, à moitié endormie.

- Aller, dit Drago. Bonne nuit…

Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue, serra la main d'Alexandre puis revint vers Harry qui hissa Gabriel dans ses bras. La seconde d'après ils transplanaient pour reparaître dans le salon de la maison du Chemin de Traverse. Harry conduisit aussitôt Gabriel jusqu'à sa chambre pendant que Drago emmenait les jumeaux dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée pour les déshabiller et leur mettre leurs pyjamas.

- Et voilà, tout le monde pionce, dit Harry en se glissant sous les couvertures près de son mari. Et nous ? Tu es fatigué ?

Drago leva les yeux de son livre, regarda Harry par-dessus les petites lunettes à monture d'argent qu'il mettait pour lire et, à son sourire, le brun compris que non, son mari n'était pas fatigué.

Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là, aussi passionnément que le corps de Drago le supportait et, quand la fin approcha, Harry voulu se retirer mais le blond l'en empêcha :

- Non… souffla-t-il.

- Mais chéri…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Termine à l'intérieur…

- Chéri, je…

- Tais-toi et finis-moi, putain ! s'exclama Drago, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Harry ne se le fit pas redire. Il replongea à l'intérieur du blond puis s'effondra sur lui en gémissant longuement. Il se retira aussitôt après et roula sur le dos, sa respiration saccadée.

- Demain, dit le blond en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Harry hocha la tête puis il frappa dans ses mains et les lampes s'éteignirent, plongeant la chambre dans le noir total. Il ne trouva cependant pas tout de suite le sommeil. Drago savait parfaitement que si jamais il retombait enceint, cela pourrait lui être fatal, mais malgré tout, il voulait que l'amour lui soit fait dans les règles de l'art. Pas question pour Harry de jouir hors de lui, se serait gâcher du plaisir. Le brun était d'accord avec cela mais il tenait plus à son mari qu'à une dose de sperme...

Soupirant, il se tourna dos au blond et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit et ce fut les hurlements d'un des jumeaux qui le tirèrent de son sommeil, trois heures plus tard.

Comme c'était au tour de Drago de se lever, il ne bougea pas et écouta les pas du blond à travers la chambre, le bruit de la boîte magique qui tenait une douzaine de biberons au chaud, puis le léger grincement du rocking-chair dans lequel le blond s'installait pour donner à manger aux deux bébés.

Quand Drago revint se coucher, une bonne heure plus tard, Harry s'était rendormit. Le blond regarda le visage serein de son mari puis se tourna vers le bord du lit et regarda la photo animée posée sous la lampe. Elle représentait eux-deux à leur mariage, dix ans plus tôt. Ils souriaient, s'embrassaient amoureusement et faisaient des signes au photographe, tout simplement heureux.

Oh ! Bien évidemment qu'ils étaient toujours heureux aujourd'hui. Mais en vieillissant, quelques tensions apparaissaient, et ces deux nouveaux venus dans la famille n'arrangeaient rien. Gabriel était jaloux d'eux avec ça.

Drago soupira puis cala un bras sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

**8888888888888 **

- Chéri, on y va ?

- Oui, deux secondes, je ne trouva pas le chaussure de Cylia… Ma puce, aide papa à chercher la chaussure, s'il te plait...

Alexandre était dans la chambre de sa fille, à quatre pattes en train de regarder sous le lit de la fillette pour voir s'il ne trouvait la chaussure fugueuse. Cylia, elle, indifférente, jouait avec sa poupée sur son lit. Quand Hermione se pointa, les mains sur les hanches, la fillette jeta sa poupée, sauta de son lit et alla chercher ladite chaussure dans le coffret à peluches :

- Alex, ta fille a retrouvé sa chaussure… dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés en regardant la fillette. Aller, on va être en retard, dit-elle ensuite.

Hermione retourna dans le salon de sa maison et elle regarda Andrews jouer avec Mark. Le bébé était allongé sur le dos sur le canapé et son frère lui faisait des chatouilles sur le ventre ce qui faisait rire le petit aux éclats.

- Mon cœur, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur la table basse. Ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu sois désagréable avec monsieur Malefoy, d'accord ? C'est une fête de famille, nous sommes invités donc pas de vilaines paroles, tu m'a compris ?

- Oui, maman…

- Promets-le-moi.

- Je te promets que je ne dirais qui pourra blesser monsieur Malefoy ou sa famille, débita le garçon de presque douze ans. Maman ? fit-il ensuite.

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Malefoy m'a dit qu'il te donnait de l'argent pour moi, c'est vrai ?

- Oui. Il me donne deux cents Gallions tous les mois pour que je t'achète tes vêtements et pour les à-côté, mais la majeure partie de cette argent va dans ton compte à Gringotts. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me donne de l'argent au début, dit la brunette en regardant vers la fenêtre noire. Mais finalement, j'ai accepté. T es son fils après tout, il est normal qu'il subvienne à une partie de tes besoins.

- Quand je serait grand, je le rembourserais, dit alors Andrews.

- Mon poussin, dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis soudain un craquement les fit sursauter :

- Bonsoir professeur, dit Hermione en se levant. Alexandre, va chercher ton père et ta sœur, dit-elle ensuite.

Le garçon monta rapidement à l'étage puis Hermione s'approcha de Rogue et le salua d'une bise sur la joue. Elle recula ensuite et demanda, un peu anxieuse :

- Comme est-il ?

- Tendu… Narcissa ne cesse de lui dire de se calmer mais il a un peu peur que cette soirée se passe mal…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Hermione. J'ai fait promettre à Andrews de ne rien dire qui pourrait le blesser. Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus…

Rogue eut un léger rictus puis Alexandre apparut avec toute la horde. Chacun se donna alors la main puis Hermione et Rogue unirent leurs pouvoirs un bref instant pour faire transplaner six personnes jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy.

**88888888888 **

- Ca te fais pas bizarre que mon grand-père soit ton père, Andy ?

Andrews regarda Gabriel. Ils étaient tous les trois, avec Dorian, affalés sur le lit de ce dernier, à jouer à la bataille explosive.

- Un peu si, dit Andrews en posant ses cartes.

- Tu as mon âge mais tu es mon oncle, dit alors Gabriel en souriant.

- Moi aussi, dit Dorian. Je suis le frère de ton père…

Les trois garçons se regardèrent alors puis se mirent à rire et Gabriel dit :

- On est une bien étrange famille… Je suis le fils de Harry Potter, qui est marié depuis dix ans à Drago Malefoy, un demi-Vélane. J'ai pour oncles deux garçons de mon âge et pour parrain le mari de la mère d'un de mes oncles.

- Mon père est ton parrain ? fit Andrews. C'est nouveau ça ?

- Non, mon père a seulement dit qu'il voulait que ce soit Alexandre mon parrain…

- Mais tu n'es pas baptisé… dit Dorian.

- L'année prochaine. J'ai entendu mes parents en discuter, dit Gaby. Ils disaient qu'à cause de ma naissance mouvementée, je n'avais pas pu bénéficier de la protection magique de mes ancêtres. Et vous, vous êtes baptisés ?

- Moi oui, dit Dorian.

- Moi aussi, dit Andrews. Quand j'étais bébé, monsieur Malefoy y a tenu et maman a du accepter.

- Ca va être la guerre quand mon père va mourir, dit alors Dorian.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Gabriel. Grand-père est encore jeune…

- Oui, évidemment, dit le garçon. Mais nous sommes trois à prétendre à l'héritage des Malefoy, moi, Drago, et toi Andrews. Mon père a tenu à t'inscrire sur son testament parce que tu es son fils.

Andrews hocha la tête puis il soupira :

- Bon ! Et si on reprenait notre partie de cartes ? Elles vont exploser sans nous sinon.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

Cependant, sur la terrasse du Manoir, regardant les écuries en contre-bas du terrain, Hermione prenait l'air. Dans le salon, les discussions allaient bon train autour de verres d'alcool. Les bébés étaient tous couchés, Cylia aussi, tous installés dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée afin que les parents gardent une oreille non loin au cas où.

- Une Noise pour vos pensées…

Hermione soupira quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vers l'homme blond qui l'invita à s'asseoir sur la balancelle :

- Miss, à quoi pensez-vous ?

- A rien de spécial, je me remémore juste le passé, répondit la brunette en ajustant son châle sur ses épaules nues.

Derrière la baie vitrée, Alexandre serra le poing :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Narcissa en posant une main sur son épaule. Vous ne craignez rien avec mon mari. Il m'a promis de ne plus jamais l'approcher autrement qu'en ami proche et il tiendra sa parole. Cependant, nous ne pouvons nier qu'un lien très fort les relie. Après tout, ils ont eut un enfant ensemble…

- Oui, dit Alexandre. Vous avez raison Narcissa…

- Allons, venez, retournons avec les autres.

Alexandre hocha la tête puis il suivit la femme blonde dans le salon. Dehors, Hermione soupira :

- Lucius, qu'est-ce qui nous a poussé à faire ça ?

- Hermione, cessez de ressasser le passé, ce n'est pas bien, dit Lucius. J'ignore ce qui nous a poussé à l'inceste, mais avouez que cela a au moins eut le mérite de rapprocher nos familles et de me faire comprendre que les… excusez-moi du terme… que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient pas une menace.

La brunette eut un petit sourire puis Lucius posa une main sur la sienne. Il serra doucement ses doigts puis se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front :

- Quoi que nous fassions ou disions, miss, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui unira…

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste puis Lucius se leva et rentra dans la maison. La jeune femme le suivit peu après et son sourire revint quand elle se joignit à la conversation animée dans le salon, l'esprit tout de même préoccupé.

* * *

See you again ! 


	27. Chapter 25

_Et voilà le vingt-cinquième chapitre ! Enfin ! Navrée pour l'attente, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, non ? sourire contrit_

_Aller, assez bavassé ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

1 Février, 23h59. Demain à l'aube, la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu. Harry, assit à son bureau de Poudlard, corrigeait les dernières copies avant de rejoindre le banc des Juges.

Incapable d'avoir sommeil, le brun termina ses corrections et ne posa sa plume que deux heures plus tard. Dans exactement trois heures, la seconde tâche sera lancée et, comme pour la première, personne ne savait en quoi elle consistait.

Entendant un tap tap contre la vitre, Harry alla ouvrir à Hedwige. Elle déposa un rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau puis alla se pelotonner dans sa cage. Harry frissonna en refermant la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige recouvrait tout sur plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur dans les couloirs du château, d'atroces courants d'air glacial hurlaient en faisant râler les statues et les tentures, et grincer les armures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'apporte, Hedwige ? demanda Harry en revenant vers son bureau.

Il se pelotonna dans son fauteuil et prit le parchemin. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Drago :

« _Bonsoir Chéri,_

_Comme chaque semaine depuis un mois, je t'envoie des nouvelles des enfants. Aujourd'hui, Zaria avait mal au ventre. Katia lui a donné une potion et le mal s'est aussitôt envolé. Isaak n'a fait que dormir. J'ai été obligé de le réveiller pour qu'il mange. Lundi et mardi, Katia est allée chez sa mère qui est malade. Je l'ai aidée à s'y rendre plus vite à l'aide d'un Portoloin. Si tu avais vu sa tête. J'étais écroulé. Pendant les dix minutes que j'ai mit à ensorceler la bûche dont je me suis servit, elle n'a pas cessé de râler et j'ai faillit louper mon sortilège. Après, quand elle est partie, ma mère est arrivée. Elle a passé la nuit à la maison et m'a beaucoup aidé. Depuis que Dorian est à Poudlard, elle est toute seule et je sais qu'elle est gaga devant les jumeaux alors elle est la bienvenue. Père ne vient pas souvent, il préfère aller jouer au poker avec ses amis et le fait que Mère ne soit pas là pendant deux jours lui donne un prétexte que pour inviter ses copains. Mardi soir, Katia est revenue et mercredi, nous avons emmitouflé les jumeaux et nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse. En regardant une bijouterie, j'ai vu une belle améthyste violette et j'ai repensé à la Magee. Celle que tu avais pour Gabriel était de bonne taille et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que tu ailles voir Allard rapidement pour qu'il voie si tu en as une autre… Enfin. Demain vendredi, nous allons aller à Londres, sur le Marché. Katia y a vu des vêtements de bébés tout à fait ravissants et pas chers. Comme elle est une Moldue et une femme, elle pourra m'aider à choisir._

_Voilà pour le résumé de la semaine. J'ai grande hâte que tu prennes ton année de congé tu sais, même si j'ai Katia et ma mère pour m'aider, ta présence me manque. J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui m'aides à élever les jumeaux, et non leur grand-mère. Mais tu as beaucoup de travail, et ton salaire est important pour notre famille. Enfin. Aller, je t'embrasse très fort, à samedi. _»

Harry laissa le parchemin s'enrouler. Il savait bien que Drago le voudrait à la maison constamment, mais depuis la naissance des bébés, Harry n'était plus très sûr de vouloir quitter son travail. Il était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il aimait son travail, il aimait Poudlard, c'était sa maison et sa famille avant tout. Combien de fois, au cours de sept années qu'il avait passé ici en tant qu'élèves, il s'était imaginé être le petit-fils de Dumbledore, ou de McGonagall, rien que pour pouvoir passer encore plus de temps dans le château ? Des dizaines de fois, voire même des centaines. Déménager sur le Chemin de Traverse a été très dur pour lui. Passer de sa petite tour ronde à une grande maison de trois étages coincée entre deux boutiques et donnant sur une rue bondée jour et nuit, avait été compliqué. Le silence de Poudlard avait été remplacé pour le brouhaha incessant des passants dans la rue, par les cris des vendeurs de journaux, pas les sabots des chevaux et les roues ferrées des carrioles…

Harry soupira. Il fit pivoter son fauteuil vers la cheminée et remonta ses jambes contre son torse. Et s'il ne prenait que les deux mois de vacances d'été, puis ensuite demandait un mi-temps à Dumbledore, genre travailler les après-midi et rester à la maison le matin, ou vice-versa ? Drago ne serait certes pas content mais pour Harry, il était impensable de quitter définitivement Poudlard. Sa vie était ici, entre ces gros murs de pierre. Il n'avait commencé à vivre réellement qu'une fois arrivé à Poudlard en première année. Cela faisait maintenant presque vingt ans qu'il « vivait » au château, et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

Baissant les yeux vers le feu, Harry soupira de nouveau. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur une bûche et la fit voleter jusqu'au foyer où elle se déposa au milieu des flammes. Il regarda un moment les étincelles que firent les braises brisées puis il se leva et quitta son bureau en le fermant à double-tour. Il gagna la Tour Sud et se coucha en s'interdisant de penser à Drago et son envie d'année sabbatique.

Le lendemain, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, mais une grande majorité des élèves des trois écoles étaient autour du Lac Noir. Harry, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, écoutait Dumbledore expliquer le fonctionnement de cette seconde tâche :

- Les Juges seront sollicités dans cette épreuve, dit-il. Vous serrez sur des barques, navigant sur le lac, et nous surveillerez les Champions pendant l'épreuve.

- Qui consiste en ? demanda Rogue en dissimulant un bâillement.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir, cette nuit, des grillages au maillage très serré, ont été installé au centre du lac de façon à former une sorte d'enclos. Dans cet enclos, des centaines de milliers de poissons ont été déversés. Ce sont des thons, des truites, et toutes sortes d'autres poissons communs. Il y en a tellement que l'ont peut les voir à la surface. Dans vos barques, vous naviguerez autour de l'enclos. Pendant cette épreuve, chaque Champion devra descendre dans le bassin et nager au milieu des poissons pour retrouver un poisson d'or. Dans ce poisson d'or, qui dérivera au gré du mouvement des vrais poissons, se trouvera le code d'un coffre à cadenas se trouvant derrière moi. C'est un cadenas Moldu tout bête, inoffensif, et dans ce coffre, se trouve une énigme pour la troisième épreuve qui aura lieu le 2 juin. Les Juges seront chargés de veiller que le Champion ne se fait pas coincer par les poissons quand il tentera de remonter prendre de l'air. Si c'est le cas, vous serez autorisé à utiliser un sort pour écarter les poissons, mais uniquement pour cela. Si un Juge, quel qu'il soit, se sert de la magie pour aider un Champion à trouver le poisson d'or, le Champion de l'école auquel il appartient sera éliminé. C'est bien compris ?

Madame Maxime et le Directeur de Durmstrang hochèrent la tête. Harry en fit autant puis Dumbledore poussa tout le monde hors de la tente.

Les hurlements des élèves en délire résonnaient dans les oreilles de Harry. Assit au fond de sa barque plate, il surveillait étroitement le champion de Durmstrang, bon nageur, qui circulait habilement entre les poissons à la recherche de son poisson d'or. Il n'y avait pas de temps limite pour récupérer ce poisson d'or, mais il fallait quand même faire vite. Cependant, l'eau était glaciale et plus on descendait profond, pire encore c'était. La championne de Beauxbâtons avait déjà son poisson d'or sous le bras, mais ses lèvres étaient d'un bleu vif et elle tremblait comme une feuille malgré les trois couvertures chauffantes qu'elle avait sur le dos, et la bassine d'eau bouillante dans laquelle trempaient ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux.

Grelottant malgré son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, Harry ne perdait pas des yeux le flotteur jaune accroché à la cheville du champion. Ce flotteur restait à la surface et indiquait en permanence où se trouvait le nageur. Parfois, à cause d'un poisson, il disparaissait une seconde puis remontait et s'éloignait, suivant son propriétaire.

Le champion de Durmstrang mit une heure et demi pour trouver son poisson d'or. Ce fut ensuite au champion de Poudlard qui eut une chance pas possible. Lorsqu'il plongea de la barque de Hagrid dans l'enclos, il se heurta la tête au poisson d'or. Sonné, le champion fut emmené à l'infirmerie de suite, et son poisson d'or fit le voyage sur son ventre. McGonagall, arrête son chrono à trente secondes…

- Si ça c'est pas de la chance, dit Harry en sautant sur la berge.

- Et il n'y a pas eut de triche, dit McGonagall. Comment pouvait-il deviner que son poisson d'or se trouvait à cet endroit, à cet instant ? Impossible.

Au déjeuner, à midi, tout le monde commentait l'épreuve du matin. Harry, assit en bout de table, picorait dans son assiette.

- Harry, ça ne va pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Si… Si, si, dit le brun en posant sa fourchette. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas très faim.

- Aller, tu ne vas pas me faire avaler ça…

Harry soupira :

- Très bien… J'ai reçu une lettre de Drago hier soir… Il m'a donné des nouvelles des jumeaux, mais il m'a aussi rappelle ce qui se forme au creux de mon ventre chaque fois que je lui fait un enfant…

- La pierre violette ? Tu crois que tu en as une nouvelle ?

- Ca serait fort possible… Et je ne tiens pas à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'un malade mental comme Marono vienne m'ouvrir le bide pour la prendre.

- Non, je te comprends, dit Dumbledore. Vas-y dès demain dans ce cas. Je te donne ta journée. Severus te remplacera.

- Merci, monsieur…

Harry se leva alors et quitta la Grande Salle en passant par la porte de service. Il gagna le Hall d'Entrée et s'assit contre l'immense porte d'entrée, regardant le parc éclairé par la Lune.

- Bonsoir…

Harry leva la tête :

- Oh, professeur Sinistra…

- Vous prenez l'air ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, j'étouffe dans mon bureau…

- Vous travaillez trop, Potter, dit Sinistra en croisant les bras sous sa cape noire. Prenez des congés… Vous en profiterez pour vous occuper de votre famille…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des congés, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Les examens approchent à grand pas… Je dois préparer les BUSEs et les ASPICs et je n'ai encore rien fait…

Sinistra soupira. Elle souhaita ensuite une bonne après-midi au Gryffondor et retourna dans le château. Harry soupira à son tour quand elle s'éloigna, puis il se leva et s'approcha de la Forêt Interdite. Il hésita une seconde à se transformer puis changea d'avis et retourna dans son bureau en attendant que la cloche sonne les cours de l'après-midi.

- Chéri, je suis rentré !

Drago apparut à la porte du bureau, un journal dans les mains et ses lunettes sur le nez :

- Déjà ? Mais nous ne sommes pas samedi… dit-il en retirant ses lunettes.

- Dumbledore m'a donné ma journée pour que j'aille voir Allard, à propos de la pierre…

- Tu crois que tu en as une autre ?

- Je ne sais pas et je ne vais pas attendre qu'un fou comme Marono ne veuille m'étriper pour le savoir. J'ai rendez-vous à St-Mangouste à onze heures, tu viens avec moi ?

- Et les jumeaux ?

- Katia peut les garder une heure, non ?

- Katia n'est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est son jour de repos…

- Ha oui, c'est vrai… Bon ben tant pis, on les emmène…

- Non, je vais rester à la maison, dit Drago. Encore cette fois…

- Mais ?

- Si tu avais passé plus de temps à la maison ces derniers jours, tu saurais que j'ai inscrit les petits dans une crèche et que j'ai l'intention de reprendre le travail.

- Ha bon ? C'est nouveau cette lubie ? demanda Harry, surprit.

- Ce n'est pas une lubie, je suis sérieux, dit le blond en posant son journal sur la table toute proche. Je vais reprendre mon travail au Ministère, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Les jumeaux sont trop jeunes pour aller dans une crèche, Dray…

- Alors quitte ton travail et vient t'en occuper. Moi, je sature. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, Harry, de voir d'autres têtes et de faire autre chose que changer des couches à longueur de journée.

- Mais c'est…

- C'est mon boulot ? Ha ouais ? Et le tient dans tout ça, hein ? C'est pas parce que je suis « la mère » de ces enfants que c'est moi qui dois tout faire. Faut que t'en fasse un peu aussi, t'es leur père aux dernières nouvelles.

- Mais ?

Drago pinça soudain les lèvres puis se détourna. Harry compris alors que la discussion était close.

- Et merde… grogna-t-il.

Il regarda le feu dans la cheminée puis serra les mâchoires et monta à l'étage. Il passa près des berceaux des deux bébés, vérifia qu'ils dormaient tranquillement puis il se changea et quitta la maison pour faire un tour. Il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur et s'installa dans un coin pour réfléchir.

« _Le travail…_ » songea-t-il en faisant tourner son verre de Xeres entre ses doigts. « _Mais pourquoi veut-il reprendre son travail au Ministère ?_ »

« _Parce qu'il en a marre de rester à la maison…_ » souffla une voix sournoise.

« _Tais-toi, maudite conscience…_ »

« _Avoue que j'ai raison… Drago en a assez de s'occuper des jumeaux tout seul, tu ne l'as pas aidé une seule fois depuis leur naissance…_ »

« _Mais si je l'ai aidé, plein de fois…_ »

« _Quand donc ?_ »

Harry regarda sa main autour de son verre en essayant de se rappeler quand il avait aidé son mari à s'occuper des jumeaux. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cela… Il leva alors les yeux et regarda Tom, le barman édenté. Il soupira alors puis se leva. Il retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse et se mit à l'arpenter en réfléchissant.

« _Non, je ne peux pas quitter mon travail maintenant._ » songea-t-il. « _C'est presque la fin de l'année, je ne vais quand même pas me faire remplacer pour quatre mois, ce serait stupide…_ »

Secouant la tête, décidé, le brun regarda sa montre et transplana à St-Mangouste. Il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures avant son rendez-vous, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui pour voir son mari lui faire la tête.

**888888888888888888888 **

- Harry Potter ?

Harry se leva et suivit une Infirmier dans un bureau :

- Le Docteur Allard arrive dans un instant.

- Merci.

Le brun prit place sur une des deux chaises devant le gros bureau au plateau de marbre, puis il attendit en regardant les objets divers et variés posés près de lui.

- Harry !

Harry se retourna et se leva. Il sera la main de Allard :

- Hé bien, hé bien, j'ai été surprit de voir ton nom sur mon registre… Tu es souffrant ?

- Non, non, rassures-toi, je vais bien, dit le brun en se rasseyant. Je viens juste te voir à propos d'une chose propre à nous…

- A Drago et toi, tu veux dire ?

- Oui. Voilà, en fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il existe une sorte de malédiction qui touche ceux et celles qui partagent leur vie avec un demi-vélane.

- Ah bon ?

- Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une malédiction, disons seulement un ennui physique un peu dérangeant…

- J'ai un autre couple dont l'homme est un demi-vélane, mais je n'ai jamais eut vent d'un quelconque ennui physique chez madame…

- Ce demi-vélane n'a pas eut d'enfant, dit Harry. Drago si et pour Gabriel, après un fâcheux incident qui a faillit me coûter la vie, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'à chaque fois que je mets en route un enfant dans le corps de Drago, la Vélane en lui me « lègue » une petite chose appelée Magee. C'est une pierre à facettes, comme un diamant, mais de couleur améthyste. Elle se loge au creux de mes intestins et normalement, son « propriétaire » ne sait jamais qu'elle est là. Seulement, Drago est un sorcier puissant et la Magee qu'il me lègue grossi rapidement en absorbant une partie de mes pouvoirs. Après la naissance de Gabriel, on m'a retiré une pierre de la taille du poing et je suis là aujourd'hui pour savoir si, résultant de la dernière grossesse de Drago, une autre Magee se serait glissée en moi. Crois-tu être en mesure de le savoir ?

- Une simple échographie devrait nous la montrer si elle est là, dit Allard, sceptique, se grattant le menton. Tu veux que l'on voit ça tout de suite ?

Harry hocha la tête et Allard demanda :

- Au fait, pense à dire à Drago en rentrant de m'amener les petits la semaine prochaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Simple visite de routine, dit le Médicomage. Et puis aussi pour brider leurs pouvoirs.

- Ha bon ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé…

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange, il m'a assuré que tu étais d'accord pourtant… bon aller, retire ton pull et ta chemise et installe-toi sur le fauteuil, j'arrive.

Harry hocha la tête et obéit. Allard s'éloigna vers un meuble une minute, farfouilla dedans puis revint en enfilant des gants blancs en intestin de Dragon.

- Nous y voilà, dit Allard un peu plus tard. Hum… Il y a en effet une chose étrange ici assez volumineuse…

Il pointa son doigt vers une forme pâle ronde comme une bille et Harry plissa les yeux :

- Mais il y en a plusieurs petites autres apparemment… Tu dis que la Vélane de Drago te lègue une telle pierre à chaque bébé engendré ? Combien Drago a-t-il fait de fausses-couches ces dernières années ?

- Heu… une dizaine je crois… dit Harry en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Cela voudrait dire que j'ai une multitude de Magee dans le ventre et que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

- Tu as dis toi-même que le propriétaire de ces choses ne s'en rendait pas compte la plupart du temps… Enfin, ce n'est pas une grosse intervention, il me suffit d'inciser ton abdomen et de les retirer. Ces pierres ont peut-être des propriétés magiques intéressantes…

- Si cela te chante, tu peux garder les petites, mais laisse-moi la ou les deux plus grosses. Elles sont liées à mes enfants…

- Evidemment, dit Allard. Bien, tu peux te rhabiller. Est-ce que vendredi prochain te convient pour l'intervention ? Cela ne prendra qu'une heure ou deux je pense…

- Ca ira, dit le brun en boutonnant sa chemise.

Il enfila ensuite son pull, serra la main du Médicomage puis transplana chez lui.

- Alors ? demanda Drago en approchant, Zaria dans les bras. Tu peux aller chercher Isaak, s'il te plait ?

Harry alla chercher le bébé à l'étage puis redescendit en disant :

- Je n'ai pas qu'une seule Magee apparemment. Chaque fois que tu as été enceint ces dernières années, ta Vélane m'a légué une pierre.

- Vraiment ? Tiens son biberon…

Harry prit le biberon tout chaud et s'assit à la table de la salle à manger. Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin et dit :

- Et quand est-ce qu'il pourra te les retirer ?

- Vendredi prochain.

- Très bien.

Harry baissa alors les yeux sur son fils et soupira. Il fourra la tétine en caoutchouc dans la bouche du bébé puis le silence s'installa lourdement, seulement troublé par les bruits de succion et le craquement du feu dans la cheminée.

« _Glacial…_ » songea Harry en pinçant les lèvres. « _Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je n'ai pas été un bon père ces dernières semaines…_ »

Il soupira alors puis ajusta la position du bébé sur son bras et s'adossa à la chaise en silence.

* * *

_See you again ! _


	28. Chapter 26

Ayé ! Chapitre 26 online ! Enfin ! Et le 27 en cours de prod et je vous dit deja que va y avoir de l'action ! Non, non pas la peine de me harceler pour que j'en dise plus (se bouche les oreilles) lalalalalala (chante). Arf ! Bon aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Mars et avril passèrent si vite que, lorsqu'elle regarda le calendrier posé sur son bureau, Hermione cru halluciner. La feuille montrait sa date en grosses lettres dorées : 2 Mai 2010.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle tendit l'oreille en direction de la chambre de Mark mais n'entendit rien. Son fils dormait à poings fermés. Soudain, un craquement au rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre et la brunette descendit pour voir qui venait de s'inviter.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? fit-elle, surprise, en découvrant l'homme au milieu de son salon.

- Ha, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait personne. Je vous amène l'argent d'Andrews…

Il déposa un sac de Gallions sur la table basse, et Hermione lui sourit. Elle s'approcha, et, quand elle ne fut qu'un quelques centimètres de l'homme blond, celui-ci la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa farouchement :

- Doucement, dit la jeune femme en le repoussant. Calmez vos ardeurs, mon fils dort en haut…

- Miss, ne me faites plus languir… Cela fait deux mois que…

- Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser aller plus loin, dit Hermione en récupérant le sac de Gallions et en s'éloignant. Oui, mon mari est absent depuis deux mois, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'attraper dans vos filets.

- J'ai essayé de me retenir pendant douze ans, miss Granger, mais là, je ne peux plus. Narcissa est devenue frigide et vous êtes la seule de toutes mes amantes que je désire encore…

- Je suis flattée, mais vous devenez ridicule monsieur Malefoy. Andrews commence à se poser des questions, je lui dis que les fleurs viennent d'Alexandre mais il a des doutes. Vous devriez cesser de venir à présent. Je suis mariée, maman de trois enfants et je compte bien rester fidèle à mon mari.

- Miss Granger…

- Allez-vous-en, je vous en conjure, je ne referais pas la même bêtise qu'il y a douze ans.

- Vous me brisez le cœur.

- Mieux vaut un cœur brisé qu'un divorce, monsieur Malefoy, retenez-le bien.

Malefoy la regarda puis il transplana. La jeune femme se laissa alors tomber dans le canapé en soupirant. Alexandre était parti travailler en Suisse depuis la fin février, et ce pour un an et, dès le lendemain de son départ, monsieur Malefoy lui faisait des avances. Hermione savait parfaitement que l'homme blond était raide amoureux d'elle depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première et la dernière fois, douze ans plus tôt. Elle savait également que Narcissa ne satisfaisait plus son mari depuis longtemps, Drago le lui avait dit, mais le fait que Lucius se rabatte sur elle pour tenter de la séduire alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle était mariée et fidèle… Cela la déstabilisait fortement. Une part d'elle-même était fortement tentée de céder à cet homme imposant et si solennel, mais l'autre Hermione repoussait en bloc rien que l'idée de passer plus deux secondes dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait faillit faire perdre l'amour de ses proches et de son petit-ami de l'époque.

Troublée, Hermione se releva, prit le sac de Gallions et monta dans son bureau. Elle déposa les pièces dans la grande jarre sous la fenêtre, ne pouvant aller les changer à Gringotts pour le moment, puis elle se rendit dans sa chambre et décida de ranger le ligne à plier.

Cependant, sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago et Harry se promenaient chacun d'un côté de la poussette double poussée par Katia. La jeune femme regardait simultanément ses maîtres, inquiète. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot. Depuis dimanche dernier exactement, depuis qu'ils s'étaient fortement disputés à cause des jumeaux et du fait que Harry, malgré ses belles paroles, n'en faisait pas plus que lors du mois de février.

- Bon, dit soudain Katia.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée et bloqua les roues de la poussette avec les freins. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux garçons, qui la regardaient de travers, étonnés :

- Ca suffit, tous les deux, j'en ai assez. Vous avez passé l'age de vous faire la tête quand même…

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, dit aussitôt Drago.

- Ha ben bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry. C'est de ma faute maintenant ?

Drago allait répliquer quand Katia s'exclama :

- Ca suffit tous les deux !

Elle débloqua les roues de la poussette, fit demi-tour puis s'en alla.

- Katia, attendez-nous, dit Harry.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, se retourna et dit :

- Et surtout, prenez votre temps pour rentrer, je m'occupe des jumeaux puisque vous n'êtes pas fichus de vous entendre.

- Mais ? Katia ! dit Drago. Voulez-vous revenir ?

Mais la jeune femme haussa les épaule et s'en alla.

- Kat…

- Laisse tomber, dit alors Harry. Elle a raison…

- Ha ? Et sur quoi ?

- Sur le fait que nous avons passé l'age de nous faire la tête, dit le brun. Je suis désolé, Dray, du fond du cœur, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je dois terminer l'année…

- Merci, ça je l'ai compris, grogna le blond. Ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir, c'est pourquoi tu ne t'investi pas plus ? Pour Gabriel tout allait parfaitement bien, tu rentrais plus tôt et on s'en occupait tous les deux… Pourquoi pas les jumeaux, hein ? Je suis épuisé, chéri, je ne dors quasiment pas la semaine et le week-end, quand tu rentre, on passe nos nuits à s'envoyer en l'air… Je veux que tu m'aide, Harry, je veux que tu t'occupe des petits, au moins un jour par semaine, pour que je puisse souffler, prendre un bon bain, aller me promener…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux sur les pavés de la chaussée puis soupira et dit :

- Je suis navré Drago, mais il reste deux mois avant la fin de l'année. Je ne peux pas tout planter maintenant.

Drago haussa les sourcils puis se détourna.

- Où tu va ?

- Loin, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, dit le blond.

- Hé mais ? Attends !

Mais le Serpentard avait déjà mit les voiles. Harry se retrouva donc seul, planté au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, et c'est fortement troublé qu'il rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, à six heures tapantes, Harry était à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall et Rogue étaient là eux-aussi, ainsi que tous les autres professeurs.

- Passé un bon week-end j'espère ? dit le vieux Directeur. Parce que cette semaine va être chargée. Les examens blancs commencent, vous allez avoir double de travail, tous.

- Nous le savons, dit Rogue. Et entre-nous, cela m'arrange…

Dumbledore sourit. Harry soupira intérieurement en songeant que Rogue avait tout à fait raison. Les examens blancs allaient être une bonne excuse pour passer le week-end prochain à Poudlard, et Drago ne pourra rien dire, Dumbledore soutiendrait le Gryffondor.

- Potter, tout va bien ?

- Hein ?

Rogue soupira. Ils marchaient tous les deux en direction de leurs salles de classe respectives et Rogue venait de se rendre compte qu'il parlait dans le vent :

- Je vous parle depuis cinq minutes mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté, comme d'habitude… soupira le professeur de Potions.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais à… aux examens blancs.

- N'allez pas me faire croire que de simples examens comme il y en a toutes les années vous préoccupent à ce point, dit Rogue avec un sourire méchant. A vous voir, je dirais plutôt que vous avez des ennuis avec Drago.

Harry soupira. Rogue sourit puis dit :

- Ah, on dirait que j'ai visé juste. Encore cette histoire avec les jumeaux ? Vous savez que c'est souvent un cas de divorce ?

- Ne parlez pas de malheur, professeur, dit Harry en gémissant doucement. Je ne pourrais pas vire sans Drago et mes enfants…

- Dans ce cas, faites ce qu'il faut pour ne pas les perdre, assena Rogue. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Harry marmonna un « bonne journée » inaudible puis il soupira et entra dans sa salle de classe. Il était huit heures, les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione faisait une petite sieste bien méritée. Cylia et Mark étaient tous deux chez la voisine qui les gardait pendant une après-midi par semaine pour permettre à leur mère de se reposer. En échange, Hermione prenait les trois terreurs de cette voisine un après-midi par semaine aussi, pour la soulager, elle aussi, le temps de quelques heures.

Regardant le plafond, la jeune femme songea à Monsieur Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Alexandre s'était déjà absenté plusieurs jours de suite au cours des dernières années, alors pourquoi avait-il décidé « d'attaquer » maintenant ? Malgré le fait que la présence de l'homme blond lui plaisait, elle ne devait pas se laisser prendre au piège. Elle avait une famille à protéger, un mari qu'elle aimait…

Se redressant, elle décida d'aller en parler à Drago. S'habillant rapidement en sorcière, elle jeta une cape sur ses épaules et transplana. Elle reparut dans le salon de la maison de ses amis et appela le blond :

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et tes gamins ?

- Chez la voisine, dit la jeune femme en posant sa cape. Non, je suis venue parce que j'ai un truc important à te dire. Ca concerne ton père.

- Hein ? Assied-toi, j'arrive.

La brunette hocha la tête et s'installa dans le salon. Elle vit revenir le blond un moment après avec un double cosy et le déposa près de lui. Les deux bébés dormaient et le Serpentard jeta un sort de silence sur le cosy avant de dire :

- Il a fait des siennes ?

- Qui ? Ha ton père… Oui.

- Je t'écoute…

- Comme tu le sais, Alexandre est partit travailler en Suisse pour un an…

Le blond hocha la tête :

- Et depuis le départ de mon mari, ton père vient toutes les semaines… Il est venu ce matin m'apporte l'argent pour Andrews et il a tenté de me faire céder encore une fois…

- Il ne t'a pas maltraitée j'espère, dit Drago, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, non, pas du tout, mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas Dray. J'aime mon mari et je dois protéger mes enfants…

- J'irais lui parler, je devais aller au Manoir ce soir de toutes façons.

- Tu veux que je garde les petits ? Les miens ne me seront pas rendus avant six heures ce soir… Cependant, j'aimerais que tu le ménage quand même un peu.

- Qui ? Mon père ? Hermione, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux, mon père te mène la vie dure, il essaie par tous les moyens de te faire céder et tu veux encore que je le ménage ? Tu es terrible, tu sais ?

La brunette eut un sourire contrit puis Drago alla s'habiller. Il transplana aussitôt au Manoir familial et Hermione s'installa à la grande table de la salle à manger avec un livre, gardant un œil sur les jumeaux âgé de cinq mois et déjà bien robustes, tout le contraire de leurs parents, plutôt grands et secs, eux.

Une heure s'écoula, puis une autre. Hermione termina son livre et alla en chercher un autre dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Elle s'installa près de la cheminée cette fois-ci et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le vent s'était levé. Les plantes accrochées au balcon de la maison d'en face se balançaient assez dangereusement et la jeune femme soupira. Elle regarda la pendule sur le manteau de la cheminée et soupira de nouveau. Mais que pouvait bien faire Drago ? Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était partit… Ouvrant le livre entre ses mains, elle soupira une troisième fois puis se plongea dans le livre.

Drago ne revint qu'à dix-sept heures trente bien sonnées. Il fit sursauter Hermione en apparaissant au milieu de la pièce dans un craquement sonore. Zaria se mit alors à chouiner et Hermione, qui l'avait dans les bras, la secoua doucement pour la calmer.

- Alors ? demanda la jeune femme en installant la petite fille sur son bras, dos à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il n'a pas apprécié que tu te caches derrière moi. Il te coupe les vivres.

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et soudain, la colère l'envahi :

- C'est du chantage ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Zaria sursauta et se mit à hurler. Aussitôt Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras et la cala sur son épaule pour la calmer. Il regarda Isaak qui dormait à poings fermés puis il tourna la tête vers Hermione. Celle-ci était près de la fenêtre. Soudain, elle leva les poings et frappa la vitre avec force en disant :

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

- Hermione, attend, dit le blond en voyant que son amie était sur le point de transplaner. Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule… C'est imprudent, il est vraiment en colère et ma mère n'est pas au Manoir… Il pourrait te faire du mal…

- Je sais me défendre ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Andrews est son fils, certes, mais ce n'est pas à lui d'en pâtir !

Sur ce elle disparut dans un craquement qui fit redouble les hurlements de Zaria. Drago, qui aurait bien suivit la jeune femme, se mit à arpenter la pièce en secouant Zaria pour la faire taire. Soudain, il s'exclama :

- Tippy !

Un petit nuage de fumée apparut derrière une chaise et un Elfe de Maison se montra :

- Maître Drago a appelé Tippy ?

- Je veux que tu ailles au Manoir Malefoy, Tippy, et que tu protège Hermione de mon père. Dépêche-toi ! Tu as le droit de te servir de tes pouvoirs si mon père menace Hermione.

- Oui, maître !

Sur ce le petit elfe disparut et Drago soupira. Tippy était une petite femelle Elfe qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui, un jour où, rentrant du Ministère, un peu avant de se découvrir enceint des jumeaux, il l'avait involontairement sauvée de chiens affamés. La pauvre petite chose était sur le point de se faire dévorer vivante et Drago avait fait fuir les chiens avec des pierres en pensant qu'ils s'en prenaient à un enfant. Il avait ensuite ramené l'Elfe chez lui et l'avait soignée, la gardant bien cachée dans la chaufferie derrière la maison. Personne ne savait qu'un Elfe de Maison vivait ici et Hermione encore moins, toujours attachée à sa S.A.L.E, disant constamment à Dumbledore que les elfes de Maisons ne devraient pas avoir d'horaires et d'autres choses aussi incongrues que celle-là.

Hermione était furieuse. Elle reparut au beau milieu du hall d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy et Meched, l'Elfe de Maison de la famille, manqua faire une crise cardiaque et lâcher le service en cristal qu'il ramenait de la salle à manger.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! appela Hermione sans se préoccuper de l'Elfe. Monsieur Malefoy, où êtes-vous !

Dans son bureau, l'homme blond leva les yeux vers la porte en face de lui. Il s'attendait à la venue de la jeune femme, mais ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'elle serait dans une telle colère…

- Monsieur Malefoy !! hurla Hermione.

L'homme soupira. Il posa sa plume puis se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Il se planta à l'entrée du couloir et regarda la jeune femme debout au milieu de la grande rosace de marbre noir et blanc qui marquait le centre du hall.

Lucius ne bougea pas. Meched le remarqua mais Hermione mit quelques secondes à sentir sa présence malgré ses dons. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était là, elle lui fit face et se rua sur lui. Les poings serrés, elle se mit à lui marteler le torse et soudain, Lucius lui saisit les poignets :

- Ca suffit, dit-il sur un ton calme déroutant. Calmez-vous maintenant, vous vous ridiculisez.

- La faute à qui ! s'écria Hermione.

- Pas à moi…

- Ha non ?? Lâchez-moi !

Lucius obéit et la jeune femme recula. Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs.

- Allons Hermione, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ? demanda Lucius en s'éloignant.

- Restez ici ! s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Pourquoi, monsieur Malefoy ! Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas répondre à vos avances !

- Là n'est pas la question, dit Lucius en soupirant.

- Ha non ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ! Vous voulez me rendre folle ou quoi ? J'aime mon mari et je veux protéger mes enfants !

- Dans ce cas…

Lucius se retourna alors lentement et Hermione se figea. Ce qu'elle lut dans le regard bleu de l'homme en face d'elle lui glaça le sang :

- Non, dit-elle. Non, tout mais pas ça… Ne me prenez pas Andrews, je vous en supplie…

- C'est vous qui voyez.

- C'est du chantage ! Je croyais que vous aviez changé !

- Vous le croyiez et vous aviez raison… J'avais changé, en effet, mais je suis toujours un Malefoy… Or, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy et, même si pendant des années il peut être aussi doux et docile qu'un chiot, il peut se changer en un cruel loup sanguinaire du jour au lendemain…

Lucius plissa alors les yeux et Hermione fut parcourue d'un violent frisson. Sa colère retomba aussitôt et la peur lui serra le cœur :

- Non, dit-elle. Non, je vous en supplie, ne me prenez pas Andrews… Vous n'avez pas le droit…

- Je suis dans mes droits, dit Lucius. Andrews est mon fils et si j'ai envie qu'il vienne vivre avec moi, alors j'ai le droit et vous n'avez rien à dire.

- Je… dit alors Hermione. Je...

- Vous quoi ? Vous feriez ce que je veux ? Laissez-moi en douter, miss ! dit Lucius en faisant volte-face.

Ses cheveux blonds volèrent autour de ses épaules et sa longue robe de sorcier se souleva légèrement, dévoilant de longs pantalons noirs et des souliers soigneusement vernis.

- Vous n'avez plus aucune volonté, miss ! fit-il en pointant la tête de serpent de sa canne vers la brunette. Vous n'êtes plus digne d'être une Gryffondor ! Vous êtes devenue faible, vous ne savez plus tenir tête à qui que ce soit et encore moins à moi ! Pour protéger votre famille, vous vous livreriez pieds et poings liés à moi, quitte à ce que je vous avilisse comme la pire des putains pour ne pas qu'Andrews ne vienne vivre ici !

- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! s'exclama Hermione. Jamais vous ne me toucherez, monsieur Malefoy, ni moi, ni mon fils !

- Mon fils ! s'exclama Lucius. Andrews est mon fils et il viendra vivre ici, que vous le vouliez ou non, quitte à aller devant le Magenmagot pour cela !

- Que… ?

- Allez-vous-en ! Quittez ma maison, miss Granger ! Vous me dégoûtez !

- Mais ?

- Dehors !! hurla Lucius en faisant un grand geste de sa canne.

Hermione sentit quelque chose lui heurter la poitrine et soudain, elle vit ses pieds glisser sur le marbre vers l'arrière. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et se concentra aussitôt. Elle transplana et disparu.

Quand le craquement résonna dans le hall d'entrée, Lucius s'effondra sur un genou, en appui sur sa canne. Non… Non, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il avait pensé régler cette histoire… Non… Il venait de bannir la jeune femme de sa vie… à tous jamais en la menaçant de lui enlever son fils… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire ça !

Il se tapa le front contre le pommeau d'argent de sa canne puis se releva et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Meched, partagé entre la colère et une grande peine pour son maître, hésita à aller le rejoindre dans le bureau. Il y renonça quand il entendit que son maître se défoulait sur le mobilier et les objets précieux que contenait la pièce…

Narcissa, qui était sortie en ville avec une amie, ne rentra que tard le soir, bien après le dîner, et elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune lampe allumée dans le salon ou la salle à manger. L'endroit semblait désert et la femme blonde s'inquiéta légèrement. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'horreur :

- Lucius ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lâcha son sac et son manteau et se rua sur son mari à genoux au milieu de la pièce sans dessus dessous. L'homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains serrées contre son torse, la tête basse. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient comme un rideau autour de son visage et Narcissa se laissa tomber près de lui :

- Lucius… Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Narcissa…

- C'est moi… Regarde-moi… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ton bureau est-il dans cet état ?

L'homme sembla alors se reconnecter avec la réalité et il se releva lentement :

- Ca va, ce n'est rien…

- Tu t'es encore énervé ? demanda Narcissa en lui prenant le bras. Et si tu allais te coucher ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! répliqua Lucius.

- Très bien, très bien, dit Narcissa en levant ses mains. Range-moi ça, d'accord ?

Lucius serra les mâchoires puis Narcissa s'en alla. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il ne vienne l'envie à son mari de lui en coller une comme il lui arrivait lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid.

Elle monta dons dans sa chambre et fit mine de dormir lorsque son mari gagna sa chambre à lui, deux bonnes heures plus tard. Là alors elle le rejoignit dans son lit et, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait, l'homme blond déchargea sa colère sur sa femme en lui faisant l'amour avec force et violence, mais sans aucun amour, la violant quasiment.


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Harry souleva Isaak dans ses bras. Le bébé babilla et sourit à son père. Le Gryffondor lui sourit en retour puis il le déposa sur la table à langer et, regardant à droite et à gauche, il se servit de sa magie pour changer la couche bien pleine du bébé de six mois.

Le temps s'était bien écoulé depuis que Drago avait planté Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trois mois exactement et Harry, même s'il y rechignait parfois, s'était enfin décidé à s'occuper de ses enfants. Pour son plus grand bonheur, cependant, il avait Gabriel. En effet, à présent que le mois de juillet était bien entamé, Gabriel était en vacances, et ce jusqu'au 31 août. Il allait donc pouvoir l'aider à s'occuper des jumeaux…

Tout du moins Harry l'avait-il pensé ainsi à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais c'était sans compter les multiples activités que le garçon de onze ans avait envie de faire : comme le Quidditch, le concours de lancé de coussins, ou la course au Dragon – un jeu complètement stupide selon Drago qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de courir après un Dragon fait de fumée magique pour le capturer….

Harry appuya sur les pressions de la barboteuse de son fils. Celui-ci leva aussitôt les jambes et essaya d'attraper ses pieds pour les porter à sa bouche. Cela fit sourire Harry et soudain, une porte claqua et une voix s'éleva :

- Papa ! C'est moi !

- Moins fort, Gaby, dit Harry en hissant Isaak sur son bras. Zaria dort encore…

Il était seize heures trente et le garçon revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch. Il sentait la sueur, et sa tenue était humide. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient en queues de rat dans les yeux et Harry, plissant le nez, l'envoya se doucher. Évidemment, comme tout bon enfant qui se respecte, Gabriel obéit en traînant les pieds.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, le garçon tomba nez à nez avec son autre père, Drago. Celui-ci montait les escaliers pour se rendre, probablement, dans sa chambre, et Gabriel lui sauta quasiment dessus pour avoir un câlin.

- Tu commence à être trop âgé mon cœur, pour ça, dit Drago en le serrant malgré tout contre lui. Mais tu as raison, ça fait du bien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

- Harry m'a demandé d'aller voir si tu ne t'étais pas noyé…

- Non, j'ai prit mon temps, c'est tout, dit le garçon avec un sourire. Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix-sept heures un quart, dit le blond en regardant sa montre. Si j'en crois Harry, tu es enfermé dans la salle de bains depuis trois quarts d'heures. En effet, tu as prit ton temps, heureusement que personne ne doit se doucher après toi.

Gabriel tira la langue à son père puis le blond l'envoya s'habiller avant de choper la crève, et ce malgré les trente-cinq degrés à l'ombre qui régnaient dehors.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Drago vit son hibou posé sur le lit. L'oiseau était très certainement entré par la fenêtre de la chambre grande ouverte mais cela étonna le blond que le volatile ne soit pas descendu, comme il le faisait d'habitude :

- Toi, tu as une mauvaise nouvelle, dit le blond en regardant son oiseau.

Celui-ci fit rouler une note dans sa gorge et le Serpentard détacha le parchemin de sa patte. L'oiseau s'envola ensuite et alla se suspendre à son perchoir pour boire un peu avant de repartir aussitôt dehors.

Drago prit alors une chaise et la tira près du ventilateur qu'il mit en marche. Il s'assit puis déroula le parchemin et fronça les sourcils en lisant les mots qui s'alignaient sur la page dans une superbe écriture verte légèrement penchée.

- Père… Que voulez-vous ? soupira le blond en baissant la lettre.

Il regarda par la fenêtre puis soupira et reprit la lecture de la lettre. Il s'arrêta rapidement, n'ayant pas besoin d'en lire plus pour comprendre le problème de son père.

Rapidement, il alla chercher un parchemin et il rédigea une courte lettre qu'il confia à Moka, le hibou borgne de Harry. Celui-ci hulula doucement puis s'en alla par la fenêtre. Drago le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit plus puis il quitta la chambre et redescendit dan le salon où il trouva son mari qui lisait le journal, gardant un œil sur Isaac qui jouait sous un portique, allongé sur le dos sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

- Chéri, je vais devoir sortir…

- Maintenant ? fit Harry en baissant son journal. Mais Dray, il va être l'heure de diner…

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, mon père a des problèmes avec Hermione.

- Encore ??

Drago pinça les lèvres et Harry ajouta :

- Va falloir régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, chéri, ca ne peut plus durer… Depuis la naissance d'Andrews c'est la guerre froide entre eux…

- Je sais bien, dit Drago en croisant les bras, baissant les yeux sur le bébé qui gazouillait. Cependant, je ne peux rien y faire moi… C'est à eux de régler leur histoire… Ils se sont fréquentés, l'espace d'une journée, je l'accorde, mais un enfant en a résulté et donc des sentiments les unissent désormais. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que même après onze ans, ces sentiments seraient toujours aussi forts…

- C'est la même chose pour nous deux…

- Oui mais… Non, nous nous sommes fréquentés longtemps avant que je tombe enceint, dit Drago. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre, nous vivions au même endroit, Hermione et mon père, non… Ils ont vingt ans de différence, vivent chacun à un bout du pays et ont chacun une vie, un conjoint et des enfants dont ils doivent prendre soin. Leur relation est bannie, elle n'aurait jamais du exister et elle doit disparaitre, quitte à ce que ce soit dans les larmes.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu n'a pas peur que ton père s'énerve si tu lui dis une telle chose ? Pourquoi ne pas user de Magie ?

- De Magie ? Tu veux utiliser un sort pour qu'ils s'oublient ?

- Pas un sort, ca ne tient pas dans le temps, mais une potion si… N'oublie pas que j'ai eut un O à mon ASPIC, et avec le concours de Severus, il ne me sera pas difficile de confectionner une potion suffisamment puissante pour qu'ils cessent de s'aimer, redeviennent des amis normaux et…

- Et n'oublie pas qu'ils ont eut un fils ensemble, coupa Drago. Il ne faut pas que mon père mette Andrews de côté. Dorian, lui et moi, nous sommes les héritiers de la famille Malefoy, même si, quand mon père disparaitra, c'est moi qui hériterais en premier.

- Je suis d'accord il ne faut pas qu'il oublie qu'il est son fils, mais il faut arranger les choses parce que si ca continue, nos familles vont se déchirer, Drago… Nous avons eut tant de mal à nous unir, à faire accepter nos vies à nos proches…

- Je sais chéri, je sais…

Il pinça les lèvres, baissa les yeux puis soudain, il regarda Harry de ses yeux bleu glacier et celui-ci haussa les sourcils :

- Vas-y, fit-il. Fais cette potion.

- Tu es certain ? Elle sera irréversible…

- Elle existe déjà ?

- Non, je vais devoir la créer et l'invoquer, mais tu sais que les potions créées pour des usages uniques ne sont pas réversibles, Drago. Il n'y a pas d'antidote…

- Je le sais parfaitement, Harry. Et tant pis. Tu as raison, ça ne peut plus durer, j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps à recoller les morceaux entre mon père et Hermione. De toute façon, ils ne devraient se voir qu'aux anniversaires, je n'admets pas que mon père délaisse ma mère et Dorian de cette façon.

- Il ne les délaisse pas…

- Si, son… penchant pour Hermione l'obsède, il en oublie sa propre femme, Harry !

- Chut ! tonna le brun en retour. Il y a la petite qui dort je te rappelle !

Drago pinça les lèvres. Il fit alors brusquement demi-tour et disparut dans l'entrée de la maison. La porte d'entrée claqua une seconde plus tard, au moment même où un puissant hurlement de bébé sortait de la chambre d'ami où Harry faisait faire la sieste aux jumeaux.

Levant les yeux au ciel en marmonnant, Harry se leva, prit Isaac dans ses bras et se rendit dans la chambre faire taire Zaria.

**888888888**

Drago, les mains dans les poches de son manteau en jean, marchait le long de la rue. Il déboucha sur la large avenue qu'était le Chemin de Traverse, et il soupira. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Les gens devaient tous être en train de diner ou de le préparer.

Un nouveau soupir ébranla la poitrine du blond et il traversa la vaste rue pour se glisser dans une rue moins importante puis dans une boutique à la façade un peu défraichie.

- Bonsoir Drago… Je te sers quoi ce soir ?

Le blond se tourna vers la pulpeuse serveuse qui était accoudée au bar. Elle se redressa, s'approcha du blond et sa main aux longs ongles peints de rouge effleura la mâchoire du jeune homme :

- Hum… fit la jeune femme, les yeux mi-clos. Tu t'es disputé avec ton mari…

- Non, dit Drago en se détournant.

- Ton aura est frémissante, tu es en colère… Elle est rouge…

- Laisse mon aura en paix et sers-moi un Fire, tu veux ?

- Abrias, laisse-le en paix, tu veux ? Tu nous fatigue avec ton don… soupira alors le barman en frottant son comptoir avec son tablier un peu crasseux.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil parfaitement dessiné puis elle soupira et prit son plateau. Elle disparut ensuite dans la semi-obscurité de la salle et Drago se tourna vers le barman qui lui fit un petit sourire :

- Alors bonhomme…

- Grand-père… J'ai passé l'âge d'être appelé bonhomme, marmonna le blond.

- Hihi, fit le grand-père en question en dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

Il se redressa et regarda le jeune homme. Ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été, cachés derrière une frange interminable de cheveux blonds, se posèrent sur Drago qui frémit légèrement.

- Grand-père, je ne comprends toujours pas comme vous avez pu vous retrouver à faire barman dans ce bar miteux…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Drago, dit l'homme en secouant la tête. Quand on est comme moi, au bout d'un moment, on ne supporte plus rien.

- Je suis comme vous, grand-père, l'auriez-vous oublié ? J'ai mit au monde trois enfants…

- Haaa… soupira l'homme. Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais tu n'as pas vécu ma vie, non plus, fiston… Être obligé de porter des enfants pendant des années, sans avoir donné son accord, c'est une chose terrible…

- Je voudrais entendre cette histoire un jour, grand-père…

- Un jour peut-être…

L'homme soupira alors puis il déposa devant le blond un grand verre rempli d'un liquide rouge ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du thé, mais la légère fumée rouge sang qui s'élevait du verre renseignait aussitôt sur la nature du breuvage…

Drago soupira et la fumée se dissipa une seconde de temps. Le blond prit ensuite une tige en métal et la plongea dans le verre. Il brassa et le liquide moussa comme de la bière Moldue puis il porta le grand verre à sa bouche et en siffla une bonne moitié d'un trait. Un simple Moldu aurait aussitôt vomit tellement le liquide était alcoolisé et fort, mais les sorciers, eux, bien mieux résistants à l'alcool, ne craignaient pas ce genre de tord-boyaux.

- Grand-père… Père a des problèmes.

- Encore ? Avec cette petite Moldue ?

- Ce n'est pas une Moldue, dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est tout comme, répondit le vieil homme qui, malgré son siècle d'âge, n'avait que quelques rares rides sur le front et au coin des yeux. Bien, dis-moi ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste reçu une lettre il y a quelques minutes. Il me demandait de venir au Manoir parce qu'il a quelque chose à me demander, mais je sais parfaitement ce qu'est cette chose. Le mari d'Hermione n'est pas là depuis plusieurs mois et Père en profite pour lui faire des avances. Il l'a même menacée de lui prendre Andrews…

- Ton père est un homme à l'esprit bien tortueux, soupira alors le vieux barman. Quand il est né, je me souviens parfaitement qu'il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses nourrices. Ta grand-mère ne s'est jamais occupée de ses enfants, elle n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie de le faire. Elle n'a jamais était très maternelle du reste. A notre époque, il fallait faire des enfants pour assurer l'héritage, nous n'étions pas du tout obligés de les aimer. Malheureusement, quand je vois ce que ton père est devenu par la suite, je me pose des questions. Peut-être aurais-je du être plus présent et plus dur…

- Vous avez très bien élevé Père, Grand-père, mais comme Harry m'a dit une fois, nos parents nous donnent la vie, nous en faisons ce que nous voulons après…

- Malheureusement. De mon temps, Voldemort n'existait pas, nous étions plus ou moins dans la Magie Noire, mais pas à ce point. Quand je vois ce que ton père est devenu, j'ai honte de le mentionner comme mon fils, et encore plus de voir son nom sur l'Acte d'Héritage…

- De toutes façons, vous ne leur léguez rien, à mon père et mes tantes, si ?

- Ou si peu… J'ai tout donné à la Fondation pour les Velanes. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller les voir, toi qui a eut trois enfants sans encombres. Je me souviens que chacun des petits que j'ai mit au monde ont eut de gros problèmes en grandissant… Du reste, ils sont quasiment tous morts à présent.

- Cela vous attriste ?

- Un peu quand même, même si je n'ai pratiquement pas eut le loisir de les élever. Est-ce que tu connais ces entreprises Moldues où les poules sont dans des cages et pondent toute la journée ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, oui… Cela est quand même monstrueux… Tout ca parce qu'être un descendant d'une Velane était à l'époque aussi dangereux et étrange qu'être un Sorcier au Moyen-âge… Parce que les gens en avaient peur…

- Heureusement pour les autres descendants de Vélanes, les temps ont changés. A présent, un sorcier mâle qui peut donner la vie à des enfants en les portant lui-même, ce n'est plus aussi terrifiant. La science à prouvé on ne sait combien de fois qu'avec du temps et de l'énergie, on arrive à bout de toutes les entreprises.

- Certes, mais tout de même. Enfin… Bien, je vais vous laisser, je n'ai pas dit à Harry que je venais vous voir et si je rentre trop tard, il va s'inquiéter.

- Oui, va mon petit, dit le vieil homme. Et repasse me voir quand tu veux, n'oublie pas d'aller de temps en temps sur la tombe de ta Grand-mère, non plus.

- Je n'y suis pas allé depuis longtemps, fit le blond en rougissant légèrement. Avec les jumeaux, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je te comprends, aller, file, ne fais pas attendre ton mari.

- Bonne soirée, Grand-père.

Le vieil homme sourit puis Drago s'en alla. Il transplana une fois dans la rue et reparut dans le hall du Manoir Malefoy. Celui-ci était éclairé comme un sapin de Noël. Le grand lustre de cristal suspendu au plafond sans fin reflétait en millions de petites lucioles les flammes des centaines de bougies le composant.

- Père ? Mère ?

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le grand salon et Narcissa Malefoy apparut une seconde plus tard, encore plus belle qu'avant :

- Drago ! Mon fils ! Enfin tu daignes nous visiter !

- Je suis désolé, dit le blond comme sa mère lui octroyait une vigoureuse accolade. Dorian n'est pas là ?

- Il termine son diner, mais as-tu diné toi ?

- Non, pas encore, mais je vais diner chez moi, Harry m'attends.

- Très bien. Et… Que fais-tu donc ici ? A voir ta tête, ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie…

- Malheureusement, non, j'ai reçu une lettre de Père cet après-midi, qui me demandait de venir ici rapidement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un doute cependant…

- Miss Granger ?

- J'en ai crainte… Elle l'a repoussé plutôt violemment, dit le blond en suivant sa mère dans le grand salon. Mère, il faut faire quelque chose…

- Oui, c'est certain, Lucius est mon mari, je tolère qu'il ait des maitresses, mais qu'il laisse Miss Granger en paix, par Serpentard ! Elle est mariée, elle a une famille et elle ne veut pas de lui.

Drago hocha la tête puis il entraina sa mère dans le boudoir de celle-ci pour l'entretenir de l'idée de Harry.

**888888888**

- Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? demanda-t-elle une bonne demi-heure plus tard, comme le blond se servait un verre de scotch.

- Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée, non, mais c'est la seule que nous ayons pour le moment, dit-il en revenant s'asseoir dans la bergère en face de sa mère.

- Une potion pour qu'ils oublient la force des sentiments qui les lient, sans pour autant qu'Andrews en pâtisse… Je doute de la réussite d'une telle entreprise, mon fils…

- Moi aussi, mais Hermione est mon amie et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle ou sa famille pâtisse des actes de Père. Autant employer les grands moyens, cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure.

Narcissa baissa les yeux, pensive. Ses dents blanches alignées à la règle passèrent sur sa lèvre inferieure rougie d'un gloss brillant, puis elle soupira et dit :

- Très bien. Dois-je mettre ton père au courant ?

- Ma conscience me fit que oui, par égard à lui, mais je pense que non, dit Drago en passant une jambe sur l'autre. Il serait capable de refuser et ainsi de ne plus rien boire du reste de sa vie.

- Je reconnais bien mon mari, là, dit Narcissa avec un sourire. Mais tu as raison. Car Miss Granger n'est pas la seule à en pâtir dans l'histoire, moi aussi je souffre. Ton père ne me touche plus depuis des années…

- Oh Mère ! fit Drago en se redressant. Je l'ignorais ! Vous auriez du le dire plus tôt…

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause de ses sentiments pour ton amie, mais désormais, j'en suis convaincue. J'aimerais tant une autre enfant, mais sans ton père, je n'arriverais à rien.

- Un autre enfant ne serait pas raisonnable, mère, vous approchez des cinquante ans…

- Je sais, mais je ne les fait pas, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri ? ronronna la femme en souriant.

- En effet, je ne peux le nier, vous ne vieillissez pas, répondit son fils en souriant.

- Et toi, mon enfant ? fit soudain Narcissa. Songes-tu un autre enfant ?

- Un autre ? Oh non, Mère ! dit le blond avec un rire. Harry deviendrait fou si nous avions un autre enfant. Il a déjà toutes les peines du monde à s'en sortir avec les jumeaux.

- Raison de plus.

- Raison de plus ? J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, Mère…

- Je te pose la question en sachant parfaitement que ton corps ne supporter pas une nouvelle grossesse, cependant, nous gérons quantité d'Orphelinats et…

- Mère, ma famille n'est pas un refuge pour orphelins, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Adoptez, vous…

- Ton père ne veut pas, je lui ai déjà posé la question, dit Narcissa sur un ton boudeur. Mais toi, mon chéri… Puisque tu ne veux d'autre « bébé », pourquoi ne pas adopter un enfant plus grand ?

- Dans quelle marge d'âge ?

- Hé bien…. Douze ans, treize…

- Hum, l'âge compliqué, dit le blond. Je ne sais pas, Mère, je dois quand même en discuter avec Harry.

- Bien évidemment, mais songes-y. Pourquoi pas une fille ? Vous avez seulement Zaria contre deux garçons… La pauvre.

- Son frère ne laissera pas Gabriel l'ennuyer, Mère, dit Drago en souriant.

- Tu sais, mon fils, ce n'est pas parce que des enfants sont nés le même jour et à la même heure de la même personne, qu'ils sont forcement aussi soudés qu'on le croit. Plusieurs jumeaux et jumelles se sont séparés très tôt.

- J'aimerais autant que non, dit le blond en faisant la moue. Mais revenons-en plutôt au sujet de ma visite. Père n'est donc pas là si j'ai bien compris.

- En effet, il est partit à Londres pour se changer les idées, il ne rentrera pas avant la nuit, peut-être même demain, je ne sais pas.

- En ce cas, je vais rentrer chez moi, Harry m'attends pour diner.

- Très bien.

Tous deux se levèrent alors et Narcissa vint enlacer son fils désormais plus grand qu'elle. Elle l'embrassa longuement sur les deux jours puis il transplana chez lui et fit sursauter Harry ne reparaissant sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

- Père ! fit Gabriel en levant la tête de son livre. Mais tu étais où ?

- Chez Grand-mère, dit le blond. Où est Harry ?

- En haut, il range du linge.

- Et les jumeaux ?

- Couchés.

- Oh, déjà ?

Le Serpentard regarda alors sa montre. Elle indiquait sept heures et demie du soir, et il soupira. Il alla embrasser Gabriel puis monta dans les étages de la maison toute en hauteur.

- Harry ? Tu es là ?

- Dans la chambre, chéri.

Le blond se dirigea vers leur chambre et y entra. Il trouva son mari en train de plier des grandes robes de sorcier de toutes les couleurs :

- Pourquoi plies-tu ces robes ? demanda Drago.

- Ce sont des robes d'hiver qui n'ont jamais été rangées, répondit le Gryffondor après un baiser rapide. Cela prend de la place, alors je les plie et je vais le ranger dans le grenier jusqu'à l'hiver. Tu arrives seulement ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Je n'ai pu voir que ma mère, mais l'idée ne lui déplait pas. Elle m'a avoué que mon père ne la touchait plus de plusieurs années… Il est grand temps de faire quelque chose.

- Je suis de ton avis, Hermione m'a parlé par cheminée interposée tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, même si elle me l'a assuré.

- Cette histoire la tourmente, c'est normal. Avoir un homme de l'âge de mon père qui lui courre après ainsi depuis tant d'années est plutôt effrayant, tu ne crois pas ?

Hocha la tête puis il posa une robe soigneusement pliée dans une grande valise et il abattit le couvercle. A l'aide sa baguette magique, il alla déposer la grosse valise sur deux autres posées plus loin, prononçant un sort, il envoya les trois valises au grenier.

- Aller, fit-il ensuite. Allons diner, j'ai faim.

Drago sourit. Il prit la main de son main, en embrassa le dos, puis tous deux rejoignirent Gabriel dans la salle à manger où Katia leur servit le dîner.

* * *

See You !!


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Entouré de chaudrons et de becs bunsen fumants, Harry s'attelait à la préparation de la potion pour que Lucius et Hermione « oublient » leurs sentiments sans pour autant oublier qu'ils avaient eut un fils ensemble.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que le Gryffondor était sur cette potion, et il avait fait fondre plusieurs chaudrons. Il en avait même fait exploser un mais, alors qu'il levait les bras dans un pur réflexe de protection, sa baquette à la main, les éclats de cuivre et le liquide brulant se figèrent les airs. Intéressé par ce nouveau pouvoir, il tenta de le refaire à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois ce fut un échec, parfois cuisant, d'où les bandages sur ses mains et ses doigts.

Le réveil à aiguilles posé sur l'épaisse table en bois solide sonna soudain. Aussitôt, le Gryffondor stoppa le feu sous un petit chaudron et il jeta dans l'épais liquide couleur d'érable, une touffe de poils de chèvre de montagnes. Aussitôt, le liquide vira d'un chaud rouge à un froid gris et une odeur plutôt piquante monta du chaudron. Harry éternua trois fois de suite, manquant se cogner la tête contre une pile de livres posés sur la table, puis il s'approcha du chaudron et prit une infime quantité de liquide au bout d'un cure-dent. Il le porta à ses lèvres et le goûta. Aussitôt, une étrange impression lui étreignit le cœur. Il pensa à Drago et se demanda ce qu'il lui trouvait finalement, mais l'effet de la potion cessa aussitôt et il frissonna :

- Bouh ! fit-il. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Mr Malefoy… si ce que j'ai gouté me fait cet effet, alors qu'est-ce qu'un verre entier va faire… Je me demande si ce n'est pas trop fort, un verre entier ? Peut-être que simplement une cuillère à soupe suffira…

Versant la potion dans une fiole, il glissa la bouteille dans la poche de sa robe et rejoignit son mari dans le salon où il jouait avec les jumeaux.

- Chéri, suis-moi.

- J'arrive. Gaby, surveille-les, tu veux ?

L4enfant hocha la tête et il vint s'allonger à plat ventre devant son frère et sa sœur qui, eux- aussi à plat ventre, gazouillaient en se tortillant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aya ? demanda Drago en fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

- C'est prêt, dit le brun. Seulement, elle est extrêmement puissante. Et comme tu le sais, les potions créées de toute pièce n'ont pas d'antidote. Seulement, pour en avoir gouté une infime partie, je pense qu'un verre entier ce sera trop.

- Tu l'a goutée ? Tu n'es pas fou ?

- Roh ça va… Bref. Un verre, je pense que c'est trop. Ce que j'ai gouté, je l'ai prit sur la pointe d'un cure-dent, et l'espace d'une seconde, je me suis demandé ce que je te trouvais… Ca m'a fait très bizarre… L'effet s'est rapidement estompé mais…

- Une dose moins élevée ne nous assurera pas nécessairement l'irréversibilité de la potion.

- Je sais, mais s'il le faut, nous leur en redonnerons, dit Harry. Je veux que ton père laisse Hermione en paix et retourne vers ta mère, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'éloignent et cessent de se voir… Ce n'était pas notre but.

- Et ca ne le sera jamais, dit le blond en secouant la tête. Tu as peut-être raison. Faisons un test avec moins de potion et attendons les résultats. Je suis comme toi, je veux que mes parents se retrouvent mais pas que mon père mette Andrews de côté.

Harry hocha la tête puis tous deux convinrent d'un plan pour réunir la famille au grand complet. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'anniversaire important à fêter bientôt, celui de Harry n'était plus considéré comme important une bonne dizaine d'années, et le jour de la rentrée des classes approchait rapidement. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de rassembler la famille Malefoy, la famille Greenwald et la famille Potter-Malefoy, afin que le plan puisse être accompli.

**888888888**

La semaine qui suivit, ne travaillant pas, Harry se creusa les méninges pour trouver un prétexte à rassembler la famille. Il étudia bien évidemment les anniversaires de tous les membres de cette vaste famille, mais personne, hormis lui, n'avait son anniversaire dans les jours à venir. Que ce soit n'importe quel anniversaire d'ailleurs, mariage, rencontre, ou autre. Découragé, il décida d'abandonner la partie, jusqu'au jour où une visite impromptue de Narcissa Malefoy lui fournit le prétexte tant attendu.

Bien évidemment, Drago trouva le moyen de rouspéter :

- Non, Mère, je suis désolé, mais c'est non.

- Chéri, dit Harry sur un ton larmoyant. C'est le seul moyen…

- Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que ça ca représenter, un quatrième enfant ?

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne travaille pas et…

- Et il en est hors de question.

Le blond croisa alors les bras. Harry sut que la discussion était terminée, mais Narcissa ne semblait pas de cet avis. Remontant la manche de sa belle robe beige au emmanchures et col de fourrure de léopard, elle attrapa l'anneau d'argent qui se trouvait à son poignet :

- Mère, que faites-vous ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire le jour où j'ai sut que ton père avait abusé de miss Granger, dit la femme.

- Non ! fit le blond. Non, je vous en supplie, ne brisez pas votre mariage, on va… on va bien trouver un moyen, mais je vous en supplie…

Il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et Narcissa le regarda. Elle regarda ensuite Harry qui dit :

- Nous l'avons le moyen, Dray…

- Mais Harry… répondit le Serpentard en faisant une moue adorable. Nous avons trois enfants… Un quatrième serait du travail en plus…

- Drago, mon fils, dit alors Narcissa. Dois-je te rappeler que la nature ne t'a pas conçu pour avoir plus de deux enfants ? Peut-être que ce nombre ne suffit pas à Harry qui est orphelin…

- Elle a raison sur un point, dit alors Harry. Je suis orphelin, mais je ne pensais déjà pas survivre jusqu'à à avoir un mari et des enfants, cependant le sort d'orphelins me concerne, je suis l'un d'eux… Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent, seuls sans leurs parents, dans un monde de brutes… Dray chéri, je t'en supplie, réfléchis… Toi tu as un travail qui nous rapporte beaucoup d'argent, nous avons une belle et grande maison, des chambres inoccupées… Un enfant déjà grand ne me donnerait pas plus de travail que les deux crevettes…

- Tu crois sincèrement être capable de gérer trois enfants ?

- Suivant son âge, il ira à Poudlard avec Gabriel, je ne l'aurais que le week-end… et encore…

Un silence passa alors. Drago pinça les lèvres, regarda sa mère puis soudain, il marmonna :

- Très bien, vous avez gagné. Samedi, nous irons à l'Orphelinat de Londres voir si un de ces enfants veut venir avec nous.

- Merci mon amour ! s'exclama Harry en sautant au cou de son mari.

Il l'embrassa avec ferveur et Narcissa serra son fils contre sa poitrine une fois que Harry l'eut relâché.

Quand Gabriel fut mis au courant qu'il allait avoir probablement une grande sœur, ou un grand frère faute de filles à adopter, il le prit relativement bien :

- Tu es certain que cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda Harry.

Drago et lui étaient assis dans le canapé du salon, Katia et Gabriel dans les fauteuils juste en face. La jeune femme tripotait son tablier entre ses doigts et, comme Gabriel secouait la tête en souriant, Drago demanda :

- Katia, que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez perturbée…

- Pardon, Monsieur Drago, c'est simplement que vous parlez d'adopter et que j'ai perdu mon unique enfant… Cela fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs, mais je vais m'en remettre.

- Nous sommes navrés, dit alors Harry. Nous nageons dans le bonheur et nous n'avons même pas songé à vous…

Un silence passa, la jeune femme secoua la tête et Drago dit soudain :

- Katia, vous le savez, un mot de vous et nous vous rendons votre liberté…

- Oui, monsieur Drago, mais si je pars d'ici, où irais-je ? Depuis toutes ces années, je me suis installée dans le monde magique de Londres, c'est mon monde désormais, même si je ne suis qu'un vulgaire humain sans pouvoir magique, mais je ne pourrais pas survivre dans le monde normal, plus survivre.

- C'est comme vous voulez, dit le blond.

- Et puis, fit la femme avec un sourire. Si je m'en vais, qui prendra soin de cette maison et de ses habitants ?

Harry sourit. Il se leva alors et alla enlacer la femme en disant :

- Si je n'étais pas marié à Drago et fidèle, je vous aurais épousée sur le champ, Katia, vous êtes tellement adorable.

- Merci, monsieur, fit Katia en rougissant.

Elle s'excusa alors et quitta le salon pour aller préparera le déjeuner.

/

L'après-midi, Drago partit travailler, Katia emmena les jumeaux et Gabriel au parc situé au bout du chemin de traverse, près de l'immense église, et Harry resta seul. Il décida d'aller arranger une chambre pour le nouveau venu, ou la nouvelle venue.

Décidant que les enfants se devaient de vivre les uns près des autres, il donna au futur Potter-Malefoy la chambre juste à côté de celle de Gabriel. Les deux pièces communiquaient même entre elles avec une porte bien dissimulée dans les lambris.

Invoquant rideaux neutres, tapis et décoration qui iraient aussi bien à un garçon qu'à une fille, il transplana ensuite à Londres, chez un fabriquant de meubles à qui il commanda une chambre pour enfant et/ou adolescent, dans le style ancien, c'est à dire gros lit deux places en chêne massif, baldaquin du même bois tendu de velours vert foncé, et matelas épais mais confortable. Quand le vendeur lui demanda où livrer, il donna l'adresse d'Hermione, étant la seule de la famille à vivre dans le monde Moldu. Il ne manqua pas prévenir la jeune femme de l'arrivée imminente d'une livraison encombrante qu'il irait chercher au plus vite.

/

Le samedi vint trop vite au goût de Drago. Il quitta son bureau vendredi soir avec comme une crampe à l'estomac, angoissant pour le lendemain en se certifiant qu'adopter un quatrième enfant n'est pas une bonne idée.

Au diner ce soir-là, une fois Gabriel loin, les deux adultes entreprirent de discuter au sujet du lendemain :

- Tu angoisses pour rien, je t'assure, dit Harry, lové dans les bras de son mari, tous deux affalés dans le canapé devant la cheminée éteinte. Tout va bien se passer, hein ?

- J'ai un pressentiment, chéri, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Se retournant dans les bras du blond, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et Drago sourit :

- Je sais que je m'inquiète pour rien… Mais un enfant, ce n'est pas comme un chien…

- En ayant trois enfants, je pense savoir ce que c'est, un enfant, dit le brun sur un ton espiègle.

Drago lui tira la langue puis le brun se leva et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Dans leur chambre, comme Drago prenait sa douche, Harry observait son visage dans le miroir, garçon soucieux de sa peau qui, depuis quelques années, avait tendance à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Entendant l'eau couler dans son dos, il sentit ce feu familier s'embrasser au creux de ses reins et, virant pantalon et caleçon, il se glissa dans la douche avec son mari :

- Hé, hé, fit le blond. Une petite douche coquine ? J'adhère totalement…

Harry lui sourit et il rabattit ses cheveux en arrière en passant sous la pomme de douche. Drago en profita pour l'enlacer et il entreprit de lui dévorer le cou en glissant ses mains un peu partout.

Depuis dix ans, le blond connaissait les moindres recoins de son amant et il lui était donc très facile de l'exciter rapidement. De plus, les sorciers ont cela de bien par rapport aux humains, c'est qu'il ne leur faut un temps interminable pour pouvoir « remettre le couvert »…

**888888888**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand nos deux amoureux se réveillèrent. Ils avaient passé une de ces nuits de folie normalement réservées aux jeunes couples encore aveuglés par leur bonheur tout récent, mais avec Harry et Drago, les choses réservées aux « jeunes » ne leur étaient pas interdites. Ils continuaient à s'aimer autant que possible, et ils s'étaient promit de le faire aussi longtemps que possible.

Comme l'avait prévu Harry, Gabriel voulut les accompagner à l'orphelinat, mais les deux adultes refusèrent. Ils voulaient un nouvel enfant, ils devaient choisir comme si cet enfant avait grandit dans le ventre de Drago. Gabriel ne devait pas choisir sa sœur ou son frère. Bien évidemment, il fit la tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais après forces câlins et la promesse d'un cadeau, il accepta de redescendre et d'embrasser ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent.

L'Orphelinat impressionna grandement Harry. A côté du Manoir Malefoy, cette bâtisse était un véritable château, deux fois plus haut et plus imposante. Le jardin, dont on voyait une partie sur la droite du Manoir, semblait lui aussi démesuré.

- C'est gigantesque ! dit le brun comme ils avançaient sur la longue allée de terre battue flanquée de petites buissons de roses qui avaient grand soif.

- En effet, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle bâtisse, dit le Serpentard. Ha ! Voilà Mère !

Il lui fit un signe du bras et la femme se tourna vers eux en souriant. Plantée sous le porche du Manoir, elle discutait avec une pâle copie d'elle-même. Enfin, plus exactement, avec une belle blonde fatale flanquée d'un petit mari bedonnant :

- Drago, Harry, approchez, fit Narcissa en agitant sa main aux ongles rouges. Approchez, que je vous présente.

- Je vous connaît, dit Drago en montant les marches de pierre. Vous êtes Mrs et Mr Stanford, c'est cela ?

- En effet… dit l'homme qui semblait minuscule à côté de la grande femme blonde. Vous devez être Drago Malefoy, si je ne m'abuse.

- C'est cela, dit le blond. Nous avons déjà du nous croiser au Ministère, je suis le Juge aux Affaires Familiales.

- Ha ! Vous avez prit du gallon alors, dit la femme blonde. La dernière fois que je vous ait adressé la parole, vous dirigiez le Service des Disparitions d'Enfants…

- J'ai confié ce service à mon assistante, et accepté un poste vacant.

- Je vois…

- Bien ! fit soudain Narcissa en frappant dans ses mains. Entrons, vous le voulez ?

- Vous venez pour adopter ? demanda alors Drago comme il laissait passer sa mère et Mrs Stanford dans la porte, puis Harry :

- Oui, dit Mr Stanford. Ma femme est malade rien qu'à l'idée d'être enceinte. Elle est obnubilée par son corps et si le moindre bourrelet se présente, elle fait tout pour le faire disparaître, alors imaginez donc un ventre de grossesse… Elle en serait malade.

- C'est fort dommage car c'est une femme superbe, et je suis certain qu'un enfant ne la rendrait que plus belle encore, regardez donc ma mère…

- Votre mère est une femme superbe, également, dit Mr Stanford avec un sourire. Malgré son âge, elle reste jeune est fraîche. Je la connais depuis fort longtemps, une bonne dizaine d'années à présent, mais nous ne voyons que très peu, nous habitons loin.

- En Écosse si je me souviens bien, c'est cela ?

Mr Stanford hocha la tête puis il regarda Harry qui se tenait près de Narcissa. Celle-ci avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, comme une mère passe ses bras autour du cou de son fils, et elle discutait comme si de rien n'était avec Mrs Stanford :

- Dîtes moi, Mr Malefoy, dit alors Mr Stanford. Votre époux semble tenir une relation spéciale avec votre mère…

- Ma mère adore Harry, dit le blond en souriant. Il a était très dur de faire admettre à ma famille que la personne que j'avais choisit était Harry Potter, mais ils ont finit par l'accepter et depuis quelques années, ma mère se permet des familiarités qu'elle n'oserait avoir avec aucune autre personne.

- Et vous n'êtes pas jaloux ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? C'est ma mère… Je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle, elle se comporte simplement envers Harry comme la mère qu'il n'a jamais eut.

Mr Stanford hocha la tête puis tous deux entrèrent dans l'Orphelinat.

Après d'interminables discutions avec la Directrice de l'Orphelinat, on laissa enfin à Drago et Harry la possibilité de voir les enfants. Lorsqu'une bonne les mena dans un vaste salon, les deux jeunes sorciers trouvèrent quatre rangées d'enfants alignés en rangs d'oignons, tous vêtus des plus beaux habits qu'ils avaient, le visage et les mains reluisants.

- A toi l'honneur, souffla Drago à son mari.

- Moi ? Mais…

Le blond secoua la tête puis il quitta la pièce avec sa mère. Harry resta seul avec la bonne et celle-ci lui fit un sourire avant de se retirer dans un coin de la pièce.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda soudain Harry à une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années qui venait d'éternuer discrètement.

- Marcia, monsieur, dit la jeune fille en se passant rapidement la main sous le nez.

Harry hocha la tête. Il regarda les autres enfants qui n'osaient pas bouger. Les plus jeunes avaient entre deux et six ans, et les plus vieux, principalement des garçons, entre quatorze et dix-huit ans.

Un de ces garçons attira l'œil de Harry. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille, apparemment rebelle au vu de ses sourcil constamment froncés. Il ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie d'être là, tout comme l'autre garçon près de lui. Lui avait cependant des allures de vampire, et Harry lui trouva une ressemblance avec Severus qui le troubla un peu. Ce garçon au nez crochu, à la peau très pâle et aux longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui lui cascadaient dans le dos et sur les épaules en mèches soyeuses, avait un petit quelque chose d'attirant.

- Comment vous vous appelez, les deux grands, là-bas ? leur demanda Harry.

- Nous ? gronda le premier garçon.

Harry hocha la tête :

- Je ne vois que deux seuls « grands », dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Humpf, fit le garçon.

- Je m'appelle Séraphin, dit alors le vampire en herbe.

- Séraphin ? Quel étrange prénom pour un jeune sorcier…

- J'ai été trouvé sous la statue de cet ange, répondit Séraphin. Mère Catherine m'a donné ce nom tout naturellement.

- Et toi ? demanda le Gryffondor au rebelle.

- Je m'appelle Karoun.

- Voilà un autre prénom original, dit le brun en haussant les sourcils.

Karoun haussa les épaules d'un air négligent puis Harry se tourna vers la bonne et celle-ci envoya les enfants jouer dehors. Le Gryffondor remarqua Séraphin s'enfiler aussitôt au fond du salon, là où il faisait le plus sombre, allumer une lampe et prendre un livre qui reposait sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Karoun, quant à lui, rejoignit une jeune fille de son âge dans le jardin et se mit à l'embêter.

- Depuis quand les deux grands sont-ils ici ? demanda Harry à la bonne.

- Séraphin est arrivé ici à l'âge de deux mois, Karoun, à six ans. Séraphin est un garçon spécial, monsieur Potter, il n'aime pas s'amuser avec les autres enfants, dévore tous les livres qui lui passent entre les mains, et surtout, il entretient cette apparence troublante…

- Cela ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure, dit Harry. Et Karoun ?

- Karoun est tout le contraire de Séraphin. Il est violent, emporté. Il s'énerve pour un rien et adore ennuyer les autres, surtout les plus jeunes. Si j'étais vous, je ne l'adopterais pas.

- Vous savez, mon époux et moi avons tous deux été professeurs à Poudlard, nous avons l'habitude de ce genre d'énergumène.

Dans son coin, Séraphin, qui lisait mais écoutait quand même la discussion d'une oreille, leva les yeux en entendant que Harry avait été professeur à Poudlard. Fermant son livre, il se leva et s'approcha :

- Séraphin, va donc dehors, dit la bonne en le regardant.

- Attendez, dit Harry. Est-ce que tu désires quelque chose, jeune homme ?

- Monsieur, vous venez de dire que vous aviez été professeur à Poudlard ? demanda Séraphin.

- En effet, durant un peu plus de dix ans, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, mais j'ai mis ma carrière en pause pour m'occuper de ma famille. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Séraphin nourrit depuis qu'il est tout petit, l'ambition d'aller à Poudlard un jour. Il rêve de lire les livres de l'illustre Bibliothèque… dit la bonne avec un sourire tendre pour le jeune sorcier.

- La Bibliothèque de Poudlard n'est pas si prestigieuse que cela, tu sais, ce n'est qu'une pièce froide tenue par un vautour… dit Harry. Dis-moi Séraphin, reprit-il alors. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Quinze ans, monsieur.

- Quinze ans ? Je te voyais plus vieux…

- Son air distingué le vieillit, dit la bonne. Peu de personnes parviennent à lui donner le bon âge du premier coup.

Séraphin rougit légèrement puis il se tourna vers Harry et demanda sur un ton suppliant :

- Monsieur, adoptez-moi, je vous en prie… Je rêve depuis toujours d'aller à Poudlard…

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry. Tu accepterais sans broncher de venir vivre dans une famille dont les maîtres sont deux hommes ? Saches que si je t'adopte, tu auras trois plus petits que toi.

- Vous avez déjà trois enfants ? dit la bonne. Mais alors pourquoi adopter ?

- La… mère de nos enfants n'est plus en mesure de nous en donner d'autres, mentit Harry. Mais mon mari et moi voulons d'autres enfants mais pas d'une autre mère pour eux.

- Je vois, dit la bonne.

Harry pinça alors les lèvres puis il s'excusa et rejoignit Drago et Narcissa dans le couloir :

- Tu as choisi ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, fit le brun en l'embrassant furtivement. Cependant, il n'y en a pas qu'un…

- Oh Harry, par Merlin, il a fallut que tu choisisses des frères ? fit le blond en grimaçant.

- Hé bien non, ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus dissemblables, cependant, Séraphin… C'est celui qui est là-bas, vers la fenêtre, avec les cheveux noirs.

Il tendit le bras vers Séraphin et Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis il reprit :

- Ce garçon est une Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur, la Gouvernante m'a dit qu'il dévorait tous les livres qui lui passaient entre les mains, et qu'il nourrissait le rêve d'aller à Poudlard. En m'entendant dire que j'étais professeur là-bas, il m'a quasiment supplié de l'adopter… Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hé bien, fit Drago. Cet enfant est déjà âgé, il sera dur à élever.

- Il n'a pas l'air bien coriace, dit Narcissa. Mais vous parliez d'un second enfant, Harry…

- Oui. J'y viens, fit le Gryffondor. Vous voyez le petit zouave qui ennuie les filles là-bas ?

- Quoi ? fit Drago. Harry… Vraiment, tu as le chic pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles…

- Je suis navré, _chéri_, que mon esprit redresseur de torts veuille apporter sa contribution à ce monde en élevant deux enfants sans parents, grinça Harry en fronçant méchamment les sourcils.

- Mais ? Bon, très bien. C'est d'accord pour les deux.

- Tu es certain, mon fils ? dit Narcissa, soudain inquiète. Deux enfants de plus, et des grands, ce sera du travail en plus…

- Je m'en occuperais, dit Harry. C'est moi qui ait poussé Drago à accepter l'adoption, je lui dois bien ça.

- J'y comptais bien, dit le Serpentard. Bien, allons donc voir la Directrice…

Harry sourit largement et il enlaça son mari. Il lui planta un gros baiser sur la joue et Drago grimaça. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le bureau de la Directrice de l'Orphelinat qui acheva de convaincre Drago et leur fit signer les papiers d'adoption.

Quand tout fut en ordre, les deux sorciers, suivis de Narcissa et de la Directrice, retournèrent dans le salon. La Gouvernante s'approcha alors avec Karoun et Séraphin qui avaient leur maigre bagage sur le dos :

- Vous n'oubliez rien ? demanda la Directrice avec un sourire humide.

- Mère Catherine, dit Séraphin en posant son bagage. Je ne vous oublierais jamais, vous êtes ma mère plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

La Directrice se mit alors à pleurer et elle embrassa le garçon sur les deux joues. Karoun eut doit au même traitement mais il se contenta de grogner, cependant son visage n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, surtout lorsqu'il embrassa la Gouvernante et que ses yeux se mirent à briller comme s'il allait pleurer. Il n'en fut cependant rien, contrairement à Séraphin qui, ne tenant pas en place, se refugia dans les bras de Harry qui l'entraina dehors.

- Allons, dit le Gryffondor. Soit fort, nous reviendront les voir aussi souvent que possible… quand tu seras en vacances.

- En vacances ? fit Séraphin. Mais…

- Karoun et toi irez à Poudlard dès la rentrée de septembre, dit Drago en ouvrant la porte de la voiture à cheval qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux. Montez, Mère, fit-il ensuite à Narcissa qui posa une main délicate sur la sienne.

- Monsieur, fit Karoun en regardant Drago.

- Appelle-moi Drago, dit le blond. Et quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras m'appeler Père.

Karoun hocha la tête puis il demanda :

- Vous êtes un Malefoy, c'est cela ?

- En effet… Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout… C'est juste que…

- C'est un nom impressionnant, dit Harry en souriant. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais n'aie pas peur, ton… grand-père n'a mangé personne jusqu'à maintenant.

- Grand-père… fit Séraphin, soudain rêveur. Quand pourrons-nous le rencontrer ?

- Très vite, dit Harry. Mais pour le moment, nous allons raccompagner Narcissa chez elle, puis nous rentrons à la maison.

Séraphin sourit et Harry regarda ensuite Karoun. Celui-ci, installé dans la voiture en face de Narcissa, le regarda à son tour. Le Gryffondor lui sourit et, à sa grande surprise, le « Schtroumpf Grognon » lui renvoya un sourire, un peu timide cependant.

* * *

See ya ! A la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir !


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Dans les proches du couple Potter-Malefoy, l'ont trouva bien évidemment le moyen de râler. Adopter deux grands enfants sans en parler relevait de la pure folie. Ce fut Hermione qui ouvrit les hostilités la première, surprenant Harry et Drago qui ne se souvenaient pas de l'avoir vue aussi véhémente ces dernières années :

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte du travail que vous allez devoir fournir, à présent ? fit-elle en tournant en rond dans le salon de la maison des deux garçons. Tout d'abord, vous aviez Gabriel, qui a été une source d'inquiétude dès sa naissance, puis les jumeaux, et maintenant, ces deux-là. Vous êtes fous ?

- Oui Hermione, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Écoute, je t'ai invitée en pensant que tu allais être contente pour nous, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas, donc je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où est la cheminée.

Sur ce, le brun se leva :

- Mais Harry… Roh mais reviens enfin, fit la brunette en le suivant dans le bureau. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de vous juger, c'est juste que… Oh et puis non, laisse tomber. Grand bien vous fasse après tout si vous aimez le bruit et les soucis que créent des enfants.

- Tu en as trois, je te rappelle, dit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Justement, je parle en connaissance de cause, mais vous, Gabriel ne vous as jamais posé de problèmes, c'est une image, ce garçon…

Cette dernière tirade avait un ton légèrement ironique et Harry préféra reconduire son amie à la cheminée afin de ne pas avoir à s'énerver d'avantage.

Une fois la brunette partie, Drago abandonna son mari pour aller travailler. Il l'embrassa avant de partir et Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Katia et, confiant les jumeaux endormis à la Gouvernante, il monta à l'étage, dans la chambre de Gabriel, voir les trois garçons :

- Vous êtes tous là…

- Papa ! fit Gabriel en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ils sont géniaux mes nouveaux grand-frères !

- Je suis content que cela te plaise, mon poussin, dit le brun en posant une main sur la tête blonde de son fils. Et vous, vous vous plaisez ici ?

- Vous avez une maison impressionnante, monsieur, dit Séraphin en souriant. De dehors, on ne dirait pas qu'elle est aussi grande…

- En parlant de cela, je suis désolé de vous faire dormir dans la même chambre tous les deux, dit Harry. Mais la chambre du fond n'est pas encore terminée… Je m'en occuperais ce week-end, c'est promit.

- Pas de problèmes, dit Karoun.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé le sourire, toi, dit Harry. J'avais peur que tu ne décides d'être un peu rebelle…

- Il n'est pas méchant, dit Séraphin avec un sourire pour celui qui était son frère désormais. Il aime simplement ennuyer les filles.

- Hé bien ici, à part ta sœur, Zaria, et Katia, il n'y a pas d'autres filles, et Katia ne se laisse pas faire.

- En parlant de Katia, dit Karoun. Qui est-elle par rapport à vous ?

- A moi ? Rien du tout. A Drago non plus, mais par rapport à Gabriel, elle est celle sans qui il n'aurait pu survivre, mais je lui laisse le soin de raconter l'histoire de ses premiers jours sur cette terre, hein mon cœur ?

Gabriel sourit largement puis Harry les laissa entre eux et descendit travailler un peu dans son bureau.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les deux garçons avaient intégré la famille Potter-Malefoy et, s'il fallait veiller à leur intégration correcte, il ne fallait pas en oublier le plan qui allait avec leur adoption.

Fermant la porte de son bureau, Harry alla au fond de la pièce et il plongea le bras dans une grande amphore en porcelaine de chine. Il en tira une fiole ventrue et il se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Il reposa la fiole et alla à son bureau où il posa un parchemin vierge bien à plat.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait écrit sur le papier une invitation pour venir faire la connaissance de Séraphin et Karoun. Satisfait de son travail, il dupliqua la feuille en six et écrivit sur six enveloppes frappées au sceau de la famille, l'adresse des Greenwald, des Weasley, des Rogue, des Lupin, et de Poudlard, pour McGonagall et Dumbledore. Il somma ensuite Brûleflamme, Moka, Hedwige et Naoko d'aller livrer tout cela le plus rapidement possible.

**88888888**

Le dimanche suivant, tout le monde répondait présent, même Hermione qui s'était emportée contre le couple quelques jours plus tôt. Lucius fut aussi des invités, au grand damne d'Hermione, cependant elle ne fit pas de scandale ni rien du tout.

- Mère, je vous charge de surveiller Père, dit Drago comme il se glissait près de la belle femme blonde. Je ne veux pas de scandale.

- Oui.

- Empêchez-le de partir prématurément aussi, quoi qu'il se passe. Un peu avant midi, je ferais porter un toast et Harry apportera lui-même les verres, à raison de six par plateau.

- Comment saurais-je quel verre donner à ton père ? demanda Narcissa, soudain inquiète.

- Le verre contenant la potion pour Père sera le seul décoré, mais Harry vous présentera le plateau afin que vous ne puissiez pas vous tromper. Je donnerais moi-même le sien à Hermione.

- Soit. Et combien de temps devrons-nous attendre ?

- Elle fait effet immédiatement, mais pour plus de précaution, nous n'allons mettre qu'une cuillère à café de produit dans le champagne. Cela ne se sent absolument pas et si l'effet de la potion n'est pas suffisant, il faudra lui en redonner. J'ai mit dans votre manteau un flacon de potion.

Narcissa hocha la tête puis Drago s'éloigna. Il rejoignit Harry et posa une main sur l'épaule de Karoun en passant, qui ne faisait pas trop le fier au milieu de tant de personnes inconnues. Il restait près de Séraphin, non loin de Harry, tandis que Gabriel avait déjà mit les voiles pour aller jouer avec Andrews et Dorian dans le bureau de Harry.

- Allez donc avec Gabriel, les garçons, dit le blond.

- Non, on va rester ici, c'est en notre honneur, après tout, dit Séraphin avec un sourire.

Drago sourit en retour puis il se dirigea vers Harry, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'en aller et de prendre Katia par l'épaule :

- Katia, allez préparer le toast, vous voulez bien ?

- Oui, monsieur Drago.

- Et souvenez-vous, sur chaque plateau, un verre décoré. Harry descendra dans quelques minutes et il mettra la potion dans le verre décoré du plateau qu'il prendra. Gardez m'en un de côté pour Hermione.

- Oui, monsieur.

Katia quitta alors la salle et Drago se fondit dans la foule. Il salua et discuta quelques minutes avec chacun des invités, plus principalement ses parents, et soudain, Harry frappa dans ses mains. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, attentives :

- Mes amis, si vous êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour accueillir deux nouveaux habitants sous ce toit. Approchez, les garçons…

Séraphin et Karoun s'approchèrent de Harry, timides. Drago en fit autant. Des murmures s'élevèrent des invités et Harry vit très bien Hermione pincer les lèvres. Elle n'approuvait pas l'adoption de ces deux garçons sur un coup de tête comme ça. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas être la seule…

Près de sa femme, Lucius fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu passer par l'esprit de son fils et de son gendre pour adopter deux grands enfants si rapidement et sans en parler à personne ? Avaient-il brusquement découvert que Drago ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants ? Non, celui-ci lui en aurait parlé quand même…

Sceptique, Lucius jeta un regard vers Hermione. Comme depuis plusieurs mois, elle se montrait seule avec ses trois enfants, Alexandre étant dans un autre pays en déplacement pour un an. Pensant que son unique chance de renouer avec la jeune femme, récupérer son fils pour l'éduquer comme il se doit, et faire enfin cesser les jérémiades de Narcissa qui voulait un troisième enfant, il décida de passer à l'attaque dès le déjeuner terminé.

La longue table traversant la salle à manger et le salon de la maison du Chemin de Traverse, supportait bien plus de plats et de couverts qu'elle n'en supportera dans un avenir proche ou lointain. Assit en bout de table, Drago à sa droite, Gabriel à sa gauche et les autres où bon leur semblait, Harry présidait. Comme toujours depuis leur mariage, il était le chef de famille. D'aucuns disaient méchamment que comme Drago pouvait avoir des enfants, il en était relégué au rang de femme, donc d'un rang moindre comparé à celui de son mari. Mais il n'en était rien, cette installation à table était venue tout naturellement, et ni le blond ni le brun ne s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui s'assiérait en bout de table… Il avait quand même fallut mettre les choses au clair avec Gabriel qui voulait toujours manger à droite de Harry. Drago avait du user de sa patience pour lui expliquer que dans les bonnes familles, la femme – ou le mari dans le cas présent – s'installe toujours à la droite de son époux, et que les autres convives, qu'ils soient de la famille ou d'illustres inconnus, s'installaient ensuite où ils voulaient et près de qui ils voulaient. Il avait même précisé que dans les bonnes familles, les enfants dînaient à la cuisine, avec les domestiques. Après cela, Gabriel ne broncha plus. Cela ne l'aurait cependant pas dérangé un poil d'aller diner avec Katia dans la cuisine…

Le repas fut animé. L'atmosphère se détendit, on posa moult questions à Séraphin et Karoun qui y répondait du mieux possible, guettant parfois une aide de la part de Harry ou Drago. Des deux, seul Harry surveillait ses nouveaux garçons. Drago était fort occupé avec sa mère, assise près de lui, qui discutait inlassablement :

- Mère, je vous ne prie, ne pouvez-vous pas manger ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Vous n'avez cessé de parler depuis le début du repas.

- Excuses-moi, mon fils, dit la femme avec un sourire contrit mais pas le moins offensé. Mais je suis tellement soulagée que cette histoire avec miss Granger soit terminée…

- Pas si fort, Mère, nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien, fit Drago.

Il jeta un regard à son père dans le dos de sa mère, mais celui-ci était absorbé dans une discussion avec Dumbledore qui s'enfilait des olives noires aussi rapidement que si cela avait été des cacahuètes.

En face du vieil homme, McGonagall parlait avec Séraphin. Karoun se trouvait à côté de son frère, près de Gabriel qui lui, mangeait tranquillement sans parler, mais non pas sans écouter.

- Quel âge avez-vous, Séraphin ? demanda McGonagall en portant une fourchetée de viande à sa bouche.

- Quinze ans, madame.

- Quinze ? Hum, je vois, vous irez donc en cinquième année à la rentrée de Septembre. Il faudra vous accrocher, mais je sais que vos parents vous aideront à voir le programme des quatre années précédentes. Et vous, Karoun ?

- Seize, dit le jeune homme. Madame, qui êtes-vous à Poudlard ? fit-il alors.

- Moi ? Hé bien, je suis la Directrice Adjointe, et la Directrice de Gryffondor. J'aimerais vous avoir dans ma maison, mais ce n'est hélas, pas moi qui décide de cela. Gabriel est à Serdaigle, vous savez. Cela ne lui plait guère, fit-elle avec un sourire. Il voulait être à Gryffondor, comme Harry, mais le Choixpeau en a décidé autrement.

- Le… Choixpeau ? fit Séraphin.

- C'est un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé qui sélectionne les enfants et les envoie dans la maison qui lui convient, dit Dumbledore, coupant la parole à Lucius qui grommela.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent et McGonagall soupira :

- Voici le professeur Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard. Et à son côté, c'est Monsieur Malefoy, le Président du Conseil de l'École.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Comme… nous ? fit Séraphin en ayant une seconde d'hésitation et une œillade vers Karoun.

- Comme vous, oui, grinça Lucius. Votre… père est mon fils.

Séraphin fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cet homme était à dix lieues de ressembler à Drago… Il semblait froid, amer. La femme à ses côtés, par contre, qui discutait avec Drago, semblait très gentille, bien que Drago semble vouloir la faire taire au plus vite…

Le déjeuner s'éternisa jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Quand les bébés et les plus jeunes des enfants commencèrent à montrer des signes de fatigue à grand renfort de pleurs et de cris, l'ont décida d'un commun accord de terminer la fête.

Ayant complètement oublié la potion, Drago s'approcha vivement de sa mère alors que celle-ci s'excusait auprès de son mari et de Dumbledore pour aller chercher son manteau et la cape de son époux :

- Mère…

- Oui ?

- Comment… Comment cela se présente-t-il avec Père ?

Narcissa mit un temps à répondre, puis elle dit :

- Hé bien, je te dirais cela demain… Cependant, je crois que la potion fonctionne, il n'a pas cherché à approcher miss Granger de tout le repas, elle était pourtant à deux personnes de lui. Je prie pour que cela fonctionne.

- Moi aussi, mère, moi aussi.

Il regarda alors Hermione qui, accroupie sur le sol, boutonnait le manteau de Cylia pendant qu'Andrew enfilait le sien en discutant avec Dorian.

- Dorian ! gronda soudain Lucius. Nous y allons.

- Je viens, Père !

Drago tressaillit. Hum, son père avait retrouvé cette intonation sèche qu'il avait autrefois. Est-ce que son caractère changeait déjà sous l'effet de la potion ? Un coup d'œil à sa mère et le blond alla saluer les invités en les raccompagnant à la porte. Il rejoignit rapidement Harry sur le perron de la maison, qui discutait avec Ron, sa femme et leurs enfants :

- Ta femme est vraiment très belle, dit le brun en souriant. Depuis le temps que je désirais la rencontrer…

Katerina rougit presque autant que ses cheveux d'un orange flamboyant, et Ron sourit. Les mains sur les épaules d'Aaron, il dit :

- J'ai trouvé Hermione bizarre, pas toi ?

- Si, elle n'apprécie pas que Drago et moi ayons adopté Séraphin et Karoun sans prévenir personne.

- Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants, dit alors le blond. Mais nous en voulions un autre alors nous avons décidé d'adopter. Nous ne voulions pas vous en parler car cela aurait créé des tensions.

Harry regarda son mari, surprit qu'il puisse mentir avec autant d'aisance. Il ne dit cependant rien et regarda Tanika qui, dans sa belle robe noire, regardait autour d'elle. En la voyant sourire quand Karoun, flanqué de Séraphin, passa près d'elle, Harry sourit à son tour et regarda Ron :

- Ta fille semble intéressée par l'un de mes garçons, dit-il.

- Non, elle est trop jeune, intervint Katerina. Je n'ai pas fréquenté de garçons avant ma vingtième année.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Narcissa. Cela le déstabilisa un peu mais Ron le sauva en prétextant l'heure tardive, et il passa une main dans le dos de sa femme pour la pousser doucement dans la rue.

- Séraphin, Karoun, venez, rentrons ! dit Harry en leur faisant un signe du bras.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent et Drago fit :

- Vous deux, ne vous avisez pas d'approcher la fille Weasley, ok ?

- La rouquine ? fit Karoun. Jolie mais trop jeune.

Séraphin se contenta de hausser les épaules. Harry soupira et donna une pichenette à son mari qui grogna d'une douleur factice. Ils rentrèrent ensuite tous dans la maison et trouvèrent Lucius, Narcissa et Dorian, Remus, sa femme Kindia et leur fille Élua, Severus et Sophia et leurs deux enfants. Yvan, le plus jeune des Rogue, dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son père, de même qu'Élua avait du mal à rester éveillée du haut de ses quelques mois, blottie dans les bras de sa mère. Maren étaient blottie dans les jupons de sa mère et, en voyant la tenue de Sofia, Harry eut une vision de ces robes en mousseline du temps de la révolution Moldue. Il lui fit un sourire et Sofia pinça les lèvres. De haute naissance, la jeune femme n'en aimait pas moins profondément son vautour de mari et leurs deux enfants, même si, au premier abord, elle paraissait froide et rude.

Les trois couples restèrent diner en compagnie de Harry et Drago, bien que Lucius montrât à de nombreuses reprises sont envie de rentrer. On envoya les enfants jouer dans les chambres, et on coucha les bébés dans la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée. Séraphin, lui, préféra rester près de Harry, alors que Karoun, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans cette maison, se tassait contre Drago.

Passant une main sur les mèches noires de Séraphin, Harry lui sourit. Le garçon semblait fatigué. Il cherchait du réconfort contre le Gryffondor, et Harry l'autorisa à se serrer contre lui, malgré le regard froid de Lucius qui sirotait un verre de scotch en discutant avec Lupin et Rogue des derniers potins masculins du moment.

- Je crois qu'Hermione n'apprécie pas du tout cela, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Harry.

- En effet, soupira le brun. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi, c'est étrange…

- Son mari doit lui manquer, tout simplement, dit Drago. Je serais aussi sur les nerfs si tu avais du partir pour une année dans un pays lointain.

- Ce n'est heureusement pas le cas, et je n'ai aucune envie de partir où que ce soit, pour le moment, dit Harry en souriant. Dis-moi Remus, fit-il alors.

- Mhm ?

- Élua est bien petite… Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle va avoir huit mois, dit Kindia. Je sais, elle est très petite, tout le monde nous le dit, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

- Serait-ce parce qu'elle est un loup-garou ? demanda Drago.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit un, dit Lupin. Nous avons tous été mordus par des loups-garous, ce n'est pas une « maladie » transmissible génétiquement. Cependant, pour plus de sureté, nous lui donnons la potion Tue-loup les nuits de pleine lune.

- As-tu besoin que je t'en prépare une bouteille au fait ? demanda Rogue en se tournant vers son ami.

- Nous en avons encore un peu de la dernière « cuvée », dit Kindia en souriant.

- C'est gentil à toi de nous en préparer autant en une fois, dit Lupin en souriant à son tour à Rogue. Cela doit t'ennuyer, non ?

- Tsk ! fit le professeur de potions avec une moue de dédain. On ne refuse jamais de faire quelque chose pour son meilleur ami. Faire un maxi chaudron de potion Tue-loup m'assure que vous ne risquez pas de vous entretuer lors des pleines lunes.

Lupin regarda Kindia puis ils se sourirent et Harry fit soudain se lever Séraphin :

- Allez-vous coucher, les garçons, fit-il. Il commence à être tard.

Karoun hocha la tête puis il se leva et tous deux quittèrent le salon en marmonnant des bonnes nuits à peine audibles.

- Nous allons y aller aussi, dit Rogue en remuant.

Il déplia sa grande carcasse et Sophia le regarda d'en bas. Il l'aida à se lever du canapé bas et très profond.

Rapidement, le reste des invités s'en alla à son tour et Lucius et Narcissa furent les derniers à partir. Comme Lucius allait récupérer son fils dans la chambre de Gabriel, dormant probablement, Drago en profita pour rappeler à sa mère de le surveiller et de lui redonner de la potion à son insu pendant une semaine encore.

- Je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas, je donnerais le flacon à un Elfe.

- Faites attention à ne pas en boire, dit Harry. Sans quoi vous verrez l'amour que vous avez pour lui disparaître aussi.

Narcissa hocha vivement la tête puis Drago l'aida à endosser son manteau et Lucius reparut en portant un Dorian profondément endormit contre lui.

- Rentrez bien, dit Harry.

- Merci pour cette journée, dit Narcissa. Et bon courage avec les deux grands. Ils m'ont l'air très gentils et très attachants, mais une fois qu'ils seront habitués à vous, ils vont se lâcher, j'en suis certaine.

- Merci, mère, dit Drago en souriant. Bonne nuit. A bientôt.

Les deux Malefoy firent un signe de tête puis ils transplanèrent et le silence tomba dans le salon comme une chape de béton :

- Va chercher les jumeaux, dit Harry. Je vais voir les garçons. On rangera demain.

Le blond hocha la tête et Harry monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre Gabriel, trouva celui-ci roulé en boule dans son pouf poire et, souriant, il le prit dans ses bras et le mit au lit. Il le mit en pyjama d'un coup de baguette magique puis il l'embrassa et éteignit la lampe. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Karoun et Séraphin. Les deux garçons ne dormaient pas. Chacun dans un lit une place installés côte à côte, comme dans les hôtels, avec une table de chevet au milieu, ils semblaient cogiter :

- Hé bien, vous ne dormez pas ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant au bout du lit de Séraphin. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez…

- Nous le savons, mais…

- Mais ? Allez-y, je ne vais pas me fâcher, voyons… Vous n'appréciez pas un de mes amis ? L'un d'eux vous fait peur, peut-être ? Severus ? Lucius ?

Karoun et Séraphin se regardèrent puis Karoun dit :

- Non c'est…

- ... les loups, dit Séraphin.

- Remus et Kindia ? Allons, vous n'avez pas à en avoir peur, ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit depuis que je les connais. De plus, ils vivent loin d'ici et vous ne risquez pas de les croiser un jour dans la rue. Vous ne craignez rien, je puis vous l'assurer.

Séraphin regarda son père adoptif puis il soupira et coinça son bras droit sous son oreiller. Karoun, lui, s'installa sur le flanc puis Harry se leva en disant :

- Drago va passer vous voir dans une minute, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, dit Karoun.

Harry sourit, Séraphin lui renvoya un sourire puis le brun quitta la chambre et regagna la sienne où Drago était occupé à coucher les jumeaux :

- Tu va dire bonsoir aux garçons ? demanda-t-il. Gabriel dort comme une bûche mais Karoun et Séraphin sont inquiets.

- Inquiets ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Ils ont peur de Remus et Kindia… Je peux les comprendre, mais si tu leur dit qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre, cela les apaisera je pense. Je le leur ai déjà dit mais deux avis valent mieux qu'un.

Drago hocha la tête puis il quitta la chambre et Harry alla embrasser les jumeaux qui dormaient eux-aussi à point fermés. Il posa ensuite se habits et se glissa entre les draps, renonçant à prendre une douche tellement il était fatigué.

* * *

Et voilà, on approche a grands pas de la fin du second volet d'une très longues fic ! Le chapitre 30 est en cours de finalisation et sera le dernier de cette double saga.

Mais je vous promet, j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu, des publiées que je vais tenter de reprendre et des non publiées, des inédites donc, qui feront leur apparition rapidement sur le site !

See ya !

Phenix


	32. Chapter 30 FIN

**Chapitre 30**

- Harry !

- Professeur Potter, Séraphin, professeur Potter, dit Harry en souriant.

- Han, c'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps…

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux et Harry lui sourit. Il posa une main sur son épaule puis demanda :

- Je t'ai arrêté dans ton élan, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui… En fait, avec Karoun, on voudrait savoir si…

- Nous voudrions savoir si, corrigea Harry.

- Oui… Donc, nous voudrions savoir si nous pouvons inviter des copains à la maison, pour le week-end…

- Pour le week-end ? Et qui sont ces « copains » ? Je les connais ?

- Vous les avez peut-être déjà vus, dit Karoun en apparaissant de derrière une tapisserie.

- C'est Antoine et Jeremiah…

- Bolde et Casanes ? Hum, fit Harry comme Séraphin hochait vivement la tête. Ma foi… La maison est assez grande, et vos chambres aussi… Et puis, je tends un peu à faire le rapprochement entre cette soudaine invitation et le match de Quidditch de dimanche…

Séraphin rougit légèrement puis il sauta au cou de Harry comme celui-ci acceptait de recevoir les deux élèves pour le week-end :

- Cependant, il faudra que vous préveniez Drago, il n'aime pas trop les surprises de ce genre…

Séraphin hocha la tête puis Karoun demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au fait ? Vous n'avez pas encore reprit le travail, si ?

- Non, pour cela, je vais attendre que les jumeaux aillent à l'école, répondit Harry. Non, je suis venu demander quelque chose au professeur Rogue. Est-il là ?

- On sort de son cours, dit Séraphin. Il doit encore être dans son bureau… J'imagine.

Harry hocha la tête puis un deuxième appel de la cloche signala la reprise des cours. Les deux garçons filèrent ventre à terre et Harry soupira en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Cela faisait six mois que Karoun et Séraphin avaient retrouvé une famille, des parents, et un nombre surprenant de frères et sœurs, parfois n'appartenant pas toujours à Harry et Drago, Hermione, ayant enfin accepté le fait que ses amis pouvaient avoir autant de bouches à nourrir qu'ils le voulaient, laissant régulièrement ses trois terreurs au couple de sorciers.

La fin novembre approchait à grand pas et Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être de trop chez lui. Drago avait changé ses horaires de travail pour s'occuper des petits, il partait plus tard le matin et revenait plus tôt le soir, rattrapant ses heures non travaillées le samedi et parfois le dimanche, si bien que du coup, le Gryffondor n'avait plus grand chose à faire.

Lentement mais sûrement, il avait reprit ses « études », à savoir réviser tous ses cours, et il avait même commencé à en préparer pour ses classes. Depuis quelques semaines, en voyant ses enfants partir le lundi matin par la cheminée du bureau accompagnés de Rogue qui venait les chercher, il ressentait de la jalousie. Pas envers Rogue, pas du tout, simplement, il trépignait intérieurement, comme s'il voulait les accompagner.

Marchant le long du couloir légèrement en pente qui conduisait aux cachots et qu'il avait si souvent emprunté dans ses jeunes années, le brun entra sans presque s'annoncer dans la salle de classe du professeur de Potions.

- Monsieur Potter… Que me vaut votre visite, grinça le sombre professeur, à l'image de ses habits et de la déco de sa salle. Vous n'êtes pas censé vous occuper de vos enfants ?

- J'en ai trois ici, Professeur… Et les deux autres, c'est Drago qui s'en occupe. Et cessez ce ton grinçant, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu il y a vingt ans… grommela le Gryffondor.

Rogue sourit puis il posa un coude sur son bureau en demandant :

- Et donc ? Pourquoi vous être déplacé jusqu'ici ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si Dumbledore avait parlé de reprendre un professeur de Défense…

- Hum ? fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Dois-je comprendre par-là que vous auriez dans l'idée de revenir bosser ici ?

- Ca se pourrait bien… Les jumeaux sont grands maintenant, Drago et Katia peuvent s'en occuper tous seuls… et pour tout vous avouer, cette vieille bâtisse me manque.

Rogue eut une ombre de sourire puis il se redressa en soupirant :

- Potter… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles concernant un nouveau professeur de Défense, tout du moins un professeur permanent, mais je vous conseille d'aller en parler directement avec le Directeur…

- Je ne vais pas dire à Dumbledore qu'il se pourrait bien qu'à la rentrée de janvier je revienne travailler ici, alors que je n'en suis même pas certain et que j'ignore si Drago sera d'accord.

- Drago n'a pas à donner son avis, vous êtes mariés, oui, mais vous avez chacun votre vie, et ça a du mal à rentrer ça, tsk !

Harry baissa légèrement les yeux en hochant la tête, reconnaissant par-là une chose que tout les gens de leur entourage proche leur disaient depuis une décennie : qu'aucun n'arrivait réellement à prendre une décision sans demander l'avis à l'autre.

- Quand je veux faire quelque chose, je ne demande pas à Miss Herridge, dit Rogue, les sourcils froncés. Je le fais, c'est tout, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Harry ne releva pas l'emploi du nom de jeune fille de la femme du professeur. C'était courant qu'il l'appelle ainsi, et très rare quand il l'appelait Madame Rogue ou Sophia, tout du moins devant témoins.

- Je sais, professeur, dit le brun. Mais quand même, c'est mon mari, il a le droit d'être au courant.

- Oh oui ! Bien évidemment, mais si vous avez envie de revenir enseigner, ne lui demandez pas s'il est d'accord ou non. Informez-le, mais même s'il n'est pas d'accord, menez quand même à bien votre projet.

- Si vous le dites. De toutes façons, et Drago le sait, si j'ai envie d'une chose, je ne lâche pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je l'aie. S'il m'empêche de revenir enseigner, je lui pourrirais l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, et Merlin sait combien j'en suis capable !

Le brun sourit alors largement et Rogue secoua la tête en soupirant. Harry le laissa ensuite et rentra au Chemin de Traverse. Il alla faire quelques courses, il s'arrêta boire un verre dans un des nombreux Pubs de l'Allée Marchande, puis il regagna la maison.

Il y trouva sans grande surprise Drago occupé à jouer avec Zaria. La petite, assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée, jouait avec des cubes qu'elle empilait consciencieusement. Comme elle posait le dernier cube de la pile, Drago frappa dans ses mains en la félicitant :

- C'est bien, ma puce ! fit alors Harry, en profitant pour s'immiscer dans le tableau.

Drago sursauta légèrement et se retourna peut-être un peu trop vivement. Harry fit mine de rien et il embrassa son mari en disant :

- Tu es rentré tôt…

- Oui, je n'avais plus de dossier urgent a traiter alors j'ai pensé passer un peu de temps avec ma fille.

- Où est Isaac ?

- Il dort dans son couffin, là-bas.

Le brun leva la tête et regarda le couffin posé sur le sol, près de la cheminée. Il s'en approcha alors et regarda dedans. Le bébé dormait paisiblement et le Gryffondor soupira :

- Chéri ?

- Mhm ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Allons-bon… Katia, s'il vous plait, emmenez les enfants.

- Oui, monsieur Drago.

La jeune femme emporta Zaria dans ses bras et prit l'anse du couffin d'Isaac. Elle s'en alla ensuite et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent seuls :

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda le blond en s'adossant contre le canapé, passant une jambe sur l'autre.

- Je voulais te dire que d'ici peu, je vais reprendre le travail.

- Ha ? Et ça te prends comme ca ?

- Non, il y a longtemps que j'y pense et que je me suis remis à mes cours, dit le brun.

- Et quand voudrais-tu reprendre ?

- A la rentrée de Janvier. Plus ça va et plus je m'ennuie ici, tu as changé tes horaires de travail, tu pars plus tard et tu rentre plus tôt pour t'occuper des petits, et moi du coup, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Il y a bien longtemps que je pense à reprendre les cours, mais je n'ai encore rien dit à Dumbledore. Seul Rogue est au courant.

- Et j'imagine que si cela ne me plait pas, tu t'en fiche ?

- Complètement. Enfin non, pas complètement, seulement, si j'ai envie de reprendre le travail, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, quoi que tu dises ou fasses.

Drago releva le menton, accentuant son air coléreux, puis soudain il soupira et demanda :

- Même si je t'annonce que je suis enceint ?

- Même si je t'annonce que je suis enceint ?

Harry sentit le sang se retirer de son visage :

- Qu-Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il. Tu rigole…

Le Serpentard se leva alors en soupirant et il s'approcha de la cheminée qui ronflait doucement. Il pinça les lèvres et fit jouer ses mâchoires.

- Non…

- No-Non ? Mais Dray…

- Quoi « mais Dray » ? fit alors le blond en se retournant vivement. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Je tombe enceint sans avoir galéré pendant des années et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ??

- Mais… Mais ne te fâches pas… Je suis simplement surprit, c'est tout… Nous avons eut tellement de mal pour avoir les jumeaux… C'est presque irréel…

- Ca ne l'est pas pourtant, dit le Serpentard en faisant de nouveau face à la cheminée.

Il ferma les yeux et Harry s'approcha de lui, juste à temps pour voir une larme glisser sur la joue rendue orange, de son mari.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, chéri ? Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique…

- Non, tu as raison. Cependant, plus les jours passent et plus je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir encore un enfant… Cela portera le nombre à six et…

- Chéri, regarde-moi, fit alors Harry.

Le blond renifla discrètement et tourna la tête vers son mari :

- Regarde-nous, nous avons à peine trente ans, nous sommes en parfaite santé, nous avons une grande maison et largement de quoi vivre pendant encore plusieurs décennies sans se priver. Oui, nous allons avoir un sixième enfant, mais qu'importe ? Si tu t'en sens la force alors fais-le. Au besoin, nous irons habiter à Poudlard pendant ta grossesse car bébé en approche en pas, je suis bien décidé à reprendre les cours.

Le blond déglutit et Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis ils s'étreignirent avec force. Harry repoussa ensuite son mari et l'entraine vers le canapé :

- Depuis quand es-tu enceint ?

- Un mois tout juste, dit le blond en s'asseyant. Je ne voulais pas te le dire plus tôt sans être certain de le garder. Je sais qu'une nouvelle grossesse pourrait avoir raison de moi mais maintenant qu'il est là, je vais le mener à terme, même si je dois y laisser ma fertilité après, ma silhouette ou même ma vie.

- Tu ne dois pas dire de telles choses, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu disparais en mettant au monde ce bébé, qu'est-ce je fais faire tout seul avec six enfants ? Je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir seul avec Katia, et encore moins refaire ma vie. Tu es toute ma vie, Drago, tu entends ? Si tu as tant peur de ne pas survivre à cette grossesse alors saborde-la dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne veux pas non plus que tu déprime pendant six mois parce qu'alors j'aurais l'impression de t'avoir contraint à garder ce bébé.

Drago baissa les yeux, touché par le flot d'amour que son mari venait de lui déverser dessus, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il enlaça alors Harry, l'embrassa tendrement, et le brun le repoussa. Il faufila sa main sous l'épais pull de laine grise et la posa sur le ventre du blond en disant :

- Je veux ce bébé, Drago. Mais toi seul décide.

Le blond hocha la tête :

- Je le garde, dit-il. Et tant pis si je dois quitter mon travail et aller vivre à Poudlard, au moins je serais en terrain connu, avec mes enfants et mon mari que j'aime plus que le monde lui-même.

Harry sourit et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

Un peu plus tard, comme il écrivait une lettre à Dumbledore, annonçant son retour à Poudlard en tant que professeur de DCFM pour la rentrée de janvier, et du même coup, la nouvelle grossesse de Drago, Harry songea à sa vie et la façon dont elle s'était déroulée ces dernières années.

Si, il y a seize ans, on lui avait dit qu'il allait, d'une, tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi, l'épouser, et lui faire quatre enfants plus en adopter deux autres, vaincre Voldemort, acquérir une fortune suffisamment large pour lui permettre de vivre confortablement, de s'occuper de six enfants, un mari et une Gouvernante pendant des décennies, jamais il n'aurait cru la personne qui lui aurait dit une telle chose…

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, on est à la fin de cette histoire. Je ne vais pas faire une troisieme partie, ce serait trop long. Cependant, il se pourrait que Gabriel, Zaria, Isaak, Seraphin, Karoun ou le nouveau bébé fassent l'objet d'une nouvelle fic, non reliée à celle-ci, mais rien n'est moins sur. J'ai le second Tome de mon roman à terminer et j'ai le troisieme à mettre en oeuvre, sans compter toutes ls fics abandonnées que je dois reprendre et terminer si possible._

_En tous cas, avec "Rapprochements" et "Distances et Prise de Bec", c'est la une longue histoire qui s'achève et j'avoue avoir un petit pincement au coeur. J'ai commencé "Rapprochements" sans penser en faire une fic de 40 chapitres mais quand je vois le resultat et le nombre de reviews et de lecteurs fidèles que j'ai, je me dis que finalement, ce qui devait être une fic courte a bien fait d'être longue !_

_Quoi qu'il ne soit, je ne deserte pas , j'ai encore pas mal de travaux en cours, vous ne vous debarasserez pas aussi facilement de moi ! lol_

_Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir suivit toutes ces années, et je vous fait mille millions de bizoux à tous et toutes !_

_BIZOOOOOOOOOO_

_Phenix, votre fidèle serviteur (hum chuis une fille, serviteuse ca se dit ? Oo) lol_


	33. Epilogue

_Et voila, un petit epilogue pour clôturer correctement de longues années d'ecriture, si on regroupe les deux fics que compose cette saga, à savoir "Rapprochements" puis "Distance et Prise de Becs". Cependant, pas de panique, je vais me concentrer maintenant sur mes histoires abandonnées, j'ai deja essayé de reprendre "Rogue et Rogue" et "Un lion dans un nid de Serpent". J'ai aussi deux nouvelles fics bien avancées que je mettrais probablement ne ligne sous peu mais pour le moment, je vous souhaite a tous de bonne vacances et serait de retour debut septembre : p_

_Voila, d'enormes mercis et bizoux a tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur ces deux histoires, et meme a ceux qui ont fait simplement que lire. MERCI A TOUS !_

_Bisoux_

_Phenix_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry, armé d'un bouquet de fleurs, entra dans la chambre 1205 du Service Maternité de l'hôpital St Mangouste. Un grand sourire fatigué l'accueillit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour :

- Comment va mon mari adoré ?

- Je suis fatigué, dit Malefoy. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi fatigué pour les jumeaux…

- Ce n'est rien, va, ça va passer.

- Il a raison, dit alors un Médicomage en entrant dans la petite pièce chaleureuse. Tu viens d'avoir un bébé alors que ton corps disait non, pas de troisième.

- Docteur Allard… fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Bien, merci. Quand pourront-ils sortir ?

- Pas avant une bonne semaine, je le crains. La petite est encore faible, et Drago a besoin de repos, et ce n'est pas chez vous qu'il en aura, malheureusement.

- Non, c'est certain. Surtout que les garçons seront bientôt en vacances, donc pas moyen de dormir plus longtemps que huit heures du matin.

- Comment vont les jumeaux au fait ? demanda Allard.

- Bien, je te les amènerais la semaine prochaine pour leur visite des un an et demi. Comme ils sont plutôt grands à présent, Katia a moins de travail, elle prend donc un peu de temps pour elle, et vu qu'à Poudlard ils ont une bonne douzaine de nounous, elle peu.

Allard sourit puis il laissa les deux hommes tranquilles et Harry s'approcha du berceau vide près du lit de Drago :

- Elle est en couveuse, dit le blond. Ils me la ramènent le soir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Crois-tu qu'une troisième grossesse était une bonne idée ? Elle sera peut-être plus fragile que Gabriel ou les jumeaux…

- La même chose, si elle est plus fragile qu'eux, elle aura quatre frères pour la protéger.

- Oh je compte bien là-dessus, ils vont nous aider à l'élever, dit Harry.

- Tu es passé à la maison au fait, cette semaine ?

- Oui, j'y ai fait un saut hier soir, j'ai ramassé du courrier et aéré un peu. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, nous retournerons là-bas.

- Severus fait comme nous, lui et Miss Herridge viennent habiter à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire…

- Mais eux ils ont des gens qui restent dans la maison, nous non. Nous avons besoin de Katia. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je fais un aller-retour entre midi et deux et ainsi la maison ne reste pas à l'abandon trop longtemps. La même chose, nos voisins nous connaissent, ils savent que nous vivons à Poudlard la semaine.

Drago sourit. Il gémit alors en posant une main sur son ventre et dit :

- Cette grossesse est la dernière, Harry. Quand je serais totalement remit, je vais demander à Allard de me retirer ma poche.

- Tu en es certain ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement prendre une potion de stérilisation ? Ce serait moins lourd qu'une telle intervention… Tu ne crois pas ?

Ils avaient parlé de cela des heures et des heures pendant les dernières semaines de la grossesse du Serpentard. Ils n'étaient cependant toujours pas d'accord sur la procédure à employer. C'était soit la manière lourde, rapide et radicale, soit la manière douce, longue et incertaine.

- Avec une potion, je serais contraint de la prendre tous les six mois, elle n'est pas définitive, et si jamais je l'oublie une seule fois, je suis bon pour une nouvelle grossesse qui elle, me coûtera la vie, Harry, fit le blond en se redressant contre les oreillers.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Soudain, une idée lui vint et il regarda son mari :

- Chéri… fit-il. Il y a une troisième solution à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensée.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il fit :

- N'y compte pas Harry. Et si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, que tu sois contraint de refaire ta vie et que tu veuilles des enfants avec ta nouvelle moitié ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas, assura le brun. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne referais pas ma vie, je resterais seul, à élever nos enfants aussi bien que possible, soutenu par Katia.

- C'est de la folie, Harry… Je ne veux pas que tu sois mutilé…

- Mutilé ? Je ne serait en rien mutilé, dit le brun en secouant la tête. Ce n'est qu'un tuyau à fermer avec un simple fil… Une intervention de ce type doit durer dans les dix minutes et même encore moins si elle est pratiquée à la sorcière… Je ne devrais pas rester couché des jours à attendre que mes organes internes se trouvent une place dans le vide laissé par une poche ventrale absente. Je n'aurais pas non plus de cicatrice en plus sur mon beau corps…

- Je n'ai que trois cicatrices… bougonna le blond en croisant les bras. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons y réfléchir encore et quoi que nous décidions, nous n'allons pas l'appliquer demain car je te préviens, je rentre à la maison samedi mais n'espère pas me toucher avant au moins deux semaines.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il lâcha ensuite un soupir résigné et Drago lui décocha un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

**8888888888**

Harry déposa la valise de son mari en bas de l'escalier qui menait dans les étages de la grande maison du chemin de Traverse. Drago, qui suivait le brun avec dans les bras, un tas de couvertures au milieu duquel une petit chose endormie se blottissait, soupira de bien-être en disant :

- Enfin chez nous, adieu les repas infâmes de la maternité !

- J'espère bien que ma cuisine est meilleur que la leur ! s'exclama Katia en apparaissant de derrière un tableau. Bon retour chez vous, monsieur Drago.

- Katia ! Je suis content de vous revoir. Tenez.

- Elle est adorable, dit la jeune femme en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Alors, comment l'avez-vous appelée ?

- Symia…

- Hélia…

- Narcissa…

- Lily Potter-Malefoy, acheva Harry en souriant.

- Quelle coïncidence, dit alors Katia.

- C'est à dire ? fit Drago.

- Gabriel porte les prénoms de vos pères respectifs, c'est le premier de vos enfants. Et cette choupette porte les prénoms de vos mères et c'est le dernier enfant… Serait-ce un signe ?

- Un signe ? De quel genre ?

- De celui qui dit « arrêtez-là pour le repeuplement des sorciers » ? fit Harry.

Les deux autres adultes pouffèrent puis Katia emmena le bébé à l'étage, suivie de Drago qui allait se reposer. Harry, lui, retourna à Poudlard, heureux.

Il venait de ramener chez lui son sixième enfant alors que, vingt ans plus tôt, quand il vivait chez les Dursley, jamais il n'avait songé une seule seconde à avoir quelqu'un pour partager sa vie, encore moins un homme, et encore encore moins des enfants !

La même chose, il était persuadé qu'il allait succomber à une attaque de Voldemort, ce qui aurait probablement été le cas si le Mage Noir avait fait plus attention aux choses aussi bêtes que les maladies humaines…

Ce fut avec un sourire un peu niais que le Gryffondor entra dans sa salle de classe pour preparer ses cours de la semaine suivante, et Dumbledore n'eut aucun problème pour savoir ce qui rendait son petit-fils adoptif aussi heureux...

**FIN**


End file.
